Two Lunatics in Hogwarts
by xxxJayoxxx
Summary: Sequel to a Star Wars fic 'Two lunatics and a Sith Lord' by ihadanepiphany. Continuing the adventures of Beth and Aisling in a whole new setting
1. How not to stay hidden in Hogwarts

Title: Two lunatics in Hogwarts  
Author: Jay-Cee and Dracosgrl (Well she helped a bit, and is also yelling at me), Epiphany contributed by laughing and telling me when I went a little #Epiphany: A LITTLE#, shut up, overboard.  
Diclaimer: I don't own them but my god if I ever and I mean ever get my hands on Ron Weasley then he'll know who owns him, Epiphany owns Aisling and Beth, even if I am Beth #Epiphany: Your my bitch#.  
  
Anyway this is the sequel to the magnificent Two lunatics and a Sith Lord, helps if you read it but not necessary #Epiphany: Yes it is I want reviews#, well you heard her. Hope all the Sith Lord fans like this even if Vader isn't in it, sorry but Vader 'V' Voldie, not in this story. Enjoy and Review. Flames will be used in Potions class.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: How not to stay hidden in Hogwarts.   
  
It was midnight in Hogwarts and all through the school nothing was moving, well except for Peeves, Filch and that bloody cat. The great hall was lit by the enchanted ceiling, a blue glow filling the room. The blue glow was replaced with a red flash before two girls and various bags and boxes appeared. The taller opened her mouth to scream, the shorter clapping her hand over it just in time.  
'Ssh Aisling, you wanna wake the whole school' Beth asked removing her hand  
'Well It's an idea' Aisling hissed angrily 'What the hell were you thinking huh, Hogwarts indeed.'  
'Well I couldn't let Vader destroy home, I mean come on.'  
'So now he'll destroy Potterverse' Aisling seethed  
'Not really likely. I don't think that contraption could realistically record co-ordinants, and even if it did it would be virtually impossible for them to find this place' Beth said matter of factly  
Aisling gaped for a minute before sighing  
'Well that's your burst of intelligence used up for the year.'  
'Some how I doubt that Ais, after all who knows more about this place then me'  
'J.K.Rowling' Aisling offered helpfully  
'Okay which of us knows more about Hogwarts'  
'Okay, you, for once are the smart one. Repeat that and die'   
'Sure sure, forgotten already. Now we're in Hogwarts right, During a school year, which means that somewhere in this building Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy are curled up in bed, blissfully unaware of our presence. Am I right'  
'Your right, continue' Aisling smirked wanting to know exactly what Beth's devious mind had cooked up  
'To tell the truth, no-one knows we are here, or that we exist' Beth was pacing now as her plan formulated 'Have you ever read the books and wished you could just be there, well now we are. The third floor corridor, Chamber of Secrets, Shrieking Shack all accessable because we know how. Now firstly we need a base, Third floor might be easiest, just don't go looking for the Mirror of Erised. Part B. We need the Gryffindor password, should be easy enough to obtain. Then having secured that information we need to find Harry's dorm room, and you need to keep me from Ron. We, having infiltrated The dorm, must steal Harry's invisibility cloak and the Maurauders map. Part C. To infiltrate the forbidden section and find suitably lethal spells. Part D. Havoc'  
'Sir yes sir' Aisling saluted  
'Now' Beth smiled 'let's get this show on the road'  
The two gathered up their bags and sauntered out. Aisling remarkably proud of the plan Beth had concocted.   
'Hold on' Aisling hissed 'Fluffy'  
'Yeah' Beth shrugged  
'Big insane dog, how do you hope to get passed it'  
Beth turned to her friend and smiled 'Dogs run from evil right'  
'Yeah'   
'Well one wiff of us and he'll run'  
Aisling shook her head and sighed as they continued walking.  
  
As luck would have it Fluffy was gone and the two girls were able to set up a fairly comfortable hide out on the Chess board. Beth wandered to the side and crouched beside a fallen knight  
'I wonder if this is Ron's knight'  
'Probably' Aisling sighed 'Please don't do anything obscene'  
'As if' Beth grunted standing again 'Come on let's go, It's nearly 8, we'll get the password some how'   
They made their way to Fluffy's room, before they began their sleath mode, which consisted of hiding until the coast was clear and then running like a Acromantula was after them. After a few wrong turns, moving stair cases and near misses with teachers they found the portrait of the fat lady.   
'Now what' Aisling asked  
Beth looked around before pulling back a tapestry, a little hollow was hidden behind it with just enough room for the two to slip in. As the tapestry stopped moving the portrait swung open.  
'Come on, food' A male yelled  
'Coming' Another roared from further in before skidding into the hallway  
'Honestly, you's swear your mother never feeds you Ron' A female voice admonished  
Behind the tapestry Aisling grabbed Beth just in time earning a puppy dog look.  
'Oh back off, Herm'  
'Hey Hermione, Head girl, best friend'   
'What Harry'  
'What's the password'  
'Hocus pocus, Seamus picked it don't ask' Hermione sighed  
'Thanks' Harry replied as the three moved out of hearing range  
'Hear that' Beth asked as they moved from the hollow  
'Yeah, Hocus pocus'   
'No' Beth replied as the portrait swung open 'Hermione's head girl, meaning their seventh years, which means. Ron's only a year younger then me'  
'Yeeh, Hey hell yeah Draco too' Aisling smiled as they walked through the abandoned common room 'It also makes the search easier'  
'Hmm, now let's find what we came for and use them to get food'  
The two girls found the boys dorm and as Aisling made for Harry's bed Beth made a leap into Ron's  
'It smells like him'  
'Hun, you have no idea what he smells like'  
'Well he's like' She took a long sniff of his pillow 'Dirt and potions and, and chocolate'  
'Psycho' Aisling muttered as she rummaged through the trunk at the foot of Harry's bed 'Oh Harry silk boxers' The girl giggled twirling them on her finger  
'Ugh, Harry's underwear' Beth gagged. Aisling tossed them aside   
'I agree. Oh lookie chocolate frogs and yes got them'  
'Cool' Beth laughed as she stood from Ron's bed  
'Shall we head' Aisling asked  
Beth looked around the room and saw that Ron's spare robes were draped over his chest. Picking them up she stuffed them into her denim shoulder bag along with a tie fron Dean's bed.  
'We shall'  
Aislisng sighed and shook her head, but knowing better then to get between Beth and something Weasley, yes the wallet incident was still fresh in her mind.  
  
  
In the Great Hall the many students sat eating breakfast and chating peacefully until Ron leapt about a mile in the air  
'Right who pinched my arse' He threw a look at Lavender beside him  
'Not me' She said waving her hands about  
'Huh' Harry asked looking up from his food  
'Hey sexy' A sweet voice whispered in the red heads ear  
'What the' He yelped whirling around.  
'See ya later, only you won't see me' The voice giggled, a loud smack was heard followed by 'Alright Ais, we'll go see Malfoy, bloody hell, he's only a Spike wannabe if you ask me'  
Draco's head snapped up in horror and he glanced around fearfully  
'Bethany, he know's now'  
'Geez what a shame, you won't be able to cop a feel' The voice's were now near the Ravenclaw table  
'I never said that'  
'Who is that' Snape yelled  
There was a gasp and suddenly 'Alan Rickman, man you are cute' Rang out and a pair of nike clad feet appeared as the other voice apparently jumped up and down  
'Beth' Aisling growled before grabbing her friend and dragging her from the room. As the 'oww, oww oww's' left the room there was a sharp yell of   
'They know now you dense irritating beast of burden'  
A giggle at that was swiftly stopped with a loud smacking sound and a yelp  
'Like oww' Beth roared.  
The students looked at each other, it sounded as if full scale war was about to break out  
'They still don't know what I look like'  
'No but they know my shoes, even if we disguised ourselves, how many wizaeds wear Nike Cortex'  
'Well you have all the shoes from shopping, The red boots, the black slapper boots, The reebok classics, the fila shoes' Beth roared back  
'Argh' Aisling screamed 'And now they know them to. And while we're on the subject, you bought new shoes, why must you wear those ratty things'  
'Their comfy'  
'They smell like a rotting corpse'  
'Oh, you smell rotting corpse's alot do you'  
'You'll be a rotting corpse in a minute'  
'I'd like to see you try, Affor'  
Aisling stopped , a dangerous glint in her eyes before laughing  
'What' Beth yelled still enraged  
'The last time you called me that'  
'Yeah' Beth smirked 'Got away scott free'  
'No you didn't. That George you, shagged. It was XIZOR'  
'WHY' Beth screamed 'You, you bitch, you whore, you, Omigod, how'  
'Vader'  
'VADER, VADER. THAT MALIGENT FUCK PIG, WAIT TIL I CATCH HIM, PINK UNDERWEAR WILL BE THE LAST OF HIS PROBLEMS. I'LL SHUT HIM IN A ROOM, EAT LIKE FIFTY CANS OF BEANS, RIP HIS VIZOR OFF AND FART LIKE I HAVE NEVER FARTED BEFORE. AND YOU, YOU CRAB INFESTED WHORE OF A FYRAL WITH B.O. I'LL RIP YOU APART, THE WIZARDING WORLDS SCARED SHITLESS OF VOLDEMORT WELL THEY AIN'T BLOODY WELL SEEN ME MAD YET' Beth took a deep breath before stalking off right to their hide out, Aisling still stood in the enterance way covered in the invisibility clock  
'I'm in mucho trouble' She muttered before going to the kitchens in the hope of appeaseing her friend with chocolate.  
  
  
Beth was seething, she had to get even, no holes barred. This was war. Oh she would play nicey-nicey with Aisling but when the time was right bam. Even if it meant transporting David to Hogwarts. Aisling Theresa O'Connell was going down,even if it meant Beth had to knock Hogwarts to do it. Scowling the girl moved to her portion of the hide out and pulled out her books and that's how Aisling found her five minutes later, head down as she reread Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire  
'Uh, Hey Beth' Aisling said as she approached  
'Aisling'  
'I, uh brought you chocolate, make it up to you'  
Beth looked up sourly debating hitting Aisling with a near-by Buffy box set.  
'I'm going out' Beth said standing and picking up the invisability cloak  
Aisling watched her friend disappear before sighing 'Worth a shot'  
Looking at the chocolate in her hand  
'Her lose is my chocolatey goodness'  
  
  
Beth stalked towards the libray, maybe she could find that book on Polyjuice potion. Actually doing the spell would be tricky. She need a witch or wizard to help. Hermione would be best only getting her to help might be a problem, Ron might be up for it but, she wouldn't be thinking about potions with him around, Harry would probably be best, the only problem with him would be seeing Ron. She stopped and smiled as the perfect candiate came to mind. Draco, if he helped her trick Aisling into beleiving she was about to shag Malfoy, Beth would give him whatever he wanted, plus he was Slytherin, the chance to torment someone usually worked. Beth was pulled out of her musings by a tall red head crashing into her  
'Hey' she yelped pushing him back 'I don't care how good looking you are, you don't own the damn hall'  
'Huh' He asked looking around before realising 'Great, I'm stuck with one of the nutters'  
'Nutter' Beth yelped before smacking him on the head with her book, sending him to the floor.  
Minutes later he woke to a heavy feeling on his chest, two denim clad knees either side of his chest  
'Oh god, are you okay' She asked, a soft hand running over his forehead 'You've got Otter, f Fire, kinda mashed into your head, I'm real sorry'  
'S'ok' Ron replied groggily rubbing his head, hissing slightly as he rubbed a particularily sore spot.  
Beth chewed her lip, bashing Ron Weasley was not on her to do list, really didn't help her in getting him into bed although if he was concussed. Leaning down she stared into his eyes trying to find some sign of dazedness and without realising let the invisibility clock fall over his head. She pulled away and the two stared at each other.  
'Uh Hi, I'm Bethany Walsh'  
'Ron Weasley'  
'Oh I know' She smiled  
Ron's ears went pink and he muttered 'Yeah, probably cause I'm Harry's friend'  
'What, Potter, eww no, definatly no. Gack, he's worse then Xizor Although yeah he's the reason your wrote about'  
She held up her book.  
'Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire' Ron read  
'Yep, See I'm not from this world, and in my world all this Hogwarts, everything are fiction. Just characters from books and movies. Although Ais has these disgusting names for the series, Harry Pothead and the Cannabis Haul, Harry Pothead and the Chamber of Semen, Harry Pothead and the Prostitutes of Azkabhan and Harry Pothead and The Condom of Fire, which sounds really painful'  
'Right' Ron said skeptically 'How'd you get here'  
'Oh, yelled Hogwarts at a matter transmitter' She shrugged simply, like it was the most obvious thing ever  
To anyone passing it would have been a funny picture, Ron Weasley's legs sprawled on the floor, his hands resting on invisible air and a pair of knees the only things visible.   
'Muggle's' The red head wizard muttered  
'What's wrong with us' Beth smiled  
'Yer're all insane'  
'No, not all muggles, just me and Aisling. And our friend Sarah, oh man now Sarah that's a mental case for ya'  
'Right' Ron laughed   
'Am I squishing you' She asked  
'Nah' He shrugged 'You not that heavy'  
Beth smiled widely and planted a kiss on his cheek 'That's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me'  
Ron blushed again 'No problem'  
'So Ron' She asked, casually she hoped 'Got a girlfriend'  
'No' He told her 'Why'  
'No reason' It was her turn now to blush  
He leaned up as she leaned down, their lips millimeters apart when  
'BETH' RON'  
Ron groaned and dropped his head back as Beth rested her head on his shoulder.  
The invisibility clock was lifted revealing Aisling smirking at them, dressed in Slytherin robes, Harry laughing lightly and Hermione rolling her eyes.  
'Have I ever told you two how great your timing isn't' Ron asked his friends as Beth moved off him  
'Interrupt did we' Aisling giggled.   
'Kinda' Beth seethed as she stood 'But not for long'  
She grabbed the boys tie and pulled him after her  
'Harry, Hermione he won't be around for the rest of the day'  
'Poor boy won't walk straight for a week.' Aisling laughed turning back to the other two.  
'So your one of the nutters'  
'Yep that's me. Aisling O'Connell at your service'  
'That's my invisibility clock' Harry pointed out  
'Yeah we need it, to um cause havoc. I'm actually just on my way to raid Filch's office, wanna help'  
'Sure' Harry shrugged tossing his books to Hermione  
'I'll go cause a distraction' Hermione sighed  
'Just tell Beth Ron's part lizard, she'll do the rest'  
Hermione nodded and went to find Beth and Ron before they got to carried away, she still had a scar from when he threw Lavender's high heel at her.  
  
Harry and Aisling sat on the floor opposite Filch's office waiting for him to leave it. The door suddenly flew open and He raced past, Ms Norris at his heels muttering about 'Damn seventh years, think they can do what they want cause their of legal age'  
'Do I wanna ask' Harry said turning to Aisling.  
'Probably not'  
  
  
Hermione had found Ron and Beth trying to get past Colin Creevey in the common Room and told Beth Aisling needed a distraction.  
'Okay hello I'm Beth and I'll be providing todays entertainment, courtesy of Lunatics Inc, Right Lavender, Ginny, Hermione, Pavrati, Round up the sixth years and dress slutty. Ron, Floo to Hogsmede get alcohol. Seamus, Dean is there anyway to play music'  
'Yeah I have a modified C.D. Player' Dean told her  
'Get it and play this' Beth pulled a C.D from her shoulder bag  
'Neville, make it rain in the great Hall. Creevey, get pictures.'  
As Beth dashed into an empty room and changed, Ron appeared back with Fred and George in tow.  
'Fred' Hermione squeaked running down the stairs to him  
'Woah Hermione' Ron gaped. Beth entered the room completing the group of ten girls, all wearing Hotpants, skirts that could pass for belts, boob tubes and bra tops.   
'Alcohol' Beth asked  
'Right here' Ron, Fred and George held up bags of bottles.  
Beth passed out the bottles while talking 'Okay, every girl here partner up, preferably with a boy you won't mind dirty dancing with. P.S Ron's mine'  
'Okay, ready' She asked at the group set out.  
  
  
Harry and Aisling were just entering the office when a loud blast of music filled the school.  
'What's that' Harry asked  
'Christina Aguilera Dirrty, Beth has rose to the occasion.'  
'Wha' Harry replied  
'I'm guessing right now, there's some very un appropriate behaviour in the Great Hall'  
Harry shook his head and headed to the draw marked Highly dangerous.  
Pulling out Dungbombs, canary creams and several thinks purely of Fred and George's devisment he filled the bag. Aisling searched the Weasley twins record and pulled out a hardback science book. Flipping it open she smirked  
'Hey Harry, I found the twins book o' plots. Fancy turning Snape into a woman, or Hey this one is good, way good' Aisling smirked a plot forming in her devious mind.  
'Ready' Harry asked  
'Ready'  
The two threw the invisibility clock over themselves when The door flew open and Dumbledore, Snape and Filch entered followed by Hermione, Fred, George, Lavender, Beth, Ron, Ginny and Seamus, all very wet and the boys all shirtless as the girls attempted to cover themselves in Snape's presence  
'What were you thinking' Snape roared  
'We weren't' Ron offered  
'At least not with out brains' George muttered  
'It was just dancing' Beth told the professor  
'Using Mr. Weasley as a pole, virtully stripping him and then whatever it was you did to make him groan that loud is certainly not dancing. And who are you'  
In the Corner Aisling was biting her hand trying not to laugh and Harry was going blue  
'Beth Walsh' She smiled before sneezing  
'And Miss Granger, Head girl. Dispite the fact that you and Mr. Weasley have been dating since your fifth year, it is hardly appropraite to straddled him on the table, and do, or attempt to do' Snape waved his hands around disgusted to say it 'That. And to then leave him and Join Miss Weasley in the most depraved action between two women I have ever seen'  
Harry let out a snort and Aisling clutched her sides   
'Geez, we're all young and meant to enjoy ourselves' Ron muttered  
'Not by fornicating on the Slytherin table'  
'Oh Malfoy's face' George laughed  
'Put him right off his sausages' Lavender giggled  
'And did you see McGonagall' Seamus gasped, 'When Ron took off his shirt, I swear she swooned'  
'Hey, she'd better keep her professor aged mitts off my man' Beth said angrily  
'Eww gross McGonagall' Ron grimaced  
'The best was when Fred and George made that Hermione sandwich, Snape just about had heart failure' Ginny giggled  
'What about you and Seamus, Triple X rated'  
'Oh yeah, NC17' Ginny giggled  
'Ronald, Hermione, Virginia, Seamus and Lavender. Three weeks detention. Fred, George as you are no longer students I can't punish you and Miss Walsh, are you a muggle' Dumbledore asked  
'Yep' Beth smiled happily  
'Then I'm afraid we'll have to remove your memories of Hogwarts' Dumbledore told her  
'Hey, you can't do that to my girlfriend' Ron yelped  
Still under the invisibility cloak, Harry and Aisling shared a look. Beth just about stayed standing, a doofy deliriously happy smile on her face.  
'Oh, but we can. Mr.Weasley' Snape said stepping forward wand drawn.  
Beth who had leaned on the table stared at the man coming towards her and panicked.  
'See the bouy' She yelled pointing past Snape, who stopped bewildered and to the amazement of everyone else actually looked.  
Beth turned and bolted, skidding through the hallways, an enraged Snape behind her, Ron chasing him  
'Come back here' Snape roared  
'Leave her alone' Ron bellowed.  
Aisling made a gesture and together she and Harry snuck from the room, leaving a furious Filch, six teens in hysterics, an amazed transfiguration teacher and a Headmaster covering a smile.  
  
  
Beth crashed through groups of students as she desperatly avoided Snape. She raced up a staircase and glanced back in time to see Snape at the bottom. She let out a whoop as the staircase changed.  
'Oh, yeah, go staircase, go staircase'  
Ron appeared through the doorway and watched her laughing as she danced  
When the girl calmed down she winked at the red head 'See ya later babe' she waved before continuing back to the hide-out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it, so review, review, review. 


	2. Who gave Aisling the wand

Chapter two: Who gave Aisling the wand   
Disclaimer: Same as chapter one.  
  
Well four reviews so far, four good reviews which I'm happy about.   
Drama Princess87 - Glad you liked it and beleive me, with epiphany's help this is gonna be good.  
Dragonlet - Okay breath for a second, don't want you dying from laughing. Shirtless Ron is my idea of heaven, only not the one from the movie, cute as he is, I have my own rather hunky Ron pictured in the books. Draco is okay, I guess, he's passable, what am I saying he's so fine, but Epiphany would have my head if I touched him.   
Andy- Thank you and as for Aisling and a broom, did you not read the speeder bit, that's dangerous territory  
Daggerpoint - More coming and thank you for the compliment.  
  
Epiphany you are forgiven for not reviewing, YET although I expect one any day. Any how here's the next instalment of Two lunatics in Hogwarts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aisling was aready there when Beth got back to the hideout.  
'You get the stuff'  
'Yep'  
'Question.'  
'Yep?'  
'What happens when we get caught?'  
'And who says we're going to get caught?'  
Aisling gave Beth a look, who sighed loudly.  
'Alright, what's your point?'  
'What happens when we get caught?' Aisling repeated.  
'We're welcomed into the school, what else?'  
'Really? After your display? In what year?'  
'Seventh, duh.'  
'Even though we have almost no magical knowledge?'  
'Speak for yourself.' Aisling rolled her eyes.  
'Even you know damn-near nothing compared to what seventh years have to know to sit their N.E.W.T.'s. You do remember what N.E.W.T.'s stand for?'  
'And?'  
'Even if they accept us into the school, they'll bung us into first year.'   
'Screw that!' Beth looked at her friend, who was looking up, examining the ceiling. 'What's your plan?' she asked, knowing that Aisling wouldn't have even mentioned the subject unless she had a solution for it.  
'We find a memory potion,' Aisling told her. 'One that'll give us permanent total recall, then we just "borrow" school books and read them, thus learning everything in a matter of weeks or even days, not years.'  
'Do we have to?' Beth whined, deciding that it sounded far too much like hard work.  
'Do you want to stay in the same school and year as Ron Weasley, your Boyfriend?' Aisling reminded her. 'Or do you want to made forget everything about this place?'  
'I'll get the cauldron,' was the hasty reply. 'But there's so many books in the library, how're we gonna find one potion in all that?' Aisling smirked in a way that Beth knew well, and pulled from her pocket a sheet of parchment.  
'The recipe for straight A's,' Aisling said, handing it to Beth. 'While you were stalking Ron from under that cloak I pretended to be a studious Slytherin and actually got what I was after.'   
'Where'd you get the robes?' Beth asked, reading the potion and ignoring the dig.  
'Really want to know?'  
'Er, come to think of it, no I don't.' Beth frowned at the parchment. 'There's a lot of ingredients here, how're we gonna get them all?'   
'Well, I've already gotten everything but the dragon blood,' Aisling told her. 'That bottle was nearly empty so we have to wait till new stock comes in.' She shrugged. 'But that's the last ingredient to be put in, so we can start it in the morning and put in the blood when we can get hold of it.'  
'Sounds like a plan,' Beth agreed. 'How long will it take?'  
'If we start it today, it'll be ready for the blood tomorrow and then three hours after that, so not long at all really.'  
'Right,' Beth said, folding the parchment and handing it back. 'Let's start borrowing.'  
  
  
Later, Beth and Aisling staggered back to their hideout, each buckling under the weight of the books.   
'Right,' Beth panted, letting hers drop onto the already sizable pile. 'That's the full set of first, second, third and fourth years.' They had gone into every classroom, library shelf, common room and dormitory to get those books and managed to pull it off without being seen at all, though there was a bit of a crisis in the dormitory where Neville, Dean, Seamus, Harry and, most notably, Ron were doing homework, to put it simply Ron saw Beth, Beth saw Ron, jaws of life were summoned.   
'We'd better get the others now,' Aisling said, rubbing her lower back. 'Before everyone puts spells on their books.' Beth groaned but agreed. 'But first,' Aisling smirked, pulling a wand from the inner pocket of her robe. 'Lumos,' she said, and giggled when the tip of the wand glowed.  
'Where'd you get that?' Beth asked, surprised.   
'Gryffindor common room,' Aisling replied. 'Probably Neville's. Wingardium leviosa.' At her command, the books that she had just set down floated upwards and followed the wand. 'Sweet. Here,' she said, passing it to Beth. The books fell with a crash. 'You have a go.'  
'Expelliarmus,' Beth said, and burst out laughing as Aisling staggered backwards.   
'Oh, wait till I get my own wand,' Aisling half-growled, half-laughed.   
'Entertainment value aside,' Beth said when she recovered. 'What'd you go stealing Neville's wand for anyway?'   
'Cos it wont be enough to just know things,' Aisling told her friend firmly. 'We have to be able to do them as well, to show them that we deserve to be in the school, otherwise they'll just stick a memory charm on us and chuck us out. If we take someone's wand in the morning and leave it back at night we can practise the charms and spells and everything.'  
'But not even Neville's thick enough to leave their wand lying around more than once.' Aisling rolled her eyes and suspected that Beth was at least halfway taking the piss  
'That's why we take a different wand every day,' she explained. 'Then we can keep doing it for more than a year if we have to.'   
'Oh.' Beth looked at the books. 'What's the fire charm again?'  
'Don't even think about it,' Aisling told her, taking the wand. 'We've more books to get before we start the potion, so lets get going.'  
Grumbling, Beth did as told, vowing to get a wand for herself as soon as possible.   
  
They returned to the hide out and Beth impatiently looked at her watch.  
'I'm done' She announced  
Aisling looked at her and arched an eyebrow.  
'It's 7:30 right, Harry and Hermione have prefects meetings at 8. I'm gonna go find Ron' Beth told the girl as she searched her bag for a white shirt.   
'And you found this out how' Aisling asked  
Beth smirked and pulled a peice of paper from her jeans pocket. 'Found this in the robe pocket. Ron's schedule, see on Tuesday he has written, 'Herm, Harry prefect junk at 8. Try study''  
'How do you plan on getting up there with out Snape noticing' Aisling asked  
'I checked, Malfoy is head boy, which means Snape and McGonagall will both be at the meeting' Beth winked as she finished putting the shirt on and reached for the tie.  
'The lengths you go to for a man, strike that for a Weasley' Aisling muttered shaking her head  
'Yeah, yeah' Beth muttered 'Do you think that grey woolen jumper of mine would work'  
'Sure' Aisling nodded. Beth pulled the jumper on before throwing the cloak on.  
'How tall is Ron' Aisling laughed as Beth looked down at herself.   
'6'4' Beth sighed  
'And your'  
'5'6. I look like The grim reaper' Beth whined  
'At least the hood hides your face'  
'Yeah, I'm like those guys from Lord of the rings'  
'Only uglier' Aisling told her   
Beth tossed her trainer at the girl, who covered her nose and ducked. Pulling on her black heeled shoes she stomped for a minute to make them comfy  
'So' Beth asked  
'It's only Ron Weasley'  
Aisling barely missed getting a Slapper boot in the head.  
'What are you going to do'  
'Start the potion, might be a good thing your gone, seeing as how you always managed to destroy the experiments in science'  
'Ha, ha. Will I see you back here'  
'Nah, I'm gonna go the library after curfew'  
'Alright' Beth nodded before leaving the room.   
  
  
The fat lady looked at Beth who shuffled nervously  
'Password' The portrait drawled finally  
'Hocus Pocus'  
The picture swung open and Beth stepped into the Gryffindor common room. Firsts years sat in a corner whispering excitedly, Second year girls did homework, several fourth years were playing exploding snap. Seamus, Dean, Neville and several sixth years were throwing about a quaffle and in the middle by the fire was Ron, concentrating heavily on a chess game. Beth made he way over, Seamus and Dean waving at her, Dean getting the quaffle in the face for his trouble. Giggling lightly Beth made her way to Ron.  
'Checkmate' He said smugly and Lavender groaned  
Beth but her hands on his shoulders and he jumped a mile  
'Would you please stop that' He asked when she sat beside him  
'Sorry, it was just too tempting'   
'Alright. What you here for anyway'  
She shot him a look 'I'm gonna read, what do you think. I came to see you, after all you only announced we were boyfriend and girlfriend without asking me, in front of a load of people.'  
'Are you mad' He asked  
'As Aisling would say 'It's an impossibility for Beth to get mad at a Weasley, least of all one who actually wants to spent time in her presence' so no Ron I'm not'  
'Cool'  
'Aisling may have a point' Beth muttered   
'Huh'   
'Oh nothing. So what were you doing playing chess' The girl pulled out his schedule 'Your planned to study'  
Ron gaped at her 'Where did you find that'  
'You left it in your robes'  
'My robes, I thought they looked familiar' Ron told her  
'Yeah well disguises'  
'How did you get them'  
'We waited outside this morning, heard Hermione telling you and Harry the password. Then snuck in while Aisling looked for the cloak and mauraders map, I borrowed these.'  
'You were in our room'  
'Yeah' Beth shrugged  
'So no point offering to show you round' Ron smirked  
'Well now I never said that' Beth giggled  
Ron stood and lead her to the stairway  
'Woah go Weasley, we got a man in the dorm' Seamus yelled  
'Seamus' Beth said smiling sweetly 'Come ere'  
Seamus looked back at Dean and smirked. Strolling over he stood cockily infront of the couple  
Beth leaned in and whispered in his ear. The longer she spoke the paler he got. Leaning back she patted his shouler  
'We clear'  
'Yeah' Seamus nodded hurriedly  
'Alright then. Night night' And with that Beth turned and forcefully pulled Ron up the stairs.  
'What did you say' Ron asked her as he closed the door  
'Oh just told him about the last time someone questioned my virtue, needlesss to say said person won't father children'  
Ron laughed and sat on Harry's bed opposite Beth who shot him a look  
'Well I'm not planning on questioning your virtue' Ron told her  
'Ron just because I told him off does not mean I'm virtuous. I haven't had virtue since I was fifteen'  
'Alright then' Ron smirked standing up and walking to her  
  
  
  
Aisling looked up at the sound of footsteps, turning the shade of the lantern down, and the already miniscule ray of light went out completely, plunging the area back into full darkness.  
'Aisling,' Beth murmured. 'Where've you gone to?'  
Relieved, Aisling stepped out from the shadows, causing Beth to jump a mile.  
'Sorry,' she said. 'Didn't know if it was you or Filch.' She glanced to where several books were piled in Beth's arms. 'Spot of light reading?'  
'Looking for a spell,' Beth replied, putting the selection down on the nearest table. 'A magical library can be handy for these things you know.'  
'So I'm told,' her friend said, turning back to examine the book titles by the tiniest ray that the lantern could produce. 'Which one are you looking for? Though given that Ron Weasley has claimed your for his own I can hazard a guess'  
'As if I need magic for that.' Beth scanned the book in front of her. 'I'm looking for a spell for bringing someone here to Hogwarts.'   
There was a moment's silence, then Aisling tapped her friend on the shoulder and handed her a large tome. Written on the front cover in florid silvery letters was the title, "Rudimentary Transportation Spells and Potions.'  
'This might help,' Beth said, hoping against hope, experience and standard practise that there was an index or at the very least a list of what was in the massive thing. Sighing in resignation, Beth angled the book towards her own lantern and started reading.  
'Who's it for anyway?' Aisling asked after a few minutes as she brought her choice to the table and sat down.  
'Sarah,' Beth replied, brow furrowed as she tried to decipher the cramped, spidery writing.  
'Sarah Kane?'  
'Yep.'  
'Sarah the complete psycho header?'  
'Last I checked.'  
'The one who spontaneously bursts into song and dance, is not physically able to sit or stand still and goes off her head after a couple of drinks?'  
'Yeah, why?' Beth gave her a quizzical look?' D'you not want her here or something?'  
'Are you mad? Do you know how much more havoc we could wreak with her joining in? You damn well better get that girl here and as soon as bloody possible.'  
'Uh, I was going to anyway.'  
'Well that's alright then.'  
There were a few moments of silence, during which Beth wondered for the millionth time about Aisling mental health.  
'She likes Draco don't she?'  
'Yep. Why? Problem?'  
'No, I have no problem with her liking him, if she actually goes after him, that's when the problems'll start.' Beth looked her friend in the eye.  
'You really think that you can stop Sarah Kane from going after Draco Malfoy, or any other male that breathes?' Aisling tilted her head and half-smiled.  
'You really think I'm gonna let her?' Beth looked at her for a moment, then shrugged.  
'Just as long as I can sell tickets.'  
'Yeah whatever.'  
'So what are you working on?' Beth asked as Aisling closed the last book with an impatient hiss and got up for more.  
'You remember we were giving out about how our stereos won't work here?'  
'Yeah, because there's too much magic for electricity to work.'  
'I was thinking, that if I could find a spell to activate and work the stereos in place of electricity then maybe it would work as normal.' Aisling pulled a book from the shelf as she spoke and was flipping pages as she walked back to the table.  
Beth turned the theory around in her head. It seemed sound to her.  
'Sounds do-able,' she said at last.  
'Figuring out how to do anything is the easy part,' Aisling reminded her. 'Getting the damn thing done is a whole 'nother story.'  
'So what kind of spell are you looking for?'  
'Some kind of energy providing spell,' Aisling told her absently. 'Though at this stage I'd make do with a few mice on a treadmill.  
Beth looked her pile of books with a frown before selecting one and flipping through it.  
'This one might do it,' she said, sliding the open volume towards her friend. Aisling read the spell; it was the closest one she had seen yet. She frowned, working out in her head how to adapt it to make it do what she wanted it to do.   
'yeah,' she said at last. 'I can use this' She took the spell down and closed the book. 'I'm gonna get started on this,' she told Beth, who was again engrossed in the tome in font of her. 'See you later.'  
'Are you taking the cloak?' Beth asked.  
'Nah. I'll just stick to shadows.' Leaving the books where they were, knowing that the house-elves would put them back before the morning, Aisling left the library, her dark lantern in her hand while Beth got back to developing a headache from the tiny writing. Once Aisling was out of view Beth slipped a heavy book into her bag, a malicious smirk on her face  
  
  
Next Morning  
  
Ron looked up at the sound of approching foot steps, peering out of his hiding place he smiled as Beth pulled the clock on. Her footsteps echoing off the walls she moved forward cursing her choice in footwear, as she past Ron, he jumped out, causing the girl to jump several miles in the air.  
'Ron' She screeched smacking him 'That was so not funny'  
'Revenge' He cackled  
Groaning Beth pulled him under the clock  
'What's up, not hungry this morning'  
'Not for food' The red head leered.  
Beth swiftly smacked him 'So wanna help me freak out the Professors'  
'Uh yeah' Ron replied  
'Okay Beth smirked 'It all involves Aisling's C.D's and your ability to hit a target'  
  
Beth walked in on her friend as she reached into the back of Beth's stereo, grabbed a handful   
of wires and pulled.  
'Hey!' Beth yelped, running forward. 'What the hell are you doing? If this is about your   
C.D.s I'm really sorry I'll get you new ones but please leave my baby alone!!'  
Aisling looked up at her.  
'Oh hey Beth,' she said apparently not noticing her friends panic attack. 'I've figured out   
how to make our stereos work here. You just gotta take everything electrical outta them,   
leave in the basic components, say the spell and hey presto music' She nodded to her felt   
where her stereo was. 'I've already done it to mine and it's working like a charm.' Beth   
looked at Aislings stereo what was quietly playing Papa Roach, back to where her own stereo   
was lying in Aislings lap with its insides torn out and wondered f she should say anything.   
Aisling paused in the act of doing something fiddly with a pair of pliers and frowned at Beth.   
'What were you saying about my C.D.s?'  
'How's the potion?' Beth asked, deciding that no, she wasn't going to say anything to Aisling   
when her had a pair of pliers in her hand and her Nickleback, Linkin Park and Limp Biscuit   
C.D.s had just been used as clay pigeons in the Great hall. Aisling gave her a funny look, but   
apparently decided to leave it for now, cos she just tilted the shell of the stereo to get a   
better look at the inside.  
'Good,' she told her. They had made the potion the morning before and were keeping a generally   
keen eye on it. That's to say, they looked in on it and stirred whenever they remembered,   
Aisling frequently, Beth never. 'It'll be ready for the dragon blood when it turns a clear blue'  
Aisling glanced into the cauldron, which was set up in the middle of the floor.   
'Which should be soon.'  
'Well it's a good thing that the school just got a new supply then, huh?' Beth commented   
smugly, taking a phial filled with a thick, dark red liquid. Aisling took the container and   
held it up to the light.  
'Hey look, it shimmers gold,' she gasped.  
'Yeah I know.' Beth stared at the potion and noticed it changing colour around the edges. 'Hey   
Ais, this kind of blue?' Aisling looked into the potion and shrugged.  
'I guess.'  
'What do you mean you guess?' Beth asked. 'It's not like you can throw in any ingredients you   
like in these things. It could turn poisonous if we're not careful.'  
'Well how am I supposed to know? I've never brewed a memory potion before! For all I know   
it's supposed to blow a trumpet and dance a jig in Dobby's tea-cosy!'  
'Look it's blue now, just dump the blood in will you?'  
'Look at the instruction. You're supposed to put in five drops every three minutes until the   
whole potion is red, then stir it till it goes purple and leave it for three hours then drink   
it hot. Not throw in the lot and hope for the best.'  
'Oh so now you're the authority on the bloody thing, are you?' Aisling rolled her eyes and   
growled as she carefully counted in five drops and stirred gently. There was silence during   
this and only quiet chat during the three-minute intervals, until eventually, the potion   
turned a kind of ruby red. Beth then took the spoon and started stirring, careful not to   
slop it over the edge. Finally, the brew changed to a dusky purple.  
'That's it then,' Beth said matter-of-factly. 'What time is it now?  
'half-twelve.'  
'Right, that means munch and stuff, so I'll see you at half three.'  
'Are you taking the cloak?' Aisling asked, picking up the wand to do the last finishing touch   
on the stereo.  
'Er, yeah, why?' Beth asked, her eyes following the wand as if hypnotised as she remembered   
the C.D.s. 'You want it?'  
'Nope, I'm taking the wand today.' She pointed it at the stereo and said, 'Activus Stereo.'  
'Hello, hello! And welcome to the Wizarding Wireless network!' and voice called out. Aisling   
smirked, popped in a C.D. and pressed play. The opening bars of Avril Lavignes "Complicated"   
began.  
'Say "Thank you Aisling!" ' Aisling said in a singsong voice, grinning broadly.  
'Thank you Aisling,' Beth repeated in a bored monotone before laughing and heading out the   
door, before pausing and coming back, flashing a grin at Aisling as she picked up her stereo   
and escaped with it hidden under the Invisibility Cloak. Aisling just paused long enough to   
shrug on her outer robe and turn the stereos back off, before checking that the potion wouldn't   
boil over and then swept out the door, today's wand secure in her pocket.  
  
  
Hermione and Harry entered the great hall and went to sit in their usual places, Ron was already there.  
'Ron' Hermione asked 'Why are your legs lying on the bench'  
'Saving a seat for Beth' He told his friend  
'Oh Ron's girlfriend' Harry teased  
'At least I have one' Ron shot back  
'Yeah, I'm getting so desperate I might ask Ginny'  
Ron glared at his friend and lobbed a chicken leg at him.  
As Hermione and Ron laughed, Beth approached. Putting her C.D. Player, still under the cloak on the table sje set the number of the song and put it on repeat. Then she cranked up the volume and pressed play.  
The intro of Sk8er Boi blasted through the Great Hall, sending Ron and Harry leaping a mile. On the Gryffindor table dishes and cutlery bounced from the vibration of the music  
'Beth' Ron yelled  
'Right here' she laughed. 'Come on'  
Hermione and Harry were pulled onto the table along with Ron.  
'Dance' She yelled and as Hermione got down the boys moved reluctantly.  
After a moment Ron got into it  
'SK8ER BOI ROCKIN UP MTV' He sang while doing air guitar  
Harry and Hermione bounced on the table and several other Gryffindors joined them.   
The guitar solo of the song started and Ron really got into it. Hermione arms flailing caught the cloak and pulled it from Beth, who continued dancing.  
'HE'S JUST A BOI AND I'M JUST A GIRL CAN I MAKE IT ANYMORE OBVIOUS, WE ARE IN LOVE HAVEN'T YOU HEARD HOW WE ROCK EACH OTHERS WORLD'  
Beth and Ron sang dancing together  
'MISS WALSH' Snape roared and she cursed  
'Look after my C.D. player' She told Ron before kissing him quickly, grabbing the cloak and racing to the door  
'Come on Snapey, catch me if you can' She yelled before wiggling her ass and bolting.   
  
  
Instead of heading to the Hideout, Beth made her way to a dusty abandoned clasroom, opposite a Wizarding take on the dogs playing poker painting, House elves playing poker. Pulling the potion book from her bag, she set it down on the bench beside a collection of ingredients and a cauldron.  
'Polyjuice, polyjuice' She muttered searching the index. 'A ha, uh damn a month I'll have forgotten by next week'  
She mulled over the instructions until she heard footsteps outside in the hall.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well hoped you liked it, personally not my fave. Anyway review and let me know. 


	3. Polyjuice, plots and parental issues

CHAPTER THREE: Polyjuice, plots and parental issues   
Disclaimer: See Chapter one  
  
My fave chapter so far, possibly cause theres not much Aisling, she's damn hard to write if Epiphany ain't with me.  
  
And too all who review Thank you sooooooooo much.  
jedi-jainafel: Hey I love Linkin Park and if you think that was bad, my brother destroyed My Linkin Park C.D. in a car crash. And as for your friend, I'm really quiet too, just ask my teachers, so she's in good, confused company.  
Andy: The Aisling question will be answered soon, partly here, partly when it happens. And as for Sarah, She is my oldest friend and a complete nutter (She's in Scotland for christmas and I miss her SO much), this story will get filty with her in it and Beth will go insane..Insaner (Is that even a word)  
Regeane: Hope it didn't hurt and here's more YAY  
Drama Princess87: Yeap, wand is very bad, imagine when we have one each. Sarah is like I said above Mental, and she's twice as insane as me.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Draco Malfoy was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, afterall no point sauntering when there is no one around to see it. Suddenly a very dusty hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into one of the old abandoned classrooms.  
'Ahh Malfoy, have you any idea how much you scared me, thought it was Snape' Beth sighed walking to the cauldron.  
'What is the meaning of this' Draco growled brushing the hand print from his robes  
'I need your help'  
Draco shot her a look and turned to open the door  
'Look I know helping is beneath a Malfoy, but do you want Aisling to stop harassing you or not'  
Draco turned and crossed his arms. Beth stared for a minute before smacking her head and muttering 'Ron, your dating Ron'  
Draco smirked and she groaned slightly  
'Listen, first off, stop looking so, so, so shaggable and don't think this is all cause I fancy you, I'm just a bit, well I don't date much I'm used to wham, bam, thank you man, not commitment' She shuddered at the word, forgetting her relationship was all of two days old 'It's taking a bit of time to get used to it'  
'My time is precious and I'm not very keen on wasting it on an over sexxed muggle, especially not one who dates Weasel'  
'Listen blondie' Beth growled 'First off so what if I'm a muggle, at least I'm not an arrogant shit and secondly no-one insults Ron in my presence, no matter how annoying he is. Now can we get to the plan'  
'Yes, some time this century'  
Beth looked at the ladel in her hand, Draco's head and then set the ladel down. 'I need you to help me make a polyjuice potion and the give me some of your hair'  
'And why should I do this' Draco asked walking over and looking over her shoulder, purposely affecting her in all the right ways  
'Don't do that' She yelped jumping away waving the ladel in his face  
He chuckled and she put the table between them, 'Ugh I am so taking that poster of you off my wall. Look the only reason I'm doing this is because of something Aisling did to me in Imperial City' She stopped his interruption by holding the ladel out 'Your hair is needed because, well she won't shag anyone else. You will reap the benifits cause she's a shag once only kinda girl, so she'll think she'll have spent the night with you and then leave you alone meanwhile I'll get revenge'  
'And what happens when she finds out. I know what she's like, I have seen her around the school, even if she thinks I don't. I swear if she sends that grin at me one more time'  
'Pfftt, that's Ais being polite' Beth stopped 'I'll work out an escape plan as well'  
'Moron' The blonde boy muttered  
Beth finally stopped listening to her brain and smacked him on the head with the ladel.   
'Oww' He growled 'I'm really going to help if you keep hitting me'  
'Do you want me to lock you in a room and then give Aisling the key'  
Draco paled slightly and reached for the potions books on the table.  
  
  
Half an hour later, Beth was climbing the walls in frustration.  
'Will you stop rubbing my thigh'  
'I'm not' Draco protested the looked down 'Oh would you beleive it I am'  
'Innocent so doesn't suit you Malfoy'  
'At least someone agrees with me there' He huffed  
'Say what' Beth gaped 'You like the Big Bad of Hogwarts'  
'My dad thinks I'm to 'nice''  
Beth gulped 'I don't think I want to meet his definition of evil, unless it's Voldemort, I'd love to meet him'   
'You'd be dead before you realised it was him' Draco told her  
'Not likely after all I shaved a wookie, gave an insane emporor a facial scared the living shite outta nearly every stormtrooper alive and lived to tell the tale. Also I've known Aisling for six years'  
'Are all muggles as strange as you' Draco asked  
'No, most of them are just like wizards only without magic, only the truly unique ones are as strange as me'   
'Lucky them' Draco muttered  
'Was that an insult' Beth asked her brow furrowed   
'Nah' Draco replied amazed at her stupidity  
'So Malfoy, got any brothers' Beth smiled before groaning 'I swear someones slipping me viagra'  
'I'm an only child' Draco told her 'And I beleive viagra is for men'  
Beth shot him a look  
'I had to pick up Voldemorts prescription. Picture if you will a beautiful receptionist, me and a bag of viagra pills. My father thought I was a Weasley I turned so red'  
'Voldemort, needs viagra. Oh this is too good, right next up Voldie with the horn'  
'Uh, mental image' Draco shuddered  
'You would get along great with Aisling'  
Draco looked at her amazed plainly questioning her sanity   
'I'm just saying, after all we both have moments of lucidity'  
'Yours less frequently the hers, I'm guessing'   
'Hardy, har har Draco'  
Draco stopped and thought for a second  
'Strange as this may sound, I beleive we are becoming friends'  
Beth looked at him 'Well I do feel less jump him, screw him, kill him about you'  
'And your not as insane as I thought'  
'WHAT THE HELL WAS IN OUR DINNERS' They both yelped before laughing  
'Geez' Beth sighed 'If I didn't want revenge I might actually set you and Aisling up'  
'Are you threatening me' He asked  
'No, a threat would be announcing the viagra story'  
'Your worse then my father'  
'You really have issues with him. Hee Xander's song, You got parental issues, you got parental issues'  
'Please stop' Draco groaned 'I'd like to be able to finish this without killing you first'  
'Sorry, geez your touchy. So tell me Voldie'  
'Voldie' Draco repeated mystified  
'Yeah, Is he like really easy to annoy'  
'Yes'  
'Perfect' Beth smirked filing that information away.  
'Not when he visits your house alot' Draco muttered  
Beth smiled again before checking her watch. 'We'd better go, I'll check this again tomorrow'  
'Same time' Draco asked  
'You don't need to' Beth gaped  
'I want to' And with that he swept from the room  
Beth gaped after him before shrugging, if Vader hadn't killed them then Draco wouldn't  
  
  
'Where were you' Aisling asked when Beth arrived back into the hideout.  
'Must you say that like your mother' Beth cringed, earning a death glare 'I was exploring'  
'Where' Aisling asked  
'Around' Beth told her vaguely 'Why what's the problem  
'Wheres Beth, Wheres Beth, Wheres Beth. Girl have you any idea how squeeky Ron's voice can get'  
Beth smirked 'Nah he usually groans in my company'  
'Well thanks for that image'   
'What did he want'  
'To invite us out to Hogsmede tomorrow. The Twins wanna meet us and get us drunk' Aisling shrugged  
'Okay the Weasley twins actually wanna meet us, mmm George' Beth sighed dreamily  
'Ron, remember Ron' Aisling pointed out  
'Oh damn' Beth cursed 'Hey we can do that spell to bring Sarah here'  
'Are you sure, she'll freak out'  
'Come on, I miss her and you have to admit she's great fun on a night out'  
'Okay, okay we'll do the spell. But it has to be made clear that Draco is mine'  
'Excellant. Will there be enough potion for all of us'  
'Should be'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kinda Short any way next chappie soon, I hope. Got a gamecube for christmas and I'm never off the thing. Anyway review Review Review 


	4. Sarah's Arrival: Part one

CHAPTER FOUR: Sarah's arrival: Part one  
Disclaimer: Same as before, and I don't own the drinks companies either shame.  
  
Regeane: Draco and Beth are a scary idea, but he'll be in it alot more, like Beth said Polyjuice takes a month.  
Dragonlet: Sorry to hear about epi 2, but if you send me your address I'll get ya one. George was such a last june fascination, Ron is way my fave now, I mean have you seen his new hair cut . And yep Mmm Draco, but Ais would have my head.  
Drama Princess87: Oh wait till you see what evil comes of our devious little partnership. And yay Sarah's in this chapter, woohoo, also she's home on the ninth (I pity anyone in the disco friday night), And as for Fred and George, well I do still like them but since seeing how Rupert Grint has changed into such a fine young man, I'm slightly more Ron obsessed (Epiphany: Slightly)   
  
  
Anyway Sarah arrives in this one and the humor goes crude, but that's what happens when you write a chapter with her and a bumper bottle of Cidona for inspiration.  
  
~*~*~In Another World~*~*~*~*  
  
18 year old Sarah Kane let her head flop back and let out an irritated breath as she waited impatiently for the Train to Dublin to arrive. She was on her way to Scotland for three months to visit her dad. Also with Sarah were her boyfriend of three years Niall Lydon and her friends Samanathe Nee, Samantha Wallace, Kelly Hillman and Pauline Coyne.  
'Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep, Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep, But I made up my mind, oh, I'm keeping my baby, Ooh, Ooh, I'm going to keep my baby, ooh' Sarah let out suddenly shocking nearby people waiting with her, not to mention her group.  
'I miss Beth, she woulda sang too' Sarah pouted  
'Hey when your in Scotland you can visit Nessie' Sam. N laughed  
'Yeah and Hogwarts too' Sarah joked slapping her friends arm 'Oh yeah Malfoy'  
'You won't cheat on me while your away will you' Niall asked her  
Sarah gaped at him 'What do you.....'  
She was cut short by the fact that she had vanished, bags and all.  
'Now that's service' Pauline whistled  
'She vanished Pauline' Niall told the girl  
'I'll try ringing her' Kelly said pulling her mobile from her pocket  
  
Sarah was not pleased, not in the least, someone was gonna pay she decided as she fell through nothing, basically. Her phone rang and muttering obsceneties she pulled it from her pocket  
'Hello' She snapped  
'Sarah, Where are you' Kelly asked  
'Sipping a sex on the beach while Juan the hunky pool guy rubs sun tan lotion on my back. How am I meant to know. There's nothing here Kelly and I just keep falling'  
'Sorry Kelly muttered  
Suddenly Sarah landed with a thump.   
  
'SARAH' Beth yelled happily jumping up to hug her, knocking a bowl flying.  
'Is that Beth' Kelly asked 'She's been missing for ages, Where are you'  
'In a flat' Sarah replied when she and Beth seperated 'I think and OMIGOD'  
Sarah dropped her phone and leapt forward, her target made for behind the sofa.  
The Crowd in Ireland listened carefully to the noise from the other side  
'Ron Weasley' Sarah giggled  
'He's mine Kane' Beth growled and Ron looked over the sofa and nodded in agreement  
'But, but' Sarah whined. The door of one of the bedrooms opened and George Weasley came out  
'Oh god George' Sarah sighed  
'I've got a girlfriend' He told her from the frantic gestures Aisling made behind the girl  
'So do I' Fred told her from the kitchenette  
The front door opened and Sarah whistled   
'Hello gorgeous, please tell me your single'  
'Uh yeah' Harry nodded  
'Hey' Niall yelled into the phone 'He might be but your not'  
Ron who had moved from the sofa and was now heading to the kitchenette leapt in shock at the voice from the floor and stood on the phone.  
'Hello, hello' Niall roared into the phone. Hanging up he tried again only to get a recorded message.  
'Stupid phone' The boy growled throwing the phone on the train tracks.   
He turned and his face collided with Kelly's left hook.  
  
Sarah sat dejectedly on the sofa pitifully looking at her destroyed phone. Ron, had moved slowly to sit on the sofa Beth firmly held on his knee, Hermione and Aisling were consulting a book.  
'You broke my phone' Sarah whimpered 'You broke it, you are so getting me a new one. But you broke it, how, cause I meant it's been through worse, how damn heavy are you'  
'Are you calling my boyfriend fat' Beth growled 'Cause I can'  
'Stop' Sarah yelped 'Not another 'Why Ron and George Weasley are gods gift to women speech' I cant handle another'  
'I was only going to say he's not' Beth said colouring  
'Sure' Sarah nodded   
'Uh guys' Aisling piped up 'We have some news, bad or good depending on your view.'  
'It seems Sarah is stuck here' Hermione added  
Sarah and Beth shared a looked and high fived  
'Excellant' Sarah howled  
'Wicked' Beth giggled  
'And obviously Niall has now dumped me, so that means Harry can have me'  
'Anyway he wants' Beth joked  
'Of course' Sarah preened   
'Don't I get a say' Harry asked as he was pulled roughly onto a seat beside Sarah  
'No' Sarah smiled  
'Uh, Sarah what happened to 'Uh Harry dog, I won't date him if you paid me' Aisling asked  
Sarah looked at the boy and then her friend 'I mean the actor in Philospher's Stone, although he looks way hot in Chamber of Secrets'  
'It's out in cinema' Beth whined  
'Yep, who the snake and the spiders, very scary glad you weren't there' Sarah sighed hugging up to a rather willing Harry   
'Me too' Beth gulped  
'I wanna see the snake, I so wanna see the snake' Aisling yelped taking the seat opposite them  
'I have a pirate copy. God Ron is brillant in this movie, Rupert Grint is a genius' Sarah smiled 'And Harry all sweaty and the blood. Uh, yeah great movie'   
Beth turned to glare at the girl before noticing something, standing with much reluctance she walked to Sarah who was snuggled close to Harry, a bottle of smirnoff somehow had made its way into her left hand. Beth grabbed her friend and hauled her the door  
'Back in a few, don't follow' The taller told the other's  
'But Harry' They heard Sarah whine before the door shut. Beth dragged her friend downstairs and into the alley before releasing her  
'Quick I need a fag'  
'Why didn't you ask in there'  
'And have Ais bust my balls, no thanks'  
Sarah pulled out a box of Benson and a lighter 'Why the mad fuss'  
'How long were we gone'  
'A month' Sarah replied holding Beth's cigarette away  
'A MONTH. I've gone a month without a fag'  
Sarah pulled out the box and went to put the second cigarette away 'You might as well stay off'  
Beth grabbed her friend by the collar 'Give me a god damned fag'  
Sarah quickly handed over the cigarette and the lit her own  
'So where were you'  
'In Star Wars' Beth replied  
'You were in Star Wars, like with Darth Vader'  
'Yep, I miss him' Beth pouted 'But here is way better'  
The two stood in silence enjoying their smoke before a noise came from the doorway.  
Beth whirled and looked half ready to throw the fag  
'Ron, Harry' She hissed 'Scare the shit outta me anyway, why don't you'  
'Well' Sarah muttered 'This solves my, 'uh Harry, I smoke' problem'  
'You smoke' Ron asked, his voice half hopeful  
'Yeah' Beth replied quietly  
'Well dish them out' He replied frantically  
'Ron' Harry gaped as he watched the red head light up and take a drag, looking like he was in heaven   
'Oh yeah Benson' Ron sighed 'And yeah Harry I smoke, just don't tell anyone'  
'No not that, gimme' Harry told his friend who gaped and reached in his pocket pulling out a full pack of Carrolls  
'Not that nice but It's all I could get' Ron told his friend  
'My brand anyway' Harry shrugged only to have the pack fired at him, three disgusted looks and a 'Buy me some later' from Ron  
'Your gonna start on the Benson as soon as the box is gone, I'm not kissing Carrolls mouth' Sarah told him  
Ron reached over and pulled the bottle from Sarah taking a long drink  
'Life is good, my best friend, my girl, another beautiful one for Harry. This is definatly the best'   
'Ron, your drunk' Beth laughed pulling the bottle from him and taking a real long drink  
'What happened to 'Ugh lighter fluid'' Sarah asked  
'Ligher fluid's good' Beth giggled  
Harry moved from Sarah and pulled the bottle away 'Well share the damn lighter fluid cause that Bacardi Fred has is gross'  
'There's bacardi' Sarah yelped 'Why didn't you tell me'  
'Chill Sarah, Fred's too drunk to see straight, Hermione's on the vodka too, Ais would drink anything and George is on, ugh whiskey, we'll get you some Bacardi and hey you better have your I.D. we're going out later, it's only 8.00 after all'  
'Cool' The black haired girl laughed before taking a swig  
The four finished the vodka and their smoke before heading back in. Sarah stumbled in the dark shop and fell into a display of Canary creams bring Harry, who's arm's hand been around her with her.  
As they sat up Ron roared with laughter and Beth giggled  
'Looks like you got Harry a bit too excited' She laughed as Sarah wiped the pale cream from her face.   
Licking her finger's Sarah laughed  
'He tastes nice'   
Ron laughed even harder as Sarah burst into feathers. Harry looked as his girlfriend, slipped on the floor banged his head and broke into laughter, Beth clung to a nearby shelf bringing fake wands down on top of herself. Sarah looked down before laughed  
'I'm a birdie, a pretty birdie'  
Ron collapsed to his knees and coughed, tears falling down his eyes as Beth began to sing  
'I'm like a bird'  
Sarah pouted as the feather fell before she started her own song  
'I love you Harry and if quiet all right I need you Harry' She stopped before laughing, a real dirty laugh 'To shag me hard at night'  
'No no' Beth giggled throwing at look at the two convulsing boys  
'I love Ron Weasley and I cannot lie, his red hair makes me sigh I watch Harry Potter just for him and Also George the twin'  
Ron stopped laughing and looked at his slightly blurry girlfriend, who was swaying way to much, or was it him  
'You like me better'  
'Course' She giggled knelling down to kiss him and sending the two toppling into the Canary creams  
Sarah stood again and pushed Harry's hands away as he tried to pull her down.   
'What else they got here' She asked  
'Glow in the dark condom's' Ron giggled before hic-cupping 'Although I have no idea why'  
Sarah stopped holding one of the condom's before looking at Harry and laughing  
'What' He asked as he struggled to sit  
'Just picture you with a glow in the dark wand'  
Harry laughed and stood 'Lets see what it looks like'  
'No' Ron and Beth yelped from the floor  
'At least not with us around'  
Sarah smiled and shoved a few packets in her pocket  
'Whoo Harry mate that was 50 condoms, she has faith in you'  
'Yeah and he'll have something in her soon' Beth howled  
The light flicked on and the four looked at the doorway to find Aisling, Fred, George and Hermione staring at them in shock  
Sarah pouted 'Now I can't see Harry's wand glow'  
Ron snorted and laughed as Beth slipped in the creams from shock and Harry made a dash for the light switch  
'Quick, I wanna see Ron's wand glow' Beth yelled  
'Yeah, make my wand glow' The red head howled  
'Later hunny' Beth laughed as she slipped for a third time  
'You can't stand can you' Ron asked as he attempted to get up and slipped as well  
'Neither can you' Harry pointed out from where he was picking his favourite colour condom  
'I'll make him stand later' Beth said as she finally managed to stand. She turned to pulled Ron up, Had him standing and they slipped again, She looked at him and laughed before turning to the other's  
'Too late he's already standing'  
'Yeah, Harry mate find me a blue condom, match my balls'  
'Okay' Hermione said before turning and leaving Fred dragging behind her. A loud thud came from the hall way as he slipped on the stairs  
'Ouch' Harry groaned 'That looks sore'  
'What' Aisling asked   
'His dick landed on Hermione's heels'  
'You broke him' Beth snorted as she pushed Ron off  
Ron groaned and muttered 'You just broke me'  
'I'll kiss it better' She said sitting up'  
'NO' The others yelled  
'Okay then turn the light off' She giggled crawling to her man  
'Maybe we should head back up' George said 'Before you break anymore of our stock'  
'Well I've never heard them called that before' Sarah giggled as she and Harry left the room  
'I broke Ron's stock' Beth giggled 'I hope we can fix it.' She fumbled for her wand 'What's the repairing spell'  
Ron quickly found his feet and stood 'Don't point your wand at my wand'  
'Oh dear god' Aisling groaned before leaving  
'Come on' George said grabbing Beth and hauling her to her feet.  
'Hey my woman' Ron yelped pulling Beth to him   
'Fine' George replied 'Just don't do anything here' He quickly left the room and followed the others upstairs.  
Ron and Beth shared a look before Ron yelped 'Race ya'  
The two took off at full speed leaving the shop like a tornado had hit it.  
Upstairs Sarah made a bee line for the Bacardi  
'My baby' She said hugging it. Opening it she stumbled over to Harry and plonked herself on his knee before taking a long drink. Ron and Beth burst in, bashed into the coffee table and were sent into a heap on the floor  
'Ha They fell' Sarah laughed  
'I won' Ron yelled  
'No I did' Beth replied staggering to her feet  
'I did' Ron said as he followed her up and flopped into his seat. Beth grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff and collapsed into his lap  
'What were you four doing' Aisling asked  
'Each other' Beth offered before getting hit with two cigarettes in the face. Ron grabbed one and had it lit before anyone could blink, Beth followed suit.  
Four shocked eyes stared the the two couples taking up the sofa  
'Life is good Ron' Harry smiled  
'No it isn't' Sarah complained  
'What why' Harry asked her  
'Cause my thongs up my hole' She told him as she wiggled around trying to move it  
'I'll help' Harry offered  
'Horn dog' Beth snorted  
'Beth' Ron yelled in her ear  
'Yeah' She yelled back  
'You wearing a thong'  
'Yeah'  
'Can I see'  
'Yeah' She stood and Aisling quickly yelled  
'BETHANY. Sit down and put that damn fag out'  
'Why would I put George out and how could I do it while sitting down' Beth asked amazed  
'She means the cigarette your burning Harry's arm with,sweetie' Ron told her  
'Oh, yeah' She said taking a drag as Harry looked amazed at his arm   
'Didn't feel a bloody thing' He announced  
'No sense no feeling' Sarah joked  
'Beth and Sarah, not to mention Harry and Ron, you shouldn't be smoking'  
'Oh kiss my white irish ass' Sarah said before taking a long drag and blowing it in Harry's face  
'That mean's I love you in France' She told the spluttering boy before remembering her precious Bacardi and taking a drink  
'This be good shit' She sighed  
'Scary movie' Beth yelled  
'HE WAS A SKATER BOI SHE SAID SEE YAH LATER BOI, HE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER' Sarah and Beth suddenly burst out hopping like mad on the boys knees  
Aisling sighed and reached for the Vodka near by, draining half the bottle she flopped on a chair. 'I give up'  
'When we going out' Ron asked  
'You four never' Hermione said   
The four went to protest when Fred let out a burp right in Hermione's ear  
'Hows your dick' Sarah asked him  
'Cover your dicks cause Sarah's comin, Cover your dicks cause Sarah's coming' Beth sang  
'Cause if you don't I'll knee you in the balls' Sarah sang  
'You never kneed me in the balls' Harry told her  
'I have use for your balls' Sarah told him  
'Well you didn't knee me either' Ron told her  
'Ron hunny, shut up' Beth told him   
'Why' He asked her  
'Cause I have use for you balls'  
'Oh, okay'  
'Good boy'  
'So when are we going out' Ron repeated  
'Grab your coats and lets go' Fred smiled  
  
  
The four drunken idiots fell out of the shop door, fighting over a box of Ton tounge toffee as Aisling and George watched laughing hard and Fred fumbled with the key. Hermione looked ready to preform sobering spells.  
'I wish Marc and Emmet were here' Sarah suddenly announced  
'Uh, Why' Beth asked skidding to a wobbly stop  
'They have money from work' Sarah pouted  
'Marc got out of bed for longer then five minutes' Beth gaped 'It's a miracle'   
'Lorraine made him' Sarah told her friend  
'Oh, right. Anyway, don't worry bout money, that's what the boyfriends are for' And with those words Beth pulled Sarah into The Hog's Head. Hermione, Fred, George and Aisling followed leaving Harry and Ron stood outside  
'Harry mate, live just got weirder' Ron smiled  
'Weirder, but with a real nice ass' Harry smirked before heading in  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Well this is Sarah's arrival part one. She is so amazed you all actually wanna read about her. So review and tell her what you make of her insane behaviour 


	5. Sarah's Arrival: Part two

Chapter five: Sarah's arrival: Part two  
Disclaimer: First chapter people.  
  
Sorry it took so long but SARAH'S home, so I haven't been near my computer, hell I haven't even been home that much. We picked her up on the eighth, went mad for the next few days, watched Two Towers form my neighbour/demon child I babysits birthday, went to Peacockes, a youth disco thing and annoyed the hell outta Sarah's mom. Plus a friend has moved over from England so I've been at hers alot too and when Sarah was staying in Clifden we made it to a few pub disco's, I'm still suffering a hangover. Anyway Well done to everyone from Renvyle who fought in the fights at Peacockes last friday night. WE WON. Okay dedications  
  
Ihadanepiphany: Thank you for the review, your parents suck (Don't tell them I said that) and HAPPY BIRTHDAY. 19 at last.  
Regeane: Sarah's says thank you. and yep weirder.  
Dragonlet: Bout the video, DVD????. I'm Irish, do they work on American players.   
Andy: Sarah wants to know if your a boy or girl, Rude of her. Wait till you here the song Sarah brought home from Scotland.  
Chickabiddy: Uh yeah  
  
Well that's that. Once again Happy B-Day Aft, will this count as a pressie, doubt it. Se ya soon. Jay.  
P.S Sarah has a boyfriend, a Draco look-a-like (Wonder how long he'll last) *Sarah: Thanks a lot* Ouch, sore arm here, I did fall last nite like. Em sorry little tiff anyway ENJOY   
P.P.S. Just after I finished this my modem packed in, but problem solved now, so happy reading.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron stepped into the Hogs head to see Beth leaning against the pool table watching Sarah beg Harry for money, Fred, George and Hermione in a booth, Aisling seemed to be buying the bar. Walking over to Beth he heard Harry whine  
'If you get Beth I get Ron'  
'Nope' Beth told him 'You two versus us'  
'Yeah, couples war' Sarah laughed  
'You can play right, cause I can see two of everything right now' Beth whispered to Ron  
'I can see, but I'm not very good at Pool'  
'Oh great, let's hope Sarah doesn't put bets on the game' Beth groaned.  
'Bets, did I here the word bets'  
  
Five minutes later  
  
'Pay up Weasley momma wants a new Eminem C.D.' Sarah laughed 'You too Walsh, ain't no way I'm accepting an I.O.U.'  
'Where's my share' Harry asked  
Sarah gaped at him in shock 'For what, missing the balls completely, ripping the table or hitting Ron with the white ball'  
'Hey team effort' Harry yelped  
'In what. The only team effort was how crap you and Beth are at pool, I shoulda picked Weasley'  
'Thanks' Ron smiled from under the ice pack on his head.   
Hermione hovered nearby telling Beth that a wizard could heal it, but since Beth was sitting on Ron's knee to hold the pack to his head, she wasn't moving in the near future  
'Oh cool. Harry can I have a sickle' Sarah squealed  
'Use your own' He snapped stalking off to sit with George, Fred and Aisling  
'Okay' Sarah shrugged before turning at yelling at his retreating back 'No sex for you tonight'.  
Smiling she ran to the Wizard Jukebox and quickly ran through the song list. Slotting in the money she made her selection.   
  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
  
Pretty soon Sarah and Beth were dancing on the pool table making a Ron sandwich.  
'I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off' The two girls screamed howling with laughter  
Aisling turned from watching and grabbed a nearby tequila shot, downing it she cast a look at Harry  
'Just go dance with her, she doesn't hold grudges for long' She told him  
'You sure' Harry asked  
'Yep, I know her too well' Aisling assured the boy.  
Smiling Harry went to join the three on the table.  
'You lied to him' George smirked  
'Hell yeah, but she's pissed, she won't care who she's dancing with. I'm amazed she kissed him yet, but drink does funny things to Sarah and having Sarah around does funny things to Beth.'  
'We noticed, her rude meter cranked up about twenty' Hermione sighed  
'Yep' Aisling sighed 'Dirtiest minds in Renvyle while put together. Probably cause all their other close friends are male, Beth's bro Emmet, Sarah's bro's Alex and Marc, Sarah's uncle Kevin Paddy, Noel, Brendan, Michael. Even I learnt that to survive in Kev's house you talk like a hormonally charged fifteen year old male'  
'So they talk like that from habit' Fred asked  
'Yep, you should see her round her mum, or Sarah's mom 'Yes Kathleen, thank you Kathleen, please very much' ' Aisling laughed  
'Do Ron and Harry know their girlfriends have split personalities' George laughed  
'I'm sure Ron does, It's been what two weeks of them glued to each other. If he doesn't he's th...nevermind, I forgot who I was talking about'   
'Omigod, look at the pair of them' Fred howled  
Sarah and Beth were dancing to Rollin, and Harry and Ron were attempting to copy the hand movements, very unsuccessfully  
'My round I beleive' George snorted standing  
'Yeah and get Sarah and Beth a shot of every flavour aftershock, one for Ron and Harry too. Drinking contest' Aisling told him  
The song finished and Beth leapt from the table dragging Ron with her towards the booth, Sarah and Harry not far behind.  
'Man' Beth gasped reaching for her untouched Smirnoff Ice 'I'm beat, way better then dancing with the prats at Peacockes'  
'Definatly' Sarah nodded trading her wicked for Beth's drink before swapping back.  
George reappeared with a tray carrying four red shots, four green and four blue  
'Aftershock' Sarah yelled 'Excellant'  
'Yep, we're gonna see which couple can handle their drink better'  
Sarah and Beth shared a smirk and reached for the red shot. Harry and Ron warily did the same.  
'Now swamp it into your mouth, hold for a minute, then swallow. Just like the debs Beth' Aisling told them  
'Yep' The girl smiled  
'Okay, one two three GO' Aisling called  
A minute later Sarah and Beth were high fiving and Harry was coughing up a lung, Ron had gone a bit white before grabbing his drink and gulping down half  
'Two more to go' Fred reminded his baby bro  
'Then Bacardi' Sarah said expectantly  
'And Sidekicks' Beth added  
'Apple' The two girls choursed  
'I have a feeling you two do this alot' Ron asked  
'Every friday night at the Inn' Sarah told him 'Right blue next'  
'Same as before' Aisling smirked 'One, Two , Three, Go'  
Again they threw back the drinks. Sarah set her glass down and smiled, Beth made a face  
'Ugh hate the blue'  
Ron finished his pint and Harry wavered in his seat  
'Is that one down' Hermione laughed poking her friend whos face was like his eyes green  
Harry's reply was a long burp before he smiled dopely  
'Aww like Marc' Beth laughed 'The 'I'm so drunk, I can't see straight smile''  
'That stuff is leathal' Ron gasped  
'Okay guys last one' Ailsing laughed  
'I'll have Harry's if he doesn't want it' Sarah told her  
'I want it' He laughed  
'Fine, glases ready. One, Two , Three Go'  
A minute later Beth burped and took a slug of her drink, Harry giggled, Sarah made the face and Ron, to everyone's shock licked his lip and then ran his finger round the inside of the glass  
'Green nice' He smiled   
'Bacardi' Sarah howled standing and running, staggering to the bar, Beth following looking for sidekicks  
Minutes later they returned with four double bacardis, and four apple sidekicks  
'Right, contest ain't over till one of us falls' Beth smiled seting a double bacardi and and sidekick infront of Ron before running back up to the bar and returning with a drink for the other four and a bottle of vodka  
'These nice' Ron asked eying the sidekick  
'Gorgeous' Beth smiled 'Really appley'  
'I'll take your word for it'  
'Ron can drink' Fred whistled proudly  
'Never knew he had it in him' George replied  
'He'd have Charlie under the table by now' Fred told his twin  
'Us with him' George laughed  
'Okay, Bacardi's first' Sarah ordered 'Ais, do the honours'  
'Right, One, two, Three go'  
Sarah knocked her's back first, followed by Beth who grimaced and grabbed the first bottle she saw, then Ron who smiled clearly enjoying himself and then Harry who blinked dazedly before shaking his head  
'Sidekicks now' Beth laughed  
They tore open the lids and with out waiting for the count downed them  
'Those are lovely' Harry gasped  
'Nicest so far' Ron agreed  
'I love em' Beth laughed  
'More' Sarah suggested before darting to the bar.  
  
'Okay' Aisling announced loudly causing the two couples to seperate, 'We're going back to the flat for our own party, you too coupley and it's making me ill'  
'Remind me to taunt you when you get a boyfriend' Sarah smirked  
'No problem' Aisling replied breezely 'Remind me to smack you silly when you do'  
'Sure' Sarah smiled  
'Drunken promises' Aisling sighed 'She'll live to regret them'  
The twins, Hermione and Aisling hastely made their way from the pub and on to the flat.  
Once inside Fred considered bolting the door but knew Ron would only scream the village down till he was let in. George and Aisling seemingly wanted to make up for missing out on a drinking contest and George was conjuring up bottles of drink Fred didn't even know existed, Hermione had dissappeared in the general direction of his bedroom. Without saying anything he made his way to his, hopefully, waiting girlfriend.  
'So Aisling, tell me more about yourself' George smirked  
Aisling snorted 'Why don't you offer to show me round your room'   
George feigned hurt before laughing 'That obvious'  
'Yep' Aisling smirked 'But maybe later, we need to finish this drink off before the alco's get back.'  
'Good point' George conceded and began opening two sidekicks  
  
Half an hour and a good deal of drink later found Aisling sat on George's knee   
'I'm beginning to understand Beth's fascination with all things Weasley' She smiled  
'Wanna have a tour off my room' George smirked  
'Nah, I'd prefer a tour of you bed' She replied standing and dragging him into his bedroom.   
  
Two hours later Beth, Ron, Harry and Sarah fell out of the Hogs Head. Since the other four had opted for going back to the flat for a party it had resulted in a half hour long absence by both couples, and an even happier looking Harry.  
'I'm hungry' Sarah whined leaning into Harry  
'Yeah any chippies' Beth asked pulling away from Ron  
'No, but Fred and George have food'  
Harry looked up bleary eyed 'And beds'  
'Har hunny, it's four o'clock you can't sleep or we'll get caught sneaking in' Sarah reminded him as she looked in his face.  
'I'm gonna bring him into the alley' She sighed  
'Lightweight' Ron laughed  
''We'll wait here' Beth told the departing couple before she collapsed against Ron who struggled to catch her, sending both into drunken stagger-embrace mode. Beth giggled madly and Ron shook his head  
'Did I ever tell you your the most fun date ever'   
'Nope' She smiled  
'Well Beth your the most fun date ever'  
'You too Ron, best looking too'  
Sarah and Harry reappeared then  
'You heave man' Ron asked over Beth's head  
'Nope, needed a piss' Harry nodded  
Beth looked at Sarah who rolled her eyes, meaning puked his guts up  
'Well come on, I'm hungry' Beth reminded them and together they staggered back to the flat  
  
Pushing open the door Ron groped for the light switch and came upon a site of devastation, both couples too drunk to notice that everyone else seemed to have made their way to a bed. Ron immediatly went to the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge  
'We have, Eggs' He sighed  
'I'm not frying one' Sarah yawned  
'Me either, Beth told them letting her head droop  
'Microwave it' Harry suggested pointing to a white box on the counter  
'For how long'  
'Two minutes'  
'It'll blow up' Beth warned as Ron put the egg in a bowl of water then placed a lid over it.  
'Nah' Harry said shaking his head 'Never happen'  
A minute later as Ron was bending close to watch the egg spin, it exploded. Making everyone jump a mile.  
'I think Ron shit a brick' Sarah laughed  
'I'm amazed it didn't wake those four' Beth muttered gesturing to the bedroom doors behind them  
'Remember Aisling, she can sleep through a war' Sarah told her friend 'She slept through my mom yelling'  
'And that's loud' Beth winced  
'It blew up' Harry said amazed  
'Yeah mate' Ron breathed 'Scared the shit outta me'  
Beth yawned and got up, staggering in the general direction of George's room, Ron deciding Harry could clean up followed, Sarah contented herself with the other couch as Harry rummaged through the fridge. Ron opened the door of George's room and hurriedly closed it  
'Ron, I'm tired' Beth whined pushing passed him to open the door.  
'EWW' She yelped before slamming the door shut  
'What' Sarah yelped  
'George and Aisling. That bitch, I had dibs on him' Beth replied   
'Eww, gross gross gross' Ron muttered, looking suitably tramutised 'Now I know how Charlie felt walking in on Bill and Megan'  
'So their shagging, she's a free agent' Harry shrugged  
'He's my brother' 'He's mine'  
'Huh' Ron asked  
'Well you know best friend rules, anyway your much better' Beth rushed out  
'Sure' Ron nodded, too drunk to argue as he dragged Beth to a sofa  
'But I wanted' She moaned  
'You'll have to wait' Ron told her settling down with her hugged close  
'I guess' she grumbled. Soon both were dozing, Sarah was snoring and Harry was eating.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's the end of the new installment. The egg thing really happened. Marc, Sarah's bro, when we came back from the pub saturday two weeks ago decided to try microwave an egg, it exploded, tasted nice though. We then attacked the turkey and blamed the dogs. Anyway, Review. 


	6. Sorting, Stupify and Snape

Title: Two lunatics in Hogwarts  
Author: Jay-Cee  
Disclaimer: Chapter one ppl  
  
Well I'm back after an ever so entertaining week. Just giving a warning. Me, my bro, Sarah's two bro's and a mate tried all the differant drinks from last chapter, last friday four days ago, we're all still sick, not fun. Anyway  
  
Regeane: Marc really did the egg thing, it was so funny though. And thanx  
Andy: Sarah said hi, and Draco is back soon, very soon, man wot we have planned for that poor poor boy  
Dragonlet: Soz about the d.v.d, Aisling and George is a condition she made me agree to for an upcoming twist, can't reveal more, but hopefully it will be good.  
  
Well that's that, Every1 wish Sarah good luck in her mock exams and Epiphany Plants rule. Enjoy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doors of the great hall burst open and Hermione and Aisling burst in giggling at something or other. Behind them came Sarah and Harry and Ron and Beth. Ron pulled Beth to a stop and lit a cigarette before doing the same for her. Harry and Sarah started to snog, drawing wolf whistles from the assembled room  
'Ron, I wanna kiss' Beth pouted   
Ron willingly obliged  
Aisling and Hermione looked back before making faces and staggering forward.  
Behind the two couples Snape appreared 'STOP THAT THIS INSTANT'  
The two couples seperated and Harry turned  
'Professor Snape' He smiled before hugging the older man 'I love you man, your my favourite teacher and, and' Harry started to sniff 'I'm gonna miss you so much when I leave next year'  
As Snape stood stock still Harry sobbed into his robes, refusing to be moved  
'Man your hair is greasy' Sarah stated before she staggered off towards a water jug. Putting it on the table beside her she retrived a bottle from her bag and the proceeded to attempt to stand on the bench. After several attempts she did. Picking up the jug she unceremoniously dumped it over the potions master head.   
'You need to wash it more often' She said as she squeezed some shampoo on his head and began massaging it in. At the head table many of the teachers snickered.   
'Oi you' Hermione let out before stumbling forward  
Trelawny had made a appearence that morning and Hermione had a bone to pick   
'Yeah you, you fraud'   
Beside her Aisling contented herself with Snapes goblet of tea  
'I hate you, right, see I'm good at my school work but that class you teach, you know no one even really studies it. Ron, for example, just thinks up really miserable thing and then writes them down. gets A''s and everything for his 'Hardwork'. Your a fraud, inner eyes my ass, and that fog, probably smoke for weed or sumthin'  
Ron meanwhile had detached himself from Beth, found a bottle of Bacardi and was now sat at the Slytherin table, One arm around Draco, the other waving his cigarette around  
'See her man' He pointed at Aisling 'She wants you, she wants you so bad. See my girl Beth, touch her and die Malfoy, she says that Aisling is in lurve with you and she'd do anything for you or was it to you'  
The boy stopped and took a long swig of his drink 'But honestly all night it was, Draco, Draco, Draco. I shit you not man just go for it'  
Ron stood again and slipped before falling into fits of laughter. Standing he made his way back to Beth who was staring at the ceiling and doing a Drusilla. Harry was still clinging to Snape as Sarah went to find another jug of water.   
'You' Ron said loudly pointing at Snape 'I hate you, your nothing but a death-eater slimeball git, who fancies Malfoy' Ron stage whispered 'Don't tell Ais'  
Beth mean while was now tryin to open Ron's trousers and he frequently had to push her hands away.  
'And you smell man, really bad to. I think James Potter should have let you be killed. Yeah LONG LIVE SIRIUS BLACK. Argh Beth no'   
At the teachers table Professor McGonagall whispered a sobering spell. The reaction was immediate. Harry jumped from Snape and entered a cringe fit to rival Beth's best. Beth groaned, sat down and held her head, Ron remembered he had touched Malfoy, pulled his robes off and cast a fire charm on them, Sarah's eyes widened fearfully and she bolted to sit beside Beth, Hermione stopped mid obsenities, went red and ran for her seat. Aisling calmly sat on the teachers table sipping tea.  
'Hey Sarah' Aisling yelled 'You'd better give Beth some hedex, after all you have work at 7'  
'Work' Sarah repeated  
'Yeah, you remember the strippers job in the Hogs Head'  
Sarah and Beth stared at her pale faced.  
'You don't remember' Aisling asked shocked 'Geez that preformance, you made like 70 galleons each. Harry dumped a whole jug over his head cause of it and Ron, well you and him disappeared for a while Beth'  
Ron and Harry shared a look cursing their luck at not remembering  
'Or when we nearly got kicked out because of what Harry and Sarah did on the bar top' Hermione sighed  
'And Ron and Beth on the pool table'  
The four were now frantically trying to remember the night before  
Suddenly Hermione and Aisling burst into laughter  
'You bitches' Sarah growled 'Come on Beth let's get um'  
Beth glared blurrily at her friend 'Let the drums in my head stop first. Who the hell let me drink guinness'  
Harry ducked behind Ron. Beth sighed loudly, yawned and then let her head fall on the table, soft snores starting soon after  
'She's out till tomorrow morning' Aisling sighed  
Ron made his way to his girlfriend, picked her up and carried her to the door 'I have a feeling, I'll get the blame if she doesn't wake in a bed'  
'Just make sure your not in it' Hermione yelled after him   
Dumbledore coughed and Aisling looked at him 'Are all three of you muggles'  
'Give Sarah a few days and no' Aisling shrugged  
'I'm not doing work Ais' Sarah yelled  
'Yes you are if you intend to remember how well Harry kisses'  
'Books, books gimme books' Sarah yelped  
'Alright, you have a week, then we will test your skills and if you pass you will be sorted'  
'A week' Sarah yelled 'A week to learn all that'   
Aisling shot her a look and Sarah sat down  
'No problem'  
Aisling felt a tap on her shoulder and turned  
'I beleive that is MY breakfast' Snape snarled  
'It was nice' Aisling told him grabbing a bit of toast and going to join the others.  
Ron entered trying to fix the torn collar of his robe  
'She's feisty when she wants to be' He said sitting beside Sarah 'Thankfully, she heard the words go to sleep and well did it, She snores too'  
'Don't remind me' Sarah muttered taking the offered cup of tea from Harry.  
'Like a bloody hurricane that girl' Aisling told them  
'Your putting a silencing spell around your bed Ron' Harry told him   
'There already is one' Ron smirked 'We have been dating for a two weeks after all'  
'So that's why she's walking around half dead most of the time' Hermione asked   
'No more likely she realised she can't shag around and is still getting over the fact' Sarah told the brunette opposite  
'When has a boyfriend ever stopped her shagging around' Aisling questioned  
'I'll see you all later' Ron yelped as he gobbled his food and raced from the room.  
'Over eager one's annoy her' Sarah sighed  
'But he is a Weasley' Aisling shrugged 'She'd bottle his farts if she could'  
Hermione and Harry grimaced at the idea  
'You think that's bad try listening for hours on end about how fine he is, and how brave he is' Sarah told them  
'I have' Harry smirked earning a glare from Hermione  
'You fancied Ron' Sarah gaped  
'Duh' Aisling said smacking her forehead 'Have you not read The Books, it's so obvious. What I want to know is why Fred'  
'Why not' Sarah yelped 'All tall and muscly, and his eyes, so fine'  
Harry smacked her arm and she snapped out of it 'But Harry's better'   
'Compared to who Niall, Keiran, Mark'  
'Shut up David'  
'Should I continue. Ryan, Jon, GUMMY'  
'WAYNE'  
'John Barry, Steven, Ian'  
'Patrick'  
'Tomas Madden, Tomas O'Malley, T.J. Need I go on'  
'No Jhonny, no need. So any luck with Malfoy'  
'None, Beth keeps sending him owls, like I don't notice and sneaking off'  
'You think she's with Malfoy' Hermione yelped  
'No, no way after all she seems to value her life' Aisling smirked 'It's just, somethings up'   
Two days later, the three girls were sat in the hideout studying, truth be told, Sarah was studying, Aisling was testing her wand skills and Beth was pouting.  
'That's it, I need Ron loving, I'm gone' She growled grabbing the invisability cloak and stalking out  
'Doesn't Ron have potions' Sarah asked  
'Yep' Aisling replied  
'So she'll be breaking him out'  
'Yep'  
'I'm gonna miss Beth'  
  
Beth, covered by the invisability cloak, pushed open the door of the potions room and quickly scanned it for Ron  
'Mr.Weasley, obviously your long nights with Miss. Walsh have drained whatever brain power you possesed' Snape growled  
Beth glowered at the Professor before sneaing up to Ron.   
'Ron' She hissed  
He looked up and glanced around wildly  
'It's me Beth, get under the invisibility cloak and we'll sneak out'  
'Ah, do I hear the dulcet tones of you girlfriend Mr.Weasley' Snape sneered 'Detention for you and a memory charm for her I beleive'  
Beth gaped before grabbing Ron's wand and casting one of her newly learned spells  
'Stupify'   
Snape stopped dead, and not waiting for him to recover Beth grabbed Ron's hand and fled  
  
'We are so dead' Ron panted when they skidded to a stop near the Great Hall  
'Nah, Dumbledore likes us, he won't let Snape kill us'  
'So where do we go'  
'What about the chamber of Secrets' Beth smiled  
'Ah how about no'  
'Come on Ron, don't you wanna be the first guy to shag his girlfriend there'  
'No'  
'Please' Beth whined 'No one will find us, it'll be fun. I can be loud'  
Ron looked at her for a minute before shrugging 'Oh fine'   
  
When Beth returned to the hide-out she found Harry and Hermione with Aisling and Beth  
'You stupified Snape' Aisling asked  
'Yeah'  
'Do you realise what this means' Sarah asked  
'Impending death' Beth shrugged  
'Your in' Hermione told her  
'I'm what' Beth gaped  
'Dumbledore told us to pass on the message, Anybody with enough skill to charm an experianced teacher was worthy of Hogwarts, your in' Harry explained  
'Wicked' Beth laughed before turning and leaving to find Ron and tell him the good news  
'Maybe we should have told her she has two weeks detention' Aisling shrugged  
'Oh she'll find out' Sarah smirked before going back to her potions book   
  
Beth raced through the school up towards the Gryffindor common room  
'Wattlebird' She wheezed before dashing through the portrait hole  
'Ron' She called to the boy sat sleepily near the fire  
'Not again' He whined  
Beth chose to ignore him 'I'm in, I'm an offical Hogwarts student'   
Ron sat up slightly 'Really, even after stupfying Snape'  
'Because of Stupfying Snape' She smirked proudly 'I should probably go apoligise'  
'Probably' Ron nodded  
'You gonna come with or wait here'  
'I'm going to bed' Ron said before yawning loudly  
'Fine' She ruffled his hair earning a glare 'See you later'  
Quickly leaving she made her way to the dungeons, bursting in she stopped short at the look she received  
'Miss Walsh' Snape growled  
'I, uh just came to apoligise for my behaviour' She cowered before straightening 'Wait why is that look freaking me out I love that look'  
Snape raised an eyebrow  
'Well I do, you the coolest teacher in this school, plus you hate Potter all the better in my books'  
Snape suppressed an amused look 'And why do you beleive I'm the coolest teacher in this school'  
'Well firstly Potions is wicked, the best class ever, I can't understand how anyone would hate it, I might fuck up every now and again but it's like chemistry and I love chemistry' Beth let out in a rush 'And the obviously you were a death-eater, which okay evil but you over came that and you hate Harry. And the whole thing with Sirius Black, trying to catch him, shame Hermione and Harry used the time turner to free him not that I hate him or anything cause he is innocent'  
'Miss Granger and Mr Potter were responsible for Blacks escape' Snape smirked  
Beth nodded and sat down  
'Oh yeah, see Dumbledore told them how far to turn the hourglass thing and then they released Buckbeak the Hippograff and flew him up to the window letting Sirius fly away on him'  
'Tell me Miss Walsh' Snape drawled leaning forward a dangerous glint in his eyes 'Anymore you can tel me'  
Beth drew in a big breath before continuing   
  
Two days later Sarah strolled out of her final exam and smirked  
'I'm in'  
'Me too' Aisling told her, 'We have to go up to the Great Hall now for our sorting, before dinner'  
The three friends headed off, plotting all the way to the Great Hall  
'I guess they made it' Ron pointed out  
'Guess they did' Harry smiled as he watched them stroll up the aisle to a waiting McGonagall  
Professor McGonaghall looked at the three girls and with a glance to the Great hall called out, 'Aisling O' Connell.'   
Aisling smirked at her friends and climbed the steps. Sitting on the stool she glanced over to the Slytherin table and winked as McGonaghall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Draco groaned and turned pale.  
/What have we here?/ the Sorting Hat mused, glancing through her mind. /Loyalty, courage, sharp mind, Gryffindor would suit you well./  
*Look again* Aisling commanded in her head. The Hat gave a mental shrug.   
/If you insist, though I don't really see… Oh my God girl!/ Aisling smirked and raised an eyebrow.   
*Still think I should go into Gryffindor?* The Hat seemed dazed.  
/Yes/ it said after a while. /You have the ability to plan ahead, not afraid to take risks and a certain flair for dodging rules without actually breaking them. All in all you're the perfect candidate for the House./  
*Really?* she teased. *You sure you don't want to have another go?*  
/Positive/ The hat said firmly.  
*Maybe you should have a quick peek at a few things first* Aisling showed the hat some of the more spectacular escapades that she had gotten into and other especially devious ones that she had gotten out of.  
/Did you really?/ it asked weakly after a few moments.  
*All me* she smirked.  
/And?/  
*Yep, that was fun*  
/How could you do that to your friend? Your best friend even?/  
*She deserved it,* Aisling tossed her head and grinned at Beth who grinned back. *And if you put me into Gryffindor I promise you that not one single block of the entire castle will be left standing by the end of the month, never mind seven years.* She smiled slowly at the Gryffindor table, that not one single pupil sitting there didn't either turn pale, shiver or both was evidence to how well they knew that look. *And then I'll start on you*  
/In the light of your complete and utter evil-mindedness, unparalleled drive for vengeance over the tiniest offences and sheer bloodthirstiness,/ the Hat said in a rather shaky voice. /I judge you to be placed in SLYTHERIN/ it yelled out the last word to the entire hall. The great hall erupted into cheers, or rather the Gryffindor Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables did. The Slytherins sat on their benches and cursed their luck.  
Aisling slid to her feet and placed the Sorting Hat back on the stool, giving it a friendly pat as she did so. She turned and nodded to her friends, before going to sit down at her table. That it was opposite Draco Malfoy was a complete coincidence of course.  
Professor McGonaghall cleared her throat and called out 'Bethany Walsh.'  
Beth breathed out hard and moved forward, she knew what was coming, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff the houses she always got when she did tests in magazines or on the net.  
Sitting down the hat was placed on her head  
/Interesting thirst for knowledge, good student although Miss O'Connell and Miss Kane's presence dim your work ethic, hardworking, a love of potions/  
*Ravenclaw* Beth thought dejectedly *At least it's close to the library, to finish the plot*  
/Plot, and what plot is this/ Beth reviewed her plans and the Sorting Hat considered  
/Slytherin would benefit you/   
*Ron would dump me*  
/Mr. Weasley/  
*Uh like duh, who else. I mean I only snuck around the school for a fortnight to see him, cast a stupify on Snape to get him out of potions and slide down the tunnel to the Chamber of Secrets for half an hour with him*  
/You did all that/  
*Yeah and have you any idea how many spiders live in the corners of this school* Beth shuddered visibly *And the Snake skin freaky, and man Snape is scary*  
/Yet, you braved them/  
*For Ron yeah*  
'GRYFFINDOR' The hat yelled and Beth's jaw dropped. Smiling brightly she handed the hat to McGonagall and ran to Ron who was clapping wildly  
Sarah was sat on the stool before McGonagall had a chance to yell her name  
*Yell Gryffindor hat boy*  
/Miss Kane perhaps/  
*Listen, unless you want me to go at you with a knife you'll yell Gryffindor, Harry's in Gryffindor*   
/That alone is not a reason/  
*Okay then have you ever been in a car driven by Beth*  
/No/  
Sarah smirked and recalled the last time Beth had been handed car keys  
'GRYFFINDOR' The hat yelled and Sarah shoved it from her head and ran to Harry   
The next day the new girls began offical classes. First up was potions. The Slytherin and Gryffindor students slipped into Professor Snape's classroom and stared amazed at the teachers desk. He wasn't there glowering at Gryffindor.  
'Guess he knew I'd be here' Sarah preened  
'Yeah he's probably trying to convince Dumbledore to let him show us Draught of the Living death so he can test them on you' Ron said from Beth's neck   
'If you give me ANOTHER hickey Weasley I will hurt you. Yo Sarah, show them your Snape impression'  
Sarah nodded and pulled her hair from it's tie, 'Not as Greasy' She giggled. Covering the Gryffindor crest she marched to the top of the room  
'Twenty points Mr. Potter for failing to die' She sneered  
'Fifty from Gryffindor because I can'  
The whole room including the Slytherin's snickered  
'Longbottom, try concentrate, Miss Granger you insufferable know-it-all'  
The class slowly stopped laughing but Sarah was on a role  
'Malfoy, my chambers later on, for a one-to-one'  
'Miss Kane' A cold voice said in her ear  
Beth pointed behind Sarah  
'Cut it out Malfoy and yeah Beth I'm gonna beleive you, that's the oldest trick there is'  
Sarah turned and Froze  
'Miss Kane sit down and twenty points from Gryffindor' Snape drawled  
'How bout no you crazy dutch bastard' Sarah giggled  
Aisling and Beth cringed  
'I should not have said that, I should not have said that' Sarah added  
'Do you find yourself amusing Miss Kane'  
'Yeah' She shrugged as she tied her hair back up  
'Detention tonight'  
'Harry' She called 'We'd better cancel the shag plans'  
Harry went red and looked down  
'Can I ask you something' She said to Snape  
'No'  
'Yes, cool. Why are you so pale, I mean do you ever go out in the sun, I bet your a vampire.' She pulled a pencil from her pocket  
'We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Your history'  
'Sit down' Snape repeated leaning close to her face.  
'Phew' She gagged before pulling something else out of her pocket. Pushing the packet of Gum into his hand she strolled down to her seat  
'Really don't see why everyone's scared of him'  
Snape glared at her and moved to his desk  
'Oh, Hey Snape' She called 'I really don't think Leopard skin thongs are your thing'  
And with that she opened her book and began to work on the days potion.  
Snape growled under his breath and set the others to work.  
Suddenly Sarah's hand shot up  
'Miss Kane'  
'Can we make really fatal potions and forcefeed them to Malfoy'  
'No Miss Kane'  
'Hermione then'  
'MISS KANE'  
'Aisling'  
'MISS KANE'  
'I bet if I offered to test them you'd say yes'  
'Miss Kane if you injested a posionus potion I would dance to Las Ketchup, actions and all'  
'Now that's an image' Aisling snorted and Beth and Sarah sang the song and did the hand movements  
The rest of class was uneventful, until Ron and Draco got into an arguement in the hallway  
'Leave my girlfriend alone Malfoy' Ron spat wrenching Draco's hand from Beth's arm  
Beth made a 'shit' face  
'I need to talk to her Weasley'  
'About what, can't bear to se her with me, want to steal her. Your so desperate for one of them date Aisling'  
Beth was eternally grateful Aisling had gone to Arithmancy with Hermione.  
'Touch her again Malfoy and I'll kill you'  
'Dentention tonight Mr.Weasley' Snape drawled form the door  
'Idiot' Beth growled dragging Ron away.  
'What' The red head yelped when they had moved from Snape's earshot  
'Why are you so possessive, what has Sarah said' Beth raged  
'I'm not possessive' he protested  
'Yes you are. Maybe I should get property of Ron Weasley tattoed on my forehead, would that make you happy'   
'Well' Ron smiled  
'Oh forget it, come on we have Divination, maybe one of you cockamemie predictions will come true'  
'But I get hurt or killed in most of them' Ron said puzzled  
'Exactly' Beth yelled 'My god there really is nothing under all that red hair' And with that she stalked off   
  
Up in Trelawny's classroom. Ron was now sat sullenly beside Beth.  
'Ahh my inner eye tells me we have two new students, one who has seen many vile things' Trelawny called  
'Yeah Ron's underwear' Sarah snorted  
'Try his socks' Beth countered  
'I was speaking of your meeting with the man in black' Trelawnly told them sourly  
'Here come the men in black, galaxy defenders' The two girls sang loudly  
'Whew, this wacky baccy smoke is doing my nut' Beth giggled  
'Oh yeah' Sarah added  
'I shoulda gone to Arithmancy, I like numbers' Beth shrugged.  
'Well not all of us have the inner eye' Trelawnly smirked  
'Lucky them' Beth replied 'But I'm stuck now, at least I've got company though, someone to talk to'  
'You are not premitted to talk during lessons' Trelawny sniffed  
'Kiss Ron' Beth tried  
Trelawny's look was priceless  
'Oh fine' Beth grumbled pulling out her divination book 'I'll behave'  
The four were walking towards the Gryffindor common room when Ron exploded  
'How the hell did you understand all that stuff' He yelped at Beth  
'It's simple really' She shrugged 'Just understanding alignments and codes'  
'But it makes no sense' Harry told her  
'Well it does to me, I kinda like that class' She told them  
'Well I hate it' Sarah sighed 'Almost makes me miss Science'  
'No way Science is stil way better the divination, that's why Potions is my fave. I'm not to keen of having Care of magical creatures though' Beth sighed 'You know me and animals'  
'Poor things' Sarah nodded   
'But I bet a Manitcore would be a wicked pet' Beth smiled suddenly  
'I can't wait for Defense against the Dark Arts' Sarah said swiftly changing the subject 'I always loved the idea of it'  
'Boring, unless we can do the killing curse on Spiders' Beth smirked 'If I learn nothing else this year I want it to be that'  
Harry and Ron shared a look  
'Lets just concentrate on the work we have Beth' Ron asked as they entered Gryffindor tower 'And leave the rest for now'   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And there you have it, we're in Hogwarts be warned. R&R 


	7. Revenge at the highest price

Chapter Seven: The plot comes together  
Disclaimer: None of em mine, mores the pity  
  
Andy: Thank u loads. More Draco for you here, fairly crafty one too.  
Regeane: Don't worry we have plenty more up our sleeves  
ihadanepiphany: Ha, ha, ha, ha your are so got  
Dragonlet: Voldie is still in action, but hasn't done anything since book four, he's plottin and Beth is not stupid, well okay she is but hey. Sirius is still in hiding and not sure bout Wormtail, they'll all appear though. You really think anyone is safe.  
  
Anyway. Enjoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next Saturday Beth was sat at lunch with Ron when an owl dropped a letter onto her food. Muttering obsenties she opened it and read. Looking up sharply she watched as Draco left the room  
'Gotta go Ron' She smiled kissing him gently 'I'll see you in about three hours'  
'What's up' Ron yelled after her  
'If I told you I'd have to kill you' She smiled before disappearing  
In the hallway she met Draco leaning against the banister of the main staircase  
'Is it done' She asked 'And I'm so sorry I haven't been around lately'  
'It's done, all it needs is one more ingredient and for us to implement the plan' Draco smirked falling into step beside her as she made her way to the abandoned classroom  
'How do you propose we dose Filch and what extra ingredient' Beth asked  
'I spent a few days researching and came up with a way to make the polyjuice last longer then one hour, 12 hours to be exact' Draco smirked smugly 'Sufficent time for Aisling to get her groove on'  
'We hope' Beth giggled pushing open the door.  
She walked over to the potion which was bubbling nicely  
'But still how do we dose him'  
'I have in my research found out that Filch has a weakness, Ogden's old fire whiskey, if the oppurtuninty of a shag doesn't lure him to agree with Aisling then the alcohol will'  
'Perfect Aisling won't drink Whiskey' Beth said rubbing her hands together gleefully  
'Exactly, all that's left is getting them in the same room' Draco nodded perching on the table  
'Easy enough, You at some point today arrange to meet Aisling in......' Beth gestured to him  
'The old Charms classroom on the sixth floor, Filch patrols it as well as myself'  
'Yeah that's right head boy' Beth nodded 'So you could tell her that filch won't be patrolling to night, just you get her to meet you about eleven'  
'Yes' Draco smirked 'Go on'  
'And about Half ten I 'Sneak' out of Gryffindor and accidently get caught by him in the old classroom, you volunteer to escort me back to Gryffindor, he sees the bottle containing the dosed Drink gets smash, Aisling arrives and bingo we have action'  
'Will it work' Draco asked  
'Fool proof or should I say Beth proof ' Beth told him 'Now how long will this final ingredient need'  
'About half an hour' Draco replied  
'Why three hours then' She questioned  
'I wish to spent some time in your dazzling company, is that so much to ask' He smiled  
'No' Beth replied freaked out 'Just no funny business'  
'On my honour' Draco swore  
'Try again'  
'On your honour'   
Beth snorted  
'Okay, as suprising as this may sound, you entertain me and with Weasley around we don't get to talk, so this is two friends hanging out'  
'Aw' Beth smiled 'You are the spit of Marc'  
'Marc' Draco asked puzled  
'Sarah's brother, my best male friend, he's just like you. A total and utter prick around everyone, but a real cool guy one on one'   
'I guess I can live with that' Draco nodded  
'Be a bit of a releif talking to you, Ron is really' Beth paused 'How do I put this kindly, dense'  
'Yes, I have noticed' Draco laughed  
Soon the two had fallening into conversation  
9.30 pm  
  
Ron, bored out of his brain and horny as hell finally decided to seek out Beth. Walking like a man on a mission through the halls he heared her giggle further up the hall  
'How did you know about that' He heard Malfoy growl and atuomatically he sped up. Turning a corner he saw Malfoy and Beth approaching 'Weasley told you'  
Ron went to call out but Beth then spoke  
'He didn't, Ferret boy, I read it in a book'  
'What book' Malfoy was riled  
'Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire' Beth laughed  
'Potter is selling his story then' Draco asked  
'No' Beth scoffed 'In my world we have Harry Potter books, Fiction and in book four your turned into a ferret by Moody, Man that is so funny'  
'It's not' Draco grumbled  
'Yes it is and when Hermione bitch slapped you, kudos to her' Beth looked up and saw Ron, smiling she waved 'Best moment ever in my humble opinion'  
'That bloody well hurt' Draco grumbled also noticing Ron 'Weasley' He grunted  
'Malfoy' Ron replied wrapping an arm around Beth's waist  
'Well Dray, I'll see you later, watch out for ferrets'  
'Weasley, your girlfriend is a menace' Draco growled walking past them  
Ron watched him go with a glare  
'What was that' He asked eventully  
'That was me and Draco enjoying a pleasent conversation' Beth replied  
Ron snorted 'Malfoy and pleasent in the same sentence, never happen'  
'Well it was' Beth replied huffily 'Don't you like any of my friends'  
Ron stopped short and spluttered 'Friends, you and that...that..death-eater'  
'He's not a death-eater Ron' Beth sighed 'At least I don't think he is, anyway he's helping me get Aisling'  
'Get Aisling' Ron asked  
'As in make her cringe, die and then probably get really mad, but still revenge'  
'How' Ron questioned warily  
'Oh' Beth smirked 'You'll see'  
'Okay' Ron sighed following Beth as she began walking  
Suddenly she stopped 'My god you are such a Lap-Dog'  
'A what' Ron asked in puzzlement  
'A Lap-Dog, you know those posh little dogs that follow their owners EVERYWHERE' She giggled 'It's kinda cute'  
'I am not a Lap-Dog' Ron protested going pink  
'Aww' Beth pinced his cheeks 'Yes you are and your soo cute'  
She began walking again leaving Ron gaping in bewilderment  
'Come on Ron, good boy' She called sweetly 'That's it good boy'  
'Cut it out' He grumbled but followed her regard-less  
Draco smirking as he listened to the interaction being carried down the hall. began to plot exactly how he would ask Aisling to meet him. He doubted the 'fancy a shag at 11' approach would win him little more then a black eye, also he was above that. Somewhere in the back of his head a voice akin to his fathers told him he was above this whole plot. Deciding he would let his brain work when he saw her and leaving it up to her to decide what he meant, he turned in the direction the first years were fleeing from.  
Aisling looked up as Draco entered the great hall. Much to her suspicion he smirked at her and headed over.  
'Aisling' He said smoothly sliding into the seat beside her  
'Draco' She replied feigning great interest in her potions #I hate Chemistry and chemistry like things# going around in her head 'You want something'  
'Prehaps' His voice was silky as he calmly flipped her book shut  
Aisling looked at him and cocked an eyebrow  
'Prehaps, my dear Malfoy is not an answer'  
Draco let out a small laugh 'Oh but it is. I was wondering whether you would grant me the pleasure of your company tonight'   
Aisling suddenly gave him her undivided attention  
'Go on'  
'Well you see as head boy I have the tiresome task of patrolling the sixth floor, usually with Filch but I was just informed that he is 'recovering' from a rather large intake of drink. Thus the oppurtunity to get to know you better arose' Draco all but purred seductivly  
'What time' She asked in a voice she prayed was nonchalant  
'Say eleven, in the old charms classroom' Draco replied with a smirk 'If you have time of course'  
'Of course. I will see you then Draco' She smiled 'Now if you'll excuse me'  
Aisling packed up and left the room, making a dash across the hall to the Slytherin enterance. Draco watched her go before breaking into a fit of very Dr. Evilesque laughter.  
  
  
The various members of Slytherin House looked up see the newest member, Aisling O' Connell barge in, run through the Common Room and slam the door to then seventh year girls dorms.  
'Bloody Mudblood,' one muttered getting back to her Divinitation.  
'No idea as to how to behave,' another agreed. Various like-minded sentiment were echoed through the room, but not too loudly just incase the Mudblood in question heard them.  
10:05pm Slytherin Dorm.  
Aisling searched through her wardrobe in a controlled panic, one eye on the time. It was five past ten and Draco said that he'd meet her at eleven.  
"Filch isn't patrolling tonight" he had told her. "Dead drunk in the cellar." So they were gonna meet up on the sixth floor in the old abandoned Charms classroom. Aisling could hardly wait.  
'I've nothing to wear!' she wailed suddenly, despite all the scattered heaps of evidence to the contrary. 'Hang on.' Her eye fell on a catalogue someone had left lying around. Pouncing on it, she flipped through the pages until she found a slinky little black and silver number. 'Perfect,' she grinned and conjured it up, along with sandals and underwear to match.  
She glanced at the clock, gathered up her things and legged it to the showers.  
10:05 Great Hall  
'Best get going,' Filch muttered to himself. Miss Norris looked up and meowed in agreement. 'Come on boy,' he growled and set off towards the sixth floor, his patrol area for the night. Draco trailed behind, going over the plan again in his mind and trying to keep the laughter in check. Oh was Filchie gonna get a surprise tonight!  
Once they reached the sixth floor, Filch went one way and Draco went the other, patrolling as usual. However, once he turned a corner, Draco lent a wall -remembering to do a Silencing spell- and laughed until his sides ached.   
'What's wrong with you?' a voice hissed out of empty air. Draco jumped a mile.  
'Don't /do/ that,' he growled.  
'What? I cant hear you.' Draco rolled his eyes and undid the spell.  
'I said, don't /do/ that.'  
'Why, you're poor ickle Slytherin heart cant take the strain?' Beth joked, taking off the Invisibility Cloak. 'What time is it now?'  
'Ten past ten,' Draco replied. Beth consulted the Marauders Map.  
'Filch is bang on target,' she muttered, grinning. Draco stifled a grin.  
'Lets just hope he /can/ bang on target,' he commented, earning an immediate thump. 'Ow!'  
'Lets just get into places,' Beth groaned.  
Silently, except for Draco muttering about the bruise he was sure he was getting, they went through the deserted corridors and hallways, Beth keeping an eye on the Map the whole time.  
'Right,' Draco said at last, coming to a stop at a certain corner. 'I stay here and wait.'  
'And I go to the corridor opposite the door to the Charms Classroom,' Beth finished. She rolled up the Map and stuck it in her pocket.  
'And where do you think you're going with that?' Draco asked when he saw that.'  
'Er, to my place to wait for Filch.' She paused and shuddered slightly. 'Even the thought of it is nauseating.'  
'Yeah, but you ain't taking the Map. I need it to see if Filch or Aisling are coming.'  
'Well, /I/ need to see if Filch or Aisling are coming as well,' Beth growled. 'And I'm not /supposed/ to be here, remember?'  
'But if Aisling sneaks up and jumps me here, the plan is fucked, isn't it?'  
'And if Filch catches me outside the classroom when the drink is /inside/ then the plan is equally fucked, isn't it?'  
Draco started to reply, but stopped when he heard footsteps. 'Take the damn map,' he hissed, pushing Beth towards her spot. 'And get under the Cloak.' Beth smirked and did as told, moving swiftly to where she was to wait.  
Draco opened and closed the doors nearby for the look of the thing until the footsteps moved off. Then he checked his watch, twenty past ten.  
10:20pm Slytherin Dorm  
Aisling zipped up the back of the dress she conjured up and frowned critically at her reflection. 'Maybe a little lower there,' she muttered, changing the dress to suit. 'And a bit higher there?' She smirked, perfect. A few minutes work got her hair done up –and out of the way- and a quick Freeze charm ensured that no matter what went on, her hair would stay up until she took it down.  
'Okay,' she said to herself, waving absently at her stereo when the c.d. ended. 'Hair, done. Clothes, on. Shoes, on. Legs and arms, done. Teeth, done. Time for the face.'  
As she gathered her make-up together, she glanced at the clock, half-past ten.  
10:30pm Sixth Floor.  
Beth checked her watch and then the map.  
'I love it when things go to plan,' she said gleefully as the tiny dot labeled Filch moved towards the old Charms Classroom. She took off the Cloak, hid it in a very handy storage cupboard and counted under her breath. Stuffing the Map in her pocket, she looked out onto the corridor and went across to the old classroom.  
Closing the door /almost/ silently behind her, she grabbed the stashed bottle of already-prepared-earlier whiskey and checked the Map for the last time.  
'Success!' she smirked as the dot that was Miss Norris came to investigate the door, just as she was supposed to. And wherever Miss Norris was, Filch was never far behind.  
Beth sat up on a desk and waited.  
Draco peeked out around the corner towards the old Charms classroom to see Filch, perpetual lantern in hand, in front of the door.  
He waited until the old caretaker opened the door, counted five under his breath then strolled to the classroom.  
'A student out of bed,' Filch was growling as Draco walked in.  
'And drinking too,' he supplied, just to make sure. Beth saw Filches eyes fasten on the bottle of whiskey.  
'Well?' she said, raising it as if about to drink. 'If you had some Ogden's old fire would /you/ leave it in the bottle?'  
'Maybe a few days of cleaning chimneys will stop your cheek,' Filch said, reaching out and taking to bottle before Beth could take some, to her relief.  
'Hey,' she cried anyway. 'That's mine!'  
'Its confiscated, maybe you'd like to complain to Dumbledore if you've a problem with it.' Beth and Filch glared at each other.  
'I'll take her back to Gryffindor,' Draco offered, stepping forward. 'Professor McGonaghall and professor Dumbeldore have gone to London, so she'll have to wait.' Filch scowled but nodded.  
'Not without my whiskey,' Beth said stubbornly, folding her arms. 'That's good Ogden's old fire that is.'  
'It'll be given a good home,' Filch snapped. 'Get her out of here,' he said to Draco.  
Draco grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out, protesting the whole way.  
Filch wait until the door closed before looking at the bottle  
'Ogden's old fire' he said and uncorked it. Miss Norris yowled disapprovingly and disappeared as he took a long gulp.  
It was quarter to eleven.  
10:45pm Slytherin Dorm  
Aisling gave herself one last critical look in the mirror before nodding and leaving the dorm.  
A few Slytherins looked up as she came down the stairs. She grinned and winked at them as she sashayed through the common Room and out the door. There was a moment's collective silence after the door closed.  
'So that's a Mudblood huh?' a third year male asked absently.  
'Uh-huh,' a sixth year replied, just as absently.  
'Suddenly I see their merits.'  
'Oh yeah.'  
10:50 Sixth Floor.  
'I wish I could see the look on her face in the morning,' Beth sniggered. 'That would definetly be worth paying for.'  
'Dammit,' Draco suddenly hissed, pulling back from a corner he'd been about to gao around. he grabbed the retrieved Invisibility Cloak and threw it over himself and Beth.  
'What the hell?' Beth growled before Draco shushed her. And not a moment too soon, as Aisling strode past on her way to the abandoined Charms Classsroom.  
'Is that all?' Beth asked when the vic- Aisling wazs out of earshot. 'She's /always/ early for things, cant help herself. I told you I had everything covered, didnt i?' No response. 'Draco?' She looked to the male in question and sighed. 'Quit burning holes in her arse Draco,' she growled, catching his ear and hauling him back upright.  
'Hmm?' he murmured, then snapped back to reality. 'Sorry, spaced out for a moment there.' His eyes started to glaze over again. Beth rolled her eyes and stomped off, takiing the Cloak with her, and it was a few moments before Draco realized that she was gone.  
'Hey Beth, wait up' he hised, hurrying to catch up with the Gryffindor. 'What time is it?' he asked when he reached her.  
'Five to eleven,' Beth cackled. 'Let the fun begin.  
  
10:50 Old Charms Classroom   
Filch put down the 3/4 empty whiskey bottle. He felt terrible. He would have balmed the drink except that it was (enter name here) and stuff like that didnt affect him till noon the next day. A few minutes before, it was like someone had been stabbing him all over with needles, which was a new one. He'd go to Madame Pomfrey tomorow find out what the hell it was. But right now...  
He raised the whiskey bottle again -not noticing just how much the hand holding it had changed- and drained it dry. Grumbling, he threw the empty bottle into the corner and got up unsteadily. The school didnt get patrolled on its own after all. He reached the door and opened it and standing there was, what he was sure was a drink induced vision. She /had/ to be.  
Aisling smiled, gently pushed "Draco" back into the room and closed the door behind her...  
It was Eleven O' Clock.  
The entire Gryffindor common room looked up as Beth and Draco fell in doing what could only be described as a victory dance  
'What' Sarah asked 'Did you do'  
'Aisling's shagging Filch' Beth snorted   
'Getting it on' Draco roared 'Man if I knew Mudbloods were this much fun I never would have picked on Granger'  
Several Gryffindors, Ron in particular went to attack  
'Well I knew Slytherins this much fun I wouldn't have been such a bitch to Aisling about it'  
'How bout we conjure up some drink and let you two celebrate, after all she will find out eventually' Sarah smirked  
'Nothing can ever make me regret this' Draco told her 'Nothing'  
'Revenge' Beth yelled  
'The ability to sleep peacefully at night' Draco added as Sarah passed around the alcohol  
  
Next Morning  
  
Aisling opened her eyes and blinked. Frowning at the unfamiliar surroundings, she remembered the events of the previous night and closed her eyes again, sighing happily. She looked down at the heavy weight across her waist which turned out to be an arm. She stopped and looked again.  
*Since when does Draco have arms harier thatn Sasquatch?* Something moved on her feet and she looked down further to the "foot" of the make-shift bed. *And since when does Draco have a cat?* she thought *An extremely hairy and scruffy cat? A cat that looks exactly like...?*   
With rising suspicion and horror, she turned to see who it was she had slept with.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
There you have it, Beth got her revenge. Review please. 


	8. Prank Week

Title: Prank Week  
Diclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Sorry it's been so long but I've beem really busy. Sarah and Epiphany made huge contributions to this chapter, so blame them.  
  
Ihadanepiphany: Revenge, sweet, sweet revenge. I'm very thankful that you wrote it and once more. REVENGE  
Dragonlet: Why thank you and Aisling so deserved it. Yes Draco was not harased in the common room but I was a bit hungover when it was written, so sue me.  
Regeane: Thanks, and the worst is yet to come.  
Andy: Thank you. Yeah Draco was a bit spike like but it worked for him. Plus he'll be in it loads more now.   
  
Aisling exacts revenge for the 'Filch' plot, causing a full scale war to break out.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco and Beth stared at each other terrified as Aisling let lose a blood curdling yell  
'MALFOY, BETHANY'  
Harry, Sarah, Ron and Hermione turned to look at the girl who had gone a sickly shade of green, Draco was a similar colour. The two shared a look, nodded and ran, leaving skid marks in their wake  
'Run Malfoy, my god run' Beth yelled as she skidded into the entrance hall knocking Professor Snape flying  
Draco looked back fearfully about to stop and help his head of house when Aisling let lose another yell   
'WHEN I CATCH THE PAIR OF YOU, THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH LEFT TO FILL AN EGGCUP'  
Draco picked up speed at that little conversation piece. Crashing into the courtyard in front of the school Beth took a sharp turn towards Hagrid's hut, Malfoy turning towards the Quidditch pitch, seperating being a part of their earlier escape plan. Beth raced around Hagrid's hut and out of view as Aisling entered the courtyard. Her eyes caught sight of Draco and she took after him, remembering quiet clearly a rather nasty spell the twins had taught her. Beth, in her blind frenzy had entered the forbidden forest.   
  
Draco fell against the nearest Quidditch goal panting hard, letting his hands rest on his knees, his head drooping. A pair of trainers appeared in his eye line, leading to a robe followed by a hand holding a wand and a red with rage Aisling  
'I can explain' He wheezed  
'Enjoy your day' she snarled 'But your not my main target'  
Sending a spell at him she calmly waited for it to kick in. Draco suddenly went purple and made an awkward dash for the School, mainly the nearest bathroom.   
  
Beth slowed down about two miles into the Forbidden Forest and risked a glance around. It was only then that she noticed the hugely massive trees, the strange noises and the almost pitch blackness surrounding her.  
'Er,' she said, then brightened up. 'A werewolf'll probably get Aisling.' The smile disappeared. 'Then she'll be a werewolf.' There was a sudden rustling noise and Beth looked up to see the biggest cobweb she had ever seen outside of the cinema stretched above her.   
'Time to leave,' she whimpered.   
  
By the time Aisling found her, Beth was staggering back out of the Forest, whimpering incoherently and trying to tug bits of what looked like steel silk off herself. Aisling took one look and said; 'Aragog?' in a voice that was far too restrained for its own good.   
'Big, big, big spider, real big spider, very big spider,' Beth yelped in answer.   
'Where?'   
'Behind'   
Aisling looked into the edge of the Forest and smiled grimly. Well, she couldn't take her revenge on Beth now, could she? She hammered on Hagrid's door then handed Beth over to him to bring to Madame Pomfrey.  
'Where are you going?' Hagrid asked in amazement as Aisling stormed off n the direction of the Forest. She didn't answer him, just continued on.  
  
Ron looked up from his transfiguration work as a first year entered and walked to Professor McGonagall.  
'Mr. Weasley' she said after a moment, 'You are needed in the infirmary to calm down Miss Walsh'  
Ron cast a look at Harry, Sarah and Hermione, gathered up his work and followed the first year.  
'Do you know what's wrong' Ron asked  
'Don't know what happened but when Dumbledore called me into the infirmary she was sitting on a bed muttering about legs and too tall and need Ron'  
'So she's freaking' Ron sighed as they turned into the hall of the infirmary  
'See for yourself' the first year shrugged and Ron entered the infirmary. Beth was, like the first year had said, sitting on a bed clutching the sheet around her, deathly grey and rocking slightly  
'Legs, legs all the legs, tall, tall, tall like not natural, you know like something on stilts, and all the eyes, why so many eyes, all the better to see me with I guess, hairy, hairy hairy. Where Ron, need Ron, Ron good, Need him'  
'Beth' Ron tried gently as he moved forward  
'Ron, Ron good, Ron save Beth, Ron mine, Ron knows too' She whimpered as she dived for his embrace.  
'Know what, who hurt you, was it Aisling, I'll kill her'  
'No not Aisling, she nice, and good, she fight it'  
'Fight what' Ron asked   
'Spiders, creepy crawly icky spiders, they get under your skin and you feel them crawling, crawling, all over me, get them off, get them off I can feel them' She howled hysterical  
'Spiders' Ron repeated slightly pale  
Beth looked up at Ron and whispered 'Aragog'  
'Let's just sit down over here' Ron gulped 'And you can rest, your safe now, I can guarantee that you won't have to face him again'  
'Ron kind, Ron sweet' She smirked up at him 'Ron sexy'  
Ron smirked back and directed her to the bed  
  
  
Aisling stepped out of the forest and Hagrid gaped at her. She was covered in deep red goop, Blood. After a few minutes Hagrid noted, none of it was hers.  
'Can you give me a hand here' She asked 'It's kinda heavy'  
The half giant shrugged and followed her into the inky black.  
Minutes later they re-emerged, each one holding the hairy leg of a giant spider over their shoulder. Hagrid blubbered lightly as Aisling whistled a jaunty tune.  
'Can we leave him in a shed or something' She asked him  
'Alright' He sniffed 'But what do you want him for'  
Aisling sent him a smirk 'You'll see'   
  
  
Sarah, Harry and Hermione looked up as McGonagall dragged Ron into the Common Room by his ear, Beth followed along sullenly  
'And if you two insist on acting like rabbits can you please confine it to your dorm rooms, and take precautions'  
Sending Ron, whose grin was splitting his face, a harsh glare she turned and left the room  
'What happened' Hermione giggled  
'McGonagall, caught, shagging' Beth said gestured between herself and Ron  
Harry quirked his eyebrow at Ron as the couple sat opposite him  
'She walked in on us mid strip. As for Beth's speech, she's in shock'  
'Spider' Beth whimpered 'Me want eat, me run, Ron help'   
'I calmed her down' Ron told them  
'Ais, hunt'  
'I take it Aisling has forgiven you' Sarah asked  
'Ais, me, kill, ,soon'  
'Ron, under bed hide, when Ais kill you soon' Ron joked  
'Bad' Beth grumbled  
'Hey any one find out what happened to Malfoy' Ron asked looking at Hermione  
'Aisling cursed him bad, really bad. She um' Hermione looked at Harry 'She made him, literally shit bricks'  
Sarah collapsed into giggles at the memory of Malfoy crashing into the girls' bathroom screaming in agony 'Oh happy days' She giggled   
Beth let out a weak laugh, the extent of her humour while in shock 'Malfoy, shit, brick, poor Malfoy'  
'Yes Beth' Ron said smiling fondly  
'Beth, potions class'  
'Nope' Ron told her 'Beth rest, we however do. I'll see you later, go back to your bed in the ward and sleep. Okay'  
'Beth love Ron' She smiled before standing and walking out of the common Room and back to the infirmary   
Ron gaped after her for a moment   
'Cool' He smiled before practically bouncing out of the room.  
'Oh she's gonna hate saying that one' Sarah told Hermione as she followed him out  
  
  
Aisling went into the hospital ward later that evening to see if Beth had regained the few wits she had left.  
'How you doing girl?' she asked in a voice so full of saccharine that it was a good thing that Beth was in no condition to notice cos otherwise she would have been climbing the walls to get away.  
'Good, Ais good, spider dead?' she asked hopefully around the mouthful of chocolate Madame Pomfrey had "forced" her to eat.  
'Yeah spider dead,' Aisling laughed. 'Where's Ron?'  
'Detention,' Beth told her. 'Snape.'  
'Oh nice,' Aisling sighed.  
'No, not nice,' Beth disagreed shaking her head violently. 'Not nice!'  
'Okay, okay, not nice. Snape bastard.'  
'Bastard.' Aisling looked at her best friend with her addled wits and groaned silently, before turning and looking for Madame Pomfrey.  
'How long before she's back to normal?' she asked the nurse.  
'Well, she did get a major shock on top of the terror that she was already feeling,' Pomfrey told her reprovingly.   
'Yes, yes, but how long?' Aisling pressed.  
'Three days at the minimum,' the nurse admitted at last.  
'Three days,' Aisling mused, then an incredibly evil smile spread across her face. 'Perfect,' she purred. She turned to leave.  
'Bye Beth,' she called cheerfully over her shoulder.  
'Want Ron' Beth pouted at the nurse 'And choccie'  
'Mr. Weasley is in detention and is banned from this ward'  
'Snape, evil, kick, balls, I will'  
'Yes, many people wish that' Pomfrey said  
'Me no wish, me do'  
'Yes well tell me when you do, I would like to see that'  
'Cool' Beth laughed before groaning 'Sound like Ron'  
'Never mind that now time to sleep, you will be released back to Gryffindor tomorrow so you should try rest so you can at least sat more then that cave man speech'  
'Wilma' Beth giggled before laying back in the bed and drifting off  
  
  
The next morning Ron paced outside of the infirmary, sending glares into the nurse as she checked Beth over one last time. Finally the girl emerged, nibbling on a chocolate bar.  
'Ready' Ron asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder  
'Ready' She replied   
'Do you want to go to Hogsmeade to day'   
'No, scared'  
'Okay, we'll stay here, in the common room, safe'  
'Sweet' She smiled up at him  
'Thanks'  
'Welcome'  
'Aisling is plotting' Ron told her  
'Ron help plot' Beth asked  
'Sure, if you take the blame'  
Beth nodded  
'Ais no hurt Ron, my job'  
'Er, okay. Dumbledore is sending me, you, Sarah, Harry and Aisling to London to get your school stuff when you fully recovered. I think the teachers are a bit sick of us sharing books, robes, and wands'  
Beth smiled brightly  
'Shopping'  
'Shopping' Ron nodded  
'Knickers' Beth told him  
'Er, knickers' Ron asked  
'You rip all' She told him 'Me buy more'  
Ron went to groan the smirked 'Can I help you pick'  
'No'  
Ron went to complain   
'Model later, in room'  
Ron's smirk spoke volumes  
'How Draco'  
'Still shittin bricks' Ron told her  
'Poor D'  
'He deserved it' Ron argued   
'No' Beth protested 'Me, him convince'  
'I guess, but it's funny to see him think it's over the run like his arse is on fire'  
'Meany'  
'You know it' Ron laughed 'By the way love you too'  
Beth stopped and gaped  
'Huh'  
'You said I love you last night, well I love you too'  
Beth looked extremely puzzled  
'When'  
'Before potions'  
'Really'  
Ron was getting exasperated  
'Yes Beth'  
'No. Beth love Rum, Beth love rum' She told him  
'Oh thanks' Ron grumbled before stalking off  
'Beth do love Rum'  
She growled minutely 'Beth foot taste bad'   
  
  
Up in the Gryfindor Common Room Sarah was talking to Harry  
'So what books you like' He asked Her  
'The Harry Potter ones and Lord of the Rings' She told him  
'Never read them' Harry shrugged  
'Well you lived the Harry Potter ones' Sarah sighed, realising they had very little in common  
'I guess'  
'What books do you like'  
'Quidditch through the ages'  
'Right'  
'Yeah'  
'Wanna Study'  
'No'  
'Wanna go for a walk'  
'Nope'  
'Wanna go upstairs and Shag'  
Harry thought for a milli second  
'Sure'  
At that moment Ginny Weasley appeared in front of them  
'You bastard' She screamed at Harry  
'What, what did I do' Harry asked puzzled  
'Your mine, you were born to be mine and your with her' Ginny growled  
'Ah Gin' Harry tried carefully  
'Yours' Sarah asked standing 'You don't own him, he's not got your name on him anywhere, so how is he yours'  
'We're soulmate' Ginny told her  
Sarah snorted  
'Your a stalker'  
'Your a slut'  
'Girls' Harry tried  
Beth and Ron entered and Harry sent them a pleading look  
'What's up' Ron asked coming over  
'That, that mudblood stole the love of my life' Ginny told him  
'Gin' Ron gaped  
'What did you just call me poor girl' Sarah snarled  
'Sarah' Harry yelped  
'Mudblood' Ginny sneered   
'At least I didn't lose my virginity to my six older brothers' Sarah snapped  
'Sarah' Ron yelled 'Just hold on a minute'  
'Shut up Ginger pubes' Sarah barked at him  
'Sarah kill all' Beth muttered  
'You bet I will' Sarah smirked 'Starting with the bunny boiler'   
'Me kill Harry' Beth asked hopefully  
'Nah, I'm horny after fights'  
'You always horny' Beth replied 'But no kill Ron'  
'Why not'  
'Me horny too'  
'If your both so horny go shag each other' Ginny sneered  
'Sorry we don't do that, unlike you and your mother' Sarah said turning back to Ginny  
'Now wait just a minute' Ron yelled 'This is getting personal'  
'It hasn't even come close to personal' Ginny snarled 'I don't shag my mom, but you certainly shag your dad'  
She could tell straight off from the look on Beth's face that, no that was not a good idea  
'How, Ginny dearest could I shag my dad, I don't really feel like digging up a corpse'  
'uh...Well you probably do'  
'Then again' Sarah sighed making to move away 'I bet he's better then your father, course you'd know all about that, Ron too'  
Sarah then span and slammed her fist into Ginny's face.  
'Crap' Beth groaned, quickly getting in front of Ron to hold him back  
'You...You man' Ginny screamed  
'Bugger' Beth yelped 'Not wise'  
Sarah hit her once more in the face before grabbing her hair and smcking her head off a table. Ginny got lose and punched Sarah in the stomach. Beth struggled to hold back both boys  
'Wanna see fight' She protested   
Ginny suddenly got Sarah on the ground and was about to punch her. Beth coughed alot like McGonagall would and Ginny stopped, giving Sarah time to knock her off.  
Five minutes later Ron had broken free and was pulling Sarah off his sister. Sarah kicked and screamed, landing her foot in a very sore area. She had one little scratch and her hair was messed up. Ginny looked like she had crashed head first into a wall at 90mph and she was unconcious.  
'Hospital wing' Beth asked as Ron recovered   
'For which one of us' he wheezed  
'Ginny'  
Ron nodded and picked up his sister, moving fast from the still raging Sarah he carried her out.  
'I'd better go, prefects meeting' Harry said hurriedly before leaving  
'You rule' Beth said high fiving Sarah  
'I know' Sarah laughed cleaning the blood off her lip 'But my knuckles hurt'  
'Poor baby' Beth giggled 'You kill Ais'  
'You joking' Sarah gaped 'I'm not suicidal'  
'Drink, celebrate' Beth asked  
'Sure' Sarah shruged as she fixed her hair. Beth grabbed a quill and peice of parchment and scribbled down a note to tell the boys where they had gone.  
'Ready' Sarah asked picking up the note and laughing ''Me gone pub, me drink, celebrate Sarah kick arse'' Very to the point'   
'Me know'  
'We off'  
'We off'  
The two girls headed out, every one in the halls avoiding them. News travels fast in Hogwarts.   
Sarah and Beth entered The Three Broomsticks and swiftly found a seat, soon, too soon five lads had joined them. Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordon, Fred and George Weasley.  
'What's up' Fred asked when Sarah pulled off the cork of her champange bottle.  
'Victory drink' She smlied  
'What happened' George questioned  
'Beat Ron at chess' Beth coughed  
'I what' Sarah asked stupidly 'No, I kicked Ginny's ass'   
The three Weasley brother's shot her a filthy look  
'She accused me of stealing Harry and then called me a mudblood' Sarah told them  
'True' Beth nodded  
'Still' Percy coughed 'No reason to hurt her'  
'Plenty reasons' Sarah growled  
'And what did Ron do' George questioned  
'Sarah kicked him, nuts' Beth told them before turning to Sarah 'He damaged, you soooo dead'   
'Sure sure' Sarah said waving it off and soon the conversation turned to other less hostile topics  
Ron stopped short in the hallway back to Gryffindor when Draco approached.  
'Tell me,' Draco asked Ron painfully. Painfully because a Malfoy asking a Weasley for anything went against everything the family ever stood for and also because the curse Aisling had sent his way two days earlier still hadn't worn off.   
'It would help if I knew what you want me to tell you,' Ron prompted as Draco paused, shuddering with the horrible idea of asking a Wesley for help, no matter how small.  
'Do you know how long Aisling stays mad?' he asked at last. 'On a general time basis?'  
'Well,' Ron frowned. 'I don't have much experience in that area myself, but from Beths stories, an hour to a year.'  
'A year?' Draco groaned. 'I can't handle this curse for another day never mind a year!' Ron winced in sympathy, not even a Malfoy deserved that. 'Well,' he said, then had to stop, unable to believe that he was willing to help out a Malfoy. Draco waited patiently for the cringe fit to finish; he could at least understand the reason behind it. 'I, could, ask Beth to have a word with Ais, you know.'  
'I dunno, isn't Ais pissed at her as well?' Draco asked. 'It'd be like fanning a fire.'  
'Yeah, that's true.' Ron chewed on his lip. 'Well Beth did tell me that someone who had seriously pissed off Ais went and apologized, grovelled in other words.'  
'A Malfoy,' Draco snapped, drawing himself up to his full height. 'Does not grovel.' Ron shrugged.  
'If you want to be able to supply a building company for the next year,' he said turning and starting to walk away. 'That's up to you.' He had to hand it to Draco, he counted fifteen before the heir to the Malfoy throne broke.  
'Alright,' Draco sighed. 'How do I do this?'  
'What apologize? Should of figured you were never thought how.'  
'Haha,' Malfoy growled. 'I meant, short of throwing myself off a very high cliff onto very sharp pieces of glass what can I do so that Ais is in a good enough mood to lift this dammed curse!'  
'Beg for forgiveness,' Ron said simply, forgetting himself enough to pat Draco on the shoulder as he walked past him. 'And then throw yourself on her mercy.' Draco made a face.  
'I'd be better off with the sharp glass.'  
Aisling stared at the blonde in front of her with a half shocked half triumphant   
expression.  
'I hope that you can find it to forgive me for the horrendous act that Bethany and myself committed against you,' Draco was finishing up with. 'And should you forgive me I will be forever grateful.'   
*My gods* Aisling thought. *Has he any idea as to what he's letting himself in for with that statement?*  
'Stop, stop stop,' she said instead. 'Just for the sake of shutting you up, fine I forgive you.' Draco had to swallow a whoop of joy as Aisling lifted the curse at last. 'But don't think it ends here,' she warned him ominously. 'You've got a lot to make up for.'  
'Yes of course,' Draco agreed, nodding madly. 'Just tell me how.' Aisling chuckled.  
'Oh I'll tell you when the time comes,' she told him, before winking and walking away, leaving a overjoyed but vaguely suspicious Draco behind her.  
Hermione had been waiting for her down the hallway from when Malfoy had grabbed her and blurted apologies.  
'So the curse is lifted then,' Hermione said conversationally as they walked towards the library.  
'Yep.'  
'Did he know that it would have worn off in another hour anyway?'  
'Nope.'  
'Did you tell him?'  
'Why would I do that?'  
'Good point.'  
  
Day one:  
  
Beth shivered in her sleep; half woke up and reached for the blankets. Her groping hand touched nothing, no blankets, no Ron, no bed...  
Before she had quite absorbed the implications of this, her eyes had snapped open of their own accord. The sight was enough to shock her speechless.  
She was on a broomstick over thirty feet above the Quidditch pitch.   
In a haze of gibbering terror a tiny portion of her brain noted that she was in fact securely strapped to the broomstick with a binding charm, but the rest of her brain was too busy panicking to take any notice.  
'RON!!!' she managed to scream at last. 'RON HELP ME!!'   
At the sound of her panicked voice, the broom started to fly around instead of the hovering it had been doing. It dived and swooped, banked and spun like a demented bluebottle on speed, trailing screams from its unwilling passenger. And the louder Beth screamed, the faster the broom went and the faster it went the louder she screamed.  
So by the time Ron had raced down to the pitch with half the school in tow, she was about ready to jump into hyperspeed.   
Ron looked at Aisling who was watching her friend with an evil smirk and seriously thought about hitting her, but the way she turned her head and raised her eyebrows at him made him think again.  
'How do I stop the spell,' he ground out.  
'You call out to her,' she told him calmly. 'It's programmed to your voice. You call out and it stops. Simple and you get yet another chance to be her hero,' she said the last with a grimace like just saying the words was enough to nearly make her sick.  
Ron seriously doubted her, but decided that it was worth a try.  
'Beth!' he yelled up at her. 'Relax, I'll get you down!'  
No sooner had the words left his mouth then the broom stopped its gymnastics and slowed down. It gently descended and went to Ron with Beth gripping the broom like her life depended on it.  
'Ron,' she squeaked. 'Ron save me. Good Ron.' Then she caught sight of Aisling. 'I'll kill you!!'  
'I look forward to seeing you try,' Aisling replied laughing.  
'I could've been killed!'  
'Er, no you couldn't have unless you had enough stupidity to remove all those binding charms and override the safety spells.' She smirked as she turned away. 'The stupidity you have I admit, but the presence of mind necessary was somewhat lacking, dont you think?'  
'I'll kill her,' Beth snarled as Ron removed the binding charms and helped her back up towards the school. 'I don't know how exactly, but I will. And you're gonna help me,' she said to Ron.  
'Me?' Ron asked, the memory of Aislings idea of apt punishment rising horribly in his mind. 'Oh I dunno.'  
'Ron,' she snapped. 'You're helping me or you're getting the sofa.'  
'Any ideas?'  
'You don't want to get caught up in this,' Aisling was advising Hermione and Harry. 'Beth and I are gonna go to war and you really don't wanna get in the middle.'  
'But what about Ron?' Harry asked. 'He's in the middle.'  
'Ron can't help but be in the middle,' Aisling pointed out. 'He's with Beth and she isn't the kind of girl to leave him out of it.'  
'Just like you're not gonna leave Draco out of it?' Hermione asked. Aisling smirked.  
'Well if he wants to volunteer.' Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, they knew exactly what Aisling meant by volunteering. 'But seriously, you do not want to go up against Beth when she's in that mood and you don't want to go up against me when I'm in any mood, you get it?'  
'Got it,' Harry agreed readily. 'So what do we do when you two are killing each other?'  
'Batten down the hatches, wipe up the blood and run for the hills.'  
  
Day two:  
  
Aisling walked onto the the first class next day and suddenly received a sharp gust of wind up her robes, lifting them high above her head  
'Woah Aisling' Ron whistled 'Red silk'  
'Aisling, you slut' Beth howled  
'Gettum off' Seamus Finnegan roared  
'Knickers' Goyle yelled  
The girl shot a glare at the pair who broke down into laughter.  
'Miss O'Connell, Detention for that display and disrupting class, now sit down'  
Aisling scowled and stalked to her seat, slamming herself down beside Draco who was wisely hiding behind a book.  
By the time the class finally ended Aisling had been passed a Victoria's secret catalouge, asked on seven dates, and been forced to knock Crabbe unconcious for grabbing her arse, Draco had handled Goyle. She stomped out of the classroom to find Ron leaning against the wall opposite  
'Happy Birthday Mr. President' He sang in a falsetto voice.  
Just as she lunged McGonagall passed  
'Twenty points from Slytherin, Miss O'Connell, and stop trying to crush Mr. Weasley's windpipe.'  
Aisling reluctantly let go of Ron and McGonagall turned into the classroom. A heavy potions book collided with Aisling's head seconds later  
'You hurt him again and Marilyn Monroe impressions will seem like heaven' Beth growled dangerously before pulling Ron behind her towards Care of Magical creatures.   
  
Aisling stalked a little ahead of Draco down to Care of Magical Creatures.  
'And today we'll be learni' about'  
Aisling let lose a yell, The centaurs bolted and Hagrid went red and covered his eyes as once again the skirt the unfortunate slytherin wore lifted above her head.  
Draco gallantly pulled his robe off and held it infront of her as Beth and Ron fell about with laughter along with the rest of the class.   
'And you are the wind beneath my skirt' The gryffindor couple yelled as Sarah groaned  
'I have a feeling Beth is dead, Ron too'   
Ron and Beth stumbled into the Common Room later that night, fresh from a celebration dinner in Hogsmede to a wave of cheers and clapping  
'A party for the only two people insane enough to do that' Sarah laughed lifting a bottle in the air 'May you enjoy the little time you have left'  
Ron stopped short of manovering Beth towards the dorms  
'She's not seriously going to retaliate' He asked weakly  
'D'uh' Beth sighed 'We embarassed her publicly, course she will'  
'Ginny, tell mom I loved her' He whimpered  
'Don't worry Ron, she wouldn't dare hurt you' Beth smiled up at him  
'You hope' Sarah laughed  
Draco trailed after Aisling worriedly. She was extremely pissed off over Beth's trick of the day. Although he could partly sympathise with her, having a girls robe blow up in front of you at the start of every class was not a bad experience, even if it was Aisling O' Connell.   
'Oh she's gonna get a shock with this one,' Aisling growled. 'Thought they were being smart? Well.' There was an ominous pause during which she and Draco left the school building and started across the grounds towards Hagrids Hut. 'We'll see who's laughing in the morning.'  
'Are you sure this is wise' Draco asked as he threw open the door of the shed  
'What' Aisling asked shocked  
'Do you really want to do this, your going to scar her for life'  
'Why do you care' Aisling asked amazed  
Draco mumbled something incoherant  
'Repeat that' She smirked  
'She's the closest thing I have to a best friend' He repeated 'Why got a problem'  
'No, no none at all. Ron might though'  
Draco groaned  
'Fine do what you want, nothing will top what you did'  
'Glad you agree'   
  
Day three:  
Ron half-opened his eyes yawned and stretched. He turned to ask Beth something, and was suddenly on the verge of a heart-attack.  
Aragog was less then a foot away from his face!   
The giant spider was leaning over the bed, with its pincers open ready to snap him and Beth into bite-size chunks. Its many eyes were twinkling evilly, deciding how best to attack.  
Ron went whiter than the bed sheets and he tapped Beth weakly.  
'Beth,' he whispered, a helluva lot like he did in the Forbidden Forest in second year. 'Beth! Wake up!'  
The enormous arachnid didn't move, didn't even twitch.   
*It's preparing to strike!!* Ron shrieked in his head. *It's gonna bite us wrap us up in those cocoon things and take us back to the web to hang while our tissues slowly decay...*  
His thoughts were sidetracked at that moment as Beth woke up, took one look and screamed.  
'AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS ARAGOG!!! AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH eh?'   
The enlargened spider still hadn't moved a nanometre, even to Beths ear-piercing screams right below it. Ron however had to physically prevent himself from jumping a mile in the air, as that would mean hopping straight into the open jaws of the arachnid.  
Beth frowned slightly up at Aragog.  
'You know,' she said thoughtfully, reaching cautiously for her wand on the bedside table. 'I don't think he's real. I think it's an illusion that Aisling created.   
'So why are you gonna use a wand?' Ron asked.  
''You wanna try sticking a hand in that mouth to check?' She nodded wisely at Ron's shudder and looked squarely up into one of the choice of eyes. 'Finitum incartum,' she cried, in the full confidence that the ginormous spider above her was only an illusion.  
It's almost a pity then that Aragog was in fact real and the only magic Aisling and Draco used was in securing the body above the bed. So when Beth ended the spell, several tons of incredibly hairy spider crashed into two of the biggest arachniphobics in Hogwarts.  
Harry, Sarah, Dean, Seamus and Neville all jumped out of their beds at the almighty crash that overrode the strongest silencing spell. They looked to see eight enormous and impossibly hairy legs sticking out at all angles from Ron's four-poster bed. Muffled shrieks and yells from inside let them know that yes Beth and Ron had been in there when the thing fell.  
The other five looked at each other and levitated the body off the hysterical couple then shrank it till it was small enough to throw out the window and give a passing owl a treat.  
'I'll kill her!!' Beth roared, red with rage and the effects of waking up to see an enormous spider staring down at you from a distance of not even a foot. 'I'll tear her limb from limb! I'll,' she paused and slowly a smile crept across her face. All the others quickly found excuses to be somewhere else, except for Ron who now also had good reason to go after Aisling, and Sarah who merely looked on, interested. 'I'll fix her, I'll fix her good.'  
'When?' Ron growled, itching to get back at her, right after his heart stopped trying to batter a way out of his chest.  
'We'll give her today,' Beth said in a low voice. 'Let her think she's winning this, and then...' She smirked.  
'And then what?' Ron asked. 'And then what?!'  
'And then,' Sarah told him from the doorway. 'The midden's hitting the windmill.'  
Beth suddenly whirled on Ron  
'You promised'  
'I, er, what'  
'You promised I wouldn't face him, that I was safe'  
'How was I bloody well meant to know she'd suspend him over our bed'  
'I don't know, but why did you wake me'  
'He could have killed us if I didn't'  
'He's dead, any idiot could see that'  
'Any idiot but you'  
'What did you just say' Beth growled menacingly, so she was directing the anger in the wrong direction  
'Any idiot but me' Ron tired weakly  
'Exactly, and they say Blondes are stupid' She grumbled before stalking out of the room.  
  
Aisling narrowed her eyes at Ron and Beth as they walked in. Opposite her, Draco was paying a lot more attention to his food than anything else.  
'Look at them,' Aisling murmured. Draco glanced at her oddly then did so.   
'I don't see anything,' he said, turning back. 'Weasleys a bit paler than usual, Beth's a bit redder, that's all. More like they had a fight then anything'  
'Yeah,' Aisling said, tilting her head, the scrambled eggs in front of her growing cold. 'I don't like it,' she muttered. 'She's planning something.'  
'For when?' Draco asked, he'd learnt to take her seriously on thing like this.   
'Tomorrow at the earliest, with these things there's always one day per trick. Gives time to reorganize and prepare and all that.' She sighed and ate her breakfast. 'I don't know what it is she's planning, but it aint gonna be pretty.'  
  
'Are you really sure this is the right spell' Ron asked warily, images dancing in his mind  
'Of course she'll die of embarassment, imagine it' Beth laughed  
The pair were sat in the girls dorm, surrounded in books  
'I am, that's the problem' Ron told his girlfriend, 'Do we really want to scar first years for life'  
'Ron, remember what was hanging over us this morning'  
Ron blanched before gritting his teeth 'Can she sing a song aswell'  
'No a bit much don't you think.'   
'With this plot, I doubt I'll eat for a week, so yeah Aisling singing a song as well might put me off food for life'   
  
Day four:  
As Draco entered the Great Hall Ron quickly put his head on the table.  
'What's with him' Harry asked as Aisling entered.   
She shrieked and Harry went a funny colour.  
Draco turned to see what the hell was wrong and froze, mouth agape like a fish and goofy look in his eyes.  
'Draco' The girl ground out trying desperately to act like no she was standing butt naked in the great hall  
'Uh' He let out in a fashion much like Goyle  
'DRACO' She yelled and he snapped back to reality 'Give me you robes'  
Draco did as asked, somewhat reluctantly muttering as he did 'Filch is one LUCKY fucker'  
His head snapped back with the force of the blow   
'Right sorry' He winced  
'I'm going to head back upstairs' She told him.  
Turning on her heel two things happened one, she ran into Snape, two Draco's robes disappeared  
'Miss O'Connell' Snape choked before his eyes found a spot above her head 'What is the meaning of this'  
'If only I knew' She replied sourly casting a look at Beth who was in hysterics and Ron, who had looked up and was now staring fixedly at a wall and in the middle of singing the second verse of Bob the Builder   
'Please find some clothing' Snape told her 'NOW'  
'With pleasure' She nodded before leaving the room with as much dignity as she could muster  
  
'Hoo man' Sarah laughed 'That was funny'  
'Bob the builder, can he fix it, bob the builder, yes he can' Ron sang quietly to himself  
'Ron honey, she's gone now' Beth giggled  
'Boobs' Harry croaked out articulatly a huge leer on his face  
'Harry' Sarah growled smacking him  
Beth meanwhile was trying to get Ron to stop singing  
'She's gone, your safe' She assured him 'You can stop singing'  
'Really Ron asked weakly  
'Big boobs' Harry snickered  
'Don't worry Ron, it wasn't that bad' Seamus said patting him on the shoulder  
Ron looked at Seamus and smirked before switching back to his 'Truly terrified' face  
'It's okay Ron, we'll go upstairs and give you something nicer to think about' Beth said taking his hand and leading him out  
'Weasley you da man' Seamus whistled to himself as Sarah tried to knock something other then Big boobs out of Harry.   
  
Aisling stormed into the Slytherin Common Room, steam practically leaving her ears. Draco, who had gone in before her was just getting rid of the last stragglers. He, having learned from a swift but thorough lesson averted his eyes, but the three third year boys did not.  
'Feel any better?' he asked Aisling when the screams had ended and the sound of running footsteps died away. Aisling was heading for her dormitory and merely snarled a curse.  
A few minutes later, she re-emerged in the common room fully dressed again and her wand in hand. The reason for her having to walk through half the school bare was due to the fact that when Beth and Ron's spell magicked away her clothes it also magicked away her wand, which was in the pocket of her robe and whenever she put something else on, it immediately disappeared as well.   
'That,' Aisling hissed. 'Was the most horrendous thing that I have ever had to go through. Of all the.' She switched over to Huttese at this point; she had after all polished off her skill in cursing by listening to an infuriated Darth Vader for seven weeks.  
'And you didn't think of it,' Draco summed up for her when she hissed snarled and spat her way to a silent rage.  
'All that would have accomplished was her and Weasley disappearing for a week,' she shot back. 'It would have been doing them a favour.' She started pacing behind the sofa where Draco was. 'They cannot get away with this,' she muttered to herself. Draco turned to watch her go back and forth at high speed. Then she started to slow down, and finally stop. She stood there with her head bowed, hands steepled in front of her face, utterly still. Then she lifted her head, and smiled.  
'What are you planning?' Draco asked, after he got over the utter evilness that he saw in that smile. Aisling didn't appear to have heard him, but turned and walked to the door as if in a dream. 'Aisling? What are you going to do?' The door closed quietly as Aisling made her way to the library, occasionally bumping into things as she formulated and fine-tuned the plan that was filling her brain. 'Aisling?'   
Draco looked towards the fire, then at his watch.  
'Guess I'd better make my condolences while I still can,' he muttered before getting up and hurrying to catch the last of lunch.  
  
Aisling stalked into the library, plans finalizing in her mind all she need was one spell....  
Ten busy minutes later, she halted in front of a certain shelf and pulled out a certain book. various charmed students watched from various vantage points as she flipped through the tome  
'Got it' Aisling snickered memorising a certain spell and the attached notes.  
She glared up at the students and grinned evilly  
'Want to come down now' She asked innocently  
As one they shook their heads vehemently  
'No that's okay I like the view  
'Yeah, It's suprising how much being suspended 20 fet on the air changes your prospective'  
'We'll just hang around here for a while'  
'Good' Aisling purred, replacing the book 'Bye, bye then'  
The unfortunate idiots who thought it would be funny to point and laugh, smirk, make comments, stand in her way or be within a 100 feet radius of Aislin o'Connell when she walked into the library watched her leave and sighed with relief.  
'should we call for help now' A first year asked after a while  
'Don't be stupid' A sixth year snapped 'She might hear us'  
'Oh'  
  
Not long after Ron entered the library. He paused when he saw the 20 odd students hanging in the air.  
'Okay' He said covering a snicker 'Aislings been around, Yes'  
'Let us down a second year Slytherin said haughtily  
'Can't you do it yourselves'  
'Would we still be here if we could'  
'I dunno you snakies aren't the sharpest tools in the shed at the best of times'  
'She took our wands' A Hufflepuff growled 'So please get us down'  
Ron shrugged 'Alright, but I didn't do it, she's pissed enough with me already don't need anymore homicidal hellbitches on my ass'  
While he spokehe took out his wand, broke the spell and gently set the students down, except for the slytherins who crashed to the flagstone below  
'Oh, I'm so sorry' He smirked   
Outside the enterance hall Draco bumped into Beth, literally.   
'Hey' He nodded  
She shot him a look  
'What' he asked   
'Aisling's lackey' Beth smirked  
'I guess, but you got Ron in on it' Draco shot back  
'He's my boyfriend' She replied 'What's your excuse'  
'Overwhelming fear and a slightly, only slight mind, crush' Draco shrugged 'Plus I'm evil'  
Beth giggled at his standard cool Malfoy look  
'Oh scary. Anyway I'm not after you, just wary in case she sent you on an errand'  
'The only errand I'm on is a request from my stomach' Draco told her 'But, and don't tell her I said this, She is plotting'  
'I bet' Beth smirked 'Anyway I'm meeting Ron, I'll talk to you later'  
'Yeah later' Draco nodded as he went in and Beth headed in the direction of the Library  
'You've been hanging around with me too long' Beth remarked as she entered the library and saw the evil grin on her boyfriends face 'You'll be wearing green and silver soon'  
'Nah' Ron disagreed 'Not sarcastic enough'  
'Ha, Ha'  
'What are we looking for anyway' Ron asked as he followed Beth through the now empty library  
'This thing could go on forever' Beth said while looking for a certain aisle 'I take revenge for what Aisling for my taking revenge coz she took revenge, we could stil be fighting at 118 years old when we can barely hold our wands straight' She glanced sideways 'Or yours for that matter'  
'So, what are you gonna do' Asked batting her lightly on the shoulder  
'Make sure that Aisling would rather chew off her own arm then take revenge on me again'   
Ron gave her a skeptical look, he could remember clearly Aisling's capacity for holding a grudge and her idea of suitable vengence  
'Okay' He said after a while 'How'  
Beth found the book she had been looking for and flipped it to a certain page before handing it to Ron with a smirk to rival Aisling's best. Ron read it, re-read it, rubbed his eyes and read it for a third time before looking at Beth with and expression of horror, Awe and gleeful anticipation  
'You're really'  
'Yep'memorised the spell and put the book back on the shelf  
'Really'  
'Uh-huh' They left the libray and headed for Gryffindor tower  
'Who'  
'Who do you think'  
'Oh.....When'  
'When what' Sarah asked. They were in front of the portrait and Sarah had been "advising" the Fat lady on what to do with her hair. Pink and Blue streaks featured heavily  
'When aisling goes down once and for all' Beth said 'Loonies 'r' us'  
'I'm sure Draco will be pleased' Sarah commented as the portrait opened and they went in 'But isn't it Aisling's turn tomorrow'  
'And' Sarah laughed  
'Knew you'd cheat eventully'   
  
Day five:  
The next morning, the entire school was on tender-hooks, waiting and watching for what Aisling would for the previous days trick. Breakfast was eerily silent and when one hapless Ravenclaw dropped his goblet, nearly the entire student body fought to get under their tables before realizing that, no the sudden noise /wasn't /Aisling or Beth finally blowing up the school.  
Aisling caught Beths eye across the Great hall and raised her goblet in a mock-salute before getting up and leaving.  
'She's got something planned,' Beth mused, fingers tapping on the table as the Slytherin left the Hall with a suspiciously confident air.  
'You mean you thought she'd let you get away with yesterday?' Sarah questioned.  
'She can't have anything better planned than what we've got,' Ron put in.   
'It's not your turn.' Harry gaped  
'And?' Beth asked. Harry looked at her.  
'You're cheating? I'm so surprised!'   
'Shut up.'  
  
It wasn't until just before Potions that Aisling finally decided it was time for the perfect payback.  
Most unfortunate then that Beth had also decided that it was time for the killing blow.  
In almost the same second, both girls muttered the words and did the motions and sent the spells flying. In almost the same moment, the identical spells took effect. And in almost the same instant, twin shrieks were to be heard in the hallway outside Snape's dungeon classroom.  
'Miss Walsh and Miss O' Connell,' Snape's voice snapped. 'If you don't shut up I'll have you tacking werewolves into the Forbidden Forest!' They shut up, but glared red-hot daggers at each other.  
*That bitch!* they bother thought, filing into the classroom with the others shying away strangely from apparently empty air *She stole my idea!*   
Neither girl reached for their wands for a swift /Finitum incartum/ as they both knew that should anyone but the creator of the spell try to break it, it would only grow twice the size. *Well* they growled to themselves as they took their respective seats. *Lets just see who breaks first.*  
Ten minutes before the end of Potions and both girls were hanging on by the edges of their fingernails. Every time they'd speak, the illusion that the spell created would whisper things in their ears, when they moved it would reach out to touch them, quickly resulting in postures that would make statues look like hamsters on super overload and the quietest Potions class all year.  
'Miss O' Connell,' Snape said, breaking off from his lecture on truth potions. What would happen if Angel Eye is added to crushed Rowanberries and Aconite instead of Red Star leaves?'  
'It would turn blue sir, before going clear,' she replied simply. Then she smirked. 'The Rowanberries and Angel Eye would react to produce a mild toxin which would result in nausea and headaches for the person who consumed it. The Aconite when reacting to Angel Eye would add vomiting to the list and if enough of the potion is consumed the victim will suffer a lengthy and painful death.' She glanced over her shoulder to smirk at Beth, before quickly turning away from the sight of Filch leering at her. 'However, should the victim be given the juice of the Bellflower they will recover will you shut the hell up!' Aisling suddenly roared spinning around, not able to take Filch muttering in her ear any longer. Lavender and Pavrati who had been behind her, thought she had been yelling at them and visibly shrank by about six inches. 'In a few hours,' Aisling finished after a few silent moments, turning back.  
'Ten marks to Slytherin for a perfect answer,' Snape said smoothly. 'Five marks /from/ Slytherin for the disturbance to the class.'   
'Now Miss Walsh can you tell me what properties dragon's blood has when added to a polyjuice potion'  
Beth actually had the balls to smirk and share a look with Draco  
'When added to Polyjuice, dragon's blood can alter the time in which it lasts. The time depends one which species is used, for example Hungarian Horntail's blood make the potion last Right that's it once more and I will find a way to hurt you' Xizor was really grating on Beth's nerves. Ron who had his hand resting on her back pulled away like he had been burned 'from 12 hours to 24' She finished giving Ron a funny look  
'Ten points to Gryffindor for an excellant obsevation of Higher Potions making' Snape smirked 'and Nine points from Gryffindor for that behaviour'   
The class hurriedly got and packed their things away in order to get good places for the fight that was due any minute now.  
'Miss Walsh and Miss O' Connell,' Snape said. 'Stay behind.' His eyes rose to Ron and Draco who were wondering whether to stay or go. 'Since when are your names Miss Walsh and Miss O' Connell, Mr Malfoy and Mr Weasley?' Ron looked to Beth who glared at Snape. Aisling nodded towards the door for Draco. 'Wait outside if you must,' Snape snapped. They eventually left, Draco nearly having to drag Ron out.  
'What's this about?' Aisling asked as the door closed. Beth muttered under her breath, just for the sake of it. Aisling cast a scornful look over her shoulder, but left it at that.  
They hadn't long to wait before the dungeon classrooms door opened and Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore came in.  
'What's this in aid of?' Beth growled; Xizor was jumping on her last nerve. Aisling snorted and rolled her eyes. Dumbledore raised his hands.  
'Peace,' he said. 'For the past week you've thrown the whole school into chaos in your drive for revenge on each other.'  
'She started it!' Beth cried, pointing at Aisling, who shrugged.  
'True, I was the first one to take revenge,' she admitted. 'But I took revenge on her for what did to me.'  
'So you started it,' McGonagall stated, looking squarely at Beth.  
'You hellbitch!' she yelled at Aisling. 'You tricked me into sleeping with Xizor!'  
'I /could've/ tricked you into sleeping with a Trandoshan,' Aisling yelled back. 'You got the better deal with Xizor, believe you me. /You/ made/me/ sleep with /Filch/!' The three professors jaws dropped.   
'Caretaker Filch?' McGonagall said weakly.  
'/You/ put me on a /broomstick/ while I was /asleep!/'  
'How the hell did that happen?' Snape wondered aloud about Filch, then winced. 'No, no, I've changed my mind, I don't want to know.'  
'Strapped you on and made sure your precious Ron could rescue you,' Aisling shot back. '/You/ however sent my robes over my head at the start of /every/ class for a full day!'  
'I was wondering why he seemed so cheery,' Dumbledore mused.  
'/You/ put /Aragog/ over my /bed!/'  
'Killed him for you first,' Aisling snarled back. 'Or don't you remember that part?'  
'It crashed on top of us!'  
'Well don't blame me for that! Only you would be thick enough to end the spell keeping him up.'  
'I thought it was an illusion!'  
'You should know me well enough by now to know that I only bother with illusions when I can't get the real thing.'   
'You created /that/ one!' Beth shrieked, pointing at empty air that just happened to contain an illusion of Xizor, Prince of the Faleen making obscene gestures.  
'YOU MADE MY CLOTHES DISAPEAR IN THE GREAT HALL,' Aisling screamed. 'I had to walk through the entire school /bare-arse naked!/'  
'She did?' Dumbledore and McGonagall asked, thunderstruck. Snape winced again and nodded.  
'Yes, yes she did.'  
'/And/ you created /that!/' Aisling went on, also pointing at apparently empty space from where Filch was growing excited. 'Its bad enough with just one of him!'  
'What are they on about?' McGonagall asked.  
'Malignant fuckpig!'  
'Bantha poodoo!'  
'No idea,' Snape admitted. 'What the hells a Bantha?'  
Dumbledore lifted his wand and two green beams shot out and smacked out girls over the head in unison.  
'Ow! Vader!' they cried out of habit.  
'If you don't stop this I'll make you help Hagrid when he visits the Forest tomorrow,' Dumbledore ordered. 'And he /will/ be visiting Aragog's children, Bethany.' Beth gulped and shrank into her chair. Aisling smirked. 'And you /will/ be escorting Filch, Aisling.' The smirk disappeared. 'No,' he continued in a more normal voice. 'What's the problem?'  
'/She/ created /that!/' they cried at once, pointing to the seemingly empty air beside them. The three professors looked as each other.  
'Finitum incantum,' Dumbledore said offhandedly.  
'No!' Aisling shrieked.  
Beth took one look at the now twice-as-large- Xizor, scrabbled over the desk, wrapped her arms around the astonished Snape and buried her face in his chest whimpering, 'Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods! He's so big!'  
'Somebody get her off me!' Snape yelled, trying to pry her off and yet not touch her.  
Aisling stared at the doubled illusion of Filch -much like a rabbit does at headlights- muttering, 'He cant touch me, he cant touch me, he cant touch me,' in a litany. The illusion reached out…  
'OH MY GOD HE TOUCHED ME!!' she screamed, scrambled onto the desk, took a flying leap and landed on Dumbledore.  
Professor McGonaghall stepped back and watched as Snape began to spin around in an effort to shake Beth off, Aisling was balancing on Dumbledore's shoulders, kicking at empty air and screaming at the top of her lungs while Dumbledore was attempting to get her off by violently shaking himself like a dog. Privately she was half-glad that no-one was there to see it and half sorry that no-one was there to see it because no-one would ever believe her.  
'Beth!' Aisling cried. 'Stop the fucking illusion!'  
'Only if you end mine first!' Beth yelled back.  
'Bollix off! You wont finish mine of I do that!'  
'Neither will you!'  
'Yes I will!'  
'Shut up!' McGonaghall yelled. 'Just end the two illusions together!'  
'But she won't,' Beth began.  
'On the count of three,' McGonaghall snapped. 'One! Two! Three!'  
'Finitum Incantum!' Beth and Aisling shouted. There was a moment's silence.  
'Gone?' Aisling craned around, checking everywhere, just in case.  
'Gone,' she sighed in relief, only then seeming to realize that she was standing on the shoulders of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She slid down and brushed off his robes, then flashed a big smile and stepped away sharpish.  
'Miss Walsh,' Snape said through his teeth. 'The illusion is apparently gone, let go of me this instant.' Beth pretended not to hear.  
'Oh Force its like Vader all over again,' Aisling groaned.  
'Vader?' Beth repeated eagerly, lifting her head from Snapes chest, giving the Potions professor space to perform a handy repelling charm and send the limpet-like Beth flying.  
'Cool,' Aisling said as Beth crashed into the front-row desk.  
'For such behaviour,' Dumbledore ground out. 'You /both/ get two weeks of detention,' Aisling shrugged, she was happy just to come out of it with all appendages intact /and/ attached. 'To be determined later.'  
'Dammit,' Beth cursed. She knew from experience that they were always the worst.  
'Now get to your next class and out of my sight.'  
Aisling and Beth exchanged glances, gathered their things and headed to Transfiguration.  
Outside the classroom, Beth paused and asked;  
'So we cool?'  
'Yeah,' Aisling replied with a smile. 'We cool.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ther we go, hope you like. Read and review please. 


	9. A bad week, a new couple and QUIDDITCH

Title: A weekend away  
  
Disclaimer: Chapter one people  
  
Sorry it took so long but I got a job with the most crappy hours. And when I do come home I'm too tired. But it's finally here. Also finished book 5, best on so far and can we just pretend none of that happened for this story. Ta.  
  
Andy: Voldemort will appear, and be annoyed in the only was a person can when stuck with on of the lonnies  
  
Dragonlet: Okay no big spiders please and thanks, Sorry it took so long, really sorry.   
  
Regeane: Plenty more   
  
Epiphany: Hmm, most of it my ass  
  
Any if any of you are still reading this damn thing I love you. any ways enjoy  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunday was rainy and miserable, so Beth and ron took the oppurtunity to sit in the great hall and study.  
  
Beth looked up and smiled as Draco took a seat beside her. Ron on her other side shot him a dangerous look which he ignored  
  
'Hey D' Beth smiled  
  
'Beth' Draco replied 'I have a question'  
  
'Only one' Ron sneered  
  
'Was I asking you Weasel' Draco shot back  
  
'Guys, guys' Beth yelped 'Cool it. Ron leave'  
  
Ron stood and yelled 'So what you can go shag him'  
  
One look at Beth's face and the red head ran.   
  
'You were saying' She smiled at Draco  
  
'Your getting sick of him aren't you' Draco smirked  
  
'Not sick of him, just slightly irritated by his mere existance' Beth shrugged 'But that's off the point'  
  
'Yes right. I was wondering what to do about Aisling'  
  
'Bug spray' Beth shrugged  
  
Draco favoured her with a cold look  
  
'Fine, fine. Hey here's a crazy notion. Ask her out'   
  
'And risk my dignity, she might say no'  
  
Beth let lose a splutter drawing the stares of many other occupants of the Great Hall.  
  
'Aisling, say no it you. Pull the other one Malfoy, she'd be more likely walk naked through the school, oh wait' Beth smirked 'Okay, look she likes you, you like her, play it cool, she's not gonna say no'  
  
'Really' Draco asked almost smiling  
  
'Really' Beth nodded 'So go, suck up all that Malfoy smugness and ask the damn girl out'  
  
'I will' Draco nodded decidedly as he stood and went to move 'But first, I'm gonna be sick'  
  
Beth watched with a slight giggle as Draco raced for the bathroom. Miuntes later Ron had returned Aisling in tow. Ron walked around her, seemingly inspecting her  
  
'Your not going to find a hickey on me' Beth smirked as Ron stood behind her back. She sent a smile to Aisling  
  
'Really' Ron asked skeptically   
  
'Really, unless you plan on pulling my top up' Beth replied.  
  
Ron went red with rage about to start yelling until he noticed Beth and Aisling were in hysterics  
  
'Evil, evil bitch' Ron growled sitting beside her  
  
'Yeah' She smiled kissing his cheek 'Did you bring Aisling to kill me or Malfoy'  
  
'Neither, I'm intrigied at what Draco wanted you for' Aisling shrugged  
  
'Well' Beth said debating what to say 'Oh alright, it'll help his cause. Draco was asking my advice, on how to ask you out'  
  
Aisling's eyes widened comically 'He what'  
  
'Yes, apparently the sight of you naked caused him to develop a crush, the fact that he's your only friend in Slytherin and that you spend all your time with him, obviously drove him to ask you out or go insane' Beth shrugged 'I told him to go for it'  
  
'We never had that asking out problem did we' Ron smiled fondly  
  
Beth stopped for a moment and a dark look clouded her face 'You've never even taken me on a date, wooed me so to speak or been the least bit romantic and don't say chosing me over dinner is romantic'   
  
'Well you did jump me' Ron countered  
  
'Oh foolish me' The girl sighed 'So many men in this school and I pick an idiot'  
  
'Better then Harry' Aisling reminded her  
  
'True' Beth nodded 'and it is good in bed'  
  
'There must be a reason for all the Weasley children after all' Aisling smirked  
  
'OH Fine' Ron grumbled ' Beth will you'  
  
'Yes Ron' She smiled giving him her full attention  
  
'Uh...erm...Shit this is hard...Beth will you be my date for London' He breathed  
  
Beth thought for a moment 'I'll think about it, you know busy schedule and all'  
  
Ron's face fell and she laughed  
  
'Of course I will dummy'   
  
Ron breathed out a sigh of releif  
  
'After all I'd never leave my little lap-dog at home'  
  
'Aww Fluffy, your too sweet' Ron smirked back  
  
'Fluffy' Aisling asked raising an eyebrow  
  
'Yes, Fluffy' Beth gaped  
  
'The three headed dog from my first year. Vicious son of a bitch, with, if Hagrid is to be believed, three differant personalities. Just like Beth who has Sarcastic, Cranky, Bitchy Beth, The scardey cat, softy, likes cuddles Beth and Half asleep, will agree to anything Beth. so she's Fluffy' Ron told them  
  
'I'm not sure I like that nickname' Beth replied  
  
'Oh yeah and I love mine' Ron snorted sarcastically 'Did you know Harry calls Sarah, Brusier'  
  
'Really, Sarah calls him Cookie toes' Aisling laughed  
  
'Aww Cookie toes, Sugar nose' Beth giggled  
  
The other two shared a look 'Lorraine started spouting it a while back, guess Sarah remembered' Beth shrugged  
  
'Lorraine' Ron asked  
  
'She's dating Sarah's brother Marc, She's really cool and insane, but not like us'   
  
'Well I'm thankful for that' Ron sighed 'Three lunatics is bad enough'  
  
'Fun as this isn't' Aisling smiled standing 'I'm going to find Draco and say yes'  
  
'Don't scare him' Beth called after her friend  
  
'Oh like that'll ever happen' Ron scoffed  
  
'You really have been hanging around with us to long, picking up our habits' Beth smirked 'I'm so proud'  
  
Ron gave her a look  
  
'Well I am' She shrugged 'We have corrupted you, in a month no less'  
  
Ron shook his head and ruffled her hair  
  
'Gerroff, anyway, when you holding Quidditch try-outs'  
  
Ron froze  
  
'Uh, why. I mean you hate flying, you hate heights.'  
  
'Sarah wants to know and since your Quidditch captain I said I'd ask'  
  
'And she is interested in what position'  
  
'Beater, obviously. Could you really see her anywhere else'  
  
'She'd need a broom, not that she'll get on without considerable talent'  
  
'Well she hasn't been reading which broom for nothing'  
  
'I thought that was so she and Harry would actually have something to talk about, I still have no idea how they stayed together. I mean at least we can have a conversation' Ron shrugged as he grabbed one of the magazines lying on the table. Flicking through he landed on a add  
  
'How to lose a guy in ten days' He read aloud 'Ah the story of your life'  
  
'Oh really' Beth questioned 'Correct me if I'm wrong but we've been dating longer then ten days, after all it is October, making our relationship a month long'  
  
Ron supressed a shudder 'Uh, the dreaded word'  
  
'What Relationship' Beth asked  
  
'No 'correct you', tis dangerous ground' Ron joked  
  
'Hardy, har, har' Beth grumbled 'And that's two words'  
  
'Oh sorry, Hermione' Ron muttered turning his attention back to the magazine, flipping the page he smiled widely.  
  
Beth glanced over and growled ripping the page from the magazine  
  
'Uh' Ron whimpered 'Knickers'  
  
Beth shot him a dangerous look  
  
'What the hell is with you today' Ron asked before he stopped mind ticking over slowly 'OH GOD I'M DONE FOR'  
  
Beth stood huffily and stalked from the room as Ron put his head in his hands and muttered to himself  
  
Minutes later Harry found him  
  
'What's up mate'  
  
'She's on her time' The red head whimpered  
  
'Oh hard luck mate' Harry smiled patting his back before he cut short 'Oh shit'  
  
'What' Ron asked sullenly  
  
'Sarah and Beth reckon that they start at the same time and isn't Hermione a bit P.M.S.'y this time every month' Harry asked fear on his face  
  
Ron's eyes widened comicaly 'That's it get me fitted for the coffin now'   
  
'Don't worry, as long as Aisling isn't we're safe' Harry shrugged  
  
'I guess your right' Ron sighed standing 'Now if you'll excuse me I am off to raid Honeydukes'  
  
'Uh why' Harry asked puzzled  
  
Ron smiled and held up the magazine 'Ginny is my sister and if you read enough of these while your girlfriend is primping and you'll learn the secret to getting in her good books, Chocolate, Chocolate and more chocolate'  
  
'Ah I think I'll help you' Harry said hurriedly and the two quickly left the Great Hall.  
  
Sarah looked up from her magazine as Beth entered the dorm room, looking like she had been kicked in the stomach  
  
'Let me guess 'baby alien' ' Sarah smirked  
  
'Yes' Beth groaned laying on her bed, 'And prat boyfriend'  
  
'Ah, another day in the life of Beth Walsh' Sarah smiled  
  
'Tomorrow' Beth smirked 'Tomorrow'  
  
'Ah yes, but I still have tonight'  
  
Beth sprung up into a seated position, winced and then looked at Sarah 'Wanna go out, bring the boys'  
  
'Is Snape a greasy bastard' Sarah giggled  
  
'So, no' Beth asked a bit shocked  
  
'Oh god' Sarah groaned 'Only you would take that as a no'  
  
'So yes'  
  
'Beth have you taken something'  
  
'An anti pain potion, Hermione brewed it'  
  
'And you drank'  
  
'All' Beth replied  
  
'You only meant to take a sip, not the bottle'  
  
'Oh'  
  
'So, you know you can't drink' Sarah told her  
  
'Fine' Beth shrugged 'I'll just watch all of you and take pictures'   
  
'Oh no' Sarah warned  
  
'Oh yes' Beth smiled  
  
Later that night found Sarah, Harry, Ron and Beth sat by the bar in the Hog's Head.   
  
'Right' Beth smiled at the bartender 'I want, three wicked blues, three wicked silvers, three pint glases and a coke'  
  
The bartender nodded and soon had the drinks placed in front of her. She smiled and picked up a wicked sliver and blue, pouring together she emptied the bottles into the pint glass, before doing it with the others.  
  
'Drink' She smiled taking a sip of her coke  
  
Ron did as ordered, as Sarah and Harry shared a look, shrugging Sarah took a gulp and smiled 'Nice'  
  
Ron nodded his agreement, Harry took a small sip, before gulping down half the glass  
  
'I call it a glacier' Beth smiled  
  
'It's wicked' Ron told her  
  
Harry and Sarah groaned and Beth just shook her head  
  
Soon the three had finished and Beth was on a mission  
  
'Can I have three apple sidekicks, a red, blue and green aftershock, three bloody marys, a sex on the beach, a slippery nipple and a cocksucking cowboy. Also an irish flag, a screwdriver, white russian, black russian, sex in the graveyard and um a J.D and coke'  
  
Sarah rubbed her hands together and Harry gaped in awe. Ron blinked several times in amazment  
  
'What the hell' The bartender Damien gaped 'How can you afford all that'  
  
'I just can, so chop chop' Beth smiled  
  
'If anyone get sick, you clean it' Damien warned  
  
'Course' Beth nodded 'Got any nappies, cause none of them will be able to walk soon'  
  
'Sorry' Damien smiled over the J.D bottle 'Wanna bucket'  
  
'Maybe later'  
  
Two hours later Beth was leading the group up to Hogwarts, after all they did have class in the morning  
  
'Oh mandy, you came and you brought me a snickers' Sarah yelled 'Even though I was sniffing ur knickers'  
  
Soon the lads had caught on and were yelling with her, they linked arms and staggered around, Beth clicking away on her camera  
  
'These are gonna be classic' She giggled to herself 'Oh happy day'  
  
'Oh happy day, ooohhh happy daaayyy' The trio howled  
  
'Oh for a camcorder' Beth sniggered as Sarah and Harry veered to the left sending Ron to the ground  
  
Going to him she helped him up and dragged him and the other two through the gate, Just as they reached the enterance Beth skidded to a stop  
  
'Miss Walsh' Snape smirked 'Are you companions intoxicated'  
  
'I'm not, intox...entox...eetox...what ever you said' Ron slurred before stopping, swaying slightly and the puking on Snape. Harry took one look and began to Heave, Sarah staggered backwards and fell to the floor, laughing hard.   
  
'Oh great' Beth sighed as she rubbed Ron's back 'Come on honey, you okay'  
  
'No' Ron growled as he spat  
  
'Come on, we'll get you inside, give you a glass of water, You okay Harry, Harry, HARRY'  
  
Beth turned and found that Harry had dropped to the floor and was snoring away contentedly in his own puke puddle  
  
'Great' She growled 'What am I a bloody mother' She yelled at the only other sober one there 'And he wants kids'  
  
'Shall we get them inside' Snape asked, mildly amused by the image of Saint Potter laying face down in vomit  
  
'Oh no, I was gonna leave them here for Voldemort, course we'll bloody well take them inside' She shot back 'Fucking genius aren't you'  
  
'Miss Walsh' Snape growled  
  
'Look' She put up her hand 'Not really a good day to piss me off mate, just pick up pukey, and I'll sort Ron, SARAH, move you god damned arse'  
  
Beth sighed as she stepped into the girls dorm, Sarah was snoring loud enough to break double glazing.  
  
'Argh' Beth growled reaching into her pockets 'My fags'  
  
Storming out of the room she searched Gryffindor for them before remembering seeing something fall while she had hauled Sarah to her feet outside.   
  
'Bloody great' She bitched 'Just fucking wonderful' Pissed off was on thing with Beth, but pissed off and the only sober one was another thing.  
  
Grabbing her cloak she threw it on and stormed threw the castle, even if she was caught, her detention schedule was packed full till January already. Once outside she spotted the pack on the ground and picked them up, every cigarette was soaked through.  
  
'Oh typical, just bloody typical' She screamed at the sky 'Fucking scottish weather, worse then leenane'  
  
Grumbling under her breathe she set out for Hogesmede, the muddy ground squelching as she went counting her galleons. Finally she reached the hogs head where Damien was locking up  
  
'Can I please just pick up a pack of Benson' She whined  
  
Damien looked at her, a demented look in her eyes, bushy hair askew and an iron grasp on her wand.  
  
'Fine, fine' He sighed letting her in  
  
'Your a doll' She smiled dashing in and out again 'See you next week'  
  
'Yeah' Damien called after her as she bolted up the street.  
  
Beth threw a wave after her and turned a corner, bumping into something  
  
Dazed she looked at the figure half hidden by shadows  
  
'Are you really that desperate to give me detentions that you follow me to get fags' She yelled 'Good god Severus Snape, stalker extrodinaire'  
  
'I'm not Your professor' The figure hissed stepping into the light  
  
Beth gaped for a moment before letting out a howl 'OH SHIT'  
  
'Take her' Voldemort snarled to six men behind him  
  
'Take me, what exactly do you mean by take me, I have a boyfriend, and gangbangs, so not my thing'  
  
'So you are the one who finds filth in every little thing' Voldemort smirked  
  
On instinct Beth looked at his crotch 'Guess so' She smirked back 'Oh hey'  
  
A tall, young death eater had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder, she was silent for a few minutes as they walked before  
  
'You have a really cute ass'  
  
'Excuse me' The death eater gasped nearly faltering  
  
'Seriously, all tight and muscular, the kinda ass you wanna grab and never let go off'  
  
'Your scary'  
  
'Thanks, anyway what's your name, cause I hear hostages get depentant on ther captors, and I'd like to get very dependent on you, you just can't tell Ron'   
  
'Ron, as in Weasley'  
  
'Duh' Beth sighed 'Obviously not gifted in the brains department, now are we'  
  
'That's him alright' Another young death eater laughed   
  
'Can we not bandy wit's with the mud-blood' A severe voice snapped  
  
'Hey, I'm no mudblood, I'm a muggle' She paused and thought 'And that weakens my case even more doesn't it'  
  
She could almost hear everyone rolling their eyes, at least, she thought, Aisling didn't hear.  
  
'Aren't girls meant to be sreaming for their boyfriends help right now, they usually do' The man carrying her asked  
  
Beth spluttered loudly  
  
'I don't really wanna watch him piss himself thanks, anyway he's in a drunken coma right now, only thing that gets him out of that is the offer of a blow job, then he's really wide awake, in everyway possible' Beth let out a disturbing giggle  
  
Suddenly she was dropped with a thump  
  
'Ouchey' She grumbled 'I'm so telling Vader in you'  
  
Voldemort sent all but one of his death eaters away  
  
'Vader'  
  
Beth however was sitting up gaping past him like a fish  
  
'Malfoy' She smiled 'Lucuis Malfoy'  
  
'You know of me' He asked priming  
  
'Not as well as I'd like, although Draco is still way hotter'  
  
'But I have more experience' Lucius smirked  
  
'I bet' Beth purred  
  
Voldemort looked between them sickened, before smacking Lucius up-side the head  
  
'She's here to be tortured for information, not de-virginalised' He hissed  
  
Beth snorted loudly 'Too late there Mouldie, whew way to late, but' she winked suggestively at the other man 'Lucuis can torture me, anyway he wants'  
  
Lucius leered back and Voldemort yelled 'ENOUGH, now you will tell us the Gryffindor password'  
  
'Uh why  
  
'Because I am Lord Voldemort and I commanded it'  
  
'Why'  
  
'Because I Can'  
  
'Why'  
  
'I'm Evil'   
  
'Why'  
  
'I just am'  
  
'Why'  
  
'Because'  
  
'Why'  
  
'SHUT UP'  
  
'Why'   
  
'If you don't I'll kill you'  
  
'Why'  
  
'Becasue your annoying'  
  
'Why'  
  
'Because you keep asking why'  
  
'Why'  
  
'How am I meant to know'  
  
'Why  
  
'Can you stop now' Lucius pleaded  
  
'Nope' Beth smirked before singing 'Send me home, send me home, send me hooome, send me home send me home send me hoooome'   
  
Voldemort winced and Lucius drew back covering his ears, swiftly Voldemort sent a silencing spell her way  
  
'Now you will tell me all you know about Harry Potter and how to get into Gryffindor' Voldemort snarled  
  
Beth looked at him amazed, before smacking her forehead  
  
'Tell me, NOW'  
  
Beth rolled her eyes and gestured to her mouth  
  
'You expect food'  
  
Lucius behind was attempting not to laugh, he had been told all the girls could drive even Professor Dumbledore to breaking point, but he didn't realise just how bad they were.  
  
'This is gonna take a while' Beth said soundlessly as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her lighter and fags, sparking on up she made herself comfortable  
  
'So you refuse to talk'  
  
'My lord' Snigger 'You' giggle' Placed a' Snort 'Silencing charm on her'  
  
Voldemort stopped short, scowled and flipped a short but pain filled crucio at Malfoy  
  
'I know that, simply testing her' He snapped removing it 'Now what do you know about Harry Potter'  
  
'He has black hair'  
  
'Anything useful'  
  
'He's a knob'  
  
Lucuis shook his head and staggered a bit 'I have heard you hate him' The Malfoy asked  
  
'Oh yeah, but not hate, hate, like baby brother hate, so you'll never get anything out of me'  
  
'Really'  
  
'Yep, they don't tell me anything anyway'  
  
'I doubt that'  
  
'Nope, seriously soon as I enter the room it's like, crickets chirping in the back round, no speaking, then Ron drags me off, refuses to talk about it, Sarah knows though cause shes Harry's girlfriend' Beth was looking extremley put out   
  
The two men shared a look and sighed, it was gonna be a long night.  
  
'Can I go home now, I have potions first class and it's my favourite' She asked  
  
'NO'  
  
The two men then left the room locking it behind her and went to discuss this new turn and also to find the veritserum. Beth let out a breath of air and looked around, empty room, locked door, High window, Spider. She stopped short, Spider. Spider skuttling towards her  
  
'Aran....arani...arania exumai' She whimpered pulling out her wand, the fear behind that spell blew the Spider straight through the wall opposite.  
  
'Oh hey cool' she smiled hoping to her feet and racing to the hole, scrambling through she took offf running to Hogwarts.   
  
The next morning Ron woke to find his head in the toliet bowl, Harry was snoring away in a nearby shower cubicle. Groaning Ron let his eyes close again, he was still far to tired to care where he was. Suddenly he heard footstep and then he was hit in the face by toliet water as someone flushed the toliet. As he coughed, spluttered and woke up, he heard the shower being turned on and a loud curse from Harry  
  
'MORNING' Beth yelled brightly 'How are your heads  
  
'Uh' Ron groaned  
  
'Ghu' Harry grumbled as he climbed from the shower 'Ouch'  
  
'Come on hurry up, class in an hour, big fry up on the table'  
  
Ron gagged and Harry wavered a bit  
  
'I said hury up' Beth ordered flicking on the light  
  
'It burns us' Ron grumbled as he sheilded his eyes  
  
Beth let out a sigh and walked to him, pulling out her lighter she held it in his face, 'This will 'burns you' in a minute if you don't get off your arse and out of those clothes, we have Snape first and he's mad enough as it is. Never mind the weeks worth of detentions'  
  
'We have detention' Ron asked rubbing his face  
  
'Yes, Snape caught us, you puked on him, then Harry puked and fell asleep in the puddle'  
  
'I what' Harry yelped in disgust  
  
'Don't worry, I cleaned you up last night, that's why you where there and Ron was hugging the toilet this morning, I'm never bringing you to the pub again.' She told them before muttering a sobering spell.  
  
Instantly both boys felt better  
  
'Now wanna help me wake Sarah' She smirked  
  
The boys shared a smirk and followed her to the girls dorm.  
  
They entered to see Hermione poking Sarah in the arm, in a vain attempt to wake the girl  
  
'I'll handle it' Beth smiled before jumping on the bed, hard and shouting 'MORNING SARAH'  
  
The girl jolted awake and shot into a seated position  
  
'HOW IS THE HEAD'  
  
'Stop yelling' Sarah winced  
  
'I'M NOT YELLING' Beth giggled winking at the others  
  
'MORNING HUNNY' Harry called and Sarah groaned 'IT'S A LOVELY DAY'  
  
'YEAH' Ron agreed 'JUST BEAUTIFUL AND BREAKFAST IS UP'  
  
Sarah growled and stood out of the bed, gesturing, none too politly for the boys to leave. Once she was ready the three girls headed down to breakfast.  
  
'Oh you useless son of a Sith!' Aisling snarled through her teeth. Draco, who was walking beside her raised an eyebrow.  
  
'What?' Harry asked in suprise from the other side.  
  
'Not you, the blasted stupid fucked up timetable.'  
  
'Er.'  
  
'Herbologys next.'  
  
'Oh.' Harry paused then asked, 'Are you on the rag?' Aisling stopped and gaped at him in shock.  
  
'What?' she growled ominously. 'Did you just ask me?' Ron, who was behind Harry, tried to drag him out of harms way, like to the next continent maybe.  
  
'Only the rest of them are,' Harry went on, oblivious to every danger sign concievable. 'And they're like bears with hangovers and so are you.' Draco looked form Aisling to Harry, stuck his hand out and said.  
  
'It's been terrible knowing you.'  
  
'Harry,' Ron said, keeping a fearful eye on the pissed of Slytherin in front of them. 'You should leave, right now.'  
  
'Not,' Aisling snarled. 'That it's any of anybodys business, no I am not.' Her hand shot out, apparently sans wand, Draco dived for cover anyway. 'Rictusempra!' she yelled.  
  
Harry lifted off his feet and sailed backward at the force of the blow, landing with a thump against a wall.  
  
'You'd better get him to Madam Pomfrey,' she said calmly to a shocked Ron before turning on her heel and stalking to Herbology.  
  
'Maybe not the best time either,' Draco mutered.  
  
'So Beth' Aisling asked as the two girls, Sarah, Hermione, Harry and Ron gathered in the courtyard to study 'What did you get up to last night'  
  
'Brought these three to the pub, brought them staggering home, got detention, lost my fags, went to buy some, got kidnapped, met Voldemort, killed a spider, came back up here, fell asleep. You'  
  
The others around her had frozen  
  
'You meet, you know who' Ron squeaked  
  
'Yeah, he wants to know all about Harry'  
  
'What did you tell him'  
  
'That Harry has black hair and is a knob, I kinda annoyed him, a bit to much actually. He lost his rag completely'  
  
'Did he hurt you'  
  
'No but Lucius got a fair old battering'  
  
'Really' Harry smirked  
  
'Oh yeah' Beth nodded 'He cast the crutacius on him and everything'  
  
'No way' Hermione breathed slightly in awed that Beth was so calm about the whole thing  
  
'Yeah, he didn't hurt me at all, really, a silencing charm, which was funny when he kept yelling at me to answer and the Lucius had to gently remind him about it'  
  
'I can't believe he didn't kill you' Ron let out suddenly 'I mean I know you, you annoying, pig headed, loud, arrogant, ignorant, obnoxious, insulting, sarcastic, foul-mouthed and er' He caught sight of the look she was throwing him 'Those are just some of the many reasons I love you'  
  
'Nice try Weasley' Beth sneered removing his arm from around her shoulder and scooting to her left. Ron huffed loudly and picked up his transfiguration book  
  
'Hey' Beth waved suddenly and the others looked up to see Draco approaching. Beth suddenly forgave Ron everything and plopped herself on his knee, giving the blonde room beside Aisling   
  
'Subtly of a brick' Draco muttered to her as he sat  
  
'So what brings you here, thought you had advanced potions' She asked ignoring his comment  
  
The others raised there eyebrows at the fact that Beth knew Draco's timetable  
  
'Snape is having a 'discussion' with Goyle about blowing up potions, again'  
  
'Okay'  
  
'And I have two messages. Firstly, as of next week, your in our advanced potions class. Your work and great ability to focus yourself despite Weasley being your partner lead Snape to believe you are an excellant candidate, also he needs a Gryffindor in the class before Dumbledore explodes. Snape's wprds not mine and Second, Congratulations Aisling, you the new chaser for Slytherin, practice tonight at 7'  
  
'You never told me you tried out' Hermione scolded her friend  
  
'And have these four come heckle me, no thanks' Aisling said smiling  
  
'You'll be getting a broom, I guess' Beth asked   
  
'No' Aisling told her 'The whole team got Nimbus two thousand and threes'  
  
Ron's jaw dropped and Harry looked faint  
  
'Oh they are good, but not as good as the Firebolt mark 2' Sarah piped up   
  
Harry looked at his girlfriend with sheer pride  
  
'Of course' Beth cut in 'The new american broom Blitz is an exceptional model'   
  
'But that's for street Quidditch really' Sarah argued  
  
'But the merit, especially for a seeker, of the cushioning spell on the extire broom allows for better manouvering, and it's weight capacity far out runs the Nimbus and the Firebolt'  
  
'But is it realistic' Sarah asked 'What player will ever stand on their broom'  
  
'Harry did, when he caught his first ever snitch' Beth reminded her  
  
Sarah thought and nodded 'I doubt Madame Hooch would like the idea thought'  
  
Beth nodded her agreement. Ron and Harry were sharing amazed look  
  
'Are girlfriends are the best' Ron all but yelled  
  
'Totally excellant' Harry smiled  
  
Before the girls could bask in the compliments the bell hang and grudgingly the group went to their individual classes   
  
  
  
Later that evening Draco was staring into the fire with a can of Butterbeer in his hand when he heard the door to the Common Room slam shut. He looked up to see Aisling come down the stairs and flop onto the sofa across the fire from him.  
  
'Long day?' he asked. A half-hearted growl was the reply.  
  
'Oh you know,' Aisling yawned, streching. 'It aint easy being an evil bitch.' She winced and rubbed at her shoulders.  
  
'Come here,' Draco said, setting the Butterbeer down and sitting up properly. 'I'll give you a massage.'  
  
'Huh?' Aisling stared at him like he had ten heads as he indicated that she sit beside him.  
  
'Come on, I give great massages,' he grinned. 'Just ask Lavender, Pavrati, Beth'  
  
'Beth' Aisling smirked  
  
'She get's really stressed when she has to think, like with the, um, the uh, oh you know'  
  
'The ployjuice' Aisling replied  
  
'Anyway sit'  
  
Aisling hesitated a moment longer, then shrugged and went across to sit beside him, her back to him. Draco moved her hair out of the way and began kneading her shoulders.  
  
About ten minutes later, another Slytherin walked in, started laughing and was helped back out again by a firespell from Aisling.  
  
'Ais?' Draco asked after a while.  
  
'Mm?' Aisling answered, being so relaxed she was nearly asleep.  
  
'Would you?' he began, before Crabbe and Goyle came in.   
  
'What's going on?' Crabbe asked. Draco looked at them, dropped his hands, got up, walked to them and whispered to them for a few moments. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, back at him and fought to get out of the door first.  
  
Draco smirked and turned back to the sofa, to see Aisling up and stretching.  
  
'Thanks so much for that Draco,' she smiled. 'Good night.' *No point in making it too easy for you is there?* Draco silently watched her leave.  
  
'No problem,' he muttered.  
  
The next day Ron stalked out of the potions room infront of Beth muttering about his detention for the night  
  
'And it's all your fault anyway' He grumbled at her, turninmg his hand resting on the door frame  
  
'What' Beth asked stopping  
  
'Well you wanted to go out'  
  
'I didn't force you'  
  
'You bought all the drink'  
  
'You drank it'  
  
'You bought it'  
  
'You are a prat' Beth growled storming past him catching the door handle as She went and letting the heavy oak door crashing his fingers.  
  
Ron screamed loudly and pulled his arm free  
  
'What the fuck' He yelled falling to his knees, clutching the bloodied limb in agony 'You psycho'   
  
'Oh Ron, I'm so sorry' Beth sobbed, kneeling beside him 'Here let me see it'  
  
Gingerly Beth took the hand, inspecting it carefully, before twisting it sharply  
  
'Never call me a psycho again, Weasley' She snarled before standing and stalking off   
  
Ron stomped into the common Room an hour later, his right arm bandaged heavily  
  
'What happened to you' Harry asked  
  
'Beth shut my hand in the door, then twisted it. She broke three fingers, nearly sliced one clear off, sprained the wrist and damaged something or other in my thumb. Madame Pomfrey said I had to let the external injuries heal before she could use magic on it, so I have to wear this for a month'  
  
'Ouch' Sarah winced and Beth looked guilty  
  
'I'm really sorry' She said walking to him  
  
'Oh no, I don't want any more injuries'  
  
'I'm not going to hurt you' Beth replied tearing up 'I just wanna say sorry'  
  
'Back away' Ron ordered  
  
'Fine' Beth howled, running off up the stairs  
  
'You made her cry' Harry gaped  
  
'Really' Ron gaped  
  
'Yes' Sarah nodded   
  
'Oh shit' Ron breathed before he took off running up the stairs, only to run back down minutes later, a shoe following him  
  
'HAPPY NOW ASSWIPE' Beth howled after him  
  
'Oh fun' Sarah muttered as she watched Ron dodging the enchanted stilletto as he repeatedly attempted to blast it with his wand  
  
'Finite incatatum' He roared and the singed shoe fell to the floor  
  
'Psycho' Ron sighed as he made another attempt to appease Beth.  
  
The other three breathed out a sigh of relief.  
  
'It's a wonder they don't kill each other' Harry Laughed  
  
'God help us if they ever got married, they'ed kill each other at the reception' Sarah added  
  
'Try the Altar' Harry Replied  
  
'I'm suprised' Hermione piped up 'That, given that fact that you are in a relationship, you haven't figured out that all these fights are merely leading up to make-up sex when Beth finishes, they're toying with each other' She set down her quill and sighed 'And frankly, I'm more worried about what their kids will be like'  
  
'OH DEAR GOD' Sarah roared  
  
'Voldemort, I'm here kill me now' Harry wailed  
  
'Can you keep it down please' Ron yelled from above 'Beth is trying to sleep'  
  
The three shared a look and bid a hastey retreat.  
  
Later once the five had meet back up Harry, Sarah, Ron and Beth went to do their homework, Ron quoting for the dicta-quill Hermione had leant him. Beth looked up from helping Ron with his Transfiguration as Malfoy sat opposite her. Harry and Ron shared an 'oh great' look and Sarah smiled  
  
'So' Beth grinned  
  
'So' Draco short back  
  
'So' Beth pushed  
  
'So' Draco smirked  
  
'What the' Ron gaped  
  
'Bonding' Sarah said absently as she strained to remember the right formula for potions 'They do this alot, you two fortunatly don't take muggle studies'  
  
'So' Beth giggled  
  
'So' Draco said wiggiling and eyebrow  
  
Beth stopped for a second  
  
'Dude'   
  
'Sweet' Draco replied  
  
'Dude'  
  
'Sweet'  
  
'DUDE'   
  
'SWEET'  
  
'DUUDEA'  
  
'SWEEEEEEETA'  
  
The entire Great Hall was staring at them  
  
'Okay, okay' Ron yelled  
  
'So' Beth winked at Draco 'Any luck'  
  
'Nope'  
  
'Did you ask'   
  
'Uh nope' Draco shrugged  
  
Beth groaned before standing up, climbing onto the table, walking across it, jumping down and grabbing the blonde by the collar, heaving him to his feet she dragged him from the room. Stalking to the Slytherin common room she barked the password and hauled the protesting Malfoy through. Aisling looked up from her book puzzled.  
  
'Aisling this is Draco, he wants you, Malfoy this is Aisling, She wants you. So your dating each other, ok, everyone all happy, good' Beth threw Draco at Aisling and stormed back out  
  
'Er' Draco smiled weakly from Aisling's lap  
  
''Hi' Aisling laughed 'So your my boyfriend, by order of Beth'  
  
'Um, yeah, guess so' Draco nodded  
  
'Well, i'm not gonna shag you on the sofa, wanna move to your room'  
  
Draco was on his feet like a shot 'Lead the way'  
  
Ron smiled at Beth as she sat down  
  
'Did he ask her'  
  
'No' Beth smirked 'I told then they were dating and left, they're probably in his room right now'  
  
'So you really think getting them together was smart' Harry asked puzzled  
  
'Get's them out our faces for a while at least'  
  
'I guess'  
  
Suddenly the castle was shook by a scream   
  
'OH JUST FUCKING TYPICAL'  
  
'Aisling's mad' Harry winced  
  
'Aisling's period started' Sarah told them not looking up from her parchment  
  
'Oh, she'll love that' Beth smirked 'Anyway everyone ready for London friday'  
  
'Yep' Ron nodded 'Rooms booked, money received, bags packed, all we have to do is get the train'   
  
'Cool' Beth smiled 'Better finish this homework then' She sighed turning back to her transfiguration   
  
The next day Gryffindor held it's quidditch tryouts, Beth and Hermione huddled into the stands sharing a bag of popcorn and gossiping. Aisling had been banned in case she told her team any secrets, not that she minded now she was finally with Draco.  
  
'How's Fred doing' Beth asked as they absently watched to goings on  
  
'The joke shop has him a bit flustered and the manager in Diagon Alley is useless. George might be going down there to take charge'  
  
'Think they will need staff next September' Beth asked   
  
'Maybe, but you could always pester them. They like you anyway, so maybe you'd get a job'  
  
'Molly would flip though'  
  
'Um hum, bad enough both of them but Ron's girlfriend too'  
  
'I think I like this idea now, Ron could be a test subjest'   
  
A roar from Ron filled with several words Aisling would be proud of filled the air as he berated the third year who had nearly killed him with a bludger and Harry nearly fell off his broom in shock  
  
'My god he's so foul mouthed' Hermione gasped  
  
'Yeah, and it isn't even our influence, you should hear him, Bill and Charlie taught him how to curse in Romanian'  
  
'Those two' Hermione smiled 'You'd never believe them sometimes and Molly accuses Fred and George of being the worst'  
  
'Nah, Bill and Charlie just don't get caught'  
  
'Exactly' Hermione laughed  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to do the screaming, blood dripped from a small gash on his forehead and a fourth year holding a club looked scared.  
  
'This is so boring' Beth whined  
  
'Tell me about it, at least now Harry and Ron are both on the team I can pretend I watched the matches'  
  
'Well I have to go, ron spouted some gush about every goal he saves being for me'   
  
'Soppy ass'  
  
'Who you telling'  
  
Suddenly a new whoop went out and the girls turned to see the Gryffindor team congratulating Sarah  
  
'Guess she's in' Hermione shrugged  
  
'Guess she is'  
  
'Let's go before they start chanting or doing victory laps' Hermione smiled and together the girls went to tell Aisling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
T.B.C 


	10. A weekend Away

Chapter ten: A weekend away  
  
Disclaimer: Chapter one  
  
This is it, finally. The three couples in Diagon Alley, few shocks, surprises and the friendship become closer. Sorry it took so damn long but I moved out of my house and only get near the computer for a hour a visit. Work sucks.   
  
Regeane: Why thank you. But I'm really like that. Just pity my work mates, they are all men  
  
Andy: Your welcome. and don't worry, much more Voldie annoyance coming up  
  
Epiphany: No probs doll  
  
Dragonlet: PLEASE NO, not the spider. I have work and not living at home now stopping me, more often I promise  
  
Friday  
  
The six boarded the train and flopped down in a compartment. It was silent till Ron's stomach growled  
  
'You can't be hungry' Beth whined 'We just ate'  
  
'You just ate, I hauled luggage' Ron growled back 'With a broken arm may I add'  
  
'I'm an old fashioned girl, I believe Men do the work women make the babies, not that I'll ever make babies'  
  
'You'll have more kids then a fucking quidditch league the rate you two go' Aisling snarled  
  
'Want a Midol' Beth sneered  
  
The boys sighed, this had been happening since morning, the three girls, killing each other for speaking, breathing or being on the room, factor in Hermione and Ginny and it was a fun morning, the 'Rag' teams as Harry had deemed them were, Ginny and Beth in the look at me and die corner, bonding together to in the destroy the ego of every male in sight and starting the wars, Hermione and Aisling in the 'I'll hex you if you breath corner, snapping for no reason and tormenting everyone they met in the halls and Sarah in the blood lust corner, who hit, punched and kicked every male, just because they were male.   
  
'This weekend is gonna be fun' Draco sighed  
  
'No one invited you Malfoy' Sarah growled  
  
'I did' Aisling screamed  
  
'Oh wow for you' Beth mock enthused 'Not like he can do anything useful'  
  
'More then you stupid poor boy' Sarah countered  
  
'So what if he's poor, at least he has a dick' Beth shot back  
  
Aisling started laughing and Harry went red  
  
'Well at least we can take you temper as a sign you not pregnant' Sarah sneered 'Or maybe your just hormonal'   
  
'He might be a Weasley, but we're not stupid' Beth roared   
  
'Could have fooled me' Aisling snorted  
  
'When I want your help Snake I'll ask for it' Sarah snarled  
  
The boys shared a look and discretely cast sleep spells, soon the cabin was filled with snores  
  
'Don't know which is worse' Ron whispered wiping Beth's drool from his shoulder 'Them yelling or snoring'  
  
'Yelling definatly, yelling' Harry hissed back as he winced in Sarah's grasp, she had turned him into her big human teddy bear.  
  
Draco was trying to edge away from Aisling as she drooped closer to him, eventually he ended up pinned to the wall, Aisling's head in his lap  
  
'At the risk of sounding childish, Are we there yet' Draco pleaded  
  
'Nearly' Ron sighed   
  
The boys shared a look which read not near enough.   
  
Beth burst out of the taxi and straight into The Leaky Cauldron. The others followed a moment later to find her huddled by the fire.  
  
'I thought you needed to pee' Sarah asked  
  
'I can't bloody well pee icicles, can I' Beth snapped  
  
'Too much information' Ron groaned   
  
'No Ron, too much information is 'Not today Harry, I'm on the rag'' Harry growled looking at Sarah who stuck up her middle finger at him  
  
'At least they don't fart like men' Malfoy grumbled  
  
Aisling cuffed him hard on the back of the head  
  
'Men' Beth huffed 'Come on girls bathroom break'  
  
The three turned on their heel and stalked off  
  
'I hate it when their on their time, like living with you know who' Ron yelled slumping into a chair  
  
Many patrons of the pub were staring at them oddly   
  
'At least the queen of P.M.S. is Fred's problem for the day, how do they manage to all get it at the same time' Harry asked  
  
'And on a weekend away as well. They have the worst timing' Draco groaned  
  
Suddenly Beth burst from the bathroom and plonked her self on Ron's knee. Ron leaned back clearly terrified  
  
'Beth hunny'  
  
'Yes' She asked brightly as she wrestled the bottle of coke from Harry's hands  
  
'You feeling okay'  
  
'More then, I'm finished'  
  
Ron let out a sigh of releif and the other two shot him envious glares.  
  
'So you won't be asking for a single room then'  
  
'Obviously. Harry, Sarah should finish tomorrow, but Dray your beyond screwed'  
  
'No Beth, I'm not'  
  
Beth made a face and leaned into Ron as Aisling and Sarah stormed from the bathroom, each directing a glare at Beth.  
  
'Oh big deal so I'm finished, you two have an excuse to eat loadsa chocolate'  
  
'I never need an excuse' Sarah grumbled sitting opposite Harry and sending him a death glare when took her hand  
  
'Geez, sorry no more signs of affection then' Harry yelped holding up his hands in surrender  
  
'Do you need a hedex' Beth asked sweetly earning a belt in the forehead  
  
'Aisling, sweetie, do you want to sit down' Draco asked   
  
'Sweetie, sweetie, do I look like a fucking sweet. No, I'm anything but a sweet you, you, you blonde whinge'  
  
'I thought that was Luke' Beth asked.  
  
Her reply was a salt shaker in the head  
  
'Oww' she muttered 'Geez, I'm never that bad am I'  
  
Ron pointedly looked at his bandaged arm 'No, never'  
  
'What are you talking about, she shut your hand in the door of Snape's classroom and then twisted it till it broke' Harry told the red head who groaned  
  
'Want me to put your head under a moving tyre Potter' Sarah asked 'No, then don't point out my sister's faults'  
  
'Sorry' Harry pouted as Ron pushed Beth to her feet   
  
'Well fun as this isn't, I'm going to bring Beth to get her robes, books and wand. See you all back here in three hours' With that he pushed the girl from the pub  
  
'Bossy so and so isn't he' Aisling muttered sitting down before both girls looked at their boyfriends.  
  
Harry squirmed under the glare and Draco found his shoes interesting  
  
'Are you two dense or just ignorant, aren't you gonna bring us shopping' Sarah asked  
  
'Well your girls, can't you go together, leave the men to drink'  
  
Sarah stood, grabbed Harry by the ear and pulled him from the pub. The boy was stooped badly seeing as Sarah was 5'4 and Harry was 6'2. Aisling stood and began to follow, Draco hurried after realising it would be a smarter move to do as she said for the day.  
  
When Sarah finally released Harry he pulled her to a stop  
  
'We need to go to Gringotts' He gasped out  
  
'Uh why, Dumbledore gave me money' Sarah replied  
  
'I need to get christmas presents, then your stuff'  
  
'Oh, damn I have no money for Presents, only my school shit' Sarah grumbled  
  
'I'm getting your school stuff' Harry smiled  
  
Sarah smiled up at him before giving his a bone crushing hug  
  
'Rich boyfriends rule' She giggled and Harry blushed  
  
'Yeah I guess we do, now come on' He told her, silently thank who ever listen to teenage wizards that her mood had changed  
  
Ron followed Beth through the various shops amazed by her ability to haggle down prices, he didn't like some aspects, such as the mysterious opening of buttons on her shirt, the giggling and hair flicking when ever the assistant was a young man, she had also pulled the snobbie approaching getting produces for half price with a mere look of distaste and then the searching the product for something which would make it cheaper then annoucing the fault at top volume. Ron had to admit, she was good. She had also managed to save alot and was now dragging him to Gringotts to change her money to muggle money.  
  
Aisling looked on huffily as Draco paid for yet another thing, never in her life had she let a man treat her like this, she believed in paying her way. But this made her feel like a trophy, of course Draco said it was only right of him, still she was seething. Together they left Flourish and Blotts and headed to Eyelops to get Aisling the owl she had harped about for a week. Once inside she cast a quick look around until her eyes fell on an evil looking Sooty Owl.   
  
'Him' She said pointing to The owl  
  
The shop assistant nodded and took the owl from his perch and placed him in a suitably gothic looking cage. As the till rang she heard Draco pulling out his money and quickly stepped forward  
  
'11 Galleons' The assistant smiled  
  
Aisling quickly put the amount on the counter  
  
'I'll handle it' Draco said silkily  
  
'No need' Aisling bit out  
  
'But of cour....'  
  
Draco was cut short by the vicious left hook he recieved. Aisling pushed her money forward, grabbed the cage and left the shop with a slight skip in her step. Draco followed a minute later scowling  
  
'I've named him Deacon' Aisling announced 'After the coolest baddy ever, Deacon Frost'  
  
'That's nice' Draco growled and Aisling raised and eyebrow  
  
'Where to next' She smiled sweetly  
  
'Mullpepper's' Draco replied shortly and recieved a clip on the head for his troubles  
  
'Don't take that tone with me' Aisling snarled  
  
Finally Draco snapped 'Or what you ungrateful mudblood you'll hex me'  
  
The whole of Diagon Alley froze to watch the pair  
  
'Hex you, oh of course not, that's not half as painful as I'd like' And with that she stalked of, leaving a very angry Malfoy behind her. As she turned into Mullpeppers she heard Draco roar  
  
'WOMEN'   
  
Beth pushed open the door of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and smiled when she saw George munching on a sandwich behind the counter  
  
'Hey ya' She giggled running down the steps towards him. Ron nodded and followed close behind  
  
'Hey guys' George smiled 'Man am I glad to see somebody'  
  
'What' Beth gaped 'But this is like the most popular shop in Diagon Alley  
  
'Was, till Melissa took over management, she is rather bossy, I'm here to teach her the Weasley way, if someone came in that is'  
  
'Okay' Beth shrugged 'Hey would there be a job in say September'  
  
'Probably' George asked eyeing the assistant singing along with the radio, loudly and out of key 'Why'  
  
'You would consider me right'  
  
'You, one of the most insane people to ever grace Hogwarts halls' George's face held a picture of horor, before he broke into a smile 'Cripes you could have the job now if you weren't in school'  
  
'I could help out in Hogesmede during the weekend' Beth smiled 'If Fred doesn't mind'  
  
'Fred, mind, he'd love it. All the assistants there drive him up the wall, chatty, primping women, I wonder why they even want to work in a joke shop.'  
  
'Money' Ron shrugged 'And the fact that You are one of the most eligble Single men in the wizarding world'  
  
Beth looked between the brothers  
  
'Since when' George gaped  
  
'Hermione got the new Witches Weekly a few days ago, they had that yearly poll, you second to Harry. Obviously, they don't know about Sarah'  
  
'And you' Beth asked smiling  
  
'And me what' Ron questioned  
  
'What position did you come'  
  
'Didn't' Ron shrugged  
  
Beth's mouth fell open. 'The cheek of them, wait till I catch on of the writers, I'll wring their necks'  
  
'It's okay Beth'  
  
'No it is bloody well not okay, I suppose Malfoy came third'  
  
'Twelfth, actually. Snape came third, then Charlie and then Lockhart'  
  
'He's gone insane'  
  
'Girls still reckon he's cute'  
  
'So they pick a nut job over you'   
  
'Beth the reason people get into that poll is because they are single. Now I think you know I'm not so drop it'  
  
'Fine' Beth grumbled 'Can we go into muggle london now, I need to get the presents for christmas'  
  
'Sure' Ron nodded roling his eyes  
  
'See you later' George called 'I'll speak to Fred and he'll tell you your hours'  
  
'Thanks' Beth winked draging her boyfriend out behind her  
  
'Right, now for Muggle london' She smiled  
  
Harry lazily browsed the shelves at Quality Quidditch supplies as Sarah studied the brooms nearby  
  
'Okay' He heard 'The Fireblot Mark two, can't have Slytherin winning now can we'  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head  
  
'Oh you play for your house team do you' The assistant helping her smiled 'What house'  
  
'Gryffindor'  
  
'I was Ravenclaw, myself, Beater'  
  
'Oh same as me'  
  
Harry put the book he was looking at back on the shelf and turned towards the posters, he could see Sarah out of the corner of his eyes  
  
'Maybe we could meet up some time, practice together' The male smiled, Sarah was far to engrossed in the Firebolts manual to realise what he meant  
  
'Maybe'  
  
'Or maybe we could just go on a date'  
  
Harry's head shot up  
  
'Oh I don't know, my boyfriend wouldn't like that'  
  
'Well he's not here is he'  
  
'Well he's around somewhere'  
  
'Well what could he offer that I can't, I mean who is he'  
  
'A tad jealous, he'd probably kill you or something'  
  
'Yeah, but who wants a guy like that, It's not as if he's Harry Potter'   
  
'Sarah, ready yet' Harry asked striding over and wrapping his arm around her waist, The other boy gaped  
  
'Yeah, just waiting for this idiot to realise that I'm not interested and ring up the purchase'  
  
Harry had to laugh, She was blunt. The boy looked mortified and quickly rushed to the till to ring up the price. Harry paid and deciding to play up to his jealous boyfriend role sent an evil look at the assistant before pulling Sarah out of the shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later found Ron sat looking cranky outside of a Changing room in Top Shop. He and Beth had finished their Diagon Alley shopping and Beth had dragged him into Oxford street, claiming it was for christmas presents.  
  
'So' She asked coming out of the dressing room  
  
Ron looked up and goggled. She was dressed in tight black hipsters with a dark blue halter neck top  
  
'Buy them' He smiled  
  
'You sure, I think the top is a bit tight'  
  
'It's fine beleive me'  
  
'It is too tight, isn't it' Beth smirked  
  
'Not tight enough in my opinion' Ron replied with a leer  
  
'Okay, I'll buy it' She smiled before going back in to change.  
  
They left the shop and bumped quite literally into Aisling and Draco  
  
'Oh hey' Beth smiled 'What you two up to'  
  
'I just found of they're showing Attack of the Clones in Forbiddedn Planet, I'm going to watch it'  
  
Draco looked like he wanted to kill himself  
  
'That sound cool' Ron piped up  
  
Beth shot him a look  
  
'Hey' Aisling smiled 'Look I won't enjoy it with Draco pouting beside me, so why doesn't Ron come with me and Draco go with you, We'll meet you in the leaky cauldron when it's over'  
  
'Sure Beth smiled  
  
'Why not' Draco shrugged  
  
'See you later Beth' Ron said warily before setting off with Aisling down the road  
  
'So where to' Beth asked  
  
Draco shrugged  
  
'Fine then, Virgin megastores'  
  
Draco did a double take 'Where'  
  
'It's a music shop' Beth laughed thinking no she didn't want to know what he thought.  
  
'Right, of we go then'  
  
Five minutes later Draco was staring bored at C.D's while Beth listened to the headphones on the wall  
  
'Here' She said handing him the earphones 'They are linkin Park'  
  
Draco carefully put them on. Beth picked up the Meteora cover and selected a song, Faint.  
  
With in seconds Draco was into the music, head banging minutely. Beth smiled and turned to a nearby rack of music. When Draco rejoined her he was holding all three Linkin Park album's, Limp Bizkit's Chocolate Starfish album and a kerrang compliation  
  
'I've turned you into a rocker' Beth smiled 'Now we need to improve your look'  
  
'What' Draco gaped   
  
'Nothing drastic' Beth smirked dragging him towards the till.  
  
Half an hour later Draco found himself being pushed into a chair in a hair dressers, Beth was talking rapidly  
  
'Okay, we want it shorter then it is now, but long enough to spike a bit, and can you dye the tops, Green and Silver'  
  
The hair stylist nodded and Beth stood by watching him work. Draco nearly whimpered as his hair was cut, but even that was better then seeing it go green, The silver made it better, but not much. The stylist them got some very stong wax and began dragging it through the hair on the top, leaving Draco changed greatly. As Draco stared into the mirror, Beth paid smiling away as she did.  
  
'Ready' She called cheerily, Draco whimpered and followed her out, just imagining what Aisling would say, and Professor Snape, his class mates, his team mates, His father. At least, he thought sourly, she got the Slytherin colours  
  
Sarah dragged Harry forcefully through the streets, looking for one certain building. Spotting it she entered Harry looking terrified behind her. Behind the counter sat a young man reading a magazine.  
  
'Hello' Sarah smiled 'I'd like to get my lip peirced and my Boyfriend wants a tattoo'  
  
'I what' Harry gaped  
  
Sarah ignored him and pulled out a sheet of paper 'This, on his shoulder blade'  
  
'Right, if you go through that door and fill out the forms some one will be with you in a minute. Harry, is is follow me' The man nodded  
  
Nearly an hour later Sarah was waiting for Harry to come out. The door to her right opened and she smiled as a cranky looking Harry came out.  
  
'You never told me this was a wizarding Tattoo parlour' He grumbled  
  
'Wanted to scare you' She smiled 'So what's it like'  
  
'Haven't a clue' Harry shrugged before winching  
  
'Take of you t-shirt and show me'  
  
Harry did as ordered and Sarah smiled before leading him to a mirror. Harry gaped at the hand sized tattoo on his back. A Golden snitch over a bolt of lighting surounded by the words 'Gryfindor seeker 1996-2003.'   
  
'So you like it'  
  
'Yeah' Harry breathed  
  
'Good' Sarah smiled pulling off her jumper and showing him the one on her shoulder. A beaters club behind a bludger 'Gryffindor beater 2002-2003'  
  
'You have one too' Harry asked  
  
'Yeah, Beth is bringing Ron tomorrow and Ginny, Seamus, Declan and Emma will be getting theirs soon. It was Beth's idea, memories of school'  
  
'It's a nice idea, even if it is permenant' Harry smiled 'Your lip stud looks good'  
  
'Thanks'  
  
'Can you still, um, you know'  
  
Sarah replied by kissing him soundly 'I'll take that as a yes'   
  
  
  
Aisling and Ron walked out of Forbidden Planet in silence, eyes slightly glazed over, identical expressions of awed joyous shock on their faces.   
  
'That was,' Ron began.  
  
'Yeah,' Aisling breathed.  
  
'I mean,' Ron gestured.  
  
'I know,' Aisling agreed.  
  
'And when she,' Ron groaned.  
  
'And when he,' Aisling sighed  
  
'It was just…' Rons voice trailed off. Aisling nodded solemnly.   
  
'George Lucas is God.'   
  
'Amen.'  
  
They fell silent for a while, eyeing the various stalls and shops filled to brimming point with Star Wars paraphernalia and crawling with Star Wars fans.  
  
'Only,' Ron began, a frown starting between his eyes. 'The Geonosians didn't create the Death Star.'  
  
'I know,' Aisling nodded. 'Qwi Xux did.'  
  
'In the Maw Installation started by Grand Moff Tarkin.'  
  
'Inside the Maw near Kessel…'  
  
'…and was discovered by Han Solo when he and Chewie and Kyp Durron were escaping from Moruth Doole…'  
  
'…and was also where the Sun Crusher was invented which is how Solo, Chewie, Kyp and Qwi escaped the Maw Installation…'  
  
'…and was disposed of inside the giant gas planet Yavin, the Sun Crusher that is…'  
  
'…until Kyp fell to the Dark Side and retrieved it and went slightly insane…'  
  
'…blowing up the Cauldron Nebula…'  
  
'…and the Caridan star system, such a waste…'  
  
'…before Exar Kun was defeated…'  
  
'…and Kyp flew the Sun Crusher into the Maw…'  
  
'…then lived happily ever after,' Ron finished. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
'We have got to get out more,' Ron gasped, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.  
  
'Only when they invent portable holographs that you can play films on,' Aisling replied stubbornly. 'Then, and only then, will I think about it.'  
  
'So we're in agreement then,' Ron said grandly. 'The film is wrong.' Aisling stared at him like he had committed blasphemy and in a sense he had.  
  
'No,' she countered savagely. 'The books are wrong.' Ron stared at her in surprise.  
  
'The books are nearly ten years old, how are they wrong?'  
  
'Cos they're contradicting the films,' Aisling explained patiently, for her. 'The way it goes is, the books before the comics, the films before the books and the classics above all else.'  
  
'But why,' Ron began.  
  
'No, no there is no why,' Aisling sighed huffily. 'No more will I teach you this day. Clear your mind of questions.'  
  
'Yes Master,' Ron intoned, before catching sigh of something. 'Oh my god! Action figures!'  
  
'How did you keep your obsession a secret so long?' Aisling wondered, as they finally managed to pull themselves away from all the shops and stalls with bulging pockets and bags. Watching Ron heckling madly with a stall holder over a six inch-high wizard model of Yoda had been just one of many new experiences. Of course Aisling herself had bought four Yodas, five Obi-Wans, two Anakins, two Padmés, two Mace Windus, four Palpatines, a Qui Gon, a Dooku, a Darth Maul and the stall's entire stock of Vaders. And that was before they started on the shops.   
  
'Thanks to Beths consistent moaning about your obsession,' Ron answered as they bounced up the street towards the Leaky Cauldron despite the weight of the bags. 'She tends to do it alot.'  
  
'Yes,' Aisling replied. 'I've noticed.'  
  
Just then, they were stopped by a guy wielding leaflets.  
  
'Hello,' he beamed. 'I'm from the Society of Flying Pigs, if you'd just give me a moment of your time I'm sure,' he managed to spiel before Ron waved his right hand in a deliberate fashion.  
  
'You don't want to sell me Death Sticks,' he said calmly. Aisling swallowed a giggle at the other mans look of bewilderment before putting on an _expression of profound wisdom.  
  
'I don't want to sell you Death Sticks?' he repeated puzzled. Ron waved his hand again.  
  
'You want to go home and rethink your life.'  
  
'I want to what?' the man asked, but Aisling and Ron had already sailed serenely past him. 'Nutters,' the man muttered after a while.  
  
Meanwhile Ron and Aisling were just around the corner laughing themselves sick.  
  
'Oh my gods,' Aisling gasped when she recovered. 'That was classic!'  
  
'Why thank you,' Ron preened. 'I try.'  
  
'No!' Aisling admonished. 'Try not.' Ron grinned.  
  
'Do or do not,' they yelled. 'There is no try!' before falling about the place again.  
  
'What time is it anyway?' Ron asked.  
  
'Time to get going,' Aisling said glancing at her new watch.   
  
'Then lets move.' They gathered their shopping back together and set off, shouting lines and quotes to each other as they went, leaving a trail of bemused or bruised strangers behind them.  
  
Beth, Draco, Harry and Sarah looked up as Ron and Aisling fell in the door of the pub laughing hard enough to bust ribs.   
  
'How was it?' Beth asked politely, eyes already beginning to glaze over. Ron and Aisling exchanged glances and burst out laughing again.   
  
'Unreal,' Ron gasped. 'Just, wow, and the way he, and then they, and then after that when, and in the end, and then, you know?'  
  
'Er,' Harry answered after a beat, summing up the groups basic reaction.   
  
'Get us a Butterbeer Draco,' Aisling said, pulling up a chair and flopping into it. 'I'm knackered.'  
  
'Why me?' Draco asked he had just sat down after getting the last round.  
  
'Cos you're up already,' she replied.   
  
'Er, no,' Draco said. 'I'm sitting down, on this chair right here that I'm sitting down on.' Aisling reached across, caught the kind-of blonde and kissed him soundly.  
  
'Now,' she said pulling away after a while. 'You're up.' There was a moment's silence in which Beth and Sarah could be heard sniggering and Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Draco got the Butterbeer.  
  
'Bethany,' Aisling said when he had left. 'Why does my boyfriend have green and silver hair when I know I left him with you with blonde hair?'  
  
'He said he needed a change,' Beth shrugged.  
  
'Oh he did, did he?'  
  
'Well, he didn't /say/ it,' Beth admitted. 'But I could tell that he definitely wanted a change.'  
  
'Did he?'   
  
'Not in so many words, no.'   
  
'Oh.' There was a silence in which Aisling inspected her boyfriend's hair while he stood at the bar and Beth inspected possible escape routes. 'It looks good,' Aisling said at last. 'But blue wouldn't suit him better?'  
  
'That's Hufflepuff,' Ron put in.   
  
'True.' Aisling regarded Draco again, this time speculatively. 'You wanna try blue next time?' she asked Beth.  
  
'Me?' Beth asked, surprised by the turn of events. 'Why don't you? Or get him to?'  
  
'Cos he wont and he'll kill me,' Aisling pointed out. 'You're expendable.'  
  
'Oh thanks.'  
  
'You're so very welcome.' Just then Draco came back and set the Butterbeer in front of Aisling, before throwing himself into his chair in a manner that said, here I am and here I stay.  
  
'So what's the film about anyway,' Draco asked after a while. Beth immediately reached out and thumped him, Sarah buried her face in her hands and Harry glared. Aisling and Ron however sit straight up, grinning.  
  
'/Well/,' Aisling began and the other three groaned, 'its basically a continuation of the story of Anakin Skywalker before he becomes Vader, he's twenty and a Jedi Padawan…'  
  
'…training under Obi Wan Kenobi.' Ron put in.  
  
'Yes and a civil war is brewing in the Republic and the Jedi are helpless cos the Dark Side is clouding everything and there are these Separatists…'  
  
'…lead by Count Dooku who want to be separate for the Republic and there's massive trouble because of this and there's a move to create an army…'  
  
'…which is argued both for and against cos there hasn't been an army for the Republic since its formation…'  
  
'…cos there wasn't a need for one but now there is…'  
  
'…but some didn't think so which is adding to the confusion and unrest on the Republican Senate and meanwhile there are attempts made to assassinate the Senator of Naboo Padmé Amidala Naberrie…'  
  
'…who is so fine and has these dresses and, sorry Beth.'  
  
'So Obi Wan and Anakin are sent to protect her…'  
  
'…but it goes pear shaped pretty quickly what with bounty hunters and all…'  
  
'…then Anakin goes to Naboo with Padmé and Obi Wan goes to Kamino and finds this huge fuck-off army of clone soldiers…'   
  
Beth leaned over to Harry and Sarah as Ron and Aisling went on, neither of them noticing or caring that Draco was frantically looking for ways to escape.   
  
'So how are you?' she asked.  
  
'In dire need of drink,' Harry replied. Without another word, the trio got up and went for the bar, leaving Draco imprisoned and cursing.  
  
About ten minutes later, Draco stumbled to the bar and ordered two Butterbeers. Beth Harry and Sarah watched in silence as he opened the first bottle drained it, opened the second took a long gulp then put the bottle down and sighed.   
  
'That was the longest ten minutes of my life,' he said at last, and hiccupped. Beth looked to the table where Ron and Aisling were practically nose-to-nose, yelling at each other at the top of their lungs.  
  
'Um,' she said. Draco shrugged.  
  
'Don't ask me, something about how Anakin became Vader and then turned back, I don't know and I don't care!'  
  
Beth patted the shaking once-blonde on the shoulder and wandered to the table; she wasn't about to miss a fight like this even if it was abut Star Wars.  
  
'And exactly how do you explain leaving Luke alive for so long?' Aisling was snarling as Beth sat down. 'Vader would have killed him off like every other Jedi and threat to his power if Anakin hadn't stopped him!'   
  
'Cos Vader was making a move for the Imperial Throne and he knew that Luke was his best ally in realizing the goal!' Ron snapped back. Beth's head swivelled like a spectator at a tennis match from one combatant to the other.  
  
'Oh puh-leaze! Vader was fanatically loyal to Palpatine he would've sooner tried taking the Throne than I'd try to walk Everest!'  
  
'There is no /way/ that someone as powerful as Vader was content with second place! He was plotting for the Empire even more than Xizor was and the only reason he was keeping Luke alive was because the whiny git could help him get it! He says as much to him on Besbin!'   
  
'That was a ploy!' Aisling denied, shaking her head vigorously. 'And anyway it wasn't that Vader was content with second place, I agree with you there but that /wasn't/ the reason why Luke survived the trilogy.'  
  
'How then?' Ron sneered. 'How /did/ that thick blonde idiot manage to live through the trilogy and the Extended Universe? I'm on the edge of my seat.'  
  
'Because of Anakin,' was the simple answer. Beth's raised eyebrow and Rons snort of disbelief occurred at the same moment.  
  
'Anakin,' Ron repeated. 'Anakin Skywalker fell to the Dark Side, fought Obi Wan, got his lungs deep-fried, put on a black vacuum suit and called himself Darth Vader.' Aisling shook her head again.  
  
'No,' she said firmly. 'Wrong.'   
  
'Wrong?' the redhead asked in amazement. 'Well then please, enlighten me and lay to rest the mystery regarding the disappearance of Anakin Skywalker once and for all.' Beth settled back into her chair and waited, Aisling could hardly resist such a challenge. Aisling stared at Ron from across the table for a moment, an unreadable _expression on her face. Then she took a sip from her Butterbeer, put the bottle down and leant forward.  
  
'Anakin Skywalker did not become Darth Vader,' she said in a low but carrying voice, Ron found himself leaning closer despite himself. 'Anymore than Darth Vader became Anakin Skywalker, for the simple reason that they were but two sides of one man. Look at a coin,' she said cutting off Rons objections. 'Head and tails, Light and Dark, Anakin and Vader.' She paused for a moment and nodded as what she said began to sink in. 'When Anakin was young there was no sign of Vader because Vader hadn't existed yet, he was just a young boy. A boy with remarkable potential for powers, but a boy just the same. And then he was accepted into the Jedi Order.'   
  
' "Hate leads to suffering," ' Ron quoted, beginning to understand and Aisling nodded.   
  
'Okay, you just lost me,' Beth said. Aisling looked at her in surprise, then shrugged.  
  
'He missed his mother,' she explained simply. 'He was afraid for her and for himself, fear leads to anger, anger leads hate, hate leads to suffering. Yoda was worried that he would fall to the Dark Side too easily because of his mother and Padmé. Which,' she grimaced. 'Is just what he did. I'm /not/ getting into all the subtle reasons why Anakin fell /just/ now, that's enough material for a whole new debate all on its own.'  
  
'There is a God!' Beth cried. Ron and Aisling ignored her.  
  
'But when he /did/ fall, Vader appeared and took hold for the next twenty years.'  
  
'So he was schizo,' Beth summarised. She was ignored be both Ron and Aisling.  
  
'Until Palpatine tortured Luke in front of him, then Vader lost grip and Anakin took over to throw Palpatine down the well.'  
  
'He kills Palpy?!' Beth gasps theatrically.  
  
'But on the forest moon before that,' Ron frowned, ignoring her. 'He tells Luke "it's too late for me, son." ' Aisling nodded. Beth looked from one fanatic to the other and groaned.  
  
'What has been started?'   
  
'Yeah, cos Anakin was growing stronger since Vader found out that Luke was his son, but its not till then that he could actually influence the actions of Vader in any significant way,' Aisling went on not glancing up as Beth left the table, too engrossed in the conversation.  
  
'But he had stopped him from killing Luke about ten times already,' Ron pointed out, barely noticing Beth going to the bar. 'How much more significant can you get?'  
  
Beth managed to get to the bar without hearing the reply and received sympathetic looks from the other three. She got a Butterbeer drained it, got another took a long gulp, set it down on the bar and sighed.  
  
'Remind me never to let Ron and Aisling talk to each other ever again.'   
  
Finally Ron remembered that he had given Beth money to buy present for Aisling, Sarah, Harry and much to his distaste Draco. Wandering over he gave her a look  
  
'I'm not shagging you now' She bit out and Ron sighed  
  
'Did you get them' Ron asked hurriedly  
  
Beth had to laugh as Sarah, Harry and Draco hurried away, obviously labeling 'Them' as something obscene.  
  
'Yes' Beth nodded 'They are in our room'  
  
'Can I see'  
  
Beth nodded and they headed up stairs  
  
'So much for not shagging him' Harry smirked  
  
They others shared a look and turned back to the game of poker Aisling had started   
  
  
  
'Right' Beth smiled 'Here they are'  
  
Ron gaped as she pointed a six overstuffed bags. Quickly She grabbed the largest and moved it away from him  
  
'Mine' Ron smirked  
  
'Not yet, Christmas' Beth warned slapping away the questing hand  
  
'Oh fine' Ron pouted falsely  
  
'I think I'm gonna lock these away' Beth told him as she shrank them and placed them in her magically inhanced and warded lock box  
  
'Meany' Ron grumbled  
  
'You bet' She smirked going for the fisrt bag and dumping the contents on the bed. Ron gaped as roughly twelve action figures fell out 'These are Sarah's'  
  
'What are they'  
  
'Lord of the rings figures. You wrap Faramir, the Wraith, Saruman, Gollum, Tree beard and Gimli, I'll handle Legolas, Aragorn, Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo'  
  
'Will she like them'  
  
'She'll love them, especially as their magical and can walk around themselves, we will have carnage of plastic christmas day' Beth smirked  
  
'But we're going to my house'  
  
Beth dropped the sellotape in her hand  
  
'We're what'  
  
'Didn't I tell you, mom invited us, everyone really'  
  
'I'm meeting your whole family at Christmas'  
  
'Yes, don't worry they're not that bad'  
  
'This is so cool, your mom is like an idol to me'  
  
Ron blanched 'Your scary' He told her vehetmently  
  
'Pfft' Beth waved him off 'Right next we have Harry's'  
  
Ron picked up the present suspicously 'A remote, we're giving my best mate a remote'  
  
'Douf, it's for the X-box Sarah bought him'  
  
'What box'  
  
'X-Box, one of the latest games console's, he's been gushing over it for weeks, ever since he read my games magazine'  
  
'Oh yeah, didn't Hermione say those things were a waste of time'  
  
'Yeah' Beth shrugged 'You point'  
  
'No point, just saying'  
  
'Right, anyway we also have these for him'  
  
Ron picked up the stack of D.V.D's and read the title's 'Jurassic Park 1, 2, 3, Die hard 1, 2, 3. Cruel Intentions, Austin Powers Goldmember, Blade, Spiderman, Monster's INC, From Hell, Arachnaphobia and Harry Potter and the Philospher's stone'  
  
'All good, except Arachnaphobia' Beth told him 'Although I do tend to scare easily after watching the Jurassic park ones, Dinosaurs, not good'  
  
'Right' Ron nodded 'Next'  
  
'Ok for Ais, A Yoda teddy'  
  
'That's it'  
  
'She'll love it, these are very hard to find, in fact I bought the last one'  
  
'I'll take your word'  
  
'You may know Star' Beth smirked 'Bores, but I know Aisling'  
  
Ron ignored the dig 'And Malfoy'  
  
'A Gameboy Advance silver, the latest, for the Gamecube Aisling is getting him and a few games, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Mario and the like'  
  
Ron nodded mystified and he began wrapping it  
  
'Herm'  
  
'Eagle feather quills, expensive, rare, she'll love them'  
  
Ron nodded 'Ginny'  
  
'Avril Lavigne's Album, pure Ginny really'  
  
Ron just nodded, who and what Avril Lavigne was he didn't know, which amazed Beth seeing as she never stopped playing the C.D herself.  
  
'And for your family'  
  
'MY FAMILY'  
  
'Yes Ron. I got Fred and George a D.V.D player, A book on Ministry history for Percy, A Snake fang earring for Bill, I toyed with the idea of cute pink hair ties, but figured I'd need to know him better to pull that one. Charlie has this working model of a Dragon and for your mom, from you a gold necklace, with mum written in Diamonds'  
  
'Diamonds' Ron gaped  
  
'Yeah, she'll like it won't she'  
  
'Like it, she'll cry with joy then yell at me for spending so much'  
  
'Don't worry' Beth shrugged 'And I got her a shapphire teardrop necklace'  
  
Ron gaped again before asking 'My dad'  
  
'Sarah's demolished mobile, several batteries which ran out, some plugs, my old curling irons, Aisling's hair dryer, basic muggle electrics'  
  
'My mom will lift'  
  
'None of them work, but he can tinker about with them'  
  
'I suppose' Ron shrugged  
  
'What about me' Ron asked slyly looking at the box  
  
'Socks' Beth smiled  
  
'Socks, we're not married yet'  
  
Beth promptly fell off the bed in shock  
  
'Uh, Beth honey, you ok' Ron asked peering over the bed at her. She in turn gaped up before spluttering  
  
'Married, married, I don't intend to marry you Ronald Weasley, or anyone else for that matter. I like my life and my name thank you very much'  
  
'I was joking' Ron smirked 'I'm seventeen, marraige not high on my agenda'  
  
'Good' Beth breathed 'Your seventeen'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Cool my toy boy'  
  
'It's less then a year, and will you get off the floor'  
  
'How do you know it's less then a year' Beth asked as she stood and rearranged herself on the bed  
  
'September 8th' Ron stated matter of factly 'Aisling is January 28th and Sarah is April 5th, making her nearly a year and a half older then Harry. And your all nineteen next year, your the baby of the group'  
  
'How do you know all that'  
  
'Sarah' Ron shrugged  
  
'Right, when is your birthday'  
  
'March 1st'  
  
'Cool, the others. Well I know Harry's, everyone knows Harry's'  
  
'Right, Hermione, the baby, will be 18 on the 19th of september next year, Draco is eighteen on the 21st of december'  
  
Beth smiled 'An eighteenth'  
  
'Yes'   
  
'Party' Beth howled excitedly 'And Ginny'  
  
'Ginny will be seventeen January 7th'  
  
'Weird'  
  
'What'  
  
'Same day as my brother'  
  
'Cool'  
  
'I guess'  
  
The rest of the wrapping was done in silence until Ron turned to Beth  
  
'Wanna go back down stairs'  
  
Beth shot him a look and he dived for her  
  
Next day  
  
Beth fell into a seat in the bar beside Aisling and Sarah before letting out a huge yawn. Draco, Ron and Harry appeared back carrying cups of tea a moment later. Ron clicked his fingers in front of Beth and she jerked awake a bit  
  
'Uh, and I thought Scooby was bad' She sighed, before her head drooped  
  
'Scooby' Ron asked  
  
'Her fuck buddy' Aisling shrugged as the waitress appeared with their breakfasts  
  
Ron blanched 'Her what'  
  
'Fuck buddy' Aisling repeated 'The guy she used to meet up with on friday nights to shag. She met him through her nutty mate, Sylvia'  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes 'The drink squad'  
  
Draco and Harry shot them questioning looks. Aisling decided to share the information  
  
'Sarah was working all the time and I don't live anywhere near them. Beth, did what every Renvyle House Hotel staff member does and became an Alcoholic. She had friends she got plastered with. Sylvia Tynan, Scooby and Marc. The four combined must have tried every single muggle alcohol and all the mixtures of them. Beth and Sylvia earned quite a name for themselves'  
  
'My lesbian lover' Beth yawned 'Well that's what Mike, one of my bosses called her. Scooby was toliet head, cause of the bleach job. Oh the fun we used to have. I used to get every Saturday and Monday off work to recover. I got kidney infections, lost my appetite and blamed it on stress, oh man do I miss it'  
  
'You miss the kidney infections, all you did at work was dash to the bathroom yelling 'Fucking kidneys'' Sarah reminded her  
  
'Ok, well not that, but the rest definatly' Beth suppressed a yawn 'Mike and Ger used to be such great craic, and your mom, Misha, absolutly everyone' Beth suddenly giggled 'Cream of some-dumb-Jay, coffe with no coffee, bowl of snot with straws'  
  
The others shared a look, Sarah had left Renvyle house to work in a differant hotel and had never actually seen Beth at work, although she had heard  
  
'Your disturbing honey' Ron told her as he patted her shoulder  
  
Beth smiled which quickly turned to a smirk 'Your getting a tattoo today'  
  
'I'm what'  
  
'It's a Gryffindor one, memories for the quidditch team'  
  
'They're really cool' Harry told him  
  
'You have one'  
  
'Yep' Harry nodded 'Sarah too'  
  
'Me and Aisling have Slytherin ones' Draco told him  
  
'So I'm the only sane one here' Ron all but yelled  
  
'I don't have one, yet' Beth shrugged  
  
'Yet'  
  
'Your getting it Ron, No arguements'  
  
'But'   
  
'Couch' Beth warned  
  
'Oh fine' Ron sighed half heartedly 'I'll get one'  
  
Beth smiled and kissed his cheek before digging into her breakfast, demolishing it in a matter of minutes  
  
After breakfast the others decided to stay around Diagon Alley and chill while Beth got her boyfriend marked. Ron watched warily as she explained the tattoo to the artist. soon he was led away leaving Beth to flick through tattoo books. When he came back out, slightly pale he found Beth smirking widely and looking at her shoulder in the mirror  
  
'You got one' He asked smiling  
  
Beth turned to show it to him and he nearly fainted 'A Dragon' He gasped  
  
'Yeah, I love them, they are so cool'  
  
'But It's green and silver'  
  
'So'  
  
'Slytherin' Ron told her  
  
'Oh pfft. Anyway, I already have a lion'  
  
'You do'  
  
'Yes, I've had it years' She sat down and displayed her ankle, sure enough a lions head was visible  
  
'How come I've never seen that'  
  
'Because you never pay attention to my ankles, now do you'  
  
Ron nodded in agreement 'It's cool, nicer then the Dragon. But you said you didn't have one'  
  
'No one else knew' Beth shrugged 'My little secret, I mean I never wear anything that would show it off'   
  
'True, So we heading back or what'  
  
'Lets head back' Beth told him 'I suddenly have an urge for my bed'  
  
Ron waggled his eyebrow and the two nearly raced back to the pub   
  
Dinner that night was far from a silent affair. Not because of chatter, or laughter. Aisling had decided to visit Fred and George. George mainly, but Draco didn't need to know that. While sitting in Their back room drinking tea as she waited for them she had spied an innocent looking open box Bertie Botts on George's desk. She had tried one. Now everytime she moved she let out a rather loud fart. Fred assured her that it would only last five hours and thankfully it was nearly time. The others at the table were trying to be restrained and not laugh, but it was getting harder. Aisling hated it and was willing to bet that one would crack soon. She reached for the salt and a loud fart echoed through the room./ Harry went red and looked down. Sarah hid her face in her napkin. Draco and Ron broke into coughing fits. Beth how ever couldn't hold it any longer. Throwing back her head she laughed long and loud.   
  
'Classic' She snorted 'I'm gonna eat a box of those things'  
  
The table stared at her amazed  
  
'You what' Aisling asked carefully sitting forward, drawing out another earth shatterer  
  
'It would be soooooo much fun' Beth laughed nearly crying 'I'd fucking have a dance to it or something, and I couldn't get in trouble. It's a natural bodily function after all'  
  
'Would you be embarassed' Harry asked   
  
Beth simply smiled leaned a bit to the side and the noise she emited made Aisling's sound quiet. The most disturbing thing being the look of sheer pleasure on her face. Ron stared at his girlfriend in amazement and horror.  
  
'I can't bring you out any where can I' He gaped   
  
'Nope' Beth smiled before gulping down her vodka and white in one gulp, following with a loud burp.  
  
'Aisling fancy coming upstairs for a chat'  
  
'Sure' Aisling sighed standing  
  
As the two left Aisling didn't cringe at all, Beth had made a far bigger display of her self. Just as they reached the door, Beth let out another fart and laughed manically 'That's a stinker'  
  
Aisling smiled brightly and the two went upstairs.  
  
Beth pushed the door shut and leaned against it when they reached Aisling's room  
  
'I hope you appreciated that' She panted  
  
'What' Aisling gaped  
  
'I did all that to make you feel better' Beth huffed 'You very lucky I can fart at will'  
  
'You did' Aisling smiled hugging her friend 'Your the greatest  
  
Once the beans had worn off the two girls had gone back down stairs and settled in for the night  
  
'Why would he do that?' Aisling asked, eyebrow raised. Even from across the room, the tone was evident.   
  
'Oh god,' Beth groaned. 'Who started them off again?' Harry and Sarah were nowhere in sight, re-christening their room no doubt. Draco shrugged he, like Beth, was at the bar about ten foot from the table where Aisling Ron and now three others were sitting.  
  
'Its slightly obvious isn't it?' Ron replied. 'Why would Palpatine or Vader leave Naboo alone? Or the Gungans?'   
  
'I swear people set them off just for entertainment,' Beth remarked, rolling her eyes and taking a drink.  
  
'More for betting than anything else I'd say,' Draco disagreed, noting a certain amount of money changing hands in at least three different sites.   
  
'Oh yeah?' Beth craned to see. 'What are the odds?' Draco shrugged.  
  
'Looks like Aislings running favourite.'  
  
'The Gungans would never have been left alone,' Aisling agreed. 'The slave labour potential was too great to ignore as well as their technology.'   
  
'Dark Lord protect us,' Draco moaned. 'We're here for the long haul.' He made some kind of a half-whine noise in his throat and drank deeply.  
  
'Technology?' Ron repeated, surprised. What technology did the /Gungans/ have?'  
  
'The way their cities were constructed slash grown /alone/ would have helped the Empire immeasurably for planets like Mon Calamari.'  
  
'But the Mon Calamari had their own aquatic technology,' Ron pointed out.   
  
'Oh god,' Beth cried. 'Its spreading!'  
  
'Yes but the Empire in general and Vader in particular were bastards for seizing on new ways to subvert different technologies, no doubt they used the Gungan bubble pods for a few things.'  
  
'Er,' one of the newcomers to the table said. 'Weren't we on about Naboo?'   
  
'Please,' Draco murmured. 'Someone please shoot me.'  
  
'Yes as a matter of fact we were,' Ron remembered. 'So we agree that the Gungans wouldn't have survived regardless of the fate of the rest of the planet?'  
  
'Me first,' Beth added. She turned to Draco. 'You wanna leave the party?'  
  
'Yes,' Aisling agreed. 'But not to the idea that Palpatine and Vader destroyed Naboo.'  
  
'I thought you'd never ask!' Draco replied, polishing off his Butterbeer with enthusiasm, then he stood and offered his arm.  
  
'But why would Palpatine and Vader leave Naboo alone when they knew that the planet was potentially the most dangerous opposition to their new Empire may I ask?' Ron countered.   
  
Beth swiftly finished off her own drink and left the pub, with Draco following behind. Neither Aisling nor Ron noticed a thing.   
  
'How the hell was Naboo supposed to be the most dangerous planet to the New Order?' Aisling threw back. 'It was the most peaceful planet in the Republic with the possible exception of Alderaan.'  
  
'Naboo had already thrown back the Trade Federation with almost no help from the rest of the galaxy remember? It was also the homeplanet of the Emperor.'  
  
'And? It was Padmé and Boss Nass that pulled the planet together enough to throw back the Trade Federation that time remember that? /And/ it took the Gungan army to do it. The army, Padmé /and/ Boss Nass were well gone by then. And the fact that it was Palpatines homeplanet would serve it more than harm it.'  
  
'How? It was where Palpatine grew up but to him that would mean nothing at all except as a danger.'  
  
'A danger?' Aisling laughed in disbelief but Ron was unabashed.  
  
'Yes a danger, because there would have been records of him as a young lad and people would have known and remembered him then, before he was Emperor. He would see that as unacceptable. How is he to be respected and feared when there are old women going around saying that they changed his nappy?'  
  
'They'd have to be pretty damn ancient to be able to say that,' Aisling pointed out, then she was silent for a moment, reflecting on the argument. Finally she nodded. 'Okay, I can buy that Palpatine would destroy his homeplanet but why would Vader aid him? Padmé was from there.'  
  
'Exactly!' Ron was warming to the debate now, his face was flushed and his eyes were dancing as he realised that he was on the verge of wining her over, that he was about to win a Star Wars debate against Aisling O' Connell! 'He'd have had to visit Naboo in the beginning at least to make sure that everything was running smoothly and he would have /had/ to go to the Palace at /least/ once. The memories of Padmé being there would have been too much for him to cope with without either going completely spare or giving into Anakin again. So being a Sith Lord he destroyed everywhere that he and Padmé had been to to erase the memories and the feelings that the places invoked. However, this meant the entire /planet/ because of the fact that she was /from/ Naboo. Therefore he either destroyed the planet completely or had it built over it to the extent that it was unrecognisable to what it had once been.' Here Ron paused for breath and he realised that there was silence, the audience hung on his words. 'So you see, Palpatine and Vader /had/ to destroy Naboo, they couldn't possibly have done otherwise and succeeded in the Empire.'  
  
There was silence for a few moments and everyone turned to look at Aisling. Her head was bowed as she mulled over his arguments, trying to find a loophole that he had overlooked. Ron held his breath as she raised her head, praying that she didn't have a final point that would skewer all of his and make him look like a fool. Aisling stared him in the eye for a moment then, finally, she smiled broadly and began to clap.  
  
'Well done,' she said, then laughed suddenly. 'I haven't been beat in a debate for a long time. Well done.' The crowd around the table began to clap and cheer and Ron blushed and laughed, though there were more than a few curses from those who had bet against him. 'I could do with a drink,' Aisling said after a while when the commotion died down. 'You want one?'  
  
'Please,' Ron answered. Aisling got up and went to the bar to give her order, casting an eye around the bar while she waited. The door opening caught her eye and as she watched, Draco and Beth staggered in. An eyebrow immediately went up, she hadn't even noticed them leaving. She immediately ordered another two Butterbeers for them and by the time she returned to the table, Beth was snuggled back up to Ron and Draco was sitting on the other side of the table on his own, the three new-comers had left.  
  
'There you guys go,' Aisling said, setting a Butterbeer down in front of each of them and sitting down in the chair beside Draco.   
  
'Cheers Ais,' Ron said and then got back to telling Beth about how he won a debate, a Star Wars debate no less! against Aisling O' Connell. And for some reason Beth was listening avidly, her eyes not leaving Ron.   
  
*Most be getting horny again* Aisling thought, shrugging off the notion that her best friend was scared to look at her or Draco.  
  
'So,' she said turning to Draco. 'What did you and Beth get up to?'  
  
'Nothing,' Draco said swiftly. 'What makes you think that me and Beth would get up to anything?'   
  
'Oookay,' Aisling said looking at him in surprise. 'You're not acting suspicious at /all/.'   
  
'What have I to be suspicious about?' Draco retorted, then paused. 'When did I stop making sense?'  
  
'Right about the time you opened your mouth.'  
  
'Thought so.' Draco glanced across to Ron who was /still/ regaling Beth with his victory who /still/ hadn't yawned or looked away. 'So how /did/ you lose to Weasley?'  
  
Everyone jumped when Beth suddenly bolted from her seat and raced across the room, minute's later Harry was shoved forcefully in their direction. Sarah whined as Beth dragged her upstairs to her room and cast a locking spell and an silencing spell  
  
'Okay what's the big secret' Sarah asked the girl who was frantically checking under beds and turning portraits to face the wall  
  
'Secret' Beth squeaked 'No secret'  
  
'Who did you screw' Sarah smirked taking a seat on the couch  
  
Beth paused and went red  
  
'Well' She sighed sitting beside her friend 'It all started when we left Aisling and Ron to 'talk' about Star wars  
  
'MALFOY, DRACO MALFOY' Sarah yelped and Beth dived forward to cover her friends mouth  
  
'Sssh' She hissed  
  
Sarah pushed her friends hands away  
  
'You shagged Malfoy, he hasn't even been dating Aisling a week and you shagged him, you slut, you bitch, my hero'  
  
'But I feel so guilty' Beth whined  
  
'Oh forget the guilt, I want details'  
  
Beth drew in a deep breath and began  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sunk to the ground outside of the leaky cauldron and let out a deep breath  
  
'We need to get them apart' He groaned  
  
'Who you telling' Beth grumbled joining him  
  
'Damn you for getting us together' Draco fake snarled  
  
'Oh please you fancy the arse off her, you told me as much after the prank war'  
  
Draco suddenly looked thoughtful  
  
'You owe me' He smirked  
  
'Owe you' Beth repeated 'How the hell do I owe you'  
  
'You told me you'd pay me back'  
  
'Uh, Aisling, your girlfriend, I got you together'  
  
'But that doesn't count' Draco purred and Beth's eyes widened as she realised what he meant. She scrambled to her feet and went to run but Draco was faster, none to gently he slammed her into the wall and pinned her there   
  
'Let me go' She hissed angrily   
  
'You have your wand, make me'  
  
Beth looked between the wand in her hand and the man infront of her, sadly her will power had left the building   
  
'I'll scream' She told him  
  
'I hope so'  
  
'Not a word'  
  
'On my hon..........okay I promise'  
  
'Fine then' Beth shrugged pulling his head down and kissing him  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'And that's all you need to hear' Beth finished  
  
'What' Sarah gaped 'It was just getting good'  
  
'It's not porn Sarah, it's my life and I'm not going to share the sordid details with you' Beth shot back  
  
'Fine' Sarah huffed 'But seriously, in a alley, you shagged him in an alley'  
  
'What do you suggest, we stroll up here. Ron can't ever find out, ever, ever, ever. I'll sit in a tub of spiders before I'd let him know'  
  
'Whoo, okay' Sarah yelped 'I get it' She smiled slowly 'Your in love'  
  
'In love, ME, never, I just, uh don't wanna lose a good shag'  
  
'Yep' Sarah giggled  
  
'I'm not, am I' Beth gaped  
  
'What's the first thing you think about in the morning'  
  
'Ron.........only cause he's there'  
  
'Last thing at night'   
  
'Ron, he's there again'  
  
'If Voldemort attacked the school, who would you run to'   
  
'Ron...........cause...he's uh, taller, yeah taller'  
  
'Who's name do you scribbled on your parchment, repeatedly'  
  
'Ron....because...oh because' Beth waved  
  
'You love him Beth and don't even begin to deny it'   
  
'So I'm in love with Ron, Everyone has a weakness, it'll pass'  
  
'Yeah right thirty years time you'll be married with kids'  
  
'Doubt it' Beth snorted  
  
'Whatever' Sarah giggled 'Mrs. Ron Weasley'  
  
Beth smiled widely before groaning 'Shut up'  
  
'Aww Beth loves Ron'  
  
Beth threw a pillow at her friend  
  
'Well you love Harry'  
  
'Yep' Sarah smiled 'And he knows it too, does Ron know you love him'  
  
'Er, when he said he loved me I told him I loved rum'  
  
'You arse'   
  
'Yeah'  
  
'Then you shag his worst enemy'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'What next his brother'  
  
'I'm not that bad.......okay maybe I am, but I wouldn't'  
  
'I believe you, millions wouldn't' Sarah smiled 'Anyway we'd better head down'  
  
'I guess' Beth nodded and together they headed down  
  
'What up' Aisling asked as they sat down  
  
'Apparently I'm in love with Ron' Beth shrugged 'Was news to me'  
  
Ron was now gaping widely at his girlfriend, A guilty look flashed over Draco's face and Aisling groaned  
  
'Well duh, it isn't for the rest of us' Aisling groaned 'I mean your head over bloody heels with the boy'  
  
'Really' Beth gaped before looking at her completely shocked boyfriend, she stared for a moment before smiling 'I love you Ron, I really, really do'  
  
'Ron then, not rum' He asked carefully  
  
'No definatly Ron'  
  
'Good, Love you too'  
  
Beth beamed before smirking 'Wanna prove it'  
  
Ron's chair fell to the floor as he stood hurriedly 'Well come on then'  
  
Beth joined him and they left quickly. The others shared a very stunned silence before Harry excused himself to go to the bathroom and Aisling went to the bar. Draco noticed the way Sarah was looking at him and shifted uneasily in his chair  
  
'Yes Sarah' He asked finally  
  
'You must feel really guilty right now' She sighed lighting a cigarette 'The other man, that little wedge between the most in love of couples, must suck'  
  
'Wh....what do you mean' Draco croaked casting a look around at the bar where Aisling was chattting to the barman   
  
'She's my best friend Draco, like she wouldn't tell me what happened on the others side of that wall not even half an hour ago' Sarah took a long satisfiying pull on her fag 'Your very luck Ron and Aisling don't and believe me won't ever find out, at least not from me'  
  
'You should be a reporter' Draco sighed   
  
'Hmm' Sarah contemplated 'Sound good, could you imagine my biography'  
  
Draco gulped 'I'd pay you to leave details out'  
  
'I bet' Sarah smirked stubbing out the last of her cigarette 'It would be worth a lot'   
  
'A whole lot' Draco nodded solemly  
  
Aisling suddenly appeared beside them and handed out the drinks, Harry joined them again.  
  
'Beth got a dragon tattoo' Draco blurted out to break the silence  
  
'And you know that how' Aisling asked, eyes narrowing   
  
'When we left to check out Diagon Alley at night, Her idea. she showed me'  
  
'Where is it' Aisling asked carefully  
  
'Shoulder blade'  
  
Aisling let out a small sigh  
  
'Okay'  
  
Ron suddenly fell into a seat beside Aisling, not looking pleased  
  
'She's asleep' He bit out 'Comatose to be exact'  
  
'Beth' Harry and Aisling gaped  
  
'Yes Beth' Ron snapped 'I'm glad we're going home in the morning, shopping obviously tires her out'  
  
Sarah smirked slightly and shot Draco a look  
  
'I'm going to play pool' Harry said to break the tension 'Fancy a game Aisling'  
  
'Sure' The girl smiled standing 'Prepare to have your arse kicked Potter'  
  
'I'm gonna take a long cold shower' Ron groused. The three departed leaving Sarah and Draco alone  
  
'So. Shopping fancy buying me a drink'  
  
Draco groaned loudly, he was never going to live this night down 


	11. After the Affair

Chapter Eleven: After the affair  
  
Well here it is, Finally. and A bit soppy, but how can't relationships get soppy once and a while. A few developments, fights, and a drunk Beth (Like that's new).   
  
  
  
Dragonlet: Ohh chocolate, Sorry for another wait, it sucks I know.  
  
Epiphany: Your Welcome  
  
Shaz: Hah, your hooked and mention here. You owe me a drink now, er actually, I think I owe you about twenty.  
  
Well guys enjoy, don't puke at the sap.  
  
#########################  
  
Sunday evening the six arrived back at Hogwarts in time for Dinner. A small smile spread over Dumbledore's face as they entered the great Hall. Beth and Ron were holding each other, smiling and messing oblivious to all else, Harry and Sarah were giddy with love and Draco and Aisling were holding hands sharing happy looks.  
  
'Maybe peace will reign now' Snape sighed  
  
The words hadn't left his mouth when Ron spotted the food and bolted leaving a mystified Beth, Harry was assaulted about Quidditch tactics, Sarah and Ginny began a stare down, Draco jumped from Aisling like he was burned and stalked to his table, Aisling ignored him and went to Hermione. Beth stamped her foot and yelled  
  
'Home sweet fucking Hogwarts' She bitched before stalking up the aisle, to sit beside Ron. She watched for a moment as he ate at mach speed. When he paused to take a drink she slapped his arm  
  
'Ow, what is your problem woman'  
  
'Your a prat, Man'  
  
'I'm hungry'  
  
'Your always hungry'  
  
'That's not true'  
  
Beth snorted and Ron gave her a shove, she retaliated by hitting his head off the table.   
  
'I've said it before and I'll say it again, Your a fucking psycho'  
  
'Your a moron'  
  
'Bitch'  
  
'Idiot'  
  
Ron pulled in a deep breath, braced him self and roared  
  
'Slut'  
  
Beth pulled in a breath before standing and storming from the room. Ron groaned, put his fork down and followed her out.  
  
Aisling meanwhile had been pulled aside by Dobby. She re-entered a cold look on her face. Without so much as a glance a Draco she sat at the Slytherin table and began to eat.  
  
'Aisling' Draco asked as she practically butchered the chicken in front of her 'Something up'  
  
Aisling smirked nastily 'Not at the moment no'  
  
'Okay then' Draco nodded puzzled before going back to talking to Goyle about why he had Silver and Green hair.  
  
Ron met up with Beth in her room. He found her laying on her bed, her head buried in a pillow  
  
'Beth' He tried softly 'Beth honey'  
  
She ignored him and he sighed  
  
'Come on look at me'  
  
'Go away' She sniffed and Ron paused  
  
'Are you crying' He asked in shock  
  
'No' She replied 'Just leave me alone'  
  
'No, Beth I'm sorry I said that, Aisling always says it and you don't take offense'  
  
'She's differant, she says it messing. you meant it'  
  
'I didn't' Ron tried to reassure her   
  
'Yes you did' Beth suddenly yelled sitting up 'Everyone always means it. I'm the slut, the guy I'm with is a stud, it's always the same. Funny how seven guys read 17 when I'm at work. so Ron, your a stud, good for you. Now you've had your fun, earned your name. Leave me alone'  
  
Ron grabbed her forcefully by her shoulders 'I did not mean it Beth, your not a slut, I don't know why I said it, but we're always yelling insults at each other. It was just that, another name to add to the list, no malice, no truth behind it. And if you are, or believe you are then good for you, cause I for one am not complaining about it. And if anyone else ever calls you a slut, I..I'll kill them'  
  
'You've a very long list to get through then'  
  
'Right, well where do we start' Ron smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
  
'Snape' Beth sighed  
  
'What'   
  
'He pulled me aside before we went, told me to curb my sluttish behavior or I'd be kicked out. Fred said it once when he found out had little time it took for us to have sex, Seamus as well'   
  
Ron looked thoughtful for a moment before he left her without a word, he reappeared a moment later carrying a book and a large bag. Placing them on the bed he smiled  
  
'Snape will never say anything to you again, I can guarnette it'  
  
'What do you have planned' Beth smirked wiping her face  
  
'You'll see' The red haired boy winked as he went where she kept her make-up  
  
The next morning Beth was up bright and early, Ron needed a hand with the final touches of his revenge plot. She entered the Great Hall to find him knelt behind the teacher's table working out some weird looking magic line  
  
'And these are'  
  
'Magic trip wires. hold that, stupid bandage' He handed her a pliers and sent a look at his injured arm. 'It'll start the 'Show' when Snape sits down, not before'  
  
'Okay. What is it anyway' Beth asked  
  
'Let's just say Snape was away last night and I, being friends with the head girl can gain acess to certain room, by borrowing keys. Also, Draco still has a stash of the Polyjuice'  
  
'I'm getting scared'  
  
'Oh' Ron smirked evilly 'You should be, I am related to Fred and George. Now come on, we'ed better get out of here, can't leave a trail, now can we'  
  
Later that morning when Breakfast was just starting the group was up bright and early. Ron watching the door like a hawk. Finally Snape entered and Ron grinned  
  
'Let the games begin'  
  
Beth watched as Snape sat in his seat. Suddenly a large screen appeared behind the teachers table. The scene was innocent enough. Snape pottering around his office, filing and tidying. Once he finished he pulled out a C.D player  
  
'Hey' Ginny yelped 'That's the one he confiscated off me'  
  
She was quickly sshed as the entire room stared in awe.   
  
Ron sniggered as Snape put a C.D. in the stereo. Then as the bubbly music started the potions professor began appling lipstick. Grabbing a hair brush the man began to dance and sing along with the music  
  
'I'm a barbie girl  
  
In a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic  
  
It's fantastic  
  
You can brush my hair  
  
Undress me anywhere'  
  
The screen disappeared abruptly and Snape glared down at the room as Students fell about laughing  
  
'Weasley' The professor growled  
  
Ron snorted and fell to the side laughed  
  
'Mr. Weasley'  
  
Beth cast a look at her hysterical boyfriend and quickly dragged him to his feet. She wanted him intact when she thanked him. As she pulled him from his seat he sobered enough for them to make a run for it.  
  
Snape glared at the pair before a loud snort rang out and someone banged a table. His eyes fell on the culprit and he barked  
  
'Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter'  
  
Harry just kept laughing, leaning back on the bench he fell off still laughing  
  
'Mr. Potter'  
  
Harry put up a finger to indicate in a minute, before he coughed and stood. He looked at the professor and then fell to his knees laughing hard.  
  
Professor McGonagall turned to Dumbledore who was smiling at Harry's laughter, it wasn't often the boy enjoyed himself, but since the three muggle girls had arrived the boy was lightening up considerably.  
  
'Prehaps' She sighed 'Now would be a good time to tell them that they are not allowed into each others common rooms'  
  
'Prehaps' Dumbledore nodded 'But I doubt it will ever stop them'  
  
  
  
Later Sarah was dragging Harry back to Gryffindor. Ron and Beth looked away from each other and smiled  
  
'Classic' Harry smiled to his friend 'Absoluetly classic'  
  
'I try' Ron preened  
  
'What's up Sarah' Beth asked suddenly  
  
'We're not allowed into Slytherin and Draco and Aisling aren't allowed up here'  
  
'Why not' Beth gaped  
  
'Inter house tension' Harry told her  
  
'Well that's just great' Ron grumbled 'Where am I meant to play chess with Aisling now'  
  
'It'd be cool if we had like a common common room' Harry sighed  
  
Beth and Sarah shared a look before racing from the room. Ron cast a look at his best mate and the both shook their heads, figuring they would leave their girlfriends to it, that was after all always the safer option.  
  
The two girls made their way to Dumbledore's office, not really knowing what they were going to d  
  
say. Stopping in front of the statue Sarah looked at Beth expectantly  
  
'What' Beth asked  
  
'Well go on how it all'  
  
'Fine, Uh Mint Humbug'  
  
Both girls jumped in shock as the gargoyle moved  
  
'Very cool' Sarah smiled 'I'm gettin me one of them'  
  
'Yep' Beth laughed before going to the stairs. Once at the top they knocked  
  
Dumbledore opened the door and smiled  
  
'I was expecting one of you three to appear' He told them gesturing for them to enter 'Now how may i help'  
  
'We want to set up a common room for the whole school, a place where friends from differant houses could meet up and chill' Beth told him  
  
'And a radio station' Sarah blurted out  
  
Beth gaped at her  
  
'Well it would be cool, we have no real music here and it would let everyone learn about muggle music' Sarah explained 'it might also help people relax , ya know keep there minds off Voldemort'  
  
'Well' Dumbledore began  
  
'We'd be responsible' Sarah promised  
  
'And we'ed decorate the common room ourselves, neutral colours' Beth added  
  
Dumbledore smiled 'Very well then, I think both ideas are excellant. Your Radio station may begin tomorrow. In the class room beside Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall will be able to keep control of you. The Common common room as you have dubed it will be opposite the library. The seven of you may begin tonight'  
  
'The seven' Beth asked  
  
'Yourselves, Miss O'Connell, Miss Granger and Mr's Potter, Weasley and Malfoy'  
  
'Thank you professor' The girls choursed as they stood and left the room. Once down stairs they high fived and ran off to tell the others.   
  
  
  
  
  
'Blasted thing!' Aisling cursed as the tip of her quill broke and splattered ink everywhere. 'Okay chillax,' Hermione said as the other girl cleaned up her parchment and fixed her quill, again. 'That's the third time this morning. What's he done?'  
  
'Who?' Aisling growled.  
  
'Whatever bloke pissed you off enough to turn your sheet of parchment violent orange and not even notice.' Aisling looked down, cursed again and changed it back.  
  
'No one,' she said. Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'Ugh! Men!'  
  
'Mmm,' Hermione agreed. 'Rude, stubborn…'  
  
'Completely unable to do anything right…'  
  
'never listen to a single piece of advice…'  
  
'Unable to recognise a hint if it jumped up and hit them in the face…'  
  
'need to be told everything ten times for it to even filter through…'  
  
'Disloyal.' Aisling threw her quill down, giving up completely on even pretending to do her Arithmancy problems. 'faithless, deceitful and fully deserving of Unforgivables.'  
  
'Ah,' Hermione. 'Draco?' Nod. 'When?'  
  
'Saturday night' Aisling sighed. 'With Beth.'  
  
'Ah.'  
  
'House-elf told me.'  
  
'Ah.'  
  
'yep.'  
  
'So what are you gonna do?' Hermione asked the other girl after a minute.  
  
'Dunno,' she replied, shrugging. 'Draco's the one who started it, that I know for sure. But I take Draco to the cleaners I have to rear up on Beth as well and he ain't worth that.'   
  
'So what are you gonna do?' Hermione repeated.  
  
'let them stew for a while,' Aisling picked up her quill again. 'I'm sure something sufficient will come along, sooner or later.'  
  
Beth and Draco were in Advanced potions together talking quietly  
  
'I'm amazed' Draco whispered  
  
'What'  
  
'That no-one knows'  
  
'And no one will' Beth warned her knife glinting from the fire beneath the cauldron  
  
'It's expected of a Malfoy to be unfaithful'  
  
'It's expected of me' Beth sighed 'To jump everyone, wonder how long I could get away with it, before he found out'  
  
Draco stared at her  
  
'I won't, just thinking'  
  
'Feels weird now, doesn't it'  
  
'How so'  
  
'I regret it, because It might have ruined our friend ship'  
  
'Nah, we'll be old and grey and fighting with our walking frames'  
  
'And bitching about Aisling and Ron'  
  
'Can you really see all of us still being in the same group fifty years down the line'  
  
'Probably, you Gryffindors are loyal to a fault'  
  
'It would be cool, all our kids causing havoc'  
  
'Turning Snape's hair grey, if you don't manage that by the end of the year of course'  
  
'Well I'll try pass on some talent to my kids' Beth giggled   
  
'Scary thought'  
  
'What'  
  
'A Weasley/Walsh mix, running around with a wand, hope I never become a Professor'  
  
'Why, you'd be good, I've seen you tutoring the younger Slytherins'  
  
'I have to, can't lose House points, can I. Aisling seems quite adept at that all by herself'  
  
'Yeah, and Me, Sarah, Harry and Ron all doing a bit to dent Gryffindor's as well'  
  
'I pity Voldemort if he ever came up against the three of you'  
  
'Oh, you should' Beth smirked before turning back to her potion.  
  
Once everyone had been told they met up after dinner in the new room. Each decked out in old clothes. Beth hyper with excitement.  
  
'So what colours' Harry asked ignoring her  
  
'Orange' Ron suggested  
  
'White' Aisling sighed 'It's the most neutral'  
  
'And boring' Sarah sighed  
  
'Well we can't used any house colours can we'  
  
'Suppose not' Sarah huffed  
  
'Right then, shall we get this disaster over with' Draco grumbled. Painting and decorating was beneath a Malfoy after all.  
  
'Let's get to it' Beth squealed picking up a roller 'Sarah and Hermione can edge cause they have steady hands, Me, Ron and Aisling will roll cause we're tallest, and Ron can't really do much else' Sarah sniggered and the boy cuffed her lightly 'and Harry and Draco can get the ledges and door.'  
  
Everyone nodded and set to work. The group worked peacefully for several minutes until Sarah's attention span ran out. She glaced at Beth working beside her and smirked   
  
'Beth'  
  
The girl looked at her friend and was greeted by the paint brush on the nose. As Sarah laughed Beth fumed, before she ran the roller down her friends top.  
  
'You bitch' Sarah growled flicking the brush sending paint flying, unfortunatly Draco was hit on the side of the face  
  
'Which one of you was that' He growled turning  
  
The two girls giggled and pointed to each other  
  
'Babies' He grumbled dipping his brush it the paint.   
  
Turning he flicked it at the only to have Ron get in the way  
  
'Malfoy' The boy roared as Harry laughed  
  
'Oh think it's funny do you' Ron asked  
  
'Yep' Harry smirked  
  
Ron growled and picked up a Bucket  
  
'Is this'   
  
He fired the entire contents of the bucket at his friend. Coating both Harry and Hermione working beside him. Within minutes a paint war had erupted  
  
Once they had all calmed down the room and themselves was covered in white paint. Hermione sighed and with a flick of her wand changed the room so only the intented items were left painted to perfection  
  
'Excellant' Ron smiled 'Why didn't you do that earlier'  
  
'Because the fight was fun' The brunette witch smirked   
  
'So now what' Draco asked  
  
'Furniture' Beth told him 'We have three couches, a coffee table, two study tables, twelve chairs. A pool table, soccer table, a stereo and a fridge. You boys can cart them in while we sort out the decorations'  
  
'Uh Beth' Ron smiled waving around his bandage  
  
'That bloody thing has caused more trouble' Beth huffed earning a few coughs and sniggers from the others 'Fine, you can direct Draco and Harry'  
  
'Cool' Ron smirked 'I'm the boss'  
  
'No Ronald' Beth smirked 'That would be us'  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and turned to the the guys 'Come on then, before the bosses put us on sofa's'  
  
'Weasley, you realise we all have our own beds' Draco told him  
  
'Sarah and Beth charmed ours so we can't use them if they're mad at us, so Sofa's'  
  
Aisling cast a look at her friends  
  
'Is this true' She asked eyebrow raised  
  
'Yep' Beth smirked  
  
'You'll have to teach me' Aisling told her and Draco groaned before smacking Ron's head. 'Anyway, I'll see you all later, prior engagement'  
  
They watched amazed as she swept out and Draco shrugged 'Least the bossiest is gone I guess'  
  
'Right then lets get this started, now' Beth ordered and Ron shot Draco a look clearly stating 'Wanna bet'  
  
Rosmerta looked up as the door opened and stifled a groan as a group of goblins came in. Drunken goblins /always/ caused trouble but they spent enough money /getting/ drunk that it was worth the bother, just about.  
  
'Get those bottles off the shelves,' she hissed to a passing barmaid. Plastering a cheery smile on her face, she started what was sure to be a /long/ night.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Aisling looked up at an especially loud roar of drunken laughter from the goblins in the opposite corner of the bar. While she'd been nursing three glasses of wine for the past two hours they had demolished several kegs of beer and the table and surrounding floor were covered with bottles despite the bar-staffs best efforts.  
  
One of the goblins caught the sudden movement and, winking to his comrades, picked up a bottle, drained its contents and threw it in the lone witches direction.  
  
Aisling didn't blink as the glass bottle whizzed past her face and smashed into the wall behind her. Soon the air was filled with missiles as each goblin sought to prove his skill be catching her between the eyes while barely able to sit up straight. Not surprisingly, every bottle hit either the wall beside her, behind her, the table in front of her or on one occasion the floor two foot from the thrower, though if anyone would have cared to look under the table they would have seen Aisling guiding them away with her wand. So when the supply disappeared, Aisling was sitting in the middle of a glittering pile of broken glass, without so much as a shard on her.  
  
The goblins growled in angry surprise as several other groups sniggered quietly into their drinks, very quietly.  
  
Aisling smirked and raised her miraculously whole glass –though the bottle was well gone- in salute and drained it.  
  
The largest goblin, the leader she guessed, unearthed a final bottle, drew back and sent it flying in one movement. It sped in a blur toward Aisling who didn't have time to blink.  
  
The crash of the bottle smashing against the witch's forehead was followed by deathly silence in which the rasp of Aisling wiping a sleeve across her forehead filled the room.  
  
Rosmerta watched transfixed as the witch that she had always thought of as "the quiet one" stood, her chair scraping back across the floor, walked around the table, strode to the goblins table and stood there, arms folded.  
  
Aisling stared calmly at the goblin leader, who stared back, neither seeming to notice the amount of beings that were scrabbling to get out of the danger zone. A peripheral goblin grabbed his axe. The witch reached down, caught the creature by the ears, swung it in a circle and sent it flying up into the ceiling before any of the others could join in.  
  
The other goblins watched silently as the small unfortunate crashed to the hardwood floor. Then, at no apparent signal, they leapt.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Rosmerta sidled over to the swaying victor.  
  
'The girls'll help you clean up,' she said, eying the groaning pile. 'We're used to patching people up around here.'  
  
'Thank you Rosmerta.'  
  
'More wine?' On the house.'  
  
'Just a bottle, thank you.'  
  
Rosmerta looked at the drift of goblins, a sizeable dent in the wall above them showing the witch's method of speedy victory and looked to the witch in question being guided to the bar.   
  
*Wonder how much it'd cost to have her as security?*  
  
'Well hello.'  
  
Aisling –post expert patching-up- looked up from pouring her new glass of wine to see an /extremely/ tall dark and handsome stranger standing beside one of the spare seats.  
  
'Mind if I join you?' he asked. Aisling motioned vaguely and caught Rosmertas eye. 'Oh let me,' the stranger said, and promptly ordered two bottles of the finest wine in Hogsmeade.  
  
'I didn't quite catch your name,' Aisling said warily, complete strangers coming up to her was hardly a new experience, actually having them splash out on her was.  
  
'Because I didn't say it,' the stranger smiled, pouring out two glasses of the new wine, Rosmerta had shrewdly assessed the situation and taken away the free wine for later. Aisling narrowed her eyes. Normally such plays were part of the fun, a part she relished, now she was depressed, pissy and tired.  
  
'I caught the show earlier,' he explained, gesturing subtly towards the dent in the far wall that a waiter was attempting to fix. 'And thought I'd come and, pay my respects.' Aisling paused, this guy had seen her fully demolish a pack of goblins and he was willing to play mind games?  
  
'Then I thank you,' she smiled, taking a sip from the glass he handed to her. It was delicious. 'But I wonder why.' The stranger met her eye and smiled.  
  
'I would like to know more about your, methods.' Aisling looked him up and down, then smiled. *What about Draco?* a small voice said out of habit. *he screwed Beth* another on said. *that gives me at least six free passes.*   
  
'Then let the lessons begin,' she purred.  
  
Aisling weaved into the Slytherin Common Rom several hours later. Draco looked up from his Potions essay in surprise.  
  
'Why didn't you say you were going out?' he asked as Aisling managed to find the sofa and sit on it. 'I would've come with you.'  
  
'I wanted to be alone,' she said, then yawned hugely. 'S'cuse me,' she muttered. 'Wine always sends me to sleep.' *Along with other things.*  
  
'Wine?' Draco repeated. 'You don't drink wine.'  
  
'I do sometimes,' she shot back. Draco blinked at the bite in her voice. 'Oh sod this I'm going to bed,' she grumbled, dragging herself up.  
  
'Think I'll join you,' Draco said stretching, he'd spent hours finishing the essay.  
  
'The hell you are,' Aisling snapped, already halfway to the dorms. 'I'm getting a good nights sleep for once.' Draco paused mid-stretch.  
  
'Huh?' he said, not quite grasping what she said.  
  
'You in your bed, me in mine,' Aisling told him firmly, pausing in front of the door to the girls' dorm. Draco followed her, the essay left forgotten on the table.  
  
'Where's the fun in that' he asked.  
  
'In a word, sleep,' Aisling replied. Draco smirked.  
  
'But didn't you just say…'  
  
'Godsdamn it Draco!' she snarled. 'Can you not leave me be for one shagging night?! Get back to your own bloody bed and get Mrs Palm to help you out!!' She slammed the door on a shocked and bewildered Draco.  
  
Draco stared at the door for a moment or two before slinking back to the Common Room, getting his Potions essay and going to bed, alone.   
  
Aisling stared up at the bed hangings for hours, listening to silence and the other Slytherins in their blissful dreams, plans schemes and plots going through her mind nearly faster than she was able to keep up with. This was going to take something particularly special. As the moon sank below the Forest one occurred to her. She inspected it from all angles, added and discarded details, bounced it off different scenarios and tested it several times. Then, as the sun was creeping over the hills and began striking to walls of the castle, a slow smirk crossed her face. /Then/ she turned over and slept.   
  
The next day during the first class the Students of Hogwarts looked up from their various text books as a loud crackling, followed by shuffling noises, several smacks and squeals filled the air  
  
'Hello and This is Sarah Kane your D.J. for the hour on Hogwarts very own radio station, SBA FM'  
  
'You mean, BAS FM' Another voice yelled  
  
'NO, ASB FM' Someone else yelled  
  
The first voice muttered a curse and Aisling and Beth were soon sat in their seats in Snape's room, glaring at the professor.  
  
'Okay then' Sarah said brightly, 'Welcome to The Bitching Hour, Presented by me, Sarah. I will play various muggle groups, Bowling for Soup, Linkin Park, P.O.D, Puddle of Mudd and Also the god EMINEM. Requests are welcome and now first up dedicated to Snapey is Puddle of Mudd, She hates me'  
  
Sarah put on the song and Aisling and Beth dived for cover under their desks. The song ended finally and Sarah spoke again  
  
'So I'm guessing Snape is a interesting shade of Purple now' Everyone could here the smirk in her voice 'Next up we have Alive by P.O.D specially for Harry Potter from me'  
  
After class Sarah met the others outside of the new Radio station studio  
  
'That was fun' She giggled  
  
'Not for us' Beth growled as she pushed open the door 'I'll see you after your class'   
  
'See ya' Ron replied kissing her softly  
  
'Bye' The others waved and Beth entered  
  
Ron, Harry and Sarah made their way to Divination as Hermione and Aisling went to Arithmancy and Draco went to his Herbology class  
  
As the class settled down the radio crackled  
  
'Hello and welcome to the request hour with Beth. You all sent in your requests earlier so here is the first song from Draco Malfoy to Aisling O'Connell Psycho Girl from Busted. She's gonna kill you Dray'  
  
Aisling shared a look with Hermione as the song started   
  
'To right I am'   
  
'Right now that was fun' Beth smiled 'And we have a request here for Professor Trelawney from well it doesn't say but I have a few Idea's, so here it is Freak like me'   
  
The students in Trelawny's class room cringed, until it became clear that she was thrilled by the idea of getting a request'  
  
'Okay I'm back and I have some announcements from Dumbledore. Firstly we will be having a costume Ball for Halloween, no costume, no enterance. and Secondly, in light of the new rule, a common, Common Room has been set up beside the library, It is open during lunch and after classes it will stay open till half an hour before curfew allowing students to return to their dorms. Okay now that's over with I've lined up three song for you. The first is from Aisling O'Connell to Draco's corpse, Hole in the head by Sugababes, For Lavender and Pavrati Can't hold us down by Christina Aguliera, have you two been into my C.D collection or something and lastly for my favourite injured red head who will have to be held down when he hears this, Yes you will' Ron was glaring at the direction her voice was coming from 'An oldie, Smells like teen spirit by Nirvana'  
  
As Beth waved her wand over the controls and the music began she smiled. Leaning back she began flicking through the requests before settling on one very amusing one. Digging into the C.D. case beside her she pulled out the C.D. . Trust an Irish man to know a good song.  
  
Draco sent a look at the speaker as the song finished, He really hadn't meant to piss Aisling off that bad.   
  
'Oh well' He sighed 'Guess I'll have to apoligise. Fast'  
  
'I don't know what you see in that Mudblood' Pansy sniffed 'You could have had me'  
  
'Well' Draco said acting thoughtful 'She's funny, devious, smart, tasteful, beautiful, a true slytherin, has the nicest ass in the school and oh yeah subtle. You could have had me indeed'  
  
'Tasteful' Pansy sniggered 'Have you seen your hair'  
  
'That was Beth, and I actually like it now, less work'  
  
'Oh her' Pansy sneered  
  
'What's wrong with Beth' Draco all but growled   
  
'She's too friendly with you, almost like she's your best friend'  
  
By now all the Slytherins and Ravenclaws were staring at them, Even Sprout was listening  
  
'News flash Parkinson. She is'  
  
'How does Weasley handle that' Millicent Bulstrode asked  
  
'Badly' Draco smirked  
  
'And what of the little Kane one' Blaise Zabini smirked a twinkle in his brown eyes  
  
'True evil genius. I personally believe that the three combined a far worse then Voldemort. Lucky for Potter they're mostly on his side'  
  
'Mostly' Crabbe asked  
  
'Have you not seen Beth, her and Potter fight like cat and dog'  
  
'That's not real'  
  
'Pay attention to her next time' Draco smirked 'She has several little names for him that would suprise you'  
  
The class bell rang and Draco quickly left the greenhouse, not wanting to discuss the Loony's anymore. He met the others, excluding Beth in the Great Hall  
  
'No Beth' He asked joining arms with Aisling  
  
'I'm bringing her up some food' Ron told him  
  
'Right'  
  
'Well I'm back and I hope Ron didn't damage anything head banging' Ron went crimson and Sarah muttered to the others something suspicously like 'I'll tell you later'  
  
'The next song is for Seamus Finnegan and any other irish people out there. The dance version of Feilds of Athenry'  
  
Aisling and Sarah shared manic looks as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
The song played without interuption until the chorus. Pretty soon the three irish people were being restrained and Harry was wincing.   
  
'I'm gonna go up stairs, tell Beth to chill the violent music'   
  
It was Aisling's turn next. She walked up to the station to find Beth and Ron paying little or no attention to what was going on, Dobby was working the controls.  
  
'I thought we agreed this wasn't make out station you know' Aisling hissed  
  
'What, huh' Ron yelped pulling away 'Oh it's you'  
  
Aisling raised an eyebrow  
  
'Oh it's you, how nice Weasley, now out both of you' She forced some papers into his hands 'Learn these and record them, I got us some advertising deals, to buy new C.D's with  
  
'Righto' Ron nodded taking Beth's hand and pulling her from the room huriedly  
  
'See ya Ais' Beth called and Aisling grumbled lightly 'Dobby please fetch me a Vodka, a strong Vodka'   
  
'Oh I wanna drink, wanna drink, wanna drink' Beth sang midlessly as she entered the Great Hall at dinner that night, covered in glue, sellotape and dust 'Bottle of vodka, bottle of Vodka, Bottle of Vodka, bottle of Vodka'  
  
She sat beside Ron and beamed  
  
'Been busy have you'  
  
'Yeah, got the computer desk all set up in there, then had a lesson of adapting muggle instruments to work here with Dumbledore. Then got lost in MSN for like an hour'  
  
'MSN' Ron asked   
  
'Messenger service thing, I was talking to some friends from home, they think I'm in England working' Beth told him 'Then I had to add the C.D rack to the wall, while burning all our C.D's'  
  
Harry nearly choked 'You what'  
  
'It means copying them Harry' Sarah said patting his back  
  
'Oh'  
  
'Then I found, you won't think it, A web site set up by the Quidditch League and printed out the league tables, stuck them up. It's finished in there now'  
  
'So we can open up tomorrow' Hermione asked excitedly  
  
'Yeah' Beth nodded 'So fancy going for a celebration drink'  
  
'Course' Sarah nodded and the others all agreed  
  
'How we don't come in here more often?' Harry asked as they all sat at a large round table in the corner of the Three Broomsticks.   
  
'Cos Malfoy doesn't like mingling with the lower classes,' Aisling replied lightly. Draco fake-scowled   
  
'Well maybe if they weren't so low I'd reconsider my position.' Aisling Beth Sarah and Hermione cracked up completely, the three lads staring at them in amazement. Draco replayed the comment in his head, then winced. 'Okay, I think that's my cue to get the drinks.'  
  
'Add a Jägermeister to my order,' Aisling said suddenly.   
  
'A whaterhuh?' Ron asked starting the other three girls off again.   
  
'It's a shot, its German and its strong,' Aisling told him. 'And I want one,' she thought for a moment. 'And a double baileys over ice, and another two Jägermeister, one Fat Frog, someone else can have the other, and a pint bottle of cider.' The rest of the group stared at her.   
  
'All for you?' Draco asked weakly.   
  
'At once?' Ron added, even more weakly.  
  
'No not at once,' she admonished. 'Just to give the bar due warning. I'll have the Jägermeister and Fat Frog now, the Baileys in ten minutes and finish with the cider.' More staring.  
  
'Right,' Draco said at last. 'Okay then. Anyone else?'  
  
'Wicked blue' Sarah told him  
  
'Bud and and a dash of white' Ron ordered  
  
'Guinness Suprise' Harry said proud to have remember the last drink he tried  
  
'Double SMIRNOFF vodka and white, no ice' Beth rhymed off  
  
'I'll have the other Fat Frog actually,' Hermione said.  
  
'And I'll have a pint of Beer.' Draco sighed as he disappeared to the bar, glumly calculating when he'd have to write to Gringotts again.  
  
'Any particular reason why you're planning on drinking your usual weekly alcohol intake in half an hour?' Ron asked Aisling.  
  
'Because I can,' she replied, pulling a packet of Muggle salted peanuts out of her pocket; the Wizarding ones just didn't taste the same. 'Because I want to and because I am in no bloody mood to baby-sit tonight and this makes damn sure that I won't.'  
  
'Why would you be baby-sitting?' Harry asked, injured. Aisling Beth Sarah and Hermione paused and each gave him a Look. 'Okay, maybe I know already.'  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
After a while Draco came back with a tray and set the drinks out in front of each drinker, going again to return the tray. He came back, sat down in a chair beside Aisling and lifted his pint to salute, only to find that she had already drank half the pint glass of Fat Fog and was starting on the Jägermeister. Ron reached out and took one of the shots and sipped at the black liquid.  
  
'Oh my God,' he grimaced, setting it back. Aisling waited until his hand was a safe distance away from the shot glass before swatting him over the head. 'Ow! But do you have any tastebuds left Ais?'  
  
'I do wonder sometimes,' she replied, glancing sideways at Draco. But what the blonde would say back was to be left unknown as Rosmerta tottered over.  
  
'Hello Aisling,' she beamed. 'How are you tonight?' The others stopped their various activities and turned to stare at her in mild shock. Every other time they had frequented the pub Rosmerta was polite and served fast, that was the extent of her acknowledgement of them.   
  
'Fine now Rosmerta,' Aisling smiled back. 'Thanks to you and the help of your staff.' Beth, Ron and Draco turned to look at her suspiciously. What did she get up to? Draco remembered the abrupt dismissal of the night before and shifted uneasily in his seat, could she know? Rosmerta seemed oblivious to all the stares and merely laughed.  
  
'Oh don't be silly,' she said. 'I actually came over to see if you had thought about it at all.' Aisling paused and glanced to the others, all looking at her oddly now.  
  
'I'll let you know before we leave tonight,' she answered after a moment. 'Alright?'  
  
'Alright, talk to you then Aisling.' Rosmerta turned and bustled off to another costumer, leaving a silence around the table in her wake. Aisling drank some more of her Fat Frog.  
  
'What?' she asked when she looked up and they were still staring at her.  
  
'Was that about?' Beth added. Aisling shrugged.  
  
'They had a security problem last night,' she replied lightly. 'I helped take care of it.'  
  
'Security problem?' Ron repeated.  
  
'What kind of security problem?' Harry asked. Aisling exchanged looks with Hermione who sniggered into her Fat Frog.   
  
'The goblin kind.'  
  
'Goblins?' Ron and Harry near-shouted. Draco looked sideways to his girlfriend, then got up in search of a waitress who was there the night before.  
  
'Well yeah,' Aisling said. 'They were drunk and needed, help getting subdued.'  
  
'You /subdued/ goblins?' Ron gasped.  
  
'Well, yeah.' Ron looked to Beth Sarah and Hermione who were watching the scene with some amusement.  
  
'You knew?' he asked them. Beth and Sarah shook their heads.  
  
'No,' Beth admitted. 'But I'm not surprised.'  
  
'I knew,' Hermione said, suppressing a burp. Draco came back, sat down beside Aisling and looked at her.  
  
'You bounced a goblin off the ceiling.'  
  
'Haven't you?' Aisling replied.  
  
'You /bounced/ a goblin off the /ceiling/?' Ron repeated in shock.  
  
'And then you kicked the living shite out of a band of eight more,' Draco went on, ignoring Ron.  
  
'Five,' Aisling corrected, holding up five fingers. 'And got stitched up and a free bottle of wine. End of story.' She took a slug of her drink to emphasise it.   
  
'You /bounced/ a /goblin/ off the /ceiling/!' Ron said again.  
  
'So what does Rosmerta want you to think about?' Sarah asked, ignoring Ron.  
  
'She offered me a part-time job in security here,' Aisling replied, glancing at the Weasley who was shaking his head. 'Told her I'd think about it.'  
  
'But you'd be working nights,' Harry pointed out. 'Nights when you would be out with us.'  
  
'When Id' be spending money instead of earning it you mean?' Aisling pointed out.  
  
'She bounced a goblin off the ceiling, did you know that?' Ron was asking Beth.  
  
'Yes Ron,' she said, patting him on the arm.   
  
'Oh,' he said, then finally started to pay attention to what was actually going on.  
  
'But you don't need to earn money,' Draco said, putting an arm around Aislings shoulders. 'You've got me to take care of you.'  
  
'Oops,' Hermione said, grinning evilly as Aisling shot him a look that would have killed him.  
  
'Busted,' Beth sniggered.  
  
'I don't need you to do that,' Aisling told him quietly, much too quietly. 'I'll work here and you guys can come in and drink and I can throw you out when you get too rowdy. How's that?'  
  
'Well why don't you just work here on a call basis?' Ron suggested. 'Then when they need you they call you and you leg it over to sort it out.' Aisling stared at him, thinking it over.  
  
'You know what,' she said at last. 'You really do have more between your ears than red hair.' She raised her two thirds empty pint glass in salute. 'Who knew?'  
  
'I knew,' Beth grumbled, earning an immediate raised eyebrow from the group 'What, I do pay attention to him occasionally'  
  
'Yes, occasionally' Aisling replied, and suddenly the temperature dropped three degrees.  
  
Sarah cast a look at Beth which clearly read 'get away while you can'  
  
Beth nodded minutely and downed her drink, eyeing the empty bottle she made a decision, if Aisling could get away with the supreme bitch act, then Beth wouldn't be far behind.   
  
'Back in a min' She smirked grabbing a tray and going to the bar  
  
'What's up with her' Harry asked Ron  
  
'God only knows' Ron shrugged as he watched Beth pointing out various bottles 'But I have a feeling, I'm babysitting'  
  
Beth returned to the table and drew more stares  
  
'And what pray tell are you drinking' Harry asked  
  
'Well' Beth smirked 'I'm going for the worst combination ever, with as little shots as possible so, in order of consumption we have Wicked silver, The IRN BRU Wicked, Smirnoff Ice, Smirnoff black Ice, Archers Aqua Lime and Cranberry, Bacardi Orange and lime, Red bull and triple vodka, Bulmers Pint bottle, Stella Artois, Pint of Carlsberg and the finisher quadruple vodka with a dash of white'  
  
'Why' Ron asked  
  
'Cause I plan to fall in a heap and stay there, and to do that I need this' She told him firmly pulling out a fag, lighting it and taking a drag 'Let the games begin'  
  
With a grand movement she lifted the first bottle to her lips and didn't set it down until it was empty. The following burp echoed off the walls.   
  
Six hours later, Ron was on the coke looking depressed and watching his girlfriend order a bottle of Vodka for the walk home. Sarah and Harry were long gone. Hermione had vanished to Fred's and Aisling and Draco were just leaving  
  
'Beth' He said huffing slightly 'It's Vodka, it doesn't matter'  
  
'Oh yesh it does' She told him seriously 'Shee, Sharon, would app...apr..like my choice'  
  
'Sharon'  
  
'Me mate, barwoman, class barwoman. No offence, er John'  
  
'It's Ron and I'm not a barman'  
  
'I'm talking to him' She gestured to the female bar woman  
  
'Right, come on home we go' Ron said taking her arm and leading her from the pub  
  
'Are you going to take adv...are you gonna use me' Beth slurred  
  
'No'  
  
'Damn' She pulled herself free 'Then I'll find someone who will'  
  
'Oh no you don't Ron said grabbing her arm 'We have class tomorrow'  
  
'Class, my ass' Beth giggled 'Hey I rhyme'  
  
'Yes Beth very nice, now come on'  
  
He began leading her up the path and she linked her arms around him  
  
'Love ya'  
  
'Love you too' Ron smiled  
  
'Aww, what a sweetie' Beth giggled 'Can I eat you'  
  
Ron coloured and kept walking   
  
'Not right now no'  
  
'But I've got the munchies'  
  
Ron sighed and continued walking, Beth hanging off him  
  
'I miss the girls'  
  
'You'll see them in the morning, Sarah even sooner probably'  
  
'No, Sharon, Nic, Sylvia, Helen. Those girls'  
  
'Who' Ron asked, Beth seemed to have differant friends every week  
  
'My mates, back home. I don't only hang with Ais and Sarah'   
  
'Okay, maybe during the summer you can go visit them'  
  
Beth pouted and grumbled the rest of the way back to the school  
  
'Mr Weasley, Miss Walsh' Dumbledore sighed as the two entered the Enterance hall. Draco, Hermione and Aisling were all stood looking guilty  
  
'Yes Professor' Ron replied  
  
'Do you realise the time'  
  
'After one' Ron told him  
  
'I wanna go home' Beth wailed 'I miss the girls'  
  
'Who' Dumbledore asked looking at Aisling  
  
'Shazza, Nic, Syl and Helen'  
  
Dumbledore nodded 'I was expecting one of you to get home sick soon, Prehaps a trip home would be advisable, to inform you parents of your whereabouts'  
  
'Oh cool, me sleepy' Beth yawned  
  
'Yes, I'll let this little adventure out slide, for now. Goodnight'  
  
Draco, Aisling, Hermione and Ron shared a look before all racing to their common Room, Ron and Hermione practically dragging Beth.   
  
The next Morning Ron entered the Great Hall and went to sit with Harry, Sarah and Hermione  
  
'Where's Beth' Hermione asked drowsily  
  
'Worshipping at the porcelin alter' Ron smirked as he picked up his cutlery 'And cursing me'  
  
'It's not like you forced all that alcohol down her neck' Sarah shrugged 'Leave her to suffer'  
  
'Lavender was bringing her a Hangover potion last I saw' Ron replied 'So she should be down soon enough'  
  
'Isn't she first up on the radio today' Harry asked  
  
'No, I swapped, She's doing our slot later'  
  
'So we all have a morning of rock music do we' Sarah smiled  
  
'Nah, I'll go easy on ye poor heads, for once'  
  
'Speak for your self' Harry laughed  
  
Beth then entered looking like she'd had a fight with a bludger and lost  
  
'My head' She grumbled sitting down 'I'll fucking kill Canning'  
  
'Who' Hermione asked  
  
'A barman back home, Invented those ruddy M&M's, Lethal on your head' Beth winced   
  
'Okay then' Hermione smirked 'Don't you wanna eat'  
  
'Later, when I can actually taste it'  
  
'We'd better head up' Harry said to Ron 'Try figure out how to run this stuff'  
  
'See you later' Ron said to the others before giving Beth a kiss on the cheek  
  
'Evil Boy' She growled  
  
'You know it' He laughed before leaving with Harry  
  
Luckily for Beth and Sarah the first class was double Divination, so they could relax in the haze of Trelawny's class room. Suddenly Ron's voice came over the speakers  
  
'Good Morning Hogwarts, Ron Weasley here welcoming you to another day of classes and fun. Your listening to Hogwarts FM, your one and only music channel controlled by you, the students. Today Myself and my fellow D.J Harry Potter will be playing music to suit a tired weary head, so send up your requests in the usual way. First specially for two very hungover young woman we have Justin Timberlake with Senorita'  
  
Ron covered the mic and turned to Harry  
  
'Easy, your talking next'  
  
'Sure' Harry shrugged 'So have you managed to keep the presents hidden from her'  
  
'Yep' Ron nodded   
  
'Including the ring, I can't believe it man, your going to propose after a month'  
  
Ron shrugged 'What can I say Harry, I love her'   
  
'Well I love Sarah but I'm not running up any aisle's just yet thanks'  
  
'You never know' Ron laughed 'I hope to god she likes the mobile, though'  
  
'Same here. But that's what Sarah was harping on about wasn't it a Nokia 3510'  
  
'Yeah and Beth the Sagem'  
  
The song finished and Harry went to the Mic  
  
'Welcome, back this is Harry speaking, we're a bit slow on the requests this morning, few late nights out there maybe, so we're gonna play one that our darling Girlfriends torment us with, here you have it Evanesence Bring me to life, which we'll follow up with A song off the christina Aguleira Album, Voice within'   
  
Ron smiled and shook his head  
  
'Bit girly this morning, hope people don't think we actually listen to this music'  
  
'Yeah but could you see Snape's face if I stuck on 'My Generation' or 'Faint''  
  
The boys shared a smirk and prepped the two songs to follow the annouced ones  
  
'We'll be slaughtered' Ron laughed  
  
'And pissing off Snape is new for us' Harry asked  
  
'I wonder though, Beth really what's to go home for a while. Do you think it's a good idea, suppose she forgets about me'  
  
'She wouldn't' Hrry assured him  
  
'I hope not'  
  
'Yeah Ron, she'd forget all about you' Harry sighed  
  
Ron blanched and Harry sighed once more  
  
'I joking you twit. My god are you that insecure about her'  
  
'No' Ron smiled just 'I'd miss her'  
  
'Go with her'  
  
'And meet her parents, already' Ron squeeked  
  
Harry shook his head and reched for the request sheet as it glowed with a request. The last song finished and he bgan talking once more  
  
'Well we finally have a request, it say thanks for minding me last night, I know I'm a pain, love ya. The song is Baby Boy from Beyonce for my partner in crime Ron'  
  
Harry put the song on and laugh loudly at the look on Ron's face  
  
Later Beth met Harry and Ron outside of the Radio station and was pulled into a kiss by Ron. when he pulled away Beth looked like she wanted to be elsewhere with him  
  
'You not a pain and I love you too'  
  
She smiled softly 'Meet me in here later'  
  
Ron nodded and left Beth to start her show  
  
'Hello This is Beth and because of my mood I'd like to dedicate this hour to the most romantic songs ever, First up for all the loving boys from all the loved up girls, Truly, Madly, deeply by Savage Garden   
  
'That was a muggle golden oldie from Five called "Human",' Beth was saying into the microphone as Aisling soundlessly entered and waited by the wall. 'This is Bethany Walsh with your most requested soppily nauseating love songs. Keep listening cos next up is Aisling O' Connell for an hour of R'n'B, pop, rock and whatever else she feels like putting on so start sending in your requests now. I'll sign off with a message from our sponsors.' Beth reached over and tapped a certain card with her wand, blocking the microphone from the rest of the room with the same practised movement. The card floated up to the microphone and a voice came from it – sounding remarkably like Ron reading from a script – extolling the virtues of Windols Wand Oil, complete with triple sniggering in the background. Beth stood and picked up her bag and outer robe.  
  
'Good idea with that sponsor,' she said as she turned from the desk. 'Never got paid for talking about wand oil before.' She looked to her friend to see if she would get it. The said friend merely looked at her with a shuttered expression and went to the desk, taking c.d.s out of her bag and sorting them out with a bit more force and noise than was strictly necessary.   
  
'What's up?' Beth snatched her own c.d.s away and put them into her bag before they became unwitting victims of the cleaning.   
  
'Draco cranky due to lack of sleep?' she asked before thinking.  
  
Aisling picked up the stack of c.d.s in both hands and for a moment Beth was full sure she'd hurl them at her, but just then the "advertisement" ended.   
  
Aisling unblocked the microphone, grabbed it and slotted a new c.d. into the stereo system while saying, 'This is Aisling O' Connell and you're listening to 'Hogwarts FM, music to suit you at anytime. Today I will be playing only songs with a certain kind of attitude, so if you know a song that fits, send in your requests and I'll give them a spin. You know the type, the ones that you sing or yell along to at the top of your lungs cos its been a long day and you're just plain pissed off. Ones like this one by Tenacious D,' Aisling set the stereo, blocked the microphone and turned the volume up loud. Beth stared at her friends back as the rest of the school either stared in shock at the speakers or started singing/shouting the lyrics to "Karate."   
  
'Ais,' she said, in much the same manner as trained professional would to someone who was standing on the edge of a cliff. 'What's going on?'  
  
'Why Beth?' Aisling asked, spinning the chair around to face her. '/Is/ there something going on?' She stared at Beth over steepled fingers, _expression giving away nothing.  
  
'No,' Beth lied desperately. There was silence for a moment, then Beth looked away. 'I'll see you later Ais,' she said at last. 'You have the new password yeah?'  
  
'Hermione gave it to me.'  
  
'Okay then.' More silence, before Aisling turned back to the desk and unblocked the microphone. 'That's the kind of song I want to hear about, attitude and lots of it,' as she spoke she leaned across to the scroll that the requests magically appeared on. 'We have a request from a Ravenclaw looking for Christina Aguilera and "Fighter", a Gryffindor wants Whitney Heustons "Its Not Right" and two Slytherins are telling me that no attitude rich radio show is complete without Linkin Park especially "By Myself"'.' As she read the requests out they disappeared to be quickly replaced by more. 'It looks like you got the idea Hogwarts keep sending them in thick and fast.' Beth opened the door and slipped out as Aisling set up the tracks, chatted, read out requests and gave out announcements all the while. She stalked down the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower where she muttered the password, went in and sat on the couch next to Ron.  
  
'How was your day?' Ron asked, putting an arm around her. At that moment Beth heard Aislings voice coming from apparently thin air saying, 'Here it is Ravenclaw, just for you and for anyone out there who may need it, Fighter.'  
  
'Oh fine,' she said.   
  
'Dumbledore wants to talk to you'   
  
'Really'  
  
'Yeah, come on we'll head up now'  
  
Beth nodded slowly and the two left, Beth not know what she had done NOW.  
  
Two hours later Beth raced into the newly opened common room beaming. Sarah, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Aisling all cast her a look  
  
'I'm going home' She giggled  
  
Harry cast a look at Ron  
  
'Your what' Sarah yelled  
  
'Only for a week, to let our parents know. I'm getting 2000 euro and a car. I leave tomorrow' Beth said practically hopping up and down  
  
'Beth' Ron called  
  
'Yeah' She smiled  
  
He pulled a wrapped box from his bag 'Here, I was gonna give it to you for christmas. I have one, so we can ring each other, Dumbldore told me it would work, he put several spells on it. You can send me pictures and stuff'  
  
'Oh Ron' Beth smiled hugging him before taking the present and opening it 'A Sagem' She hugged him once more 'Your one in a million Honey, thank you so much'  
  
Ron smiled strainedly and hugged her back  
  
############################### 


	12. Beth is Britney Or oops she did it again

Title: Beth is Britney

Sorry it took so long, I'm a bit stuck lately but hopefully this is ok

Dragonlet: Yeah the Great hall is like a big common room but this place is more relaxed, just kinda like a big living room

Regeane: Thanks dear. I love the radio, It's a whole new way for the girls to tell the guys off

Well here we go. Beth's two days with her irish friends. God love us all

The next Morning, Beth was all packed and ready. Her money safely secured in her pocket, Her Car shrunk and in her bag. She had the spell to enlarge it later. she was currently stood in the Entrance Hall being hugged to death by Ron

'And have a good time and enjoy your self, say hi to your friends for me' He babbled

'I will Ron, but not if you don't stop hugging me, I can't breath'

The boy pulled away and blushed

'Now don't forget we all have mobiles, you ruin a few Christmas presents there'

Beth smirked

'And you have all our numbers, so make sure you ring me, please'

'I gotta go now, Okay' She said before kissing him 'See you in a week. Love ya'

She pointed her wand at her self, muttered the word of the spell and disappeared

Ron looked at where she had stood and smiled softly 'See you in a week'

Beth popped into 'Her' Ireland at 12'o clock on a cold Thursday morning and shivered slightly. She was stood in the back parking lot of the Renvyle inn, her local pub/nightclub and second home. Pulling her new car from her pocket, she enlarged it and patted the silver Toyota silica fondly before making her way round to the front door. Pushing the door open she found it empty save the barperson of the day

'Yo Shazza' She yelled and the black haired girl screamed before turning around

'Beth' She yelled running to hug her friend before slapping her arm 'Where have you been'

'You'll never guess' Beth smirked moving to her favourite spot in the bar

'Where' Sharon pushed going in behind the bar to make Beth's habitual tea

'Hogwarts'

Sharon snorted 'Stop lying Ya muppet'

'I'm not, seriously'

'Sure, sure'

'Fine' Beth smirked taking a sip of her tea before pulling her new phone from her pocket. Dialling in the number she waited a minute before talking

'Hey babe, get the others together and take a photo in front of the school, and the get someone to take a pic of you. Send them on to me. Yes I'm fine' She sighed and listened 'Love you too'

Sharon looked at her amazed 'Who was that and where'd you get the phone'

'My boyfriend, he bought the phone for me'

'And who exactly is your boyfriend'

'You'll see'

Sharon scowled before going to serve one of the regulars who had just entered. Minutes later Beth's phone beeped and Sharon ran over. Beth opened the first picture and handed Sharon the phone

'Omigod, That's Aisling and Sarah, With Harry Potter, who's hugging Sarah and Hermione and Draco, hugging Aisling' Beth smiled grabbed the phone and opened the other picture before handing it back 'And that's Ron, oh god he's fine, never would have thought it. Is that your boyfriend'

'Yep' Beth smiled 'Here let me take a pic of you'

Sharon pulled a pose and Beth quickly snapped the pic before forwarding it to Ron

'I can't believe your in Hogwarts' Sharon gaped 'What's it like'

'It's amazing, I've met Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy, been to Diagon Alley, I'm gonna start work with Fred and George soon, at least George said he'd asked. Never trust those two'

'What house you in'

'Gryffindor' Beth smiled 'Sarah's on the house team, Ron's captain'

'Cool, cool' Sharon said practically bouncing 'Do you ever go to the pub'

Beth nodded and her phone beeped, reading the text she laughed

'What' Sharon asked 'Read it, please'

'Okay, okay "Hey babe, love the pic, say hi 2 Sharon 4 me. Tell her we'll get her over here at some stage. Harry and Draco say hi, the girls have gone 2 class. They think Sharon is well Fit 'Harry's words'. Txt back, love ya'

'Oh' Sharon giggled 'That's so sweet'

'That's so Harry'

'So' Sharon said leaning in 'Tell me all the gossip'

Three hours later and plenty of mugs of tea later Beth left the Inn and headed in the direction of Kylmore Abbey, the school Lorna, Sharon's sister went to. She was gonna pick her up and give her a surprise. When Beth finally made to too the doors of the school Lorna and several of her friends and classmate were practically running from the school

'Hey Lorna' Beth smiled rolling down her window

'Beth' Lorna gaped 

'Yep' The girl winked before a new voice rang out

'Bethany Walsh'

Beth winced and Lorna dived into the car as Beth's old English Teacher approached 

'Yes Mrs' She began

'Where the hell did you vanish too, a week before your exams'

'I'm in a different school now, got different exams in June'

'Do I look like I care' The teacher bellowed 'You will be sitting your exams here'

'No' Beth told her angrily 'I'll be doing them in England, with my friends and Boyfriend' 

'So you left school for a boy' The teacher sneered

'No actually, found him along the way' She pulled the car into gear 'Now if you'll excuse me'

Rolling up her window again she pulled out of the parking space and turned quickly before driving off

'Love the car' Lorna smirked 'Love the way you talked to Maroney too'

'Well I do have exams in June' Beth told her

'And a boyfriend' Lorna laughed

'Yep' Beth said laughing as well 'Unbelievable as it is, I do' 

'Well' Lorna asked

Beth gestured to her phone

'Open the file that's says darling. Second last one it think'

Lorna did as told and gaped

'Is that who I think that is'

'Yep'

'Oh wow, so you actually hooked Rupert Grint'

Beth spluttered 'That's Ron, the real Ron, you eejit'

'Yeah right' Lorna snorted 'And next you'll tell me your a witch'

Beth huffed and pulled the car into the side of the road. Taking her phone she flicked through the phone book, checking her watch he smiled and rang the number

'Alright buddy' She smiled

'Yes, I'm fine, tell Ron I said hi back, no I don't want you to pass him the phone. Here talk to my Friend Lorna, tell her who you are'

'Hello' Lorna said taking the phone 'So who are you'

'Yeah right, your Draco Malfoy'

'My don't call me a stupid muggle, you death-eater' Lorna snapped before hanging up

'What a prick'

'Yep, but he's a sweet heart really'

'I can't believe your really dating Ron Weasley' 

'Join the club darling'

'Can we go hex Ger' Lorna asked practically bouncing

'No, We're gonna back to the inn. Sharon is waiting, maybe when I'm drunk I'll hex him'

By the time Sharon finished work at eight that night Lorna had left and Beth was quietly sipping a cider

'So' Sharon asked a gleam in her eyes 'What now'

'Now my dear, we get drunk' Beth smirked leaning over the bar

'Yeah' Kevin the bar man asked

'Two vodka and white please, and one for your self'

Kevin nodded and went to get the drinks as Beth pulled money from her pocket

'Here you go my dear'

'Thanks babe' Beth smiled handing him the money

'What's with all the cash' Sharon asked sipping her drink

'The ministry, guess they figured I'd need it. I doubt they know about my alcoholic tendencies' Beth shrugged before making a face, pulling the phone from her pocket she answered it

'Hello'

'Hey Ron, I'm in the pub with sharon'

'Haven't been home yet'

'Because I don't wanna'

'That's nice'

'Yes she was'

'I was driving'

'No I couldn't have'

'Okay love ya baby bye bye' She hung up and turned the phone off

'Peace'

'What was wrong with him' Sharon asked

'He's missing me' Beth smiled 'It's getting annoying'

'Aww, it's sweet'

Beth rolled her eyes and turned her phone back on, dialling a number she put the phone on loud speaker

#Hello# A male voice said

'Hey Draco, what you up to'

#Hey Beth, I'm in my Room doing homework, Aisling is in detention #

'Aww, poor baby'

#So what you doing#

'In the pub with Sharon'

#The cute one#

'Thanks Draco' Sharon smiled

#I'm on loud speaker, aren't I# 

'Yep' Sharon laughed

#So your the one who says Bollix# You could hear Draco smile #It's nice to speak to you#

'I thought no one knew who I was'

#Weasel, Potty and Granger don't, Beth only tells me stuff like that, probably cause I'm the only one who listens, I actually have Brain cells after all#

'What has she been saying'

#All good, I assure you, she blames you for most of her drunken saturdays. And also something about a Ger#

Sharon glared at The phone, Said Ger and his friend Mike had just sat beside them

'What exactly did she say'

#To speak in Beth language, you were getting your hole, ya know good for a poke when the telly's broke. Whatever that means#

Beth was stifling her laugh and Ger was glaring at the phone

'Oh really' Sharon growled

#Don't mind her, she was very drunk when she said it, besides she also fancies him#

Beth suddenly stopped laughing

#But she also wants to kill him, is it true his ears massive#

'No, no' Beth said 'So Draco how are the others'

#Fine, Weasley is moping about whining about missing you, but still being annoying#

'Right, anyway, gotta go. Talk to you soon'

#Love ya lady# 

'Love ya Dray'

Beth hung up the phone and the two girls turned to look at Ger

'Er, Hi' Beth smiled 

'So you fancy me, huh' Ger smirked, obviously he had chose to forget the ear comment

'That was so last September' Beth said waving it off 'Hang on, why do I even have to explain'

She pulled out her wand and smirked

'Obliviate'

Mike and Ger blinked and Beth shoved the wand away quickly

'Hey girls' Mike smiled 'Didn't see ye there, Welcome home Beth'

Sharon smiled and patted Beth's back 'This is gonna be fun'

'Yeah welcome home Beth' Ger smiled

Beth cast a look at Sharon who smirked

'So, guys, how's the craic' Beth asked gulping down her cider, If Ron was bad, Ger was only okay when you had plenty of alcohol on you.

'Grand now' Mike told her 'Nice phone'

'Oh, a present from my boyfriend' Beth shrugged 'Just a little something'

'Boyfriend' Ger snorted 'Don't you meant latest shag'

Beth glared 'Your lucky he's not here to hear that, he's very over protective'

She gulped down her vodka and grimaced 'Sharon, I've got an urge to hire my J.C.B (When ever I drink, my friends say I hire a digger and dig myself big holes)'

'Go ahead, you can always do what you did earlier'

Beth shrugged 'Beside he's not my latest shag, Draco was'

Sharon gaped

'You and Draco'

'Yep, in an alley, he's dating Aisling, I'll be killed if he finds out, actually Draco more likely, I have Ron whipped' Beth smirked 'I was actually saying to Draco that I could probably get away with it a few more times, So many men, so little time'

'You wouldn't' Sharon gaped

'No actually, Doubt I would, Love him too much'

'But you shagged another guy' Ger pointed out

'Not only another guy his worst enemy' Beth told him 'The one guy he hates most in the world'

'Least you didn't do one of his brothers' Sharon smirked

'Fred has a girlfriend, George if only, Percy eww and I haven't met Charlie or Bill, yet'

'Fred, Bill, George, Charlie Percy. What did you say your boyfriends name was' Ger questioned

'Ron'

'And I suppose he has a sister called Ginny' Ger smirked

'Yes he does, Why' Beth asked puzzled before realising 'You've read the books'

'What are you two on about' Mike asked

'Obviously Beth has been smoking some powerful stuff, she thinks she's dating a character from Harry Potter' Ger told him

Mike looked at the girl like she was crazy

'She is' Sharon told them 'Seriously, And she's a witch'

The two lads snorted and Sharon nudged Beth. Discreetly the girl pulled out her wand, Whispering the levitation spell she focused on Ger's bottle of Bud and floated it behind the bar. Ger and Mike gaped at it for a second before pushing their bar stools away from her

'Er, can I have my drink back' Ger asked sheepishly

Beth nodded and floated the drink back to him, she noticed Mike had a tight grip on his pint. She growled suddenly as her phone rang, Hitting speakerphone she all but barked

'Yes Ron'

#Er, just wanted to say good night# The poor boy squeaked

'See what you meant about whipped' Ger snorted

#Bethany, I thought you were with Sharon, who was that and Get me off the damn speaker phone#

'That was Ger' Beth said calmly

#Him# Ron growled #Sarah told me all about him#

'Don't you trust me' Beth asked anger rising

#Beth, it's you#

'Weasley, there is most defiantly a painful curse amongst your presents when I get back'

#And a cold bed for you# Ron snapped

'And that's new is it, Mr collapse after two drinks'

#I'm not the one who had to be physically carried from the pub#

'I'm not the one who puked on Snape' 

#You are such a bitch#

'Oh kiss my ring Weasley' She growled before hanging up. Smiling she pocketed the phone

'Now that's the Ron I know and love'

'Your fucking mental' Mike said shaking his head

'Hey Beth' Sharon said 'Sylvia is gonna wanna know your back and Nic'

'Oh man I completely forgot' Beth smiled

'Oh we're screwed' The two men groaned loudly

Sharon and Beth shared a look before cackling madly

The next morning Beth groaned loudly as she rolled over in her bed

'Well well' Her mother said stiffly 'Death awakens'

'What time is it' Beth croaked

'Eleven' Her mother told her 'Now care to explain where you were'

'I told you' Beth grumbled 'Hogwarts'

'I know what you told me, but seriously'

Beth sighed and climbed out of her bed. Sharon was in the spare bed head under a pillow hiding from the light. Beth made her way to the trunk she had brought and pulled out her cauldron and several ingredients as well as a little burner

'Are you on drugs' Dee asked eyeing the cauldron

'No, mother' Beth sighed as she prepared a hang over potion, Lavender had taught her before she left.

'So what are you doing'

'Hangover potion, to get rid of the drums in my head' Beth told her 'And one of the dead over there'

Sharon groaned and pulled the pillow tighter to her head. Beth finished the potion and spooned some into a cup for herself, gulping it down she grimaced before straightening 'That's better'

Getting some for Sharon she went to the girl and forced her to sit up

'Drink it and you'll be fine'

Sharon did as requested and gagged

'That is foul'

'But you feel better'

'Way better, you witches have it a lot easier then us muggles' The black haired girl smirked

'Yes, I think so too' Dee told her 'But if it means you can help around the house so be it'

'Er mom, I'm only here a week, can't exactly drop out of school' She caught her mothers look 'Again. Plus Ron is there and I'm staring to miss him' 

'Aww' Sharon giggled

'Have you met his parents yet' Dee asked

'Not yet but I'm friends with his twin brothers and his sister Ginny, I'm going to The Burrow for Christmas. I've met Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy, Though'

'You met Voldemort' Sharon gasped

'Yep, and he's not half as scary as he seems'

Beth phone suddenly rang and she grabbed it and answered

'Hello'

#Omigod Beth it's true, you are home#

'Hey Kinky'

#So, tell me all the gossip#

'How about myself and Sharon come down and get you, Inn tonight after all'

#Class talk to you then#

'See ya'

Beth hung up and smiled at Sharon 'Ready to start again'

'Try stop me' Sharon smiled back

Dee shook her head and left the girls to it, your only young once after all. And it was Beth's own money

Later that day after a good breakfast Beth and Sharon made there way to Leenane to get Sylvia.

'So Noel will be there'

'Why does everyone love my old history' Beth asked

'Well for us it's the last gossip we had on you'

'Last flaming June' Beth grumbled

'So, it was the last time we saw you'

Beth pulled the car into Sylvia's drive way and stopped it 'Listen if he's in there keep it shut, unless it's to gush over how sweet, cute, funny or sexy Ron is'

'Got it, gush over Ron, sure you don't mean Draco'

Beth glared at her friend before both got out of the car.

'Beth' Sylvia roared as the neared the door

'Kinky' Beth roared back hugging the pretty eighteen year old back. 'You dyed your hair again' Beth asked grabbing the red hair

'Scooby did it' Sylvia shrugged 'Well come in, I'm just having some tea, you want some'

'Sure' Sharon smiled 'Hey Wayne'

Sylvia's nine year old brother waved distractedly as he played his gameboy

'Well go into the sitting room, I'll bring you down the cups in a minute'

The two girls went in and Beth suppressed a giggle at Sylvia's Brother Noel all but comatose on the couch. Sylvia entered and smirked

'Miss him did you'

'Not really, I mean while I was in Imperial city or what ever I had Piett and' Beth shuddered 'Xizor, And of course Ron is my boyfriend' 

'What is she talking about' Sylvia asked Sharon

'She's a witch' Sharon shrugged 'It's cool'

Sylvia nodded before getting her patented 'I wanna cause trouble look' 'Show me some tricks'

Beth smiled back and pulled her wand from her jacket

'Wingardium Levisoa' She whispered pointing her wand at Noel

Sylvia cackled loudly 'Class babe'

Sharon always the more cruel of the group yelled

'Hey Noel, Wake up'

The man jerked away and looked around in shock, sitting up he bashed his head off the ceiling. The three girls laughed hard and Beth lost her concentration, causing Noel to crash to the ground with a thump

'Ye bitches' He grumbled 'What happened'

Beth was nearly doubled over laughing at him 'You flew Air Fart' She snorted

'Yeah Noel, crack a window' Sylvia smirked

He shot them all a look and sat on the couch grumpily

'I think you made him mad' Sharon whispered to Sylvia, Beth all but choked on her tea

Sylvia smiled and nodded

'Hey guys, fancy a trip to Galway' Beth suddenly asked

'No money, only for booze' Sylvia shrugged

Beth smirked and pulled out the wad of money in her pocket

'Right, Galway it is' Sylvia smiled

'I'll be back in a second' Beth told them, leaving the room.

Beth's phone rang and Sharon grabbed it

'Hello Beth's phone'

#Er, Sharon right. It's Ron#

'Oh hey Ron'

#Where is she#

'Bathroom' Sharon replied

'Oh it's the boyfriend' Sylvia laughed

#Who was that#

'Sylvia' Sharon told him

#Oh Dear God# Came from the back round

'Hey Sarah' Sharon laughed

Beth re-entered and snapped the phone up

'Hey babe'

#Hi Beth#

'Oh Ron, Hey'

#What do you mean, oh Ron#

'I just heard Hey Sarah, sorry. So hows tricks'

#Fine, fine, Just had potions# Several bursts of laughter broke out behind him

'Do I wanna know'

#Sarah charmed Snape's clothes away, He was wearing hot pink boxers# Ron laughed

Beth shuddered 'Didn't want to know'

#I had to see it# 

'Okay babe. I'll talk to you later, I'm going shopping soon'

Ron made noise down the phone

#I'll ring tonight then#

'Disco tonight, I'll be very drunk'

#Tomorrow#

'After two'

#Right, love ya# 

'Love ya too'

Beth hung up and sighed 'I'm never going to enjoy this holiday if he keeps ringing me'

'Well I think it's sweet that he rings you to see how your doing' Sylvia told her with a smile 

'Can we head' Sharon asked

'Sure, Need a lift to work Noel' Beth asked

'I'm not getting in any shit box you own' He told her

Sylvia smiled and went to the front door to see what kind of car Beth had

'HOLY SHIT A SILICA' She yelped

Noel rushed to look before returning 'Give me five minutes'

Later that day the three girls were sat in a cafe bags piled around them.

'So what did you get them' Sylvia asked

'Draco The new limp bizkit C.D, I got Harry the two parodies, The Barry Trotter ones, Got Hermie some jokes to get Fred with, Ginny some muggle make up, Aisling and Sarah about fifty euros worth of magazines so they can get their gossip fix and I got Ron two rings'

Sharon raised her eyebrow

'What'

'There men's rings, A Celtic band, the never ending links mean eternal love and a claddagh, that's for Christmas'

'Is Beth gonna propose' Sylvia smiled

'Bagsie bridesmaid' Sharon squealed

'Yeah, after a month and a half, sure' Beth smiled

'Ya never know, ye seem very serious' Sylvia shrugged taking a drink of her hot chocolate

'Yeah so serious I did my best mate two weeks ago' Beth grumbled

'You what' Sylvia screamed drawing stares 'You slut' She hissed

'Hey she feels bad enough' Sharon warned 'Leave her alone'

'But, I thought after all the trouble that caused before, you'd have learnt your lesson' Sylvia asked

'I know, I know can we drop it'

'Well I suggest you tell him when you get back' Sharon said quietly

'And have what happen, Draco in a full body cast and me, probably worse off, sorry no'

'But you love him her loves you' Sylvia reasoned

'He has a temper' Beth told them 'Now come on, if we wanna get home we'd better get going'

That night found 'The Group' as they were known sat in a booth in the inn. As well as Beth, Sylvia and Sharon there was Lorna, Helen Gordon, Scooby, Nic Kane, Marc, Emmet and Alex. The standard drinks sat before them Three vodka and white, two beers, two bud and white, a bud, a vodka and coke and a bacardi breezer

'I'm drunk' Beth announced

'How can you tell' Sharon asked

'Ger looks good' The girl grumbled 'And twitchy leg is in action, wheres Ron when you want him, Marc, keep your hat on, it's likely I'll start jumping red heads'

'Or blondes' Sylvia smirked 

'Urgh, shut up. I want a cocktail' Beth grumbled standing to go to the bar

'Hey Mike' She smiled at the bar tender 'Can I Have Sex on the beach, damn I mean a slow comfortable screw, argh, I mean do you want a blow job' She groaned 'Give me water'

Mike smirked at the girl

'Offer one no, two yes, three definitely and four wouldn't you prefer a vodka'

'Yeah yeah vodka' Beth sighed 'Double'

'You sure you wanna get that drunk'

Beth eyed him 'It's me'

'Double vodka coming up'

He returned with the drink and she handed over the money 'Get yourself on as well honey'

'Thanks love' He smiled before giving her her change

When she sat back down the others were staring at her

'What' She yelped

'Beth it's half eleven and it's dead in here, the whole pub heard your conversation with him' Nichola pointed out

Beth let out a loud groan and her head met table 'I am such an ass'

Saturday morning Beth work up to snoring in her ear

'Hmm, Ron doesn't snore' She muttered turning to look at her companion

'Ah shit' She groaned before extracting herself from the bed and getting dressed, letting herself out she practically ran home

'What's wrong with you' He mother asked

'I'm going back to school' Beth yelped

'What, why'

'I miss Ron and I can't really afford to miss classes'

'Well that's very sensible' Dee nodded 'But do you plan on returning'

'Yeah, Easter probably, we're going to Ron's for Christmas, so Easter, maybe a weekend soon, I'm not sure'

'Well dear, good luck'

Beth rang her various friends and left messages before casting the spell to send her back to Hogwarts. 

Once she had talked to Dumbledore and explained her need to study she headed for Gryffindor. She found Ron curled up and the sofa near the fire asleep

'Hey Ron' She smiled shaking him

He blinked a few times before opening his eyes fully and staring at her

'Beth'

'Course' She smiled

'Oh wow, Beth I missed you so much'

'Missed you too hun, missed you too' She sighed hugging him


	13. A fight, Quidditch and a break up

Chapter 13 - A fight, Quidditch and a break up  
  
Disclaimer: Check out Chapter one  
  
Summary - Beth returns to the school. Drunken Draco, Aisling gets cross, Ron gets edgy, Slytherin and Gryffindor play Quidditch and a couple splits, ohhh. And Voldie, with a bit of Pettigrew  
  
Sorry this is so late, but life, ya know. I'm trying to get my chapters up quicker.  
  
Makia Durron - Why thank you, very much  
  
Gryffendor Luuuver - I'll use that as soon as possible  
  
Regeane - Thank you  
  
Dragonlet - Yeah it is, but this place is like a proper place to chill out and relax  
  
Sharon - Really now, I thought you loved Ger  
  
Guys, I have one simple request, Ideas, anything, please. Thank you

################  
  
Later that morning Beth and Ron were still curled up on the sofa when Harry, Sarah and Hermione came down.  
'Holy cow, Beth. Your home early' Sarah gaped 'What happened'  
'Nothing happened' Beth lied, insisted 'I just missed Ron'  
Sarah's eyebrow disappeared into her hair line and Harry gagged   
'Nice to see you too, Trotter' Beth suddenly smiled and jumped up 'Your pressies'  
She grabbed her nearest bag and hurriedly pulled it open. 'Here Hermione, a load of Muggle tricks, use them wisely' She pulled out a enormous stack of magazines 'Sarah, for you and Aisling. all the gossip we've missed. Check out Orlando Bloom and you so have to watch the Pirates of the Caribbean D.V.D I bought, It rocks' She grabbed Harry's next.'These are a parody of The Harry Potter series, excellent, you'll love them'  
'Oh hey cool, like his scar' Harry laughed  
'And me' Ron asked smiling  
Beth handed him the jewellery box and he smiled again before slipping on the ring  
'Thanks love'  
'Your welcome' She replied guilt gnawing at her gut. 'So we gonna go get breakfast or just sit around all day'  
The others agreed on the breakfast idea and together they made their way to the Great Hall. Beth spotted Draco stood, his back to them in the door way. Sneaking up she grabbed his waist while yelling 'Hey'  
The poor boy jumped a mile and screamed  
'Beth' He panted turning to look at her 'You scared the shit out of me'  
'Sorry' She pouted  
'Aww it's cool' He told her shaking his head  
'What, no welcome home hug'  
Draco smirked and gave her a huge hug lifting her off the ground. When he put her down she handed him the present  
'Oh, man, Cool' He gaped looking at the C.D. 'Results may vary, you know I wanted this so bad'  
'Yep, which Is why I bought it, which is why I'm like the best friend ever'  
'That you are' Draco nodded hugging her again  
'Excuse me, could you unhand my boyfriend' Aisling joked as she approached  
'Hey Ais'  
'Hey Babe, your home early'  
'What can I say I missed you guys, p.s. your pressie is up in Gryffindor' Beth stopped for a moment 'Aww Shiite, The Liverpool V Arsenal match, we're so going to a muggle pub'   
The others looked at her puzzled  
'What' Ron asked 'You hate sport'  
'Who told you that'  
'Uh, you'  
'No I hate taking part in sport, but I love watching it. There is a difference. Come on we have to go. I was supposed to go with the girls, but since I'm here I'll have to go with you and if that bloody Arsenal shower win'  
'I guess you like Liverpool then' Harry asked 'But Beth, that match is in a different dimension'  
'What, damn no. Well there has to some sort of match on, doesn't there'  
'I doubt it' Hermione told her as they entered  
'Well then I officially put on the record that this place sucks ass' Beth growled out  
Sarah and Aisling shared a look, they had figured time in Ireland with the other girls would have some affect on her but not this much, after all she had come home early.  
'Hey' Sarah suggested 'The lawn is big enough isn't it'  
'For what' Beth grumbled  
'A soccer game ditz' Aisling sighed   
'Really' Beth smiled  
'Yeah sure. Us seven. Ginny maybe, Dean would totally. I'm sure we could round up a few others' Aisling smiled at her friend  
'Class, I'm Captain of Liverpool' Beth yelled  
'Man U' Sarah yelled  
The two girls traded looks and the Wizards sighed, the girls had found a new battle ground  
'Personally I support Tottenham, but that's my dad's influence' Hermione told them  
Beth's jaw dropped and Sarah rolled her eyes 'Oh well can't be smart in every area, eh Herm'  
'Right, I'm on Beth's team' Hermione sniffed 'Cause I mean come on Anyone but United right'  
Beth beamed 'You rock Herm'  
'Please, Man U are way better, well now that that ponce Beckham is gone' Aisling insisted  
'Are you joking Beckham is god' Sarah yelled  
'And cute' Beth smiled  
The three boys leaned into each other  
'Are our girlfriends arguing over sport' Ron asked  
'Seems so' Draco nodded  
'Weird' Harry whistled

Later on Beth was pouting, the idea had failed and now Ron was stuck with a grumpy Beth on his hands  
'Honey, come on, you'll get a game yet'  
'Yeah, what ever' She grumbled  
'Hey the first Quidditch match is tomorrow' He tried  
'And' She asked   
'Well it's sport'  
'It's not the sport I like is it' She huffed  
'You'll get to see me play'  
'No I won't, I won't be there'  
'But' Ron gaped 'Sarah and Harry will be playing and it's against Slytherin, so Draco and Aisling will be playing'  
'I repeat, And'  
'But, your my girlfriend, you have to come watch, I'm team captain'  
'Sorry didn't get the memo that I should care' She sneered 'I'm not going Ron, end of story'  
'Why are you so nasty all the time' He asked pulling away from her  
'You mean you finally noticed' She asked feigning amazement  
'Bitch'   
Beth mock bowed 'The one and only'  
'Your not the only bitch Beth' Ron yelled exasperated  
'No but I am the Queen bitch, all lesser bitches bow before me'  
'You can say that again'  
'So it's settled, you'll play your stupid game, while I find something interesting to do'  
'What could be more interesting to do then watch Quidditch'  
'Oh I don't know, Homework, sleep, read, maybe a Ravenclaw'  
Ron glared hard at the girl  
'Fine, you know what, go do your interesting Ravenclaw, in fact go do the whole school, see if I care'  
He stormed off and Beth slumped back in her seat 'Great'

Harry, Sarah and Aisling found Ron out on the Quidditch pitch bashing a bludger around   
'You okay' Sarah asked  
'Just fine' Ron growled  
'What happened' Aisling asked while ducking a swing  
'She won't come to the match tomorrow, she's going shagging Ravenclaws, hell let her do a few Hufflepuff if she wants'  
'Huh' Harry gaped  
'We broke up'  
'Did you actually say it's over, because she's in the middle of your transfiguration essay right now, Hermione is going mad' Sarah told him  
'I'll tell her when I go back up'   
'Yeah right' Aisling snorted 'You'll jump her when you go up more like'  
Ron glared at the girl  
'No I won't' He insisted  
Harry and Sarah shared a look before both caught an arm and began dragging the boy up to the school  
Aisling picked up the dropped beaters bat and shook her head. Taking a swing at the approaching bludger she hit it straight at one of the goals. Gobsmacked she watched as the goal toppled and crashed to the ground  
'Wicked' She smiled and tried again

Beth looked up as Ron was practically thrown into the seat opposite her  
'Uh, hello' She said 'What's up, I thought you were out exerting your manliness...what little you have of it' She finished in a murmur  
'I heard that'  
'Heard what' She asked innocently 'I said nothing'  
'Shame that's not a common experience' He sneered  
'Oh and you usually speak such words of intelligence, don't you' She took on a stupid look and mimicked him 'Uh Beth I'm hungry, Beth, I'm Horny, duh, what one plus one, can someone tie my shoe for me'  
'Are you saying I'm stupid'  
Beth smiled sweetly 'Yes'  
'Oh and your so smart, ever sentence you utter includes Vodka, Sex and sleep along with a few curses'  
'Well excuse me Ronald if I have to dumb down my conversational abilities so your Neanderthal brain can comprehend me' She smirked  
He raised an eyebrow  
'Well Bethany perhaps I use a simple range of vocabulary because you are not cranially enhanced enough to communicate in a proper form'  
Hermione, Sarah and Harry watched in amazement  
'I think he's been reading a dictionary' Hermione laughed  
'More likely word of the day bog roll' Harry laughed  
'Don't you mean tissue like paper for use on the rear orifice' Sarah giggled

Draco passed over the lawns of the school, following the whoop which followed a crash. Entering the Quidditch pitch he froze.  
'Aisling' He yelled  
'Yup' She smiled triumphantly  
'You've destroyed the Quidditch pitch' He gaped  
True enough all six goals were knocked, The Gryffindor tier was demolished and the Hufflepuff one was well on the way to joining it.  
'I'm just practising my aim'  
'For what, we can't play now'  
'Someone will fix it' She shrugged  
'Yeah, you if your caught'   
She smiled and dropped the beaters bat before going to him and taking his hand  
'Then we'll just have to be elsewhere won't we'  
She pulled him back out onto the lawn  
'Where exactly'  
'Pub' She smiled dragging him to the gate

Harry and Sarah were cuddled up on the sofa reading over some essays while Ron and Beth glared daggers at each other across the table. Hermione had gone to patrol and the rest of the students had cleared out  
'Have you two worked it out yet' Harry called  
Ron grunted and Beth raised a mocking eyebrow at him  
'Learn that from Malfoy did you' Ron sneered  
Sarah winced minutely, praying Beth could just stay quiet  
'Maybe' She replied coolly before flipping open her divination book  
'I bet he teaches you lots huh' Ron growled  
'He really is looking for a fight isn't he' Sarah sighed to her boyfriend  
'Yep'  
'Should we intervene'  
'I'm kinda torn between telling him to shut up and selling tickets' Harry smiled 'It's like having the old Ron/Hermione slagging matches'  
'Only Beth has a different type of ammo' Sarah told him  
'Yeah, how much do you think a ring side ticket should be'   
Sarah shook her head  
Beth had ignored the last question, clenching her quill in her fist  
'Bet he has taught you stuff he never taught Aisling' Ron continued  
'No actually I'm pretty sure he's taught her the advanced potions as well' She smiled  
'That's not what I meant and you know it'  
'Sorry I thought I was stupid'  
'Don't play dumb Bethany' Ron snapped 'I know something is going on or at least happened'  
'And your what now, Trelawney, you inner eyes picking up cheating vibes is it'  
'Be serious for once'  
'I am' She roared standing 'I don't know what has gotten into you, just because I don't want to watch a stupid game, your having a small fit'  
'If that's a small one' Sarah muttered 'I never wanna see a big one'  
'You don't support me' Ron shot back standing as well  
'If you want support Weasley buy a fucking bra' She snapped before stomping from the common room and out of the school  
Harry sighed loudly 'We should have sold tickets'  
Sarah mean while was doubled over at the look on Ron's face from the bra comment  
'A blue one' She giggled 'It would suit your hair'  
'Shut up' Ron growled before stomping up to his dorm room  
'Man that was priceless' Harry smirked  
'Yep, this is gonna be a fun week, isn't it'Draco and Aisling had opted for dinner before going drinking and were now sat in a little cafe near the three broomsticks  
'You and Beth are getting quiet close' Aisling said evenly  
'Yes, well it's nice to have a friend and not just body guards' Draco told her, keeping his eyes on the menu #Don't screw up, don't screw up#  
'But your not as friendly with Sarah or the others'  
'Aisling dear, I hated Potter and his friends for years, of course we're not as friendly, and Sarah, she's permanently glued to Potter's hip, I don't know her that well. Beth and I have several things in common'  
'Like' Aisling pushed  
'We're both in the A.P potions, we tutor the first years together and we both hate Star wars'  
Aisling rolled her eyes  
'She doesn't hate it'   
'Yes, she does' Draco insisted 'Why are you bothered anyway'  
'I don't really trust either of you' She told him honestly  
'Have we ever given you reason not too'  
'Well' Aisling sighed  
'Look, I've known her the longest out of all of you, She makes me laugh and she appeals to the more malicious side of me. She is a friend nothing more'  
'Yeah, sure'  
Draco groaned and stood 'Well Aisling, thank you for making me feel like having a friend is wrong. I'm sorry I've lost my appetite. I'll see you back up at the school'  
With that he walked off and Aisling growled in temper

Beth and Draco collided on the road between Hogsmede and the school  
'Ron's a prat' Beth grumbled  
'Aisling is a pain' Draco announced  
The two friends laughed and linking arms began to walk to Hogsmede. Draco was hit first, then Beth.  
When they woke Beth recognised the cell  
'Oh lovely, I'm back here'   
'And where is here' Draco asked rubbing the back of his head  
'Voldemort's holding cell, I think'   
Draco sighed 'Great, I make friends with one muggle and I'm enemy number one'  
'Doubt that' Beth shrugged getting up to test the door, locked  
'Got you wand' She asked  
'No, they have it'  
Beth nodded and pulled two clips from her hair, straightening them she began fiddling with the key hole. Bouncing she turned to him with a smile and pushed the door open  
'You coming'  
Draco quickly got to his feet and followed her out

Voldemort was discussing plans with Lucius and Wormtail when Beth entered the room  
'Hello boys' She smiled taking a seat beside Lucius 'Miss me'  
Draco stood leaning against the door frame  
'Draco, excellent work, you brought her to us' Lucius smiled  
'Brought, no father, we were kidnapped and brought here' Draco told him  
'They ruined our, fuck the significant other drinking session' Beth added as she flipped through some of the plans on the table   
'Who sent out a team to take Her' Lucius asked  
Pettigrew eeped and Voldemort turned a glare on the man  
Beth looked up at the smug Draco  
'Hey Dray, will ya sit down, they aren't going to bite you'  
He rolled his eyes and sat beside her  
'There is usually a code of conduct to be up held' Draco told her  
'Sorry, I have no code of contact, in any situation' Beth told him 'And seeing as you have no mark, you don't follow one either'  
'How would you know if he had a mark or not' Pettigrew asked  
'Well, unless it's up his fecking arse hole' Beth smirked 'I've seen everything else'  
Draco sighed and avoided his fathers eyes  
'So' Beth smiled at the Blonde hair man who was looking at his son 'The Shrieking shack, your planning on going in through that, sneaking to Gryffindor and then what, you'll never get the password'  
Lucius whipped his gaze to her and then the plans in her hand   
'That is why I had her taken sir, after all, she didn't say anything about last time' Pettigrew whimpered  
Draco rolled his eyes and snorted 'She's not going to tell'  
'You can be so sure can you, Draco' Lucius asked  
'Well I do know her better then you, Father' Draco replied  
  
'That much we have established' Lucius snapped  
Beth was looking between the Malfoy men with a smirk 'Men'  
'You will tell us the password and lead us to Potter' Voldemort told her  
'Or what, you use the crutacius on me' She asked smiling at the man 'Oh watch me quake'   
'You dare mock the great lord Voldemort' He yelled standing  
'Yep' she replied brightly  
The great wrinkly one pulled out his wand and aimed, as the words left his mouth Beth grabbed Draco and pulled him out of the way. When she peered over the table Voldemort was glaring at the singe on the wall behind them  
'Was that a killing curse' She asked Lucius  
'Yes, I believe so' He replied slightly shaken  
She turned to look at Draco who was also peering over the table  
'Hey we survived a killing curse, does this make us better then Potter, since we don't have any ugly scars'  
'No Bethany, it just makes you extremely fast at avoiding them' Draco hissed  
'Damn' She huffed taking her seat once more 'That sucks'  
Draco also sat 'So you would prefer if we had been hit by it and gotten stupid lightening bolt scars then'  
'No' She told him shaking her head 'I didn't mean that, I just wanted one up on him, ya know'  
Draco snorted 'Yes actually I do know'  
'Oh yeah, I forgot' She smiled 'Hey don't worry, you still got me, which is a good thing, I think'  
Draco smiled back 'Yeah, it is'  
'So, do you know if this place has any alcohol in it at all'  
'A cellar full' Draco replied 'But the Vodka and beer is usually kept in the kitchen'  
Beth gave him a weird look and he waved his hands around 'Bethany Walsh welcome to Malfoy Manor'  
She smiled brightly 'Shit hot cool, I'm finally in The Manor'  
Draco stood and extended his arm, Beth took it and Draco turned to His father  
'I'll be up in my room Drunk if you need me'  
'With the mudblood' Lucius asked  
Draco sighed 'Yes, Father with Beth'  
'Just don't do anything while your mother is in the house'  
Draco nodded and lead Beth from the room  
'Did we just get permission' Beth asked  
'I think so' Draco replied  
'I'm not going to'  
'Me, either'  
'Only drinking'  
'And maybe conjure some pringles'  
'Mmm Pringles. Hey think we could conjure up a T.V.. or something'  
'My father has a room of all this muggle stuff they are trying to figure out, I'm sure there will be a T.V., in there'  
'Cool'Four hours later The three dark wizards were in plans when Draco entered carrying a bottle of Vodka  
'Dad' He burped 'You got any food around'  
Lucius gaped at his swaying son in horror, then Beth staggered in  
'Hey you still plotting' She smiled throwing an arm around Draco  
'I think they are' Draco smirked before taking a swig of the vodka 'Oh yeah dad, we are all out of vodka'  
'We had two cases' Lucius said evenly  
'Well you have' Draco inspected the bottle in his hand 'That much left. Bethies, I drink I'm thunk'  
'I drink so too, Dracies'  
The two burst into a fit of drunken laughter  
'Oh man down' Draco quipped  
'It does splinter something terrible' Beth giggled  
'Parsnip, pasley, par...' Draco began  
'Parlai' Beth asked  
'Parlai' Draco roared  
'Damn to the depths what ever mutton head thought up Parlai' Beth grumbled  
Lucius coughed and the two stopped, adopting 'we're sober, honest' looks   
'Perhaps now would be the time to extract some information' Pettigrew asked uneasily  
'Tell us the Gryffindor password' Voldemort ordered  
'Fluffy' Beth smiled 'No, no wait that was last week. Draconian, no that's Slytherin'  
'It's Gingerbread' Draco told her  
'No, that's the radio'  
'Oh, Goldenballs'  
Beth sniggered 'That's David Beckham'  
Draco looked confused 'What house are we talking about again'  
'Ravenclaw'  
'Theoden, it's Theoden'  
Beth nodded 'That's it, that's the password'  
'No wait' Draco thought hard 'That's the king'  
'King' Beth question  
'Of ya know, the movie'  
'Oh Rohan'  
'With the girl'  
'And the Hobbits'  
'And the elf girl'  
'And Legolas'  
'Lord of the rings' Draco clapped 'Man I'm on fire today'  
'Hope your on fire during the match'  
'Match, what match'  
'Quidditch'  
Draco went white 'Shit'  
'That's it' Beth beamed, 'Ron stole the toilet roll, that's the password'  
'The match, I'll be puking all over the place. Oh man I'm so screwed'   
'We should go get you sobered up'  
'Yeah' Draco nodded 'Can we get a carriage to Hogwarts dad'  
Lucius rolled his eyes and made the necessary arrangements

Next morning Hermione found Beth and Draco conked on the grand staircase.  
'Hey, you two, wake up'  
'Fuck off' Draco groaned rolling, sending himself down the steps  
Beth sat up groggily and yawned 'Time is it'  
'Eight'  
'Uh, Hermione, why did you wake me'  
'Your asleep in the main hallway Bethany' Hermione laughed  
'Oh, am I'  
Draco was still groaning at the foot of the stairs  
'Have a good night did we' Hermione giggled  
'Uh, I think so, can't really remember'  
Hermione sighed 'Don't let your partners here that anyway'  
'Stuff them' Draco groaned as he managed to sit up 'I feel like I played chicken with the hogwarts express and lost'  
'Well you did roll down the stairs' Hermione pointed 'Maybe you should go to your dorm, get some sleep before the match'  
'Yes that would be an Idea' Draco nodded 'See you out there'  
Hermione laughed and grabbed Beth 'come on you, we'd better get you to Ron before he blows a gasket'

Later that day Beth, still nursing her hangover and driven by guilt was sat with Hermione in the stands waiting for the match to start  
'Hows the head' Hermione smiled  
'Fine' Beth grumbled  
'And Ron'  
'Convinced I was kidnapped and tortured, hence the bad head'  
'You really know how to lie' Hermione smiled  
'With my parents, you have to learn'  
The younger witch giggled just as the teams entered the pitch. Ten minutes in and Beth was yawning  
'This looks better in the cinema' As she spoke A bludger whizzed over Ron's head, hit by Aisling  
'Oh oh' Neville winced, looking at the keepers girlfriend   
'Oi O'Connell, do that one more time and I'll be aiming shit at your boyfriend, right' Beth screamed  
Aisling smirked and waved  
And A protective girlfriend in the front row distracts the Slytherin keeper, Ginny Weasley scores, Go Beth' Dean Thomas yelled from the commentators box  
'Mr. Thomas' McGonagall yelled  
Sharing a smile with Beth Hermione turned to face the field. Crabbe was waiting for a bludger to come near  
'Oh Crabbe, If you win, I'll do something nice for you' Hermione yelled  
Sarah seized the chance and whacked a bludger at him, sending him toppling from his broom  
'Oi, Notts, nice arse' Beth whistled  
The slytherin keeper looked over and the crowd yelled, Gryffindor was now twenty  
'Miss Walsh, Miss Granger, stop that this instant' McGonagall yelled over the speaker  
Five minutes later Ron made a brilliant save   
'Go Ronnie, Go Ronnie, Go Ronnie' Hermione and Beth yelled, now being joined by Lavender and Pavrati  
'And it seems Gryffindor has it's very own sexy cheerleaders, shake it girls' Dean laughed  
The four continued distracting Slytherin and even Sarah got in on the act by winking at the keeper and blowing him little kisses, letting the score reach seventy-forty when Draco and Harry spotted the snitch. They were lost for words until Draco pulled ahead. Beth sucked in a deep breath, prayed he wouldn't kill her and screamed  
'DRACO MALFOY SUCKS COCK'  
Forgetting, the snitch and the game he turned to give her a look, ignoring his friends and team mates yells. Then The Gryffindor team erupted, Harry had caught the snitch  
'Yes' Beth grinned jumping up and down, 'That's my guys'  
Aisling was glaring at her friend from the ground  
Well done' She snapped when Draco landed beside her  
'You try concentrating when you here that' Draco growled  
A blur of robes swept pasted him and he turned to see Beth all but launching herself at Ron, smothering him in kisses  
'Did she jump down' Aisling asked  
'Hermione levitated her' Harry said coming over 'Good game guys, you would have had it if Beth hadn't yelled like that'  
'Yes' Draco muttered darkly 'In fact I want a word with her about that'  
He stomped over and was suddenly hugged by the girl 'Sorry about that, but you know Gryffindor loyalty, I'll do the same for you when you play Hufflepuff'  
Ron laughed at the bulged look on Draco's face  
'Your squashing him'  
Beth released him sheepishly and patted his shoulder 'Good game'  
'Draco' Aisling called 'Can we talk'  
He went to her and they spoke heatedly for a few minutes, before She went to the Showers and Draco returned to the group  
'She dumped me' He told them slightly bewildered  
Beth grabbed her phone 'I'll be back in minute'  
Ron watched as she ran off 'What in the name of Merlin is she at now'  
'Yes' The girl screamed 'See you then'  
She raced back to them and skidded to a stop 'How hard would it be to hide someone for a week'  
'What, why how, who' Ron asked  
'Oh you'll see' Beth smirked before going to find Hermione  
'We're screwed' Harry let out suddenly 'So, so screwed'  
'I'm going to lose my title' Draco grumbled  
'No you'll never lose the name Ferrety git' Ron smirked before heading off to the showers  
'I hate you all' Draco muttered and Harry laughed  
'But you love our girlfriends'  
'What have you heard'  
'Nothing, why'  
'Oh, you know these vicious rumours, Parkinson thinks I'm doing Weasley'  
Harry shuddered 'Now I defiantly need a shower, see you later'  
Draco shrugged and followed him


	14. Matchmaker Beth

Chapter 14: Match maker Beth  
  
Summary: Beth decides to set Draco up with her friend, Sirus is in it for a minute, Aisling get's suspicous, Snape is driven insane and lunacy looms for Ginny's seventh year. Hermione shows she ain't all books

Much later that night Beth had managed, with the help of a reluctant Hermione to sneak from the school. She was now in Hogsmede muttering a spell to bring her friend to her. A puff of smoke erupted and loud coughing followed 'Fucking hell Leonard, you prat.....Oh hi Beth' She started giggling 'Ger is probably having a heart attack right now'  
'Why' Beth asked as she carefully picked up the urn which would send Sharon home 'Oh he told me to go to hell and then I vanished' Her phone started ringing at that moment 'Yes Ger' She asked answering it 'Where am I, It's pretty hot I know that much'  
'No, it's not Barbados, and there is this weird guy, actually he looks like you, he's waving around a big fork'  
'I'll see you when I get back. Beth says Hi' She hung up before he had a chance to speak 'He is freaking out'  
Beth laughed 'Excellant'  
'So, So, Draco' Sharon asked bouncing 'No, not yet' Beth told her 'First you meet Damien'  
'Who' Sharon asked 'The bartender'  
'Have you lost what little brain you had'  
'In the Hogs head' Beth grabbed one of her friends bags and nearly buckled under the weight 'I said a week Sharon, not a year'  
'Hey, you really think I'm going to pass up the chance to have the actual Harry Potter sign my books'  
'Right' Beth said rolling her eyes 'Anyway, come on, and oh yeah, don't tell Harry who dies, cause Sirius is still alive here'  
Sharon let out an ear peircing scream 'REALLY, yes is he cute, what's he like'  
'Don't know, never met him'  
'You what, you've been here how long and you haven't met Sirius Black'  
'I've met Voldemort' Beth tried 'Oh big wow Scary wrinkly guy'  
'I should tell him to get some botox' Beth said out of no where 'Any hoo, come on, Drinks ahead'  
'Oh Firewhiskey' Sharon smiled before grabbing her bag and followingAn hour later Sharon finally had the coveted firewhiskey in her hands, Beth looked terrified and Damien had a bucket. She knocked it back and grimaced 'Eww, that is gross, it's puke in a bottle'  
'I warned you' Beth smirked 'If you need to be sick, here' Damien said handing her the bucket 'Hey, I'm Irish, just because it's gross doesn't mean I'll puke'  
'Finnegan said he was Irish and he puked for days' Beth told her 'Well I'm just a fish then' Sharon shrugged 'Hey what is your surname anyway'  
Damien gave her a look 'Canning'  
'Oh christ' She let out 'Suppose your second name is Gerard'  
'No it's Leonard actually'  
Sharon held her head and screamed 'You, all three rolled into one, I just can't escape them'  
'He's nicer don't worry' Beth reassured her 'Whatever' Sharon said waving it off 'What's that purply stuff back there'  
'Harry's special concoction, no one has tried it yet, not even him'  
'I'll try it' She said excitedly Damien poured her a glass and with a deep breath she downed it 'Oh, more, more, just give me the bottle'  
Beth shrugged and left her to itAfter they had been kicked out, Sharon proclaming her undying love for Damien as they went Beth tried steering her legless friend up towards the school, praying to anyone that Snape would not be out and Hermione had gotten her text. Also that Ron was asleep. Thankfully Hermione met them at the gate and cast a whitered look at Sharon 'Firewhiskey' Beth told her as she passed a bag over 'Hello Hermione' Sharon said wavering slightly before pointing 'Don't quote the book'  
'Right' Hermione nodded Sharon suddenly slipped and burst into loud laughter 'Oh man down'  
'Get up' Beth grumbled hauling her to her feet, with much trouble they managed to get her to the school, even if she had tried to visit Hagrid, The giant squid and Aragog's babies, after she had bitched about the fact that in monsterous spider was dead They entered the school and Sharon let out a yell 'Shit hot cool'  
'What in the name of merlin.....Oh Beth' Draco said approaching dropping his hard man act 'And Hermione and friend'  
'Sharon, pleased to meet you Draco'  
'Books' Draco asked Beth 'Yeah' She nodded The black haired girl suddenly dropped her coat 'Oh oopsie, Draco would you mind'  
He picked it up and heard a low appreciative whistle, straightening he gave her a look 'Did you just check me out'  
'Me, no, never' Sharon said breezily Hermione rolled her eyes 'Malfoy will you help us get her up to Gryffindor'  
'Only if I can sleep in a couch up there, I'm terrified of Aisling' 'You can sleep in my bed' Sharon smiled 'No way, you are not shagging Malfoy in my bed' Beth warned 'Why, would you prefer I found a alley' Sharon smirked Draco nearly choked and Beth went white, Hermione feigned shock 'Oh my' She tutted 'Does Ron know'  
'I'm still alive' Draco replied 'So no'  
'We are not letting this one meet Ron while she is drunk or ever' Beth said 'Now quick, god knows what she'll do to Filch if she sees him'The next day Sharon was sat hidden in the room of requirement, bitching none to quietly about the fact that she was being hidden. The door opened and Beth and Hermione entered 'Food' She smiled 'Yes Piggy' Beth sighed 'So, when exactly' Sharon grabbed the plate 'Do I get to explore, I didn't come here to be bored, I could do that at home listening to Ger'  
'Soon as it gets dark' Hermione told her 'We'll bring you up to Gryffindor, Sober this time'  
Sharon pouted 'Your all so not fun' Beth rolled her eyes 'I'm taking a real big risk, so be good. Right now we have Care of Magical creatures, we'll see you later'  
They left and Sharon shrugged and demolished her breakfast, before she stood determinedly and left the roomTen minutes later Sharon was stood outside the Gryffindor common room trying to remember the password from last night 'Aww come on, you let me in last night'  
'Your were with Bethany, and looking severly ill'  
Sharon huffed 'I never puke when I'm drunk'  
'You must have had the twenty four hour bug then dear, because Filch wasn't mopping up water this morning'  
Sharon stomped her foot 'Let, me, in'  
'Password'  
She threw her hands up in frustration 'It's probably really easy, something like Flubberworms or' She stopped as the Portrait flew open 'Cool'Ron and Harry entered a little while later and headed up to their room, Seamus, Dean and Neville were all stood just inside the door, watching something amazed 'Who are you and why the fuck are you sat on my bed' Harry yelled Sharon jumped up like she was burnt 'Eww, Potter germs'  
'First years aren't allowed in the seventh year dorms' Ron told her 'I'm not first year' She snapped sitting on his bed 'Yeah she's a bit tall to be a first year' Seamus pointed out 'What's your name'  
'Sharon' She beamed 'Second year, gotta be' Dean smirked 'I'm fucking well 18, older then you lot' 'So, who are you' Neville asked 'Beth's friend'  
Ron turned and began banging his head off the door frame 'My' bang 'Girlfriend' bang 'Is' Bang 'A' Bang 'Twat' Bang, bang bang 'Oh, I'm so telling her you said that' 'When did you get here' Harry asked 'Uh, Nev can you go find Beth' 'Last night' She told him picking up one of Ron's books and flicking it open 'Love the little doddles in the margins Ron'  
He turned from his self abuse and glared 'Ron 4 Beth, Ron loves Beth, Mrs Ron Weasley, did she borrow your book'  
He paled 'Give me that'  
Beth, mercifully arrived at that moment, with Hermione and, to Harry and the others annoyance, Draco 'Malfoy, get the fuck out, once was enough' Seamus yelled 'Oi, Finnegan, bigger Fishy to fry' Hermione yelled 'Sharon, funny looking Room of Requirement' Beth asked evenly 'Yeah, one minute I was there, next I'm here, funny that'  
'So, we'll be heading back now' Draco asked 'Fuck no, I mean I'm not here ten seconds and I've got Ron trying to crush his own skull, I like Gryffindor, even though Slytherin totally is the best house'  
Dean and Seamus gave her a look 'Oh, piss off you two, your only minor characters, your opinions don't matter' She snapped 'Yes, that's right, shoo, shoo'  
Draco sent a look at Beth, who nodded 'How does visiting Slytherin sound' He asked 'I have a private room, you just have to keep quiet'  
'And it's easiest to move about through the back stairs, near the kitchens' Beth told her 'Plus no one usually bothers Draco'  
Ron shot her a look 'How would you know'  
'Sleepovers when you piss me off' She shrugged 'I'm beginning to feel like his fag hag'  
'Aww damn' Sharon yelled 'I wanted to be his fag hag'  
'I'm not gay' Draco yelled 'Coulda fooled me' Harry smirked 'Please Potter, if anyones gay here it's you, your girlfriend is the butchist female in this school'  
Harry turned to hit to boy but was beaten to it by Beth 'I can't take you anywhere' She sighed Draco rubbed his head and went to Sharon, taking her hand he lead her from the room 'Come on Sharon, let's rejoin civilisation'  
'Ohh' She laughed following him out 'Aisling, is going to tear her limb from limb' Ron said finally 'Yeah right and I'm deeply in love with the squid in the lake' Beth laughed 'She is by far the scariest of all my friends'  
'How so' Harry asked as he went to rearrange his stuff 'She's perky' Beth told him 'And how is that bad' Ron asked as he swiftly hid the book Sharon had been looking at 'Perky is bad' Beth told them 'When it's Sharon, ever heard a Mandrake, she gets that pitch and if you tell her to quit it, boom bad mood, that's when you really need to hide'  
The boys shared a look not convinced in the leastDraco let Sharon into his room, locked the door and the cast a locking and silencing charm 'You work fast Malfoy'  
'This is for your own protection, honestly a muggle in Slytherin'  
'Oh yeah, But I could take Pansy'  
Draco made a face 'Beth really has warped you' Sharon screamed 'That was sick'  
He mock bowed 'I do try'  
'Your not like the books'  
'Wouldn't know, never read them'  
She dumped the bag she had been carting around and opened it, before sifting through. Minutes later she handed him the Philospher's stone book 'Enjoy'Beth crept into Slytherin an Hour later, knowing she was in so much shit for missing Transfiguration. 'Draco' She hissed knocking on his door'  
A minute later it opened and she was pulled in 'What the' She gaped, as Draco picked up his book 'Potter is such a ponce' He told her 'My god, I have teasing material for the rest of the year, and I'm only on the first book'  
'What's up Beth' Sharon asked 'Well, I told Harry who your favourite character in the books is'  
'Yeah, and'  
'Well, tonight' Beth smiled 'We meet Sirius Black'  
Sharon screamed and hugged her friend, hitting Draco with the book she had thrown 'Who knew Lord of the Rings was dangerous to your health' He bitched rubbing his head 'Aww, that's how me and Ron got together' Beth smirked 'I thumped him with a book too'  
'You mean' Sharon gaped 'This is one of your bloody match making schemes'  
'Well d'uh, I didn't ask you here for the good of my health' She smirked 'See you at nine'  
Sharon turned to look at Draco ackwardly 'Uh, yeah' She smiled weakly 'I've only broke up with Aisling yesterday, how about we take it slow' He smiled 'Now sit down and finish your book'  
Sharon gaped before shrugging and sitting back down on the bed 'Just' He started 'I'm in the middle of it, tell me how it ends, and I'll end you'  
'Try it Malfoy, just Try'  
'You can call me Draco, I'm not going to have a heart attack you know'  
'Yeah, guess it's better then Ferret boy'  
He sent her a look 'Fine no candle light dinner in Hogsmede for you tomorrow night then'  
He went back to his book and she gaped, only to notice the small smile on his face 'Prat' She yelled with a smileIt was Harry's turn to go to Slytherin when nine arrive, steeling himself he opened the door and stood in shock 'No, now honestly' Sharon was saying to a distressed looking Draco' Do you think this top goes with these shoes'  
'Yes, lovely' He repleid 'Ah, look Harry's here, well see you later'  
'You mean' She asked her bottom lip sticking out 'Your not coming'  
'Thankfully, that I don't wanna see' Beth yelled thumping into the room 'Move it people, come on, Sirius Fucking Black waiting somewhere for us'  
She grabbed Draco by the arm and hauled him to the door 'Why' They heard him wail 'Do you insist on dragging me everywhere'  
'Ron won't let me buy a leash' She replied Harry gave Sharon a look 'You look gorgeous, now come on'  
'Eww, Potter checked me out, I'm so telling Sarah'  
'Sirius won't wait all night Sharon'  
She ran past him in a blur of pink and black 'Women' He said to the empty room before leaving'OMIGOD' Two women screamed causing Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to jump in shock 'Yeah, Lupin too' Sharon screamed 'This is so class'  
'Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow' Beth babbled 'He is like so hotter then Gary Oldman'  
'Yeah, totally' Sharon agreed Sirius was slightly unnerved by their staring, Lupin was laughing to himself, Harry and Draco hung back to watch 'So, what are dementors really like' Beth asked 'I bet they are so cool'  
'Er' Sirius let out 'And can you show me how to be an Animagi' Sharon asked 'Well' He coughed 'Can we go to the shrieking shack' Beth questioned Lupin 'When do you change again' Sharon giggled 'I bet that's wicked cool to watch'  
'Uh Harry' Sirius finally managed 'You didn't tell me they were this bad'  
'Actually, this is Beth being polite' He told his godfather 'Yeah, I'm so rude to Voldie when I meet him, he tried the killing curse on me the last day, ya know'  
Lupin and Sirius gaped 'But I ducked' She told them 'I don't want a stupid scar'  
'That's not what you said at the time' Draco mused Beth gave him a look and Sharon and Harry stared 'What, we were kidnapped' She explained 'It's like my thing now, I hope, I love annoying him, plus Lucius has a real nice ass for an older guy'  
Draco shuddered 'That's just horrible'  
'Yeah, yeah' Beth said waving it off 'So now what'  
'Now' Harry told her 'We go, this was just a hello meeting'  
'But, what NO' Sharon wailed as the two older wizards apparated away 'You suck Potter' Beth yelled 'Yeah, Snape' Sharon snapped before grabbing Beth 'Come on lets go visit Damien'  
Harry and Draco shared long suffering looks and followed'Hey' Harry yelled 'Where's my drink'  
They had been sat at the bar in the Hog's head for an hour 'In front of you' Sharon told him 'My god I thought they were lying about you being a light weight'  
'No, my Purple Poison' He replied 'Oh, I drank it' She smiled 'It was damn nice'  
'She got so plastered' Beth smirked 'Oh, so your to blame for her last night are you Potter'  
Harry coloured 'I, uh guess'  
'What was in it' Beth asked 'Just out of interest'  
'Well' Harry thought 'Bacardi, Vodka, Archer's, Firewhiskey, butterbeer, Red aftershock, apple sidekick, cider, Bud, butterscotch, Grand Marnier, Sambuca and creme de cassis'  
'Oh christ' Sharon blanched 'Poison is fucking right Harry' Draco grimaced 'You called him Harry' Sharon gasped 'Uh, yeah, we are friends' Harry shrugged 'I feel faint' The renvyle girl muttered 'Another brandy and red bull please'  
'And one here' Beth smirked 'I'm gonna try one' Harry smiled 'I guess I might as well' Draco shruggedAbout an hour later the four were drunkenly winding their merry way through Hogsmede 'I'm a wanker, I'm a wanker, and it does me good like it bloody well should, I'm a wanker, I'm a wanker and I'm always pulling my pud' They sang, roared.  
'George' Beth suddenly yelled going to hug the tired looking Weasley twin who had just stepped out of his shop 'Fred, actually' He replied hugging back 'Where's Ron'  
'I dunno' She wavered 'Okay, do you four want to come in, George has some drink, plus your waking the neighbours'  
Sharon didn't need to be told twice and all but ran past him into the shop and up the back stairs, Harry and Draco followed, Beth shrugged and left Fred, to stand in the street George was sat on the main couch of his living room when Sharon burst in 'Holy momma, your finer then the movies'  
'Er, hello'  
'Hey, I'm Sharon' She smiled plonking herself down beside him 'Right, I'm George'  
'Oh, the single twin'  
He smirked 'Why yes I am'  
Harry and Draco entered and George bristled 'Why is Malfoy in my flat'  
'He's with me' Harry told him 'But not in that way'  
'Gross' Sharon squealed 'Sick, sick sick'  
Beth and Fred had entered, 'What's sick' Fred asked 'Malfoy and Harry are doing it' She squealed 'No Harry's with Sarah' Beth told her 'Oh, so why, Beth I'm confluzed'  
'Don't worry' She told her friend 'That's usually what happens around here'  
Sharon seemed to accept that and turned to George and ripped the bottle of vodka from his grasp.  
'So' Fred asked having woken up a bit 'What are you all out'  
'Came to see the bright lights of Hogsmede' Sharon told him 'They should be on any minute' George joked 'Right' Fred said shaking his head before going into his room, he exited it a few minutes later followed by a sheepish looking Hermione 'Whoo, go Herm' Beth laughed 'Shut up' She snapped 'God, this is so embarassing'  
'Why' Draco asked 'Come on, it's not like we wouldn't assume you see your boyfriend every now and again'  
'Yeah' Harry told her 'Your intitled to a few nights with him'  
The girl smiled 'Your all great, you know that'  
'Oh we try'  
'Is anyone else amazed that Harry and Hermione are getting along with Malfoy' Fred asked finally 'No' Sharon and Beth shot back 'When, exactly did all this happen' George asked 'Well I'm best friends with Draco' Beth told him 'And Aisling was dating him for a short period, Aisling and Hermione are really good friends, so it was kinda inevitable'  
'I feel all out of the loop' Fred whined 'Aww Honey' Hermione smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek 'You were never in the loop' He grumbled to himself and sat down, pulling her with him 'So, Sharon' George asked 'What brings you to our world'  
'Beth invited me over' She told him 'Cool' He smiled 'You like it'  
'Yeah, but they're hiding me'  
'Why'  
'So no one kills Beth'  
George laughed 'Would it be okay if I kissed you' He asked 'Sure, I'm single' She smiledIt took Beth a few minutes to registar the fact that Sharon and George were kissing, Draco however had noticed straight away.  
'You' He snarled to Beth 'Didn't tell me she was a slut'  
Beth whacked her friend 'She is not'  
'Then explain' He waved his hand at the pair 'That'  
'I dunno' Beth shrugged 'Brandy makes her randy, hey I rhyme'  
Draco huffed 'Typical, he always pulls the one I like first'  
'Aww, don't worry' Beth said sympathetically 'She wants you more'  
He rolled his eyes 'It's disgusting'  
'What' Beth asked 'They aren't that bad'  
'No me, fancying worthless muggles. She is obviously below me'  
Beth gave him a hard look 'You fucking wish she was below you Malfoy'  
'Please slutty muggles like her are everywhere, look at you after all'  
Beth puched his arm hard 'You are a fucking asshole'  
'Glad you realised'  
'Merlin, it must be love if you get this angry' She snapped before stomping off to talk to Harry  
  
George pulled away from Sharon 'Fancy moving to my room'  
'Oh, I don't spink so Weasley, I'm not that kind of girl'  
'But' He began, only to have her turn away 'Guys, I'm getting tired, we should head'  
Everyone agreed with her and soon the five left, Fred laughing at his brother's faceIn Draco's room later he stiffly showed her the bathroom and let her change. When she came back out he was in bed, his back to her side of it 'Uh, Draco' She asked 'Goodnight Sharon'  
'But, what did I do'  
He ignored her and she climbed into bed. Blowing out the candle she grabbed her phone and texted Beth #Draco's not talking to me# 'Draco' She tried again 'Good god woman, I said goodnight, will you just shut up and go to sleep'  
'Fine' she sniffed Minutes later Draco's phone rang, Sharon giggled lightly at the ringtone 'Barbie girl'. Beth had gotten it and Draco still didn't know how to get rid of it 'Yes, Beth ' He snapped answering it #DRACO ALEXANDER BLACK MALFOY, WILL YOU TALK TO THE DAMN GIRL, SURE SHE SHIFTED GEORGE, WHO HASN'T, NO RON, I HAVEN'T SHIFTED YOUR BROTHER, ONE FUCKING WEASLEY IS ENOUGH#  
'But Beth' Draco whined #DON'T BUT BETH ME MALFOY, YOU KNOW YOU LIKE HER, I KNOW YOU LIKE HER, EVEN RON AS DENSE AS HE IS KNOWS YOU LIKE HER. YES RON I INSULTED YOU, WILL YOU STOP, WE CAN GET BACK TO SEX AS SOON AS I FINISH THIS, WHAT, WELL, I DON'T KNOW FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF, LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID MALFOY#  
'I don't want to know about your sex life, Beth'  
#Are you going to talk to her#  
'Maybe'  
#DRACO#  
'Okay, okay, I'll talk to her'  
#Good boy, night#  
He hung up the phone and turned to Sharon, who had fallen asleep 'Oh well, I'll have to talk to her tomorrow'Next morning, Sharon woke to a very warm feeling and something, Draco's phone she realised when Barbie girl started up, poking into her hip. Opening her eyes she jerked in shock, drawing a little groan from the man holding her 'Oh shit' She hissed. One of her legs was slipped in between his and he had both arms around her, holding her close to him, so close she could feel his breath on her face. His lips were inches away and looked awful inviting 'I have so got to move, he'll kill me if he see's us like this' She muttered She tried to pull away only to have him hold her tighter 'Bollix' She whispered She tried to slip an arm away only to have his finger lace with hers 'This would be grand if I hadn't pissed you off you know' She snapped at the sleeping man She managed to get her leg free only to to have him throw his over her 'Fuck you Malfoy' She let out 'Well, if you want' He replied opening one eye to look at her 'You were awake' She all but yelled 'Since when'  
'When Beth decided to ring me' He smirked 'She's the only one who does' She noted with a slight smile that his thumb was rubbing her hand 'And you let me squirm around like that, you evil little bastard'  
'Well I am a Malfoy and a man, plus it was funny'  
'Shit, and here I thought you were a Potter and a woman'  
'Should I be insulted'  
'That was the general idea'  
He laughed loudly as his hand began rubbing her back 'Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Malfoy'  
He raised an eyebrow 'Nope, just get a kiss'  
'Well' She smiled 'That much I can do'Draco took his seat in Advanced potion later that morning smiling happily 'What happened, are you talking' Beth asked excitedly 'Sharon Flaherty is now my girlfriend' He told her 'Yess' She let out drawing Snape's glare 'Um, Sorry Professor'  
Draco laughed lightly 'Glad your so happy'  
'This is great, your made for each other' She replied all but bouncing 'You still bringing her for dinner tonight'  
'Yes, she wants to make it a double date with you and Ron'  
'Cool' Beth smiled 'I'll go up to see her at lunch and we'll talk about it'  
Draco nodded and began working on his potion  
  
Ron stared at Beth amazed when she bounced into the radio station later that day 'And to what do I owe this little treat'  
'We're going on a date tonight'  
'We are' He asked, desperatly trying to remember if they had some form of anniverasry 'Yeah, Sharon and Draco have their first date tonight and they want some company, you know make it less ackward'  
He sagged visibly 'Cool, what time'  
Beth shoved him out of the seat 'About eight'  
Cool'  
She didn't notice the song he had played was finished as she told him 'Wear some sexy boxers, not that you'll be in them long'  
Ron pointed to the mic and smirked 'I, uh is the new Britney Spears song that I want to get my hands on. Hello everyone in Hogwarts and welcome to another hour with me Bethany Walsh and in case you were all wondering, yes my foot tastes bad'  
  
Aisling looked up from her books as Beth stuck on Toxic 'She's been acting weird' She said to Hermione 'Weird' Hermione squeaked 'How weird, she's always weird isn't she'  
Aisling gave her a funny look 'What's wrong'  
'Nothing' Hermione told her 'So, you and Draco. Have you spoken'  
'No, I barely see him and his room is always locked, he must be really upset'  
At that moment Draco bounced into Arithmancy, singing along to Toxic 'Or maybe not'  
The song finished and Beth let them all know she was about to play Stacie's mom, In the middle by sugababes and funnily Naughty Girl for the newest couple in Hogwarts 'What is that one up to' Aisling asked, only to have Professor Vector enter the classroom 'Maybe it's nothing' Hermione whispered a minute later 'Yeah right, a new couple, we would know'  
'Might be second years, we don't usually pay attention to their gossip, now do we'  
Aisling shrugged 'Something, just doesn't feel right'  
'With Beth nothing does'  
Draco's head whipped up and he shot a look at the girl 'Not like that' Hermione hissed throwing a peice of parchment at him 'Warped, your warped'  
He mock bowed before returning to his book Aisling raised an eyebrow at her friend 'Well we do work together being the heads and he was your boyfriend, he is Beth's friend, what do you expect' Hermione shrugged 'Oi,. Mia' Draco said leaning back 'Question ten'  
'Answer seven' She sighed 'Thanks'  
Aisling gave her a pointed look 'Hey Dray'  
'Yep'  
'Twelve'  
'Answer Four'  
'Cool'  
'Are you cheating on Fred with him'  
Draco spluttered and Hermione knocked her ink well in shock 'No' The girl yelped 'Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please keep your petty fights for outside of class' Professor Vector ordered turning from the board'  
'Yes Professor' They intoned Hermione sent a glare at the girl beside and Aisling shrugged, smirking lightly  
  
Harry was stuck in the impossible situation later of listening to Sarah bitch about him disappearing 'And then you stroll in with Beth and Hermione, or should I say fall in' She ranted 'And try to kiss me like nothing happened, next thing Beth is yelling at Draco down the phone. Harry James you better tell me what's going on'  
'Nothing' He told her 'Please trust me'  
'Well I know it wasn't a meeting about Voldemort, cause she was there' Ron tried to look insulted on behalf of his absent girlfriend but failed 'And how come he knows and I don't'  
'Fine, fine, fine' Harry snapped 'Sharon is here for the week, she's with Draco, please don't go shooting your mouth off'  
Sarah looked annoyed then smiled 'They perfect for each other'  
The two boys shared a look, they would never, ever understand women 'So you went out with Her, Beth and Draco last night' She asked 'Why'  
'They wanted to meet Sirius'  
Sarah whacked him 'And what about me huh, I would have liked to meet him'  
'Another time honey' Harry hissed as Professor Sprout appraoched She shot him a look meaning, you'd better  
  
Sharon meanwhile was enjoying Beth's radio show, but had nothing to do. So being a girlfriend left alone in her boyfriend room, she went snooping. Her first location was Draco's underwear drawer. Then she went through his clothes and finally his trunk. Draco arrived an hour later to find her sat wearing his favourite white shirt and the pink silk boxers he had bought in London to freak out Beth, she was eating choclate frogs and reading about the Wimbourne Wasps, his favourite Quidditch team 'Uh, getting comfy were we'  
'Yeah' She smiled 'Why'  
'Oh, no reason. You can have the boxers, I never wore them before'  
'Obviously, they were still wrapped' Sharon snorted 'I'm not putting worn boxers on'  
'Good' He smiled 'Aww woman you have chocolate down my shirt'  
'Oh, yeah' She smiled 'Sorry, I also dropped some ink on it'  
He shook his head and then let out a breath 'You know what, keep it, it looks better on you anyway'  
She cocked her head 'We're getting very close, very quickly'  
'I know, it's scary, but I guess, we'll have a while before we see each other again to cool down'  
She nodded 'Do I dress fancy or casual tonight, I mean what kind of resturant are we going to'  
'My dear, you are dating a Malfoy, expect only the finer things in life now'  
'I could get used to this' She laughed  
  
Later that night Harry entered the boys dorm to fine Neville, Dean and Seamus in fits of laughter, Beth red with temper and Ron hiding under a bed 'I' He was yelling 'Refuse to wear that thing'  
Beth looked at the dark blue tie in her hand 'I'll choke you with it if your not careful. Now get out here and let me dress you'  
'I'm not five' He bitched 'You could have fooled me' She snapped 'Draco's getting dressed up'  
'Draco is a ponce, do you want to be able to say your boyfriend is a ponce' He yelled sticking his head out from under the valance 'You a ponce' She snorted 'Hardly, you would have to shower more then once a week and maybe get a damn haircut, it's longer then my hair'  
Harry stepped back, she was mad, real mad 'Tell you what I'll curl your hair, stick you in a dress and you can be the woman, you sure act like one' Ron scrambled from under the bed 'I am not the woman in this relationship'  
'Wanna bet Weasley' She drew her wand 'Imobulus'  
Ron froze on the spot and Beth grinned evilly before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out an electric shaver 'What, exactly' Seamus asked 'Are you planning on doing with that'  
'His mother' She smiled 'Asked to cut that thing he calls a hairstyle'  
Ron whimpered She went over to his trunk, stood on it and soon clumps of hair were gathering at his feet. When she finished the others had to admit, it was a good job. She removed the charm and jumped down.  
'One move Weasley and you a eunuch'  
'You wouldn't' He smirked 'Your to fond of sex'  
'Seamus, how does ten o clock sound to you'  
Seamus froze 'Uh, well. Actually Sorry Ron, but that sounds wonderful'  
'Finnegan' Ron snapped 'Listen buddy' Beth said tapping the razor against his chest 'I can find plenty of other fellas in this school, if you equipement goes astray, so don't annoy me'  
Harry shook his head 'Ron, just put on what she says, do what she says and life will be easier, it works with Sarah'  
The red head grumbled and snapped up the tie and a shirt she had laid out 'Fine' Dean made a noise suspicously like a whip snapping 'To right he's fucking whipped' Beth smirked 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tame the amazon'  
She walked out and Neville looked confused 'Well' Seamus thought 'Isn't the amazon in Brazil'  
'And' Neville asked 'Well woman, ya know, shave down there and call it a Brazillian' Seamus replied Dean, Harry and Neville cringed 'She was not talking about that' Ron snapped 'She meant her legs. And one more word about anything my girlfriend does to her hair and I'll set her on you'  
'Wouldn't mind that in the least' Dean smirked 'With the razor' he told him before stalking to the bathroom 'So Harry' Neville asked 'Does Sarah'  
'Don't you even think of it' Harry snapped 'But come on' Seamus asked 'Men are meant to discuss this kind of thing'  
'Well when I find some men I'll discuss it with them' Harry smirked before dumping his bag and going to find Sarah  
  
Down in Slytherin Sharon stepped out of the bathroom and froze. She was ready for her night out, dressed in a pink top and black trousers, her hair ghd'd to the max. Draco was in a shirt, tie and black pants 'Oh' She let out 'Me go change'  
'Here' He said handing her a bundle 'Beth told me you wouldn't have brought a dress, so I took the liberty'  
'Oh great' She bitched 'Now you know my size'  
'Your perfect, now hurry up, the shoes, bag and other stuff Beth demanded I bought will be waiting' He handed her an Agent Provectuer bag 'Your lingiere'  
Sharon coloured and ran to the bathroom 'I'll be two minutes'  
Draco sat himself on the bed and picked up his potions book, he was pretty sure he'd have his six page essay ready by the time she came back out  
  
Sharon stepped out of the bathroom half an hour later in a baby blue fifties style strapless dress with fell at the knees, Draco split ink all over his bed 'Uh, wow' He gasped 'Why thank you' She smirked flicking her hair 'Now are you sure my ass isn't fat in this'  
'Unfortunatly no'  
'Huh' 'I like big asses'  
Sharon shrugged and went to put her accessories on. They then left and met Beth and Ron at the enterance Hall, Beth wore a black halter dress that stopped at the knee, Ron had been forced into his blue shirt and tie.  
'Hey' Sharon smiled 'Hello' Ron grumbled itching his neck 'He...ouch' Beth grumbled 'I hate these shoes, the work of Voldemort'  
'So why are you wearing them' Draco asked as he lead the group out 'I think they're pretty' She smiled as she adopted her 'Rugby player in drag' stomp 'Where are we going anyway' Ron asked 'Alexandro's' Draco told him 'Uh' Ron began 'I don't really think I can pay for that'  
'Don't worry' Beth smiled 'It's on me, well ours anyway'  
Ron was bright red 'I can't let you pay'  
'Fine, go back up to the school if your gonna bitch about getting a free dinner'  
'Well, if you put it that way'  
'Do they always fight' Sharon asked Draco 'Constantly' He replied 'It's a central part of their relationship'  
The black haired girl rolled her eyes and the four headed down to Hogsmede  
  
Once they had been seated, Sharon turned to Ron 'So, I hear your Quidditch captain' She asked 'Yeah, have been since sixth year, Harry didn't want it, so I got it' He told her 'Cool'  
'How long have you known Beth' He questioned 'Oh, since we started primary school. I was making a playground out of Lego and someone took the swing from me, Beth told them off'  
'Always the bitchy one huh' Draco smirked 'Genes' Beth replied 'We did fall out for years when we were twelve, only got friendly again when I started working in the Inn'  
'Well there was the youth club' Beth reminded her 'Oh yeah, the soccer team' Sharon laughed 'We ruled'  
'What's work like' Draco asked 'Well I really like it and Kevin the head bar man is so sweet. Damien is really cool but I only worked with him twice. Mike and Ger are okay, but they can get so annoying' Sharon told him 'Ger is a twat' Beth bitched 'Oh, you just don't like him because of working in the hotel'  
'True' She smiled 'Very true'  
The waiter approached and they ordered, Ron and Draco steak, Beth Pasta and Sharon lobster.  
Draco blanched slighly 'Bit much' He coughed 'I've always wanted to try it' She shot back 'But I can change my order if you want' 'No, no, It's fine' He told her Beth shook her head and gave Ron a look 'Please you two, we have just sat down' Draco whined 'What' Ron asked 'That was the go to the bar look'  
'You code your looks' Sharon gaped 'Course, can't very well yell out 'Ron, meet me in the toliet in ten' across the Great Hall now can I' Sharon shook her head and turned her attentions to her starter  
  
Later Beth and Draco were stood at the bar of the Hogs Head ordering what Draco had deemed 'Potions snape would be proud of', Beth failed to tell him that Fat frogs were really just three alco pops in two pint glasses, mainly because of his aversion to Alco pops 'I am not drink a girldrink'  
'Sharon and Ron are getting on well' The blonde pointed out 'Yeah, I should be worried' Beth sighed 'They don't fancy each other, that much I can tell'  
'I'm not worried by that, I'm worried because she knows all my embarassing childhood stories' 'Ah' Draco nodded in understanding 'Maybe, You should be terrified'  
'Yep' She smiled 'So, I haven't seen Aisling, what about you'  
'Not really, in a few classes, but that's about it'  
'So' Beth thought for a second 'She has no idea that she's here'  
'I don't think so, but then again, Shaz has been very vocal about the missing of college'  
'College' Beth gaped 'Huh'  
'Yeah, she was supposed to start this monday'  
'I've messed up'  
'Nah, she said it was fine, She just likes moaning'  
They got the drinks, four fat frogs, a vodka and white, a tequila and Red bull, Sharon was branching out, a bud and a bulmers, and went to sit down 'So, College' Beth said accusingly 'Yeah, didn't I tell you' Sharon asked 'No' Beth replied 'So what you doing'  
'Nursing, I wanna work with kids eventully'  
'I wanna be a healer' Ron said suddenly 'Ya what' Beth choked 'You never told me that'  
'I never told anyone'  
'What aren't you in potions' Beth asked 'I'm studying with Pomfrey' He muttered Beth shook her head 'Note to self pay more attention to you boyfriend'  
'Well I want to be a potions professor' Draco piped up 'D'uh' Ron and Beth let out together 'So your going to be a healer' Sharon said to Ron 'Anything particular'  
'Surgery'  
Beth yet again choked 'What'  
'Yeah, I want to be a Surgeon'  
'But you said that was all stupid, butchery, are you going to be a muggle doctor'  
He shook his head 'No it's a new field of wizarding medical care, started in the U.S, the course over here is new and long, but I wanna do it'  
'So what are you going to do' Sharon asked Beth 'Gloat that I'm dating a surgeon'  
'And that'll pay well' Draco said sarcastically 'What are you really planning on doing'  
Beth shrugged 'Dunno'  
'Well' Sharon smiled 'Nice to see somethings never, ever change'  
Beth sent a look at her friend and started on her Fat frog  
  
Somehow, they all decided on watching a D.V.D, later when they were all sat on Draco's bed Ron realised what they had done 'Did me and Draco really just cart a T.V. and D.V.D around the school'  
'Yeah' Sharon nodded 'And people say I do weird things with Harry' He shook his head 'What's weird about it' Sharon asked Ron gave her a look while Beth prepped the D.V.D 'So what are we watching' Draco asked 'Pirates' Sharon all but bounced 'Again, no, please I can quote it, I've watched it that often' Draco whined 'You did quote it, to your dad and Voldemort no less and we're watching Valentine' Beth informed them 'Sounds all soppy and romantic' Ron whined 'Can't we watch a horror'  
'Maybe later' Beth smirked 'Valentine' Sharon said 'Sounds familiar'  
'Really' Beth asked 'Imagine that'  
'So it's a romance' Draco asked 'Well it is set on Valentines day, draw your own conclusions from that'  
'Great' Ron bitched 'Chick flick' 'Beth, a chick flick' Sharon snorted 'Her idea of a chick flick is The sweetest thing'  
'That's so funny' Beth laughed 'And I borrowed this from Hermione'  
'Oh man, get me a bucket, I bound to heave' Ron whined slumping back against the head board 'Right, shut it and I'll start the damn movie. Anyway, this is funny'  
  
As the credit's rolled Ron turned to his girlfriend 'You find that funny'  
'Yeah, the whole candle thing, classic' She laughed 'And the hot tub bit and the whole way with the arrow and the glass'  
'That was gross' Sharon whined 'You should have warned me'  
'And not get the joy of your screams' Beth smirked 'Are you joking'  
'I liked it' Draco told them 'Even if Sharon did nearly squezze me to death'  
'Well who can blame me' she snapped 'Beth knows I don't like those kind of movies'  
'What's next' Ron asked Beth smirked maliciously 'Jeepers Creepers 2'  
'Oh I do like that one' Sharon smiled Beth cursed and the boys shared a look, if Sharon liked it then it wasn't scary  
  
As the second movie ended Sharon looked up from Draco's chest. Ron moved the pillow from in front of his face and Draco finally opened his eyes again 'Gross' Ron whined 'Disgusting, sick'  
'A masterpeice' Beth smiled 'You are foul woman' Draco hissed 'Jeepers, Creepers, where'd ya get those peepers' Sharon sang 'Stop, please' Ron wailed looking around frantically 'At least it's winter and not spring'  
'But it wants a bit of you Ron' Beth cackled 'He wants to eat you'  
'Stop it' Ron yelled frantically 'Baby' Draco laughed 'And he wants you too Draco' Sharon hissed in his ear making him jump 'Bitch' He snarled 'Draco, can we stay here' Ron pleaded 'I'm not walking the halls' 'Yeah' He nodded 'I'd kinda like as many people here as possible'  
'Will I go get Aisling' Beth beamed 'No' Sharon yelled 'Come on next movie'  
'Right then' Beth smiled 'Village of the damned'  
  
By the end of the third movie Darco was sat grumpliy on the floor 'Can I come back to the bed' he asked pitifully 'No way Alien boy' Ron snapped 'You might go all mind freaky on us. Bloody hell no wonder you and Pansy are so close'  
'Ron, don't be stupid' Beth sighed 'He'd have to have a brain to be able to control ours'  
'Exactly' Draco smirked 'Hey'  
Sharon rolled her eyes and moved over to let Draco sit beside her 'So what next, something funny please' She asked 'Sorry, I don't own funny' Beth told her 'Any movies with Horrible red head guys' Draco asked 'Sorry' Beth shrugged 'There is two' Sharon smirked 'Really' Beth asked 'And they missed my Horror dedicated eyes, what are they called'  
'Harry Potter and the philosphers stone and Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets'  
'I don't remember any horrible red head guys' Ron said confused 'She means you, twat' Beth sighed Ron clutched his heart dramatically 'And I thought we were friends'  
'Correction, poncy red head guy' Sharon joked Beth picked up her case of D.V.D's and flicked through 'How about' She shuddered 'We watch, oh god I can believe I'm saying this City of Angel's'  
'Yey' Sharon squealed 'Uh, okay' Ron shrugged 'If I means I'm not stuck on the floor then yeah' Draco nodded 'Well' Beth grumbled 'Bang goes my scare her so bad she's hugging him all night plan'  
'What about me, don't you want to hug me' Ron pouted at his girlfriend 'Oh believe me Ron, I'll be hiding in your chest for this puke fest'  
She got of the bed and slumped to the D.V.D 'God love me'  
  
Next morning Harry snuck up to Slytherin to find Ron and Beth. He entered Draco's room and was met by the sight of Beth hanging off the side of Draco's bed snoring. Sharon was on the other side in pretty much the same position, only without the snoring. Harry sniggered at the sight of the two lads. Pulling out his picture phone he snapped the picture and the texted it to Hermione and Sarah, as well as Fred, George and Ginny who had all invested in picture phones.  
  
In Hogsmede Fred was leaning back in his chair, balancing on it's two legs. He looked up from his newspaper as George nearly choked on a cup of tea 'What' He asked as his phone beeped 'Harry has to have sent you the picture' His twin coughed Fred shrugged and opened the message before falling backwards Hermione yawned widely as she grabbed her phone. Half paying attention as it opened she reached for her clock, only to topple out of her bed when she saw the picture. Sarah woke at the noise, threw her friend a look and then got out of bed to get ready. She was under her bed when she got the message and went to sit up straight when she saw it, bashing her head off the bottom of the bed. Ginny was making her way down the stairs to the Common Room when she got her messages, seconds later she was laying in a pile on the floor  
  
Back in Slytherin Harry had woken Beth and shushed her, before he woke Sharon. 'Just come here and look' He hissed Half awake the two girls went to the end of the bed. Beth snorted loudly at the sight before her while Sharon went for her friends phone. Draco was laying all but on top of Ron, their legs tangled and his head tucked under the red heads chin 'Aww ain't they cute' Sharon said loudly 'What a lovely couple'  
'Fuck off and do Malfoy' Ron grumbled half awake half asleep 'But your already doing such a good job of that' Beth sniggered The two sat up and cracked skulls 'Oww' 'Fuck'  
They looked at the very comprimising position they were in, until Draco was shoved violently to the floor 'Gross' Ron howled 'Eww, I thought it was Beth'  
'Oh merlin, I thought you were Sharon' Draco wailed 'Only they know anyway' Ron said trying to calm himself 'So it's not really an issue right'  
'Right' Draco nodded Harry held up his phone and cackled 'Just got a text, Sarah is on her way to the Common Common Room, she's downloading the pic and printing it off'  
'You almighty' Ron growled launching himself at his best mate 'Now Ronald' Beth said getting in his way 'Don't hurt him'  
'Yeah, just because he's possibly humiliated you both, that's no reason to do him any great damage' Sharon reasoned 'Besides' Beth gave Draco a pointed look 'Subtle revenge is so much better'  
Harry gulped as Ron nodded 'I like the way you think'  
'Yes' Draco smirked 'I knew there was a reason I kept you around'  
  
It didn't take long for the boys to come up with a revenge plan. Probably Draco figured because Ron wasn't as sadist, artful or as patient as Beth, which really was saying something. It was simple enough, get Harry drunk, get him in bad position, take picture, show it too the world. The tough part was getting the boy who was hiding from them to go the pub with Draco. Suprising Harry took up the offer rather quickly. The bitching of his other half over never seeing him was grating on his nerves, Beth and Hermione had vanished just after classes with 'Get Sharon, potions and Snape's boxers' the most Ron could get out of the two scheming witches. Ron was searching for a movie which would terrify Beth, something he had enlisted Aisling and Sarah's help with. The boy was currently sat in a relatively quite corner of the common common room, which thanks to some idiot first year Hufflepuffs had The C.C.R spray painted on the wall, listening to Aisling and Sarah listing out endless movies, most of which he had never heard of.  
'Well Arachnaphbia obviously' Aisling shrugged 'And eight legged freaks' Sarah smirked 'This real old one Tarantula'  
'Or Anaconda' Sarah giggled 'Jurrasic park two or three' Aisling added 'Preferably three, intelligent Raptors gets her every time'  
'Godzilla' Sarah laughed 'She can't stand the baby Godzilla's'  
'The bit in Lord of the rings three when Frodo fights Shelob, even if she suddenly decides she loves Sam and eggs him on'  
'That one isn't a scary one for her, she can't see past Legolas' Sarah reminded her 'Final destiantion 2 makes her squirm' Aisling looked thoughtful before a slow smirk crept over her face 'If you want a quick scare on her, one she'll really hate. Go to her collection of Buffy D.V.D's, season 2, Killed by death, She hates it, mind you so do I'  
'Right' Ron nodded 'Thanks for your help'  
'Your welcome' Sarah mocked bowed 'Uh, Sa' Ron said evenly 'Do you realise your roots aren't the same colour as the rest of your hair' 'Shit, it isn't is it' The girl yelped 'Hey, I'll sort it' Aisling promised 'Thank you so much' Sarah sighed standing and grabbing Ron's arm 'Come on'  
  
'So' Ron asked as he took a seat on Aisling's bed 'What are we doing'  
'Dying Sarah's hair black' Aisling smiled 'But, isn't it anyway' He asked confused 'No' Sarah laughed 'And I actually wanna go back to my natural colour'  
'Well' Aisling looked thoughtful 'I'm sure I can find the spell'  
'What, is you natural colour, Sa' Ron questioned 'Light brown, nearly blonde in the summer'  
Ron gaped 'Really'  
'Yeah'  
'Harry's in for a shock'  
Sarah laughed 'Have you seen Draco lately, Ais'  
'No' The girl shrugged 'He's never around. But I did see the picture'  
Ron scowled 'Don't remind me'  
  
Sharon grumbled to herself as she knocked on the staff room door. Beth and Hermione were hid further up the hall 'Yes' Snape growled throwing the door open Sharon jumped back a step, then straightened herself 'Hello, I'm from Magical Perks, the newest greatset coffee shop in the wizarding world, a Professor S. Snape ordered a Cafe Latte'  
'No I didn't'  
She checked the sheet Beth had given her 'Oh damn, It's S. Snipe, damn, first day on job. Here, just take it or I'll be killed, and could you sign this'  
Snape raised his eyebrows 'No'  
'Oh, come on please. It's free and they're real nice'  
'Fine' He growled 'but I'll be reporting you'  
'No problem, fireplace seven Hogsmede' She smiled giving him Fred and George's address Snape slammed the door shut and Sharon made a face, before heading to the others 'What now'  
Beth raised a hand, then a crash echoed from the teachers lounge 'Come on'  
  
Beth groaned as she set Snape down in the Great Hall 'I've kidnapped a teacher, I've kidnapped a teacher' Hermione muttered, it had been her mantra since Beth had grabbed the man by his arms and started dragging him. He would have one sore ass in the morning 'Would you ever just shut up' Sharon snapped as she dumped a box on the floor 'Well, now what'  
Beth raised a hand and panted 'Him, chair, in' She wheezed 'Boxers'  
'Eww' Hermione yelped 'No way'  
Beth straightened and looked at Sharon 'Same here, no way' Sharon said 'Oh, fine, you two start stringing up his underwear and getting them hung, I'll strip the Professor' She thought 'That sounds so wrong'  
Sharon and Hermione shared a look but set to work, while Beth hauled Snape's robes off. soon, the great hall was covered in Boxer's, all black and silky, Snape was sat in Dumbledore's Chair, tied to it, in little more then Boxers, Harry's snitch boxers 'So' Sharon asked 'What now'  
'I was thinking of having a very hot shower' Beth said cringing slightly 'Then we wait'  
  
Draco and Harry were the ones who found him, as they made their way drunkenly into the school at midnight 'Black is the colour' They sang 'Of my true loves hair. Her lips are like some roses fair'  
'Hold on' Draco said as he wavered 'Is that'  
Harry looked 'Yeah'  
'And he's in boxers'  
'Yep' Harry nodded 'My boxers'  
Draco snorted, then the two shared a look and screamed, waking Snape in the process. He looked at them, down at himself and then screamed with them. It took all of five minutes for the entire student body to rush to the great hall, Colin Creevey, camera in hand. Ron, half asleep and wearing the bottom half of his pajama's and the t-shirt he had grabbed from the floor having been forcefully dragged from his bed by Ginny. Harry was collapsed against a bench in shock. Beth and Hermione were suspicously absent 'Uh Ron' Aisling coughed 'Yeah' He yawned 'Why are you wearing Beth's t-shirt. She'll kill you if you've streched it'  
Ron blinked and looked down at himself, only to see he was indeed wearing Beth's white 'If only these were brains' top 'Bloody woman, I told her not leave her stuff lying around my room'  
'Speaking of Beth' The now brown haired Sarah piped up 'Where is she'  
Ron shrugged 'Probably watching D.V.D's in Malfoy's room with Sharon and Hermione. honestly, I'm glad Sharon will be gone soon, those three together, far too smart and subtle' Aisling looked at him one eyebrow raised 'Sharon'  
'Yeah' he yawned 'About so high, black hair, blue eyes, fond of alcohol and food'  
'She's here' Aisling yelped 'Since when'  
'Oh, the day of the Quidditch match'  
'And who else knows She asked patiently 'Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Sarah, Seamus, Dean, Neville'  
Aisling muttered something to herself and then turned on her heel, stalking to Slytherin 'Ron, what colour boxers are you wearing' Sarah asked, testing out a theory 'Blue, bit faded, but comfy' 'Your still asleep aren't you' The girl yelled 'Oh god, Beth's gonna kill you'  
  
The three girls jumped a mile as the door crashed open 'Draco, honestly' Hermione said turning to looked 'Oh...uh...Hello Ais'  
Sharon epped and hid behind her friends 'Bethany' the older girl snarled 'You are unbelieveable'  
'Look Aisling' Beth began, but Aisling held up her hand 'Honestly, you should have told me' The girl broke out into a smile 'This is classic'  
Hermione gaped like a fish 'So your not mad she's dating Draco'  
'Hmm, No' Aisling said as she sat on the bed 'They seem more compatible. He wasn't man enough for me, Charlie however'  
'Charlie' Beth yelled 'As in Weasley, as in Ron's brother'  
Aisling smirked and nodded 'I met him the night before the Quidditch game'  
'That's why you broke up with Draco, you found another man' Hermione gaped The girl smiled 'I'm so proud' Beth smiled 'When do I meet him'  
'Christmas, like your supposed to. And no one else is to know, do you understand me'  
The three girls nodded 'Good, what movie are you watching'  
'No movie' Sharon told her 'We're working on the next part of Annoy Snape'  
'Won't he know it's you three already'  
'Nah' Sharon smiled 'I'm unknown, so I'm like the undercover one in this plan'  
'I like' Aisling smirked 'I really like, now tell me more'  
  
Next morning Ron woke and turned to see Beth holding up her t-shirt 'Cross dressing now are we Ronald'  
'Huh' He muttered 'You wore my T-shirt last night'  
'I did not'  
'I'm afraid you did' Neville told him 'Creevey has pictures'  
Ron grumbled and got out of the bed 'Oh lovely, first I'm hugging Malfoy, then I'm wearing woman's clothes, what next'  
Beth smirked 'Curling your hair, and weren't you the one who insisted that you were the man of the relationship'  
Any comment was interupted by Harry screaming 'Who the fuck, oh shit, Sarah's gonna kill me'  
He leapt out of his bed and Beth turned to see what was wrong 'Harry, calm down' the girl in his bed was saying 'I cheated on Sarah, I can't believe it, I cheated on her'  
Beth laughed 'Harry, that is Sarah'  
'Sarah has black haired' He pointed out 'Had black hair, I'm natural again' She sighed The boy who lived looked at her carefully 'Geez, you look a load differant'  
'Good, or bad'  
Harry smiled 'Good'  
'Why thank you'  
'Anyway' Beth said loudly 'I've gotta go find Hermione, see you in Transfiguration'  
'We have potions first' Ron said confused 'Oh, I'll be there, I just won't' She smirked before leaving the room 'What is she up to now' Harry asked 'Dunno' Sarah shrugged 'But Aisling is involded as well'  
Ron groaned 'She'll be gone soon, I'll be visiting me girlfriend in Azkabhan yet'  
'Maybe it's not that bad' Sarah sighed 'No, wait, it's Beth'  
  
Sharon adjusted her tie, fixed her hair and then stepped into the classroom. Wordlessly she sat beside Ron 'Oh so you turn up then' He snorted 'I knew you wouldn't ditch, you love potions too much'  
'Yeah' Harry smirked as he turned to look at them 'You just love Snape's ass'  
'I didn't hug him in the great Hall Potter' Sharon smirked The boy glared while Sarah laughed. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief from beside Ron, How the idea of feeding Sharon polyjuice to look like Beth was a good one last night seemed to fail her the the daytime 'What' He asked 'Nothing, nothing at all' She smiled back 'Who's on the radio'  
'Aisling' Sharon smirked 'And special guest'  
'Not Sharon, please not Sharon' Harry whined 'She's absolutely mental, hell she's plain scary'  
Hermione winced 'Oi, Potter, you don't even know her' Sharon snapped Snape entered cutting off Harry's response and everyone looked to the front 'Welcome everyone to Hogwarts FM, I'm your D.J for the morning, Aisling O'Connell. Now we've been told not to mention any 'events', so we'll go straight into our music for the morning, a lovely little song entitled I'm to sexy for my shirt, Enjoy'  
Snape sent a look at the speaker and turned to start the class 'We'll be continuing with the Infertility potions, obviously they won't be tested at the end of class, but I'm sure people will be testing it outside of class' He looked to Sharon 'Eww, Me and Ron, gross, now way, never' She cringed Many people in the class sniggered, while Hermione groaned loudly and held her head, Harry was gaping in shock and Ron looked like he had been kicked 'I mean...aww shite'  
Draco couldn't resist, he had to make a comment 'Oh man Weasley, you've been together how long and the idea of having sex with you causes her to react like that, merlin, is she a closet prude'  
Ron glared and Sharon snapped 'Well she bloody well shagged you didn't she Malfoy'  
The room froze and Sharon winced 'Hermy dear, memory charm thingy would be really good right about now'  
  
Aisling smirked at the thought of how Snape was dealing with the embarassment, while Beth wondered how Sharon was getting on 'Do ya think she's okay' 'I'm sure she's fine' Aisling reassured her, just as she got a text. The Slytherin girls eyes went wide, before she smirked evilly 'Why don't you go down and check, It'll confuse Snape'  
'Will do' Beth nodded and headed off As she pushed open the door of the classroom, to find Harry and Ron being held back from killing Draco, Aisling's voice rang out 'This is specially for the cheating bastards Beth Walsh and Draco Malfoy, Adrienne by The Calling' 'What the fuck' Beth cursed, drawing everyones attention, Sharon had been given a potion to speed up her change back to normal 'You lying, two faced slut' Ron spat 'How the hell could you fuck him, Malfoy of all people'  
'What are you talking about' She asked evenly 'Sharon let it slip' Hermione said quietly, while stepping infront of the muggle 'You what, are you fucking stupid' Beth growled 'Oh and I suppose he knows all about Mike as well'  
Sharon shook her head 'No'  
'Another one, what are you' Ron snapped 'The worlds biggest slut'  
'Hey, leave her the fuck alone' Draco snapped fighting against Crabbe and Goyle 'Oh, protecting you lover are you Malfoy' Harry hissed 'Seamus let go of me till I pound the little fucker into dust'  
'I'd kill you first Potter' Draco yelled back 'No' Beth yelled 'Stop it, Harry your not involved'  
'Oh yes I am' He spat 'Save you fucking macho shit for Voldemort why don't you' 'Why should I do what you say'  
'I'd kill you if you didn't, but then again, I can't do that can I'  
He caught the meaning and settled a bit 'Enough' Snape roared 'Everyone take your seats, and you ever you are sit down. You can settle this outside of class' Ron shrugged Dean and Neville off, before grabbing his bag and storming out, Beth saw the tears in his eyes as he passed her, Sharon went to sit with Draco who was holding his head in his hands and muttering to himself. Beth looked at Sarah, but her friend turned away favouring her boyfriend 'Go' Hermione told her Beth nodded and ran out after her boyfriend  
  
Ron stalked through the school and out into the grounds, heading to the lake 'Ron' Beth yelled as she ran after him 'Ron please'  
'Go away' He snarled rubbing his face with the sleeve of his robe 'Please, Ron, let me explain' She caught his arm 'Gerroff' He yelled, yanking his arm free, causing Beth to stumble and fall 'It was a mistake' She yelled tears streaming down her cheeks 'You've got to believe me'  
'Why should I, huh' He snapped whirling to look at her 'I love you Ron, you know that'  
He snorted loudly 'Whatever'  
Beth tried to get up but fell to the ground again, clutching her foot in pain 'Please Ron, I'm begging you'  
He levelled a cold look at the girl 'I bet you begged Malfoy too'  
She stared at him 'What'  
'You heard me, now leave me alone'  
He turned and walked away from her 'Ron' She whispered before dissolving into tears  
  
Draco and Sharon found her soon after 'What's wrong' Sharon asked 'Well aside from the fact that you've ruined my life, I've cut me ankle and it's killing me'  
Draco crouched beside her and muttered a spell before helping her to her feet 'The others told me to pass on a message' Sharon told her friend 'Stay out of Gryffindor'  
'But' Beth gaped 'It's my house'  
'I know, but Harry is ready to kill you, Sarah isn't much better, Ginny is apparently murderous and Hermione is kinda stuck' The black haired girl sighed 'You should stay with Draco'  
'Like that'll help me' Beth yelled 'Fuck this, I'm going home with you when the time comes'  
'No way' Draco yelled 'Beth, your a good witch, don't let this stop you'  
'I don't care, I hate this place'  
'Beth think' Sharon told her 'He'll calm down, they all will'  
Beth hugged herself and nodded 'I guess'  
'Come on' Draco said 'We should head back up'  
The girl nodded and followed her friends When they arrived in Draco's room, an owl was sat on his bed 'How the hell did my dad find out already' He muttered taking the letter He read it and then went pale 'My parents want me at a dinner tonight, they already have Dumbledore's premission, and they want my girlfriend to attend'  
Sharon gulped 'Oh'  
'I'll write back tell them I can't go, I'm not going to leave you Beth'  
'No, go, I'll go to Gryffindor, I don't care what they say, I'm not obeying their orders'  
'I guess' Sharon said warily 'I should get ready'  
Ginny looked up from where she was sat with Ron and Hermione as Beth entered 'I thought you were told to stay away' She spat 'Make me Ginny' Beth sneered back 'It's still my house, I can sleep here all I want'  
'Your not welcome here' The red head girl growled 'Oh so what, your not the only friends I have in this house' With that Beth turned and went to her room 'Beth' Lavender smiled as she entered 'I know your kinda the evil one now, but we don't hate you, we have no reason too'  
Beth smiled 'Thanks girls'  
'Hey' Pavrati shrugged 'If I had a chance at the two of them I'd take it as well'  
Hermione entered a minute later 'Herm' Beth said carefully 'Look I'm mad, but when this all dies down I still want us to be friends'  
Beth smiled 'Thanks' 'And Dumbledore wants to see you'  
'Geez, for all the trouble I've caused, he calls me up for this' The girl bitched before making her way out of the dorm  
  
Ten minutes later she was sat in The headmasters office 'This is about today then'  
'Yes it is' Dumbledore nodded 'Don't worry, I'm going home with Sharon tomorrow, never to darken your doorway again'  
'I'm afraid not, Miss Walsh'  
'Tonight then'  
'No Miss Walsh' He said gravely 'You will not being leaving at all'  
'But' She gaped 'You are too valuable' The girl spluttered 'Yes, you are, you have suceeded in making Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter friends'  
'But they aren't anymore' She pointed out 'Also' He said ignoring her 'Voldemort seems to have an interest in you, this could come in useful'  
'Professor, none of them are my friends anymore, none of them, what help would I be'  
He looked at her over his half moon glasses, eyes twinkling 'I may have the answer to that'  
  
Draco squeezed Sharon's hand reassuringly as he helped her out of the carraige 'Are you sure I look alright' She asked nervously 'Perfection' He told her 'And it's just your parents'  
'As far as I know'  
She nodded and let Draco lead her up the stepps of Malfoy manor. A house elf answered the door and directed them into the dining room. Draco gulped as his father's eyes went wide at the sight of Sharon. Around the table sat various people 'Draco' Sharon whispered 'Death eaters' He replied 'Oh man' she whimpered They took their seats and Narcissia smiled at her son 'Everyone please meet Draco's girlfriend Aisling O'Connell'  
'Mother' Draco winced 'This is Sharon Flaherty'  
'Oh, did you not bring your girlfriend'  
'Sharon is my girlfriend, mother'  
'But last week it was Aisling'  
'That was last week'  
'Oh' The woman nodded 'Sharon dear these are the Macnairs, The Crabbes, The Goyles, the Parkinson's, The Lestrange's and Mr. Pettigrew. The Lord will be arriving in a minute'  
'Hello' she smiled weakly, clutching Draco's hand tightly Lord Voldemort entered shortly after and checked the table, before breathing out a sigh of releif, no Beth. Sharon meanwhile was frantically texting Beth. When the reply came back she shook her head 'In a room fulla death eaters' she muttered to herself 'What' Draco hissed she showed him the text 'Go with it' He shrugged 'Sharon is it' Voldemort asked 'Yes' She nodded 'What house are you in, Slytherin I suppose'  
'I don't go to Hogwarts, I'm in College' she told him 'Ah, an older woman Draco, very good'  
'Thank you my lord' Draco nodded 'What are you studying for' Bellatrix asked 'I'm going to be a nurse' Sharon smiled sweetly 'A healer you mean' Macnair told her 'No a nurse, I'm a muggle'  
Draco smiled widely and laughed 'A what' Lucius coughed 'A muggle, ya know, the people you love to kill. I'm Beth's friend'  
Bellatrix levelled a wand on Sharon 'I'll kill her milord'  
'Dear merlin no' The dark lord yelled 'And bring Bethany, here again. Don't harm a hair on her head'  
'Lucius you allow you son to date muggles' Goyle senior asked Sharon snorted 'Aww wickle Dracy needs daddy's premission to date me does he, that is so cute'  
Draco sent a glare at her and Narcissia coughed 'Okay' The black haired girl nodded 'I'll be good'  
'Actually Mr. Goyle' Draco said arrogantly 'Sharon is not my first muggle girlfriend, and I find she is far better suited to me then any Pureblood girl I know, she is witty, charming, intelligent and has a certain venomous streak in her, while appeals to me, also she is quite beautiful'  
Sharon blushed 'Finding all these attributes in the woman I'm sure you'd all prefer I dated is quite hard, after all the only other pureblood girl I know with them is Virginia Weasley, but she is far to much like her brothers for my taste. My previous girlfriend couldn't have been more suited to Slytherin house if she tried' The boy smirked 'What a shame that she is friends with Potter'  
Lucius regarded his son with a mixture of annoyance and pride 'Further more, my closest friend is a muggle born Gryffindor, who as you can see has The lord some what distressed. Hermione Granger is also a fellow student who I would much rather spent time with, then oh say Pansy. Even Sarah Kane has a certain charm to her, although she is a bit fond of hitting me'  
'That's just Sarah, if she hit you she likes you' Sharon assured him Draco smiled at her The death eater all held looks of disgust 'Draco dear' Narcissia smiled 'I hear that you are getting closer to Harry Potter, in the hopes of breaking him' She looked pleadingly at her son 'Oh god' Sharon laughed 'Harry and Ron will break Draco if they catch him, Ron found out Draco shagged Beth and there is holy war back in the school. Mind you the temper on Beth she might just kill the lot of them and be done with it. And if Draco even tried to harm Harry, Sarah would rip his guts out, manually'  
Several people winced, while Lucius muttered 'We could do with them on our side' 'By the way mother' Draco smiled 'Bethany sends her regards, she seems to think you are a cool person, how did she put it Sharon'  
'Oh something like "I bet your mother can kick ass Draco, how else would she put up with you and your dad", I think that was it'  
Narcissia smiled genuinely for the first time 'Very well, shall we begin'  
  
Beth bounced down the hallway in a great mood, Dumbledore could solve it all. Suddenly she banged into someone 'Sorry....Oh it's you' Harry sneered 'Not in the mood for you right now Harry' She smiled 'Oh just got laid did you, you worthless you know, even more so the Pettigrew, your not even good enough to lick the dirt from my shoes'  
'I wouldn't lick anything off any part of you Potter'  
'No just every other man in the school, you slut'  
'Aww how cute, standing up for Ron, he has his own opinions Harry and they are the only one I want to be bothered with'  
'He doesn't want to be anywhere near you, you might seduce him back into your clutches'  
'What are you...You sound like a cheap romance novel "And the wicked temptress seduced our hero back into her clutches while his girlfriend looked on helpless", although the way your acting maybe that line should be Boyfriend'  
'Can't you take anything seriously' Harry snapped 'You broke his fucking heart'  
'I know' She yelled back 'I'm not stupid, and it's killing me'  
'Not enough' Harry snarled Beth drew back her arm and let fly, breaking his nose on impact, Harry staggered back before firing a Averti status at her, she dodged and sent him reeling with a rictus sempra. She watched him groan in pain before sighing and pulling him up 'Leave me alone' He hissed 'Just shut up and walk'  
'What are you going to do, bring me to Voldemort'  
'No the hospital wing, now shut up before I change my mind and throw you out the window'  
  
When Harry was deposited safely in the infirmary Beth finally got to Gryffindor only to find that Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville were the only ones up 'Oh look Ron, it's the slut' Seamus sneered Obviously the boys had banded together. Ron simply shrugged, still looking hurt 'Fuck you Finnegan' Beth sneered 'Sorry I don't stir other guys porridge, unlike Malfoy' The irish boy laughed 'Stupid jumped up Jackeen' She snapped 'Stupid slutty Culchie'  
'Christ can't you call me anything but a slut' She asked rolling her eyes 'I've heard that so many times it doesn't even affect me'  
'Just leave her' Neville told him 'She's not worth it, she not worth any of our trouble'  
Ron shifted slightly 'Why don't you all get your own lives, because seriously, the only person I want to hear talking about this matter is the currently mute Ron' She started to walk away 'Fine then, how about these. Your nothing but a lying bitch who would do anything for a bit of cock, you have no regard for anyone else, your heartless, cowardly, worse then any death eater' Beth turned to him in shock and he stood facing her 'How about I hate you so much right now I could just think of you and be able to cast an unforgivable strong enough to knock this school. I hope you die cold and alone'  
Her mouth fell open and she stared tears filling her eyes before she wiped her hand across her face 'Big words from a bit of mild relief, Draco was ten times better then you anyway, but we know that already, Poor boy'  
He glared at her 'After all he's better then you at Quidditch, school work, everything, why wouldn't he be better in bed, not that it's hard' She turned away from him and slammed her way out of the common room, before finally breaking down in tears  
  
Back at Malfoy Manor the remainder of dinner had been a quite affair, until dessert that is 'Master Malfoy' a house elf squeaked 'You is having a visitor sir, she is seeming very happy and is wishing to enter'  
'Let her in then' Lucius snarled The elf left and a minute later Beth entered 'Sharon, Draco our arses are saved, Dumbledore has worked it all out, but your still going home tomorrow Shaz. Oh hey Voldie, Lucy, Rat boy'  
'So what's the plan' Draco asked The girl pulled up a chair and began picking at his dessert 'Well I can't tell, you know him all secrets and bullshit, but it'll work out fine, even if I'll be in detention till my grandkids are in Hogwarts, which I don't understand really how would I have grandkids if I'm in detention, how would I even have kids, but anyway'  
'Not even a little hint' Draco smiled sweetly 'What have I said Draco'  
'Innocent doesn't work on me'  
'Exactly, now it's just a matter of everyone being in the school tomorrow, which means no staying over, cool as his room is'  
'You've seen his room, no fair, I wanna see your room' Sharon pouted 'Come on your my boyfriend'  
Draco groaned 'I sometimes wish I was gay'  
'Why' Beth asked 'I wouldn't have you two around'  
'Nah, that wouldn't work' Sharon assured him 'Yeah, we'd still be friends Draco, you just wouldn't have gotten into my pants'  
'And all would be right in the world then' He sighed leaning back 'I guess your here to pick us up'  
'Naw, bored, no ones talking to me, and there is only so many times I can listen to Lavender about make up. Also had a small fight with ron'  
'Couldn't you have picked on Harry'  
'Nope' She smirked 'Why' Sharon asked warily 'I put him in the hospital wing earlier, he annoyed me, got all in my face, so I knocked his in' 'Oh lovely, it's definatly a thursday, You and Ron hate each other and Harry's been beaten, do you have a schedule Bethany' Draco groaned 'Nope, Just happens this way, too long with out Alcohol' Draco gave her a look 'Okay too long without Alcohol then drunken coma cause it's the weekend, that better'  
'I guess this is our last night to get drunk together then, for a while at least' Sharon sighed 'Maybe' Beth smirked 'What' Draco asked eyeing her 'Well, Sharon will be tested tomorrow, just a simple one of course, but if she passes, she'll be in Ginny's class next year'  
Sharon's jaw dropped 'You mean, I'll...I get to go to Hogwarts, wicked'  
'Brilliant' Draco smiled 'Your a doll Bethany Walsh'  
'Oh, I try' She joked 'So is a celebration drink in order'  
Draco nodded before yelling 'Blinky, Two bottles of Vodka, three bottles of Lemonade and a crate of cider to be sent to my room' The blonde man stood 'If your excuse me, Father, Mother, My lord'  
He extended an arm to each girl 'We're going to get hammered'  
  
The next morning Ron, Harry, Sarah, Hermione and Aisling arrived to breakfast only to be greeted by the sight of Draco and Beth stood near the head table, while Sharon sat on her bags. The two friends were in a heated discussion over the movie they had watched last night 'All I'm saying is that it was completely obvious she was involved ' Draco snapped 'How so' Beth asked 'Oh come on, I mean who else would have taken the picture, and how else would she have known to save them, she knew Ryan too'  
'They are not clues Draco, your just saying you knew cause you were terrified'  
'I was not' He snapped going red 'Yeah right, and as we speak hell is freezing over'  
'She reminded me of you when your on your time' The Slytherin sighed 'How so, I mean did you see a pack of bloody werewolves running around did you'  
'Well, the combination of all you bloody women was worse then werewolves'  
'I liked Spoony' Sharon piped up 'He kicked ass' The other two ignored her 'Maybe we should get everyone together to watch it, then we'll see' Draco snapped 'Yes, because I'm sure everyone wants to see that, werewolves have a bad enough rep in the wizarding world with out every single student here watching them gut people, honestly, we'll have people spouting 'Look Sausages' for months'  
'Huh, when was that said'  
'You know, when all his guts were spilling out and he was all delirious with pain'  
'Oh right'  
'Anyway, honestly Dray, who would get in a bloody car after watching that, I mean the guts spilled everywhere'  
'He made a good attempt, went down fighting didn't he'  
'Yeah, Spoony rocked though, till the second bastard caught him'  
''I hope I give you the bloody shits'' Sharon laughed Dumbledore coughed loudly 'What, my ask, are you talking about'  
'Oh A movie' Draco shrugged 'Dog Soldiers' Beth added 'Six men, a woman and a shit load of werewolves, guts blood and lots of death' Sharon explained 'Very funny' Beth smiled Dumbledore sighed slightly 'Ah good, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Kane, Miss Granger and Miss O'Connell could you all come here a moment'  
They did as asked, Ron glaring at Draco, Beth rolled her eyes 'Men, Honestly'  
Ron turned his glare on her and she glared right back 'I feel like a midget looking up at you' She sighed 'You look like one too' Sharon giggled 'Can you ever just once, be helpful Shaz' Draco asked 'Nope' She shrugged standing 'Oh great, I am definatly a midget'  
'What can we do Professor' Hermione asked 'I have a solution to all your problems'  
'Some how I find that hard to swallow' Harry sighed Beth made a face and looked around 'Don't say anything, it's just too easy'  
'Reminds me of you' Ron snorted 'Well I walked into that one didn't I' Beth asked Draco 'Yes, I saw that coming'  
Beth winced 'Why is everyone supplying me with joke material today, honestly'  
'Your very cheerful for someone who's been exposed as a lying slut' Sarah remarked 'I'm odd like that' Beth said waving it off 'Well Professor may we begin'  
The Professor nodded and stood, pointing his wand at Sharon 'Obliviate'  
She blinked and then Beth's watch beeped and the girl and her bags dissappeared Draco looked angry at not having gotten to say goodbye 'Now Miss Walsh, please leave the room' Dumbledore requested 'Uh, why'  
'Because I will not have you forget the trouble you have caused over the past week'  
She grumbled to herself and then left Dumbledore smiled and waited, seconds later a flash filled the room  
  
When Beth looked in once more Ron was looking around while Draco, Harry and Sarah chatted 'Has anyone seen Beth' Ron asked Beth entered and made her way to him 'Hey'  
'Hello babe' He smiled pulling to him 'Over sleep again'  
'Yeah' She nodded before throwing a smile at Dumbledore

Some one please review, please


	15. A very unexpected announcement

Chapter 15: A very unexpected announcement

Summery: Beth's affair is finally revealed but pushed to the back due to a shock discovery

If anyone is still reading I am so, so, so, so, so sorry about the length of time this took I've been stuck with so many problems. My computer crashed and I lost everything so this story had to take a new twist, I have a new job and I work all the time and our internet has been out of service for two months. Sorry again

Aisling sighed as she slipped for her bed. Blinking away the sleep from her eyes she started to walk to the bathroom, only to trip and fall flat over a discarded shoe. She cursed fluently in Huttese, turned and picked it up, before whipping her head around to her dorm mates bed

'Oh that is it' she growled standing and grabbing her wand.

With a couple of flicks she had all of the unsuspecting girls junk in a floating jumble, hovering dangerously over her head. She prepared for the day and left, releasing the pile as she closed the door behind her. In the common room Draco looked up blearily from his double strength espresso, Sarah had gotten them all addicted, as Aisling descended the stairs whistling and Pansy let out a shocked scream

'Do I want to know' He asked through a yawn

'Let's just say she won't leave her stuff lying around anymore' Aisling shrugged before sitting beside him, and giving him a once-over. 'The green's getting a bit washed out'

'Yeah' He sighed 'Beth had decided to do a d.i.y dye job, I should be scared, but I can't really be bothered right now.'

'Oh she won't like that; you're submitting to her every whim'

'Give me four, maybe five more coffees and I might give a shit, but right now, she could dye me entire body purple and I'd probably wouldn't notice.'

'Don't let her know that, she'd be likely to try.'

Aisling looked at the bleary-eyed "blond" and stood 'Well come on, we'd better go see what Hermione's got planned for today'

Ron let out a moan into his pillow as his girlfriend bounced none too quietly around his room. Sarah was trying to drag Harry from his bed

'Where' Beth let out 'did my bloody trainer go'

'Did you check under the bed' Seamus asked from where he was making his bed. He, Neville and Dean were beyond used to having two girls in the room every morning

'Thanks' she smiled before kneeling down to search, she scrambled back a few seconds later holding the shoe and coughing

'I've found the place all your dirty socks go to die Ron' She wheezed 'My god, I think there might be a dead cat under there'

'That's nice' Ron grunted

Beth looked up at him and rolled her eyes, a thump behind her signalled that Harry had been pulled from the bed, probably by his leg. She turned to see the dazed boy who lived sat on the floor, before screaming and turning away

'Put some clothes on Potter' she howled

'It's okay now, he's in his sheet' Sarah called

Beth turned around and had to laughed, Harry was wrapped in the white sheet, hair sticking up at all angles, rubbing his face sleepily

'It's Saturday' he whined

Beth pulled on her trainer and stood 'Yeah, but Hermione's got this stupid group bonding thingy she wants us to do'

'So why is Ron still in bed?'

'I'll be changing that soon' Beth assured him

She turned back to her boyfriend and shook her head; he was sprawled out face down on the bed, drooling on his pillow, the covers tangled around his feet, one leg of his pyjama bottoms shoved up to the knee

'He'd be sweet if it wasn't for the drool' Sarah commented

Beth nodded absently as she picked up his potions book from the side table. Stepping up to the bed she aimed and whack. Ron let out a howl and reached back to grab his ass

'Oww' He whimpered 'Beth'

'Yes' she smiled, the book hidden behind her back

'That hurt'

'Aww, poor baby, want me to kiss it better'

'Let us leave first' Neville pleaded

'Evil, sadistic little woman' Ron grumbled as he turned over

'Just some of the reasons you love me' she smiled tossing him some clothes 'Come on, get up'

Ron did as ordered grumbling about evil girlfriends who acted like his mother

'Does Ron have an Oedipus complex' Sarah asked Beth

'Dunno' Beth shrugged 'wouldn't he date a red head then'

'Yeah' Sarah said slightly confused 'Probably'

They looked up to see Dean staring at them

'What' Sarah asked eyebrow raised

'You two are amazing, for such complete mental cases you really can have intelligent conversations'

'Should we be insulted or complimented by that' Beth asked

'A little of both, probably' Sarah shrugged 'do you think we're leaving the grounds, should I put on make up'

'Stupid girlie crap' Beth sighed 'well either way I'm not, make up goes on, when I'm going out, no other reason'

Sarah rolled her eyes 'Whatever'

'Women' Ron mouthed to Seamus who snorted and went back to cleaning his side of the dorm

'Think I should dye my hair' Beth asked idly as she folded some of Ron's clothes, Sarah was making Harry's bed, the boy was busy dressing

'Dunno, what colour'

'Not red anyway' Beth joked 'Maybe black'

'Hmm, black with pink streaks'

'Pink' Beth grimaced 'Eww, no'

'Red then'

'Yeah maybe'

'Could you two not discuss girlie things in the boy's dorm' Harry asked

'What should we talk about, farting, burping, how Lavender has a great rack, Parvati's arse' Sarah asked

'She does though' Beth commented

'What?' Seamus asked

'Lavender, she had a great set of tits' Ron looked at his girlfriend in mild shock 'But Hermione's are better, not as nice as mine though'

'You've got the biggest set in Gryffindor' Sarah smirked

'No way, Ginny's way bigger' Beth protested

'Not compared to yours' Sarah insisted

'Well, I would say Parvati has the nicest ass out off all of us, mines just huge'

'I don't even have one' Sarah sighed

'You just need the right jeans' Beth told her

The boys were sharing mystified looks

'I bet Ginny's the best kisser' Beth mused

'Why'

'I dunno, she's related to Ron, that has to mean something'

'That Emma in her year seems like she'd be good'

'The brunette' Beth asked 'Yeah, she's real pretty isn't she'

'Yeah' Sarah nodded 'but no tits'

'No tits' Beth agreed

'Okay' Harry yelled 'Are you two discussing what we think your discussing'

'Well it's not girlie stuff is it' Sarah smiled at her boyfriend 'Besides women can appreciate these things without it being pervy'

'So Ron' Beth asked 'Who's got the best tits in Gryffindor'

'You' He replied automatically

'Whipped' Neville smirked

'Hey, I've seen them up close, I would know' he protested

'Serious' Beth asked 'I mean me and Ginny could I dunno stand tit to tit or something, let the others judge'

'Oi Beth, best male ass in Gryffindor'

Beth thought for a second 'On the visual, or from actual groping, cause then its Ron'

'Visual'

'Seamus' She replied as she made Ron's bed 'But that could be the cut of his jeans'

'Are you serious, Neville's is way cuter, it's firmer?'

The boy went puce

'Never actually seen him with out his robe on' Beth shrugged 'Best in school'

'Draco' Sarah said without missing a beat 'But I'm thinking cut of jeans'

'Yeah, probably. Nicest eyes'

'Harry, not just because he's my boyfriend either'

'I dunno, Terry Boots are really deep'

'You know how'

'Ya kinda get up close and personal with people your threatening' Beth smirked 'especially when you have them pinned by the throat to a wall and you're snarling at them'

'Oh the Ginny stuff'

Beth nodded 'Blaise, gotta be Blaise and he gets nicest school ass too'

'Yeah, he is cute' Sarah mused 'But I don't like his eyes, same as Malfoy's'

'Not really' Beth replied 'subtle difference'

'Quidditch player'

'Ron'

'You had to say him'

'Well of course, have you seen him after all sweaty and' she shook her head and coughed 'Back to earth Bethany'

Hermione entered at that moment 'Guys, we start in half an hour'

'Cool' Beth waved as she checked Ron had his homework done, Sarah was organising Harry's socks

The two girls suddenly looked at each other

'Are we' Sarah asked

'Yeah' Beth nodded

They jumped away from their jobs in horror 'That is so wrong' Sarah howled

'Acting all domestic and wifeish'

The two shuddered 'So, so wrong' Sarah said shaking her head

'Completely' Beth agreed

'Smoke' Sarah asked

Beth nodded and they left

Seamus turned to his dorm mates 'And the Oscar for weirdest goes to'

Suddenly Beth flew past and into the bathroom; all the boys stared as her breakfast made a reappearance. Sarah stood in the doorway looking worried

'Well if breakfast is that bad, I'm not eating it' Seamus commented

'They were down so early the poor elves probably didn't have anything cook right'

'Sarah' Ron asked 'Do you know what's up with her'

'Well she's been sick all week' Sarah replied softly

Ron suddenly went very, very pale

Five minutes later Beth stomped from the bathroom looking fit to kill something

'Babe' Ron tried

'Does anyone know where Blaise would be right now?'

'Breakfast' Seamus told her

She nodded and stormed out, the other shared a look and followed her

Blaise choked as he was yanked roughly from his seat

'Ah Bethany' He smirked as he straightened his robes

'Take this damned, blasted curse off You Slytherin prat'

'Curse'

'Yes the one which keeps making me puke'

He raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow

'A curse such as that is beneath me'

She clenched her fists

'Zabini, I know you want revenge, I cannot help it if my associates didn't have the money. Now remove it'

'I would not execute the messenger' the boy told her

'Your associates know of my displeasure and have paid in full'

She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to face her

'So why have I spent every morning puking'

'A symptom of Pregnancy is it not' He removed her hands 'Now go to the nurse and find out, then calculate whether or not your bringing a new Malfoy or Weasley into the world'

She heard Ron choke behind her

'Excuse me'

'I was' The brunette Slytherin smirked 'absent for the little memory charm, I remember it all, my dear'

He was suddenly staring at a butter knife

'I'm going to cut your balls off, deep fry them and force feed them to you Zabini and then we'll get to the painful stuff'

'Such violence, obviously you carry a Weasley spawn'

His calm composure failed him as Beth grasped his shoulder and slammed her knee into his nether regions

'This isn't over, you under stand that Italy'

'As long' He wheezed 'as you understand I will have my revenge Irish'

She sent him a look 'Then consider this war'

His eyebrow arched 'Always'

She dropped the knife and turned on her heel before storming off in a swish of robes. Draco and Aisling entered in time to be shoved aside by one very pissed off young woman, and then Ron stepped up to Draco

'Malfoy'

'Yes'

The blonde reeled back as Ron punched him

'Stay the hell away from my girlfriend'

When Beth left the Infirmary she met Draco, complete with a black eye leaning against the wall opposite the door

'Well' He asked

She scratched her head 'Erm'

He let his head fall 'Damn it'

'It's Ron's' she told him 'Pomfrey did the calculations, two soddin months. Probably the first week here. Had to happen to me eventually I guess'

She walked from the door a little before slumping against the wall, sliding down it to sit Draco sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders

'It'll be fine'

'How, I mean look how much I drank and stuff. I could have done serious damage' She leaned her head on his shoulder 'Ron hates me now doesn't he'

Draco let out a breath 'I dunno really, I got thumped and he stalked out, Harry and the others following'

'Aisling will kill us'

'Me' Draco replied 'I think she would draw the line at a pregnant woman'

'Molly Weasley is going to flip'

'Just concentrate on Ron for the minute'

She nodded 'Guess I better go give him the good news'

She pushed open the door of the boy's dorm and was met by three very harsh glares and Ron's back

'Can you all leave' she asked

'Your not going anywhere near him' Ginny hissed drawing her wand

'Listen Weaselette, I need to talk to your brother, now get out of my way the lot of you, before I throw you out myself' She snapped 'I'm really not in the mood for this'

Hermione nodded 'We should let them talk guys'

Harry and Ginny glared but reluctantly did as ordered.

Once they were alone Beth moved to sit beside Ron

'Ron' she tried

'Go away' he grunted

'Babe, please' She whispered 'I really, really need someone right now'

'Go to Malfoy then'

'No, we need to talk' Ron rolled over and glared

'Then talk'

'It was a mistake' she let out 'A stupid one that was never and will never be repeated, I swear on my life. I love you Ron, no one else. I've never loved anyone else'

'Obviously not enough' He growled glaring at her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears

'God Ron, you knew what I was like within two days of us getting together'

'I thought you might have changed'

'I have I swear, it was one silly mistake that will haunt me forever if it means I lose you, please babe' she wiped at the tears falling freely 'I'll do anything if you forgive me'

He rolled away and she made her way to kneel in front of him on the other side of the bed. He was crying now, tears running down his cheek. Gently she wiped one away with her thumb

'I'll…I'll leave Hogwarts, I'll never return, if that's what you want, just say the word'

He closed his eyes and refused to look at her

She stood and gulped, before making her way to the door, one hand falling to her stomach

'Good bye Ron'

His hand fell on hers as she reached for the door handle

'Beth' He croaked

She turned and they stared at each other

'I'm so, so sorry Ron'

He bit his lip and then hugged her

'If you ever, ever do that to me again, I don't know what I'll do'

'I won't, I swear. I only want you'

'I forgive you, but' he pulled back and looked her in the eye 'I don't trust you'

'I…I understand'

He leaned forward to kiss her but she pulled back

'What' He asked carefully

She looked at the floor 'You need to know I'm pregnant'

He pulled away from her and just stared 'So I have to live with knowing that could be Malfoy's kid'

'No' she shook her head 'Pomfrey…she did a spell, it's yours, definitely yours'

Ron's legs failed him and he fell to sit on the floor

'Oh'

She shrugged 'great huh'

'Well I wanted kids and hell yes was even seeing me having kids with you, but not…well not now'

She sat before him 'To be honest, I never figured I would ever have kids.' She rubbed her stomach and sighed 'I pity the poor bastard'

Ron jumped up 'My child will not be a bastard, come heaven or high hell we'll be married'

'Nugh' Beth let out 'I'm eighteen'

'I'm seventeen' He countered

'Marriage' she hissed 'but…but'

Ron could only gape as she fainted

'Not exactly what I had in mind' He muttered

Sarah's jaw dropped as Ron informed them of the news,

Aisling shrugged 'Well to be honest, it's a total miracle it never happened before'

Sarah smacked her 'Geez, make out like she's a complete slut'

'I would but she does it so well herself,' Aisling replied calmly before lunging out of her chair and slamming Sarah to the ground where a vicious battle ensued.

Beth appeared at that moment

'I had the weirdest dream, I was pregnant and Ron proposed' Aisling and Sarah froze mid-strangle.

The others coughed and it hit her, hard

'OMIGOD, oh my god'

'Breathe' Hermione instructed

'Baby, me. I can't, I yell at the cat when she wants food, how the hell do I cope with a baby' Beth looked on the verge of fainting again

'Hold on' Harry cut in 'London'

'What' she snapped, Harry's stupidity cutting through her worry

'You had you…thingy just before'

She coloured 'Erm, actually, no'

Ron stared at her

'It's normal for me, I get the moods and whatever, but no…well you want details'

'No' He pleaded 'I have to introduce you to my parents'

Beth's eyes went wide and Sarah used the silence to grab a big handful of Aisling's hair and pull.

'Don't worry' Ginny smiled over Aisling's shriek of rage. 'They really want grandkids'

Beth's reply was to faint, yet again.

Next morning Aisling smirked as she waved Ron and the increasingly green Beth off. She turned to Harry, Sarah and Hermione

'She's going to puke on the way, I can just tell'

'I think she'll puke every time someone mentions marriage' Hermione shrugged

Sarah groaned 'Black or red wedding dress, baby blue bridesmaid dresses and a whole lot of vodka before she has even made it to the aisle'

'Huh' Harry asked

'Her plan for the wedding she never, ever wanted'

'Come on' Aisling grinned 'food'

They entered the great hall to hear Ginny's squeal

'Yes Melanie, I'm going to be an aunt'

'Charlie or Bill' the dark haired girl asked

'No, no Beth and Ron'

'Ginny's dead' Sarah muttered

They sat near Ginny, Sarah ready to cut in if need be

'And of course Harry will be best man' Ginny continued 'and I'll be a bridesmaid, he is my brother after all. I do think cream dresses would be lovely'

Hermione, Sarah and Aisling shared a look, Beth was going to have a royal fit she heard that Ginny was planning a wedding

'Women' Harry muttered softly 'Get all bloody soppy over babies and weddings'

'I doubt Beth will be soppy. In fact she's more likely to let loose all those pesky hormones. Ron is so screwed' Aisling smirked

'It's going to be fun' Hermione sighed

A cough drew their attention to Draco who stood behind Hermione, a tall girl with red hair beside him

'Is Beth around'

'Why' Harry snarled

'Cause I wanna see her' the girl shot back 'and don't be mean to Draco, he's cool'

'And you are' He sniffed

'Sylvia' Sarah smiled 'how you doing babe'

Sylvia sat and pulled Draco down beside her, he looked terrified

'Great, Beth texted the news. Dumbledore arranged for us to be picked up, Emmet, Dee and Michael are in the Three Broomsticks; Emmet is trying to consume every drop of some fire whiskey shit. So where is she? I mean, her pregnant, honestly, poor kid'

'Oh you're the one she went shopping with, you and Sharon' Harry asked

'Do not mention Braceface in my presence' Sylvia snapped

'Why' Aisling asked

'Should have heard her when she got the news 'Oh and that's a shock, wonder if she even knows who the dad is, she is that much of a slut'' Sylvia grinned 'I do hope her nose is broken. Damn I wish Beth had heard she would have ripped her a new arse. I mean Sharon is just as bad'

Sarah cracked her knuckles 'Hey how do you fancy a quick trip home'

'Nah, she'll be expecting it, I'm totally thinking of getting Helen and jumping her some night after the Inn. No back up then'

Aisling and Sarah nodded slowly

'Count me in' Hermione told the girl

'We need to include Beth before' Sylvia held her hands far out in front of her 'Belly'

'Definitely' Sarah agreed 'Maximum damage'

Harry looked scared, very scared

'Do you five just wanna go pretend Voldemort is Sharon, beat him to a pulp and then I'll do my bit'

'I think when Beth has' Hermione did a Sylvia 'Belly, she might just kill him herself to relieve her temper'

'But' Harry frowned 'the prophecy'

Sylvia muttered something

'What was that' Sarah asked

'She'd most likely kill him, to get rid of you' Sylvia replied 'mucho dislike on the Potter front'

Beth fell out of the floo and grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be Charlie's hair

'Oww, oww get off me woman'

She gave him a look then turned it on Ron 'I hate Floo, your buying a car long journeys be damned'

'I can't drive' Ron shrugged

'Pity you didn't remember that when you put the car into the tree when you were twelve' She said straightening 'didn't mind then did you, no. Trouble is a bit more appealing then your girlfriend's health, your pregnant girlfriend. Your getting a license Weasley or so help me'

'Hormones' Charlie laughed only to receive a smack in the head

'Belt up, Dragon boy'

'Why should I'

Beth leaned in close 'I'll tell Aisling you were picking on me and you'll get no more nookie'

He slammed his mouth shut. At that point Ron and Beth noticed the rest of the Weasley clan wearing various expressions of shock.

'Mom, Dad, Charlie, Bill meet Beth Walsh, Beth my family' Ron sighed

Beth waved slightly sheepish 'Erm, sorry about the fighting'

'No need to apologise dear' Molly smiled hugging her

'Men are quite testing, especially the Weasley ones'

'Thank you Mrs. Weasley' Beth nodded as they separated

'Please, please Molly or mom, you are after all part of the family now'

'Of course Mom'

'You're screwed' Charlie hissed at Ron

'I know' the boy sighed

After their dinner Ron sat back and smiled, life was good. His family loved Beth and weren't angry about the unexpected pregnancy, Beth and his mother had bonded so to speak. Suddenly she elbowed him

'What' He asked tiredly

She pointed to his plate

'I know I usually eat loads but I'm stuffed'

'Not that' She replied giving him a look which reminded him of Malfoy, no shove that away she's with me, he thought

'Well' He asked

'Bloody hell, clear up after yourself Ronald'

'But' he gaped

Beth shook her head and stood taking their plates to the sink and washing them up before turning to him, hands on hips 'If you think I'm going to wait on you hand on foot when we get a place of our own Ronald, then you'll be in for a very sharp shock'

'But I'll be a work all day, I'll be tired' he told her

'Oh yes and I'll have my feet up all day will I' she snapped

'Well' he tried

'I'm going to have to do housework, cook and clean while looking after the baby. Oh no mister, your going to help me or I swear I'll be a single mother and you'll be six foot under' She pointed to her stomach 'this isn't going to change me you know, I'll still be the same old Beth, more then capable of putting you through a world of pain'

He gulped and was immediately on his feet, clearing the table and ready to wash up.

Molly beamed at the girl and clapped 'Welcome to the family dear'

Bill, Charlie and the twins just grinned maliciously at Ron

'Of course' Molly continued 'you are both welcome to stay here after school until you get settled'

Beth grinned 'wait, is his room still orange'

Molly nodded and Beth turned to him 'At Christmas Ronald, you're buying paint and changing the colour, I would like to not burn my retina's every morning'

'I like orange'

'Well I like green, but you throw a hissy fit over that'

'Slytherin' he muttered

'Blue would be nice' Molly suggested

'A bit cold' Beth frowned 'maybe a cream or white'

'He's dreadfully messy though' Molly sighed

Beth nodded 'I know, his dorm is a pig sty, but the others do add to that'

'Yes, high heels are Seamus favourite' Ron bit out from where he was elbow deep in suds

'High heels' Beth thought 'Oh yes, you and Harry went traipsing through the school DRUNK, in Aisling's clothes, Harry was the one wearing the heels, you had my favourite slouch boots on' She sighed and looked at Molly 'they were beige and so comfy, until he decided that a run through the puddle would be great fun, now they're a soggy brown colour which no amount of magic or muggle cleaning will get off suede, Men I don't know, peanuts for brains sometimes'

'Peanut' Molly thought 'no, perhaps a grain of sugar is more accurate'

'Molly' Beth smiled 'Aisling would love you'

Charlie promptly began choking on his tea

Emmet Walsh was eyeing several of the female students of Hogwarts as he and his parents waited for Beth to arrive back, with the guy whose nose he was going to break. Dee and Michael were talking to Hermione 'the polite one' quietly.

'She's back' Harry told them

Ron stalked to sit with his friends, not even seeing the new arrivals as Beth marched determinedly up to Justin Finch Fletchley

'You' she hissed

'Yes' he asked shakily

'We need to talk'

'I'm not going anywhere with you' He gulped 'Say what you have to in here'

'Fine' she grabbed his collar 'if you ever, ever' She gripped a bit tighter making him go white 'talk about me like that again then I will personally rip you to shreds, Azkaban be fucking damned' She threw him away from her

'What did he say exactly' Harry asked Ron

'Called her several rather rude names. Fred was telling her' Ron replied

'And your not defending her honour why' Sarah questioned

'She gave me a similar threat when I went to. Can we send her to kill Voldemort, her hormones are making her ten times worse' Ron laid his head on his hands 'I'm doomed, only I would knock up a psycho'

He yelped as a saltshaker bounced off his skull

'We've had the psycho conversation before Weasley and unless you want another cast shut it' Beth snarled

'You're going to need that arm the mood I'm in'

'Why…….oh'

'Images' Aisling howled 'nasty, nasty filthy images'

Sylvia snickered 'Yea, she's good a conjuring them up'

Beth blinked 'Kinky'

'Hey hun'

'Bethany' Her mother coughed and Beth's eyes went wide

'Erm, mom dad hi, Oh hello' She sneered at Emmet'

'Can I go' Emmet asked their mother, ignoring her

'She beats him enough, I feel sorry for his whipped arse. Use protection next time mate' he patted Ron's arm

'Emmet' Beth said sweetly

He turned to her and found himself staring at her wand

'Get that stick outta my face'

'Even think about beating my boyfriend and I'll kill you'

He bounced around waving his hands in the air 'oh no, she'll poke me in the nose with her ickle stick, so scary'

'Bethany, Emmet' Dee snapped

'She started it' 'he started it'

Michael snorted 'kids'

'I'm twenty' Emmet informed him 'I'm hardly a child'

'So act a bit more mature' Beth huffed before mimicking his hopping around 'oh booze, booze, fags, fags, tits, tits'

Emmet shoved her and she got right in his face 'Do it again, I dare you'

'What you gonna do, hit my with your wand'

'DRACO' she yelled

The boy appeared 'Erm, yes Beth'

'Contact your father; I've got a muggle he needs to eviscerate'

'Beth' Harry gaped 'Honestly'

'Sod off Potter'

'Make me' Harry snapped 'Bloody hell you're an evil witch'

'Don't say that about my sister' Emmet snarled

'Leave my girlfriend the fuck alone' Ron growled

Harry raised his hands in defeat 'I'm in hell'

Sarah patted his arm 'Don't worry, you'll be fine. It's only a few more months'

'I'm going to find Voldemort now and surrender'

'You still haven't killed him' Emmet squawked 'Uh, break his stick and shoot him, d'uh'

The others gave him looks and he shrugged 'you get drunk enough and bored enough then watching your sister's D.V.D.'s starts to get appealing. We all figure, shoot him'

Beth rolled her eyes

'We have brought some of your things' Dee told her

'Posters, clothes, your collection'

'My collection, everything'

Dee nodded

'Where'

Dee passed her the bag and Beth was soon rummaging, before she pulled out a mini Malfoy figure and a mini George

'I can make them look so obscene' She grinned

Ron immediately snapped them away 'not in public dear'

One of her eyebrows shot up 'riiiiight'

'So' Sylvia cut in 'anyone wanna come with, Emmet and I are going to wet the babies head'

Everyone save Beth began to move away

'So not fair' she muttered 'So bloody not fair'

Every one of them, even her parents kept walking. Her eyes narrowed and she stood stalking to the head table

'Professor Snape' She all but spat

'Miss Weasley' He asked, half scared by her look though he was dammed if he'd show it.

'I need a book'

'I am not the librarian' He informed her

'You're a devious malicious bastard who would love to get revenge for Ron's prank'

His eyes glittered and he stood

'You can inform me of your plot on the way'

Snape eyed Beth as she sipped her tea; her plan was to say the least very Slytherin

'Are you sure you wouldn't like to swap houses' He asked

'No, I need to stay around Gryffindor now' She told him

He reviewed the list of ingredients he would need

'I must say, I have never met a women quite like you. Devious, vicious and most of all extremely creative in your revenge.'

'Are you chatting be up, and besides Aisling is worse'

'Aisling prefers the not so subtle. I will have this potion ready for you by breakfast.'

'Thank your Professor. I in return can guarantee no more Weasley Wizard Wheezes will be used against you for the rest of the year'

'I am once more amazed at the connections you have amassed without your friends realizing'

She finished her tea and stood before smirking

'Professor if my friends knew some of the pots I have a finger in they would be very, very disturbed. Good night'

'Goodnight Miss Walsh'

At Breakfast the next morning Ron was slightly amazed that Beth was still speaking to him, guilt he figured.

'Are you sure you should eat all that' Hermione asked 'what with your morning sickness'

Beth watched Ron down the last of his drink and finished hers as well before nodding at Hermione 'I'll be fine' she leaned over to Ron and gave him a quick kiss

He blinked but shrugged passing it off as hormones. Five minutes later he was feeling queasy and it couldn't be from alcohol because Dee had been a very, very strict mother on that front, two pints each and then the students had been chased back to the school

'You okay mate' Harry asked

'Just a bit' He clasped a hand over his mouth and bolted.

Beth smiled widely and re filled her goblet before holding it up to Snape

'Professor, I salute you'

The others were gaping at her horrified 'You poisoned him' Harry yelped

'No silly' she said shaking her head 'simply transferred my morning sickness'

The others just stared shell shocked as she grinned and began demolishing the remains of Ron's breakfast

Draco groaned as the light of day reached him, he had managed to avoid Dee's motherly hen pecking, probably because Sylvia and Emmet had decided he was their new best friend. The sound of snoring, hell an earth moving muggle machine starting in the same room as him made him groan and hold his head

'Oi' Emmet yelled as he threw open the door 'Tynan, wake up'

She stirred beside Draco, who realised yes; he had slept with Beth's friend. Who thankfully had thrown on a t-shirt and shorts and glared at Emmet

'Leave me alone monkey boy'

This threw Emmet into a frenzied impression of a monkey and he left them alone. Draco could hear Dee yelling, Michael laughing and glasses breaking as

Emmet rampaged through the bar downstairs

'Kill me' Sylvia croaked 'please'

Draco just slumped back 'If I had the strength I'd do it, then kill myself, bloody hell I'm so sick' A horrible thought occurred to him. 'Ais is not going to be pleased.'

'I need a ham sandwich and a big glass of water'

'Water good' Draco nodded

Just then Emmet reappeared and threw himself on the bed 'Come on, we gotta head up to the school and ball Beth out of it for something'

'I hate you' Draco informed the older boy

Emmet just grinned as he smacked Sylvia with a pillow then raced from the room to avoid getting strangled

'As bad as his sister' Draco muttered as he climbed from the bed and got dressed

Beth, they found out when they arrived at the school wouldn't care if Voldemort arrived that very moment. She was sat in the C.C.R howling with laughter as the credits for star wars two rolled. The others looked horrified

'What?' Emmet asked warily

'Vi….Vi….Vibrating fingers' His sister let out before sliding off the chair to sit on the floor in a giggling heap 'You never told me Vader had vibrating fingers, Ais'

'Huh' Sylvia asked

'In Episode two' Aisling told the girl, still feeling sick 'Anakin Skywalker, A.K.A Darth Vader looses a hand, getting a metal one in exchange. Which brought around Beth wondering if the fingers vibrated and saying how handy that would be' everyone shuddered, while Beth howled even louder, before wincing in pain

'My ribs'

She kept laughing and wincing for a few more minutes, before sobering slightly, hic-cupping as she pulled in air, then snorted and laughed more, tears streaming down her cheeks 'Oh god, oh god' She breathed 'can't laugh anymore' A thought struck her 'Can we cut off Ron's hand and get him one of those'

'NO' the others yelled

She pouted and then sighed 'Oh well, I'll just have to exchange his outfit for tonight for a Vader one, complete with Vibrating Fingers'

The others watched in varying degrees of wonder as she fell sideways, holding her stomach as she broke into hysterical laughter once more

'Hormone' Harry decided 'definitely hormones'

After a long day of lessons and copying off Hermione, most of the Gryffindor's were in the Common Common Room when Aisling came in, complete with an obviously irate mood, the reason for which was evident from her sodden robes and hair. Peeves had discovered the Super Soaker Series a week previously. Hermione, Harry and Ron watched with a sort of morbid fascination as Aisling berated a second year, her favourite targets. This one, a Ravenclaw was particularly cheeky and they blinked as she threw her hand out and the magic appeared from no where, making the hapless 2nd year turn cartwheels along the ceiling at high speed.

'Was that' Ron gaped

'Wandless magic' Hermione nodded as she watched the Ravenclaws progress around the chandeliers.

Harry blinked 'how'

'Wicked' Ron grinned 'I wonder would she teach us'

'Well we need to find out how she learnt it' Harry replied

'It'll take a lot of cunning, skill, deviousness and tact' Hermione began 'or we could just get Beth to pester her'

Ron opened his mouth to protest in favour of his girlfriend and then shut it, no point really when she was like that

'Nah' Harry smirked 'Sarah she's twice as annoying'

Aisling looked up as Sarah plonked herself beside her

'Alright then Glinda, how are you making with the wandless magic?'

'I'm not'

'Well Harry says you could have given Willow, season six Willow that is a run for her money'

'I wasn't aware I went all veiny'

Sarah stared for a moment, before pulling an emery board out of her pocket and filing her nails while humming off tune and completely out of beat with her tapping foot. Aisling groaned, against this torture she had no defence and Sarah knew it.

'Fine, fine. Simple spell really. My wand is in my arm'

'But then how do you hold your hair up if you forget your hair band, of scratch your back, or jab people'

'Yes because those are the primary functions of a magic wand Sarah' Aisling let out a sigh 'my wand is in my right arm, it can be removed easily'

'Splinters' Sarah asked

'Well it does itch at first, but now I'm used to it'

'Best not teach Harry' Sarah decided

'Why not'

'He'd blow his little Harry off'

'How……………Ah Sarah'


	16. Halloween

Chapter 16: Halloween

Just a party and a visit from an old favourite

The others winced as Ron's roar bounced off the walls of the Gryffindor common Room, well everyone but Emmet who was taunting a chess pawn

'I forbid you to wear that' the red head growled

'You forbid' Beth shrieked 'Weasley, get the hell out of my room'

'You're in my room Bethany'

'Fine, I'll go'

'Oh, no you don't'

'Oww' Emmet let out pulling back from the chess board; the queen had just whacked his nose 'Bitch'

'Why can't I leave' Beth yelled

'You're only wearing your bra and Pants Bethany'

'Maybe this is my costume, maybe I'm playing a damned underwear model' they heard a crash 'Maybe Seamus will have nice wank worthy material if I take a stroll down stairs'

They heard a few muttered oaths and then Ron's muffled whimper before Beth appeared, wrapped in his cloak

'Be female' she directed to her still flat stomach as she turned to the stairs of the girls dorm 'please, please be a daughter'

'Mental' Emmet grinned 'that's the Beth I know and am slightly fond of'

'Gross Rupert' Beth yelled 'And yes you can have a fag, since I'm off them. Damn you to all hell Weasley'

'Rupert' Harry asked Aisling

'A nickname he picked up, we don't know how, but it stuck'

Ron descended the stairs and glared as his friends all started to smile

'One word' He warned before he whispered 'and I'm telling that demon you called her fat'

Aisling just bit her lip as the others nodded half terrified of Beth's temper

'So who exactly are all of you?' Ron asked

'Queen Galadriel' Aisling smiled

'Legolas' Draco grumbled

Emmet promptly sniggered and roared 'Legolas what do your elf eyes see'

Beth giggled and roared back in a squeaky voice 'My cock cause I'm wanking'

'I'm Buffy' Sarah smiled 'and Harry's Angel'

'Say what'

'Buffy the Vampire slayer, you know the video she watched last night, before she tearfully bid farewell to Spike and Xander' Aisling reminded him

'Oh' Ron grumbled 'that crap'

'Never, ever insult Buffy near Beth if you value your testicles' Emmet warned 'and I'm Potter, just to annoy him'

'I'm Arwen' Hermione smiled 'Ginny's Christina Aguilera and Fred is Aragorn, George is Elrond, expect many, many long winded speeches'

He gave Sylvia a look

'Oh me, I'm Xena warrior princess, mainly because this top makes my tit's look massive' She eyed him up and down 'and you'

'Some git called John McClane'

'John McClane is god, honestly, Bruce Willis Finer' Beth grinned as she reappeared

'Aha' Emmet yelled 'die Voldemort, for I am Potter the prick and I will smite you down'

'I'm not Voldemort' Beth sneered 'I'm a ring wraith'

'Same dif'

'Voldemort doesn't have a horse' Beth informed him

'Blah, blah, he's got that ugly thing he rides'

Beth's eyebrows went up 'Huh'

'The elf wanna be in the one where the hot red head girl gets kidnapped'

Beth sniggered 'Lucius Malfoy'

'That's the one'

Draco spluttered, then gagged at the image his brain presented him, Aisling cocked her head to the side and shuddered 'Emmet that was vile'

'Why thank you' He bowed

'Why the costume' Sarah asked

'To appease Ron and scare the living crap outta several first years'

'I demand you die' Emmet yelled

Beth gave him a look 'Sod. Off'

'Is old Voldie scared to my powers' Emmet cackled 'Come on snake boy'

'EMMET'

'Calm down Beth, getting angry can't be good for the baby' her brother smirked

Beth lobbed her plastic sword at him, he ducked and grinned 'Nah, nah, nah boo boo'

'Why you little'

Ron watched half amused as Emmet danced around like a crazed monkey and Beth tapped her foot off the floor, not looking very happy

'Why don't we head down' Harry suggested

'I like it here' Emmet grinned

Beth reached up and grabbed his ear before pulling him in the direction of the portrait

'Just wait till she's getting you to move around like that' Aisling grinned nudging Ron

'I'll buy a lease' Beth called back

'Oh' Hermione sniggered 'Kinky'

Aisling gaped at her friend before smirking 'Yet again, I have corrupted'

'You know' Aisling grinned 'I like kids, in fact I think I'll have one now, on toast' She cackled and it managed to scare off the first year girls who were cooing over Beth

'So much for terrifying' Beth grumbled eyeing the punch, the spiked punch

'Well you could have come as yourself' Harry shrugged

Beth frowned before she grinned and dashed off

'I'm scared' Emmet whimpered 'she liked Potter's idea that has to be bad'

Ron just shook his head, any costume change was better then the big black cloak thing and plastic sword which she kept prodding him with before pointing in the general direction of the food

'Ergh' Draco let out in a strangled breath as Beth reappeared, dressed in Jeans and a t-shirt, looking seven months pregnant at least

'Beth' Ron gaped

'It's padding' she informed him 'Practice, you know, for the bad back and swollen ankles crap'

The opening sounds of D.J Casper's, the Casper slide was enough to have Beth and Sylvia dragging Hermione to the dance floor, Sarah and Aisling following. As the girls taught the others the moves the boys watched slightly shocked by the image of Beth, how she would look in five months bouncing around like a maniac, it became worse at the next song when she boogied around yelling 'Go bump, yeah bump' and stuck one hand in front of her, one held close and literally got down. The night went down hill from there, with Sylvia taking this as a starter for some dirty dancing with Draco, Harry was dragged bodily onto the Dance floor and sandwiched between Sarah and Hermione. Beth somewhere along the line lost the bump and announced her costume was 'a muggle'. Emmet and Ginny where doing a good impression of one person somewhere in the middle on the floor, Sylvia was on a table bottle of cider in either hand gyrating against Blaise Zabini, Hermione had really let her hair down and was pulling off moves to rival Christina Aguilera Aisling right beside her and Beth had nabbed Harry, the worst of it was that despite the fact they disliked each other with a passion they made a good partnering on the dance floor, Ron finally snapped at Beth's pulling Draco into the fray and grinding between the pair, neither seemed to mind either. He moved forward to pull them apart when the girl was pulled away and dragged onto a table

'Oh we're the Joyce country Celli band' The girls now on the table roared as they did spirited impressions of Irish dancers, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy Parkinson, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones several of the girls who had joined Sarah and the others, this song was replaced by something called the N17, then Galway girl, which had Sarah doing a solo jig, then Seamus and Emmet hopped up and the table trembled as fields of Athenry rang out. It became a slight riot when fifty odd students crammed onto the table and did the Macarena. The table let out a groan when Faint by Linkin Park kicked off and crashed completely to the floor when Limb Bizkit's My Generation let rip. Ron was moving before he even realised it and found Beth sprawled out on Emmet and Aisling, wheezing with laughter

'The only thing that would make this night better would be Vader'

Aisling who had been sitting let out a strange half wheeze half giggle

'O'Connell, Walsh' a very familiar voice roared

Beth shot up, ignoring the twinge of pain and stood gaping before looking down at her stomach

'Kid if that was your magic, then you so rock'

Vader was staring around him, muttering obscenities, Beth namely being a Whore bitch

'Hey' Aisling grumbled 'that's my line'

The Hogwarts students familiar with Star wars backed away; the others did because this guy looked damned scary.

'Bethany, Aisling' Vader strained

'Hello Anakin' Beth beamed 'now tell me, your hand'

'My hand'

'Yes, the metal one after the big fight which you totally ponced around in by the way with Dooku, when Obi Wan was knocked out and then Yoda did that I'm a flying ball of snot with a stick impression'

Aisling could imagine the gape Vader was giving the girl who previously hadn't a clue about anything suddenly recounting his history

'Yes'

'Does it vibrate' she asked

'Does it………BETHANY'

'No, no see I want him' she pointed to the wide eyed Ron 'Fitted with one'

'And you are'

'Her boyfriend'

'Oh so we aren't engaged' Beth huffed, she gave Vader a long suffering look 'If I was ever half as bad as him, I'm very, very sorry'

Vader looked at Aisling 'did she just'

'Yep'

Vader stared 'Who the hell' He pointed 'she know's the force'

'Nope, Magic' She grinned 'By the way' she grabbed George 'this is Mmmm George'

Vader nodded 'and Vader dear' He actually gulped as she stalked forward 'if you ever, ever make me think I'm doing something I'm not again, then I will find a way to destroy you, even if it does involve sending the rebels vital info'

'How' Vader pointed

'I'll just post them Ron'

'Hey' the boy yelped

'Fine, fine after all someone needs to mind the spawn'

Vader patted the boys back 'So you're the poor fool that impregnated her'

'Take me with you' Ron hissed, before cringing as Beth stomped on his foot

'Aha' Emmet roared 'Die Voldemort'

'That' Beth grinned 'you can kill'

Aisling grabbed the sith's arm 'let's just move over here and try figure out how to send you home'

'One question' Beth yelled looking at Vader 'Fields'

'Excuse me'

'Right you drag Tampax or what ever the bint with the weird hair's name is out to a field and the only thing you ride is a funny looking thing that could be the bastard child of Harry and a frog, uh hello was your light sabre malfunctioning because honestly, it was prime nookie arena with the girly flowers and view and like no one for miles'

'How do you know about that?'

'A movie, this prat is as bad as Aisling over those stupid films, that's not the point, now listen I know at some stage you procreate with her, so why not then' Beth considered 'Obi Wan was finer too, but then again, if you had cut that silly little braid off, maybe and when you went kinda psycho, that was hot' she smiled 'I like my men a little psychotic'

Vader looked Ron up and down, before a sort of muffled snort emitted from his visor

'Him'

'No, she's psychotic enough for both of us' Ron replied

'Blah, blah' Beth said waving him off 'I'm going for a walk'

She strode off and the others watched

'I should' Sylvia said from where she was sat with Draco 'but I really can't be arsed'

'She'll be fine' Emmet announced

'Go with her' Aisling ordered

'But'

'EMMET'

The boy frowned and ran out after his sister

She gave him a look as he stepped up beside her but just shrugged it off

'So' He asked finally 'any particular location, or just a mindless ramble'

'I'm hoping to get kidnapped'

Emmet shoved his hands into the pockets of his robe

'Why'

'Entertainment' She replied 'I haven't seen the guys in weeks'

They passed through the gates

'The guys'

As he was grabbed from behind Beth grinned and pre-offered her hands to the bemused death eater

Sarah yawned over her book and sent a look at Vader

'Why can't you just force yourself home?'

Aisling groaned 'It's not that simple, Beth got him here and somehow we have to get him back'

'Well I hope it's not a case of waiting until the kid plays up again, if it even was the kid' Sylvia muttered

'Probably was' Hermione informed her 'Beth's emotions have been running high and it says here a baby can sense that. Although it was more a hic-cup of potential power then an actual spell'

'That's pretty powerful' Harry mused

'Apparently mom blew one wing off the house when she was pregnant with me' Ron grumbled 'they where planning where to put my room'

'So it's just an amplification of power' Draco asked 'neither baby or mother are overly powerful, but together they are'

'Precisely' Hermione nodded

'But' Vader let out 'She is powerful, more so then all of you and about equal with Aisling and him'

Harry stared at the gloved finger pointed at him

'What' Sarah squawked 'No Way?'

'Yes' the Sith nodded 'it would explain a lot'

Aisling nodded 'That it would'

Emmet woke to an annoying sound, similar to the one a coffee machine steaming milk made. He sat up and looked at Beth, who to his enormous shock, was actually stood before a coffee machine, making, yep four mochas. She took a sip of her own and then passed the other three out

'Like I was saying, every dark lord needs a good shot of caffeine' She smiled 'ah Emmet, welcome to the land of the living'

'Is that' Emmet was pointing to a pile of boxes 'A playstation'

'Is that what it's called' Lucius asked

'Yep' Emmet walked over 'and a T.V. and need for speed two, do you mind'

'Go ahead' Beth grinned 'Voldemort, Lucius and Wormtail have acquired these things to study them'

'Right' Emmet nodded before he began pulling out boxes 'Hold on, power point'

'Uh, by the wall there, I'm pretty sure this place has electricity' She tried a switch and the bulb lit 'Yep, fire away'

'And his is' Lucius asked as he sipped his coffee

'My older brother' Beth smiled

'Muggle' Voldemort snarled 'Why does he look like Potter'

'Halloween party' Beth told him 'And no killing him or I'll yell and we don't want that, do we'

'It's not good for my little niece or nephew' Emmet muttered

The three evil wizards stared at her slightly horrified

'Where are we?'

'The old Riddle House'

'Riddle, riddle' Emmet mused 'Oh Snake face'

'Yeah'

'It took you two weeks to figure out how Tom Marvolo Riddle made Lord Voldemort, until mom pointed out it was I am Lord Voldemort, then a week later you watched the movie, she went into a major snit'

'How exactly can you tell she's having a major snit' Wormtail asked

Emmet gave him a look 'I'm nursing black eyes and bruises. With an Enormous Snit everyone just hides'

The three evil wizards shared a look

'Which means' Voldemort asked 'You've only had a little snit around us'

'I haven't even had a snit yet' Beth sighed sinking into her chair 'I wonder how long until the others realise we're missing'

'Ron will notice eventually' Emmet smirked 'after he's had an hour without you yelling that is'

She threw a spoon at him 'I don't yell all the time'

'I've seen you with pervious boyfriends; I'm surprised he's not deaf yet'

The doors flew open and Beth groaned over her cup as Vader stalked in, Draco and Ron cowering behind him, Aisling in full grin mode

'I met Voldie, I met Voldie'

Beth hopped up 'No, my dark lord, back off. You told me I could have this genre and I'm damned well having it'

'You're pregnant'

'La di da'

'Ron will be so impressed if you have everyone, I mean I couldn't exactly see you having Potter'

Beth cringed 'I didn't mean like that, pull your mind out of the gutter'

'Why, I don't want it to be homeless'

Vader leaned against the door frame 'Like old times'

'No Ais, the gutter is its holiday resort, the depths of the deepest filthiest swamp is where your brain lives'

'Better then in my pants'

'Can we not bring Ron into this?'

'He ain't coming into anything yet honey' Aisling gave her a look 'well no where he ain't been before'

Emmet sighed 'Can I have some silence please, I'm designing my car'

'Fuck' Beth growled 'you're soddin car'

'Enter a minor snit' Emmet sighed before turning back to his game

'Ahh rampant hormones' Aisling grinned

Beth's eyes narrowed 'get out, get out I don't need rescuing, I always get home fine, now leave, and go, shoo'

'Why' Ron asked

'Because she's butting in on my genre' Beth glared 'and several of the men I called first'

'You're pregnant'

'And you wouldn't let me do Han, Luke or Vader'

'I would have let you shag Chewbacca'

Vader was looking intently at the pregnant girl 'Did she' he asked Draco

'Yep'

Aisling was rubbing her temples in frustration 'let me get this straight, you want the monopoly on Voldemort visits is that it'

'And Lucius, Narcissia, Sirius, hee hee Sirius' She coughed 'Lupin, Fudge, the Dursley's and….and' she thought 'Viktor Krum'

'Oh for the love of' Ron let out

'Why' Aisling asked

'My evil guy, my best friends parents, I fancied Sirius before you, I love doggies, I wanna kick ass, to see if Dudley really looks like a pig and to thank him for not letting Ron and Herm hook up'

'Well Ron didn't help'

Beth snarled 'are you insulting him'

Voldemort finally spoke 'Beth dear, in this light I can almost see the venom glistening on your front fangs'

Beth blinked 'You just quoted Will and Grace'

'I most certainly did not'

'Yes you did, oh my god, I warped you'

'Karen is funny' he admitted in defeat

Aisling coughed

'Screw the argument' Beth said waving her off 'but if you insult the father of my child one more time I will unleash all sorts of hell on you'

'Like what'

'I'll tie you down and make you listen to me singing'

Aisling's mouth slammed shut and she nodded furiously

'Good to see you agree with me'

'That's dangerous' Ron muttered

Beth narrowed her eyes at him and he clammed up

'Like trained puppies' Draco grinned

'I'm a cat person myself' Beth shrugged she though 'or maybe snakes, I'm getting used to them what with seeing Nagini a lot, she's cool. Lord Voldemort'

'Yes'

'If she has babies can I have one?'

'Certainly my dear'

'Thank you' she bowed and the others eyebrows raised

'What, I'm only showing respect; it's kept me alive hasn't it' She sighed 'well best be off, see you soon Voldemort, Lucius, Ratboy'

After the group had left Voldemort turned to Lucius 'Malfoy, that girl'

'Yes'

'Are we going to kill her' Wormtail grinned

'No, I wish to make her my heir'

His two death eater's jaws dropped

Emmet grinned as he sat down in the Gryffindor common room

'This way a fun night'

'That it was' Beth agreed

Ron coughed 'Erm yeah, I mean Aisling's in the hospital wing burnt out after sending Vader home and you two are practically best buddies with a psycho can see the fun there'

Beth gave her boyfriend a fond look and patted his hand 'you'll find out in good time'

'What'

'Nothing'

'Beth…Beth'

She tapped her nose and stretched 'Well I'm off to bed'

'Yeah I better go too, guess I'll see you soon'

'Bye Emmet'

Ron watched the siblings leave and shook his head 'Mental cases'


	17. Relationships: strengthened and broken

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: see chapter one

sorry about the formatting stupid thing won't work right

Beth groaned and let her head fall on the table as Hermione continued her 'this will help the baby develop properly' speech

'And swimming is a good way to keep fit and relax'

Ron snorted 'and get eaten, I don't quite think she wants to be eaten, although with her temper she might eat the Squid'

'I didn't mean for her to swim in the lake'

'Where else would she swim?'

'I'm not swimming'

They ignored her

'We could ask Dumbledore to provide a pool'

'That would be fun' Harry cut in

'I'm not swimming'

'Yeah' Sarah grinned 'but bloody cold'

'Again, not swimming'

'Indoor one' Draco shrugged

'Swimming, NO'

'Where though' Aisling asked

Beth glared before standing 'ARGH' she let out before stomping off

Ron blinked 'well that was uncalled for'

'So pool' Harry smiled

Aisling, Sarah, Ginnyand Hermione were lying by the pool Dumbledore had installed for them later that day while Ron and Harry attacked Draco repeatedly, Aisling occasionally offering pointers and tips

'Oh look, MY pool is a playground for torturing Draco, lovely' Beth said as she entered, before 'RONALD, YOU'LL DROWN HIM'

'That was the plan' Ron grumbled as he let a spluttering Draco get out

Beth shook her head and threw her friend a towel

'Get out now Ron, before I drown you myself'

He grumbled and did as ordered while Harry lay back and sniggered, a look from Beth had him hurriedly swimming to the edge

'So if I'm going to bob around in this thing can we keep the boys out, especially Him' She looked over to Harry getting out and became slack jawed, eyes glazing over

Sarah noticed and elbowed her only to get waved off

'Beth' Ron yelled

She blinked and then gagged 'EWW, GROSS, GAH, OH GOD I'M GOING ASKING SEVERUS FOR SOMETHING TO WASH MY EYES OUT WITH, GROSS' Aisling snickered as her friend entered into a cringe fit the like of which hadn't been seen since the Xizor incident 'AHH HELP, MY BRAIN IS MELTING, EWW, EWW, EWW, ICKY GROSS POTTER, OF ALL PEOPLE, KILL ME NOW, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH'

Harry blinked 'What'

'Ick I was drooling over Potter, wrong, wrong, so wrong'

'Pity you didn't feel that way about Malfoy' Ron sneered

She narrowed her eyes 'We've had this talk'

'Well' He crossed his arms 'I'm simply making a valid point'

She stood 'Drop it Ron'

'No I will not' He told her 'I still don't like it'

She rolled her eyes 'well that I know'

'All I'm saying…' He began only for Beth to glare and yell

'Ronald Weasley, if you keep just saying I'll be a single mother and you'll be worse then dead'

'How exactly would that happen' He questioned before stepping back at the look on her face

'Believe me Ronald, I could make it happen. Aisling isn't the only psychotic one in this little trio' the girl peeked over her magazine with a pretty evil look on her face

'There are seven of us' Harry pointed out

'Sarah, Aisling and I you nimrod' Beth huffed 'god brains really aren't wasted on you'

'Hey'

'What Potty, so the scar fried your brain' She froze then smacked Draco 'is snarkiness a bloody STD'

'A what' He asked rubbing his head 'and don't hit me you ruddy little mudblood'

'What you gonna do, idiotic death eater' she snapped before pushing him into the pool

Ron grinned madly and Harry sniggered as the girls laughed before Draco reappeared spluttering

'Your damned hormones are going to end up killing me'

'Not the hormones dear, just the body they inhabit' she grinned before grabbing Ron 'come on lets hash this little Malfoy problem out'

'Problem' Ron smirked 'if having him around means I don't get beaten then we keep him'

'He's not a dog Ron'

'Nope' they heard as the door shut 'He's the amazing bouncing Ferret'

'Drowned rat more like' Aisling muttered before she looked over Harry 'I wonder'

'What?' Sarah asked

'If Pomfrey is slipping hallucinogens in Beth's anti nausea potions, because Harry, wet he just looks like a skinny boy who needs a towel'

'Oh and you're the supreme example of feminine beauty I suppose' he growled

Aisling breathed out, calmly closed her magazine, slipped regally from her seat and then turned to the others before cracking her knuckles 'anyone of a weak stomach should leave, this is going to get uglier then Voldemort in a skirt'

The group were sat in the C.C.R later that night taking up the various chairs and cushions littered in front of the T.V watching a D.V.D in silence, Harry holding an icepack to a rather sensitive area of his body

'That's bull' Ron barked when it finished, Aisling shook her head as she went to put on a new movie, Two Towers

Beth's eye ticked 'shut up'

'Oh come on Beth, a day walker' He huffed 'so not real'

'Ron, seriously' Aisling warned 'Blade is her god, actually Blade is my god, he's just her Monday night fantasy'

'No' Beth corrected with a devilish look 'Voldemort is'

Harry threw a pillow at her and she grinned, sticking our her tongue at him

'Blade is a sex-god' Ron grumbled at that until she continued 'but as we all know that's a long list'

'Really' Hermione grinned, loving seeing Ron fume

'Oh do tell' Harry joked

'Well number ten' Aisling rolled her eyes and dug out her potions homework, she had just eaten; she wasn't in the mood to regurgitate it back up

'I was joking' he wailed

She ignored him and continued 'would be Voldemort, sick I know but the idea of a snake like tongue intrigues me, at nine we have' she shuddered 'Harry when he's wet, but that's going to fade, I hope, eight is Blade, I mean that chest, seven, sorry hun but Draco, definitely, Six hmm, Spike all that raw snarky sex appeal, not some much the season seven spike, but whatever, Five Xander, Four' she pondered 'Frodo, Three Legolas' Aisling blinked

'He's only three' the girl looked puzzled 'you've updated the list I guess'

'Yeah, two is Strider, he's so sexy when he's all covered in dirt and blood, and you know I like them rough and ready' she looked at Aisling only to find she was back in 'I'm ignoring you' land

Ron grumbled into the cushion in his hands, not liking the list

'And number one would have to be this absolutely gorgeous Quidditch player'

'NOT BLOODY KRUM' Ron yelled

'Eww no, and shush the baby can here you yelling' Beth warned 'remember the books. Now this Quidditch player, he's gorgeous, I mean drop dead and when he's all sweaty, makes me melt, the muscles in all the right places from all that flying' she drifted away only to get a kick from Hermione 'who is he, he's sounds great'

'He is' Beth assured her, before dragging the pillow from Ron's arms and snuggling into him 'I mean, you guys don't see him, well okay Harry, Sarah and Ginny do'

'If it's that Damned MacLaggen' Ron muttered

Beth looked up at him 'And he's got these really sexy eyes, that are all intense after a game, like he could grab you and take you there and then, and his hair, all over the place' she sighed dreamily 'course he looks pretty damn good in his school uniform too'

Understanding was slowly dawning on all but Ron

'Well who is he so I can go beat the shit out of him'

Beth gestured for her bag and after a few minutes rummaging she pulled out a mirror 'Fire away then' She smirked holding it up for him

'Me' he squeaked 'me'

'Yes you doofus' she grinned

'Huh' Aisling blinked

'Nothing' everyone chorused

'Ah, the usual then'

Ron stayed mute with shock for the next hour of the movie, until his hand moved under Beth's top

'Geroff' She hissed 'that tickles'

'Nope' he whispered kissing her head 'you'd better get used to it too'

'Oh really'

'Hmm, that's my kid in there too'

'Snape says I have the maternal instincts of a turnip'

Ron growled low in his chest, surprising Beth 'Git'

She slipped onto his lap and held his hand to her stomach 'Yeah, but you'll be there, while I'm freaking out'

'MERLIN DAMMIT CAN YOU TWO PLEASE CUT OUT THE SAP' Draco raged

The two blinked and stayed quite, contented. No one noticed Dumbledore in the doorway, as he watched them, Beth and Ron cuddled on the floor, Harry and Sarah cuddled on the couch, the Potter boy sharing jokes with Draco every so often. Aisling and Hermione sharing a cushion and popcorn. His grinned widened as Hermione dropped, her head going to Draco's shoulders and the boy simply wrapped an arm around her to make her more comfortable

Harry sighed as he sat down with Aisling and Hermione

'What?' Hermione asked

'Me and Sarah'

'Not a break up, not another bloody break up' Aisling muttered into her coffee 'I don't have enough caffeine or valium and I certainly am not an Ask Aisling column'

'No, no nothing like that, I just want to inject some romance back into the relationship. I don't want us like Ron and Beth'

'I would have thought abstinence or a potion might be more useful in that situation'

'I meant the bickering Aisling'

Hermione snickered

'But Harry' Aisling tried patiently 'you and Sarah don't talk enough to bicker' she paused 'do you to ever talk'

'YES'

'Chill, chill, man that vein does thump something weird doesn't it, makes your scar look worse, if that was possible'

'Aisling'

She coughed 'Well, I don't think we are the best people to ask'

'Your girls'

'That is beside the point, Hermione is dating a Weasley'

'Romance is a word not commonly used' the younger witch piped up

'I dated Draco'

'Money was his way of romancing'

'So what' Harry sighed

The two shrugged 'Soppy movies'

Harry groaned and grabbed quill and piece of parchment 'If you don't see me at dinner, I've died from the sappiness'

They watched him leave and Aisling turned to Hermione 'he's really going to take that advice'

'It's Harry' Hermione sighed like it explained everything, which Aisling figured it did

'But seriously'

Hermione sighed 'He and Ron aren't exactly the most…' she fumbled for a word

'Intelligent' Aisling offered

'Exactly'

Ron who had been sat quietly opposites reading a book on pregnancy looked up

'I'd be offended' he told them 'if you weren't completely right'

'Not completely right' Hermione tried

'I'm dating Beth' He replied

'A walking advertisement of stupidity' Aisling agreed 'hey, if I'm her friend does that make me stupid'

Ron showed some intelligence by staying quiet

'No' Hermione grinned 'it just means you have her around to make you look even smarter'

'Is that fair' Aisling pondered 'I don't need anyone else to prove I'm smart, do I'

Beth walked past at that moment, fresh from another bout of puking and looked around puzzled, before shaking her head and walking off

'I know why I keep her around' Aisling grinned

'Why' Hermione asked

'Because anyone that dozy always agrees to be fall guy if the plans go wrong' Aisling smiled 'oh and because she knows all my dirty secrets'

'Why do I have to sit through this girly fest' Draco bitched before grabbing a handful of popcorn

'To keep me awake and because I hate you and this will torture you'

'How devious Potter, surely you'll defeat the dark lord with plans like that'

'Shut up Malfoy'

'I had a date tonight'

'I thought Beth and Ron were in The Burrow tonight'

'Funny Potter, very droll'

'So who'

'Never you mind, Beth knows and that is enough'

'So we'll all know by tomorrow'

'Bethany keeps my secrets, as I'm sure Ron does for you'

'That's because he's my best friend' Harry's eyes widened 'you mean you two really are best friends'

Draco restrained himself from hitting his head off a nearby wall

'She was right the scar has fried your brain Potter'

Harry just glared and started the movie

Aisling was sat at Gryffindor the next day during lunch with the others eyeing all the girls as they entered

'What's your problem' Seamus asked her

'Trying to figure out who is Draco's new woman'

Ginny's muffled snort filled the room as the last song from the radio finished 'And next up for Draco, from I'm actually going to read the whole text out here 'The future Mrs Weasley, ha you should see the fucking rock, take that and it's the baby is healthy apparently, but man the weight of this thing, anyway my soon to be darling new sister play the C.D, I send 'Don't Cha' by the pussycat dolls for Draco and his new Lurver' so here it goes'

'Beth' Harry sighed 'is weird'

'No you waking me this morning at six am to hear what I was thinking was weird' Sarah grumbled

Aisling and Hermione shared looks

'What did you say' Dean asked

'Naff off you scar headed freak and let me sleep, you want to talk to someone go to Ron's bed and talk to Beth's teddy' Harry sighed

'You were doing what to Harrison' Beth enquired sitting down 'Check the rock, check it out, I'm blinging' She caught Aisling's look 'oh the teddy, yeah watch Tru Calling, then you'll know'

'I'm poor' Ron muttered sitting beside her

'That we knew dear' she smiled kissing his cheek

As the girls cooed over the ring Ron listened to the song she had requested 'Er Beth'

'Yes'

'Have you actually listened to this song?'

'Yep'

'Well listen again'

The others went quiet as the listened

'I know you like me (I know you like me), I know you do (I know you do).  
That's why whenever I come around she's all over you, and I know you want it (I know you want it). It's easy to see (it's easy to see) and in the back of your mind  
I know you should be fucking with me.  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me, don't cha, don't cha, don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me, don't cha, don't cha'

'Well listen to the next line Ronald' Beth sniffed

'Fight the feeling (fight the feeling), Leave it alone (leave it alone),  
Cause if it ain't love, It just ain't enough to leave a happy home, Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly), You have to play fair (you have to play fair), See, I don't care'

Ron nodded and Beth sighed 'His ego needs so much stroking'

Aisling clamped a hand over her friend's mouth before she could speak again

'Hilarious' Draco drawled as he sat with them

'Indeed'

'Malfoy, you said that crap from the Runaway bride would work' Harry grumbled

'Potter, we went over this, I hate you I'm hardly going to give you good advice am I'

'Advice' Sarah asked

'Nothing' Harry let out quickly

'Potter's trying to romance you'

Harry glared daggers at the boy until Beth piped up

'Draco's romancing Emma Flint in the year below us, you know the really quite girl who reads a lot and never, ever does anything unexpected'

'Bethany'

She shrugged 'I'll just claim Hormones'

'Anyone else feel like that is going to be the excuse for the next few months' Aisling sighed

'Did you really expect anything less' Ron asked

Aisling grinned 'I have trained you well young padawan'

'What did you just call me?' Beth yelped

'Remember Aisling' Ron sighed 'knowledgeable of star wars, she is not'

The two shared a smile and Beth rolled her eyes 'I better go'

'Why'

'The check up Ronald'

He blinked

'For the baby'

'Huh'

She slapped her head 'never mind'

'Beth'

'We have to go to St. Mungo's remember, for the check up, to make sure the baby is okay, healthy like, lacking your gene pool might help too, Well If it could have Bill's coolness, Charlie's manliness, Percy's smarts, Fred and George's sense of humour, be like Ginny and be female and maybe have your….ur height'

'Bethany'

'We have to leave soon, this is important'

'Oh yeah'

She shook her head 'All men are idiots and I'm marrying their king'

Hermione suddenly pulled a stack of magazines from her bag and just the sight of them sent Beth into a cold sweat 'Molly has asked Ginny and I to help you organize the wedding'

Beth cringed as Lavender and Parvati nearly sat on Draco and Harry to get a closer look

'My twin cousins' Draco began, ignoring the death glare Beth levelled on him 'can be flower girls'

'Are they blonde' Beth gritted out

'Yes'

'Oh lovely, I'm going to be lead up the aisle by the twins from the shining'

She stood 'I'm going; I have to give Dumbledore a letter about being gone for a week'

She stalked off and Ron quickly realised that he, as the father, was supposed to do these things with her, Aisling forcefully pushing him from his seat was another hint

After a few minutes of watching the girls coo over dresses Harry sucked in a breath

'Sarah, marry me'

She blinked 'WHAT'

'Marry me'

'Sorry, but no. We aren't Beth and Ron, the two so bad for each other they have to end up married'

'But'

'They're not that bad' Hermione sighed

'Yes they are they're like Buffy and Angel, Buffy and Spike or Cole and Phoebe'

Everyone looked at Aisling for an explanation

'I'm lost'

'Ugh, like eternal love with nothing but pain and a lot of arse kicking only Ron isn't a demon who will have to die or never have sex because he'll lose his soul and Beth isn't a slayer or a charmed one'

'Still lost' Aisling grinned, meaning she wasn't, but that watching Sarah get flustered trying to explain was reason enough for her not to help

'Okay, I'll explain in Harry mode. Ron and Beth argue, Ron and Beth break up, but can anyone here honestly say that the world wouldn't be right without them being together'

Everyone nodded slowly 'Still don't see why that is a reason to say no to Potter' Draco told her

Sarah shifted 'Well, I don't really think of us as 'a love to beat all others' '

Harry looked offended 'Hey, I'm eighteen' she protested 'I have a lot of my life ahead of me before I go off and get married'

Harry stood 'Fine, why don't you start this amazing life now, by yourself'

He stalked off and Draco smirked 'He's just sore Ron's doing something first for a change'

Sarah blinked a few times then shrugged 'See, Ron would have be stubborn and fought his corner, that's what makes him and Beth eternal'

'Funny view on love' Hermione sighed

Aisling decided to be helpful 'Cole, as in Balthazar or the source of all evil, Ron isn't the source of all evil, just the source of all Beth's headaches'

'That's not very fair' Hermione reasoned

'But that doesn't make it not true' Ginny smirked flicking through a magazine 'oh wouldn't she look lovely in that dress'

Ron was nearly knocked aside as Harry stalked past

'Hey….hey Harry mate, what's up'

'I dumped Sarah' the dark haired teen was fuming 'apparently we're not like you and Beth'

'Always arguing' Ron asked

'No, some sort of eternal love'

Ron blinked 'Well, I don't really know if eternal would be the right way to put it, I mean yeah I love her and I want to be with her forever, but I really doubt we'll end up joined at the hip for life, we will do things separate and stuff. Are you sure you want to break up with her'

Harry kicked a wall 'We have nothing in common, nothing at all. Every conversation is a stalemate'

'Beth and I don't have that much in common' He smiled 'Yeah the baby, man a baby' Harry glared 'right but we have different interests, which makes conversation cool, cause I listen to her likes and dislikes and she listens to mine, bitches about it but still'

'See, no matter how badly you two argue and even though she cheated on you, when you talk about her you look happy, you can't even say her name without smiling'

'Yes I can' Ron let out a breath of air 'Harry mate, I might be engaged but that doesn't mean you have to be, can't you just date her and find things you do both like, isn't that what all this relationship stuff is about'

'What the hell happened to you'

'Hermione bought me a book'

'And you read it'

'Are you insulting his intelligence' Beth snapped as she appeared 'That's my job Harry'

'Hey Beth' Ron smiled

'See, smiling again, bloody hell'

Beth frowned 'Emmet didn't leave you any thing funny did he'

'He' Ron sighed 'He broke up with Sarah'

She nodded 'Blaise will be pleased and Theo'

'What' Ron yelped

She shook her head 'Harry, Lavender is a nice girl, once she's had her half hour spiel about make-up, why don't you bring her to Hogsmede or Ginny'

'I dumped your friend and you're telling me who to date' Harry blinked

'Well to be honest, I couldn't see it lasting, no offence you're just too much like Chalk and cheese, don't even start on me and Ron being different we at least talk.'

'Sarah and I talked'

'No, you planned Quidditch strategy's, talked about homework or argued about whether or not I'm good for Ron'

'How did you know?'

'I'm not deaf Potter'

'About that' Ron began

'Forget it' Beth sighed 'that isn't the issue'

'What is then' Ron asked

'Harry needs….love I guess is the simplest way of saying it, you need family, stability and love'

Harry nodded slowly 'Yeah'

'And you're getting a bit mad that Hermione and Ron have it'

'Yes'

'Well' Beth bit her lip 'man I know Sarah and Ginny aren't on the best of terms but She loves you, she'd give you all that so ask the bloody girl out, plus it would be dead cute if the best man and a bridesmaid were dating, tell anyone one I said that and I'll hog tie you and deliver you to Voldie myself and you'll be naked' He shuddered, she thought and shuddered too 'Well, maybe not naked, ugh Gross. Now we have to go, see you in a week you better be dating her or I'll pull what I did on Aisling and Draco'

'You'll shag me' Harry asked dryly

'Just because you happen to look good wet doesn't mean I'm that desperate Potter'

She turned and began walking away, Ron smothering a laugh under his hand 'That was a burn Harry, that really was' before 'don't even contemplate it Potter'

'I'm not that desperate either Ron'

Ron nodded 'See you later'

Harry blinked; amazed he had gotten away with it 'I'll walk you to the door'

They got halfway when Ron blinked 'HEY'

'Epp' Harry yelped before running off

Ginny looked up as Harry sat beside her

'Yes' she smiled 'how are you feeling by the way'

'Fine, your brother and Beth talked some sense into me'

Ginny winced 'What did he tell you to do, die for her or let her cheat'

'Neither, they both told me that the girl I've been hoping Sarah was is actually right under my nose'

'Oh yeah, who'

'You'

Ginny had to grip the arm of her chair 'What'

'Would you like to go to Hogsmede with me this weekend?'

She nodded 'Yeah, yeah I'd love to'

He smiled 'Cool, it's a date then'

Draco watched as Sarah's jaw dropped before she span around to look at Ginny, Harry was backing away slowly

'Remember Voldemort's comment about Venom on fangs' He asked Aisling

'Yeah'

'Well Sarah is drooling it'

'Hmm, yeah. Gotta be Ron's doing'

'Why'

'Beth couldn't give a shit'

'True' He held out his yorkie 'Block'

Aisling snapped one off 'Cheers. So who would win'

'Sarah, hands down'

'Ginny has a fierce bat bogey curse'

'Sarah's got one hell of a punch'

'So does Gin, she did have to fight her brothers remember'

Draco felt his jaw 'Man if she hit's like Weasel king'

'Does Beth know you still call him that?'

'No, I'm attached to my balls thanks'

Aisling looked over when Emma let out a little snort

'Alright there kiddo'

Emma looked up from her book to glare 'just fine'

Draco shook his head 'Only Beth could have caused this'

'What' Both girls asked

'Me, Draco Malfoy sat in the Quidditch stands with my girlfriend and Ex eating muggle chocolate while watching Potter run away from a girl, Oh look Hermione's trying to sneak the Weaselette away'

'Fancy a Tic-tac' Aisling asked

'Draco's banned' Emma informed her

'Why?' Aisling's eyebrows had vanished into her hair line

'He got addicted a few weeks ago, used to hop around the dorm singing about them and going on about colours and calories, whatever they are. Gregory told me'

'I have an addictive personality' Draco shrugged 'oh now Potter, really throwing mud will only make her mad'

Emma shook her head 'Did you know Bethany wants to call her son Alexander Draco, if it's a boy that is'

'Ron would have a snit and how do you know'

'The girlfriend and best friend have to get along, harmony in the camp' Draco grinned 'also, Beth was the one who encouraged Emma to ask me out'

Aisling raised an eyebrow 'and she's who now Cilla fucking Black'

'Is that a relation of yours Draco' Emma asked

'No' He replied

'She's a muggle television presenter who gets people together on dates'

The two purebloods just shook their heads before all three smirked at Harry who had flown up to them, Ginny and Hermione had made a break for it and were running like a pissed off Aisling was hot on their tails, Harry said this and got a smack for his troubles. Sarah was stood in the middle of the pitch glaring up at them

'YOU CAN'T STAY UP THERE FOREVER POTTER'

'Wanna bet' He muttered sitting beside Aisling 'she'll go soon; she has the attention span of a goldfish'

'No that's Beth' Draco grinned 'Sarah's the pit-bull remember'

Harry gulped 'I don't understand'

'Well everyone knows that her relationship with the Weasley girl is as frosty as yours and Draco's used to be, you can hardly expect her to be understanding' Emma shrugged

Harry gave her a look 'er thanks'

'Is Beth entirely sure she's marrying our king' Draco asked

Emma gave him a strange look 'Your king'

'Oh Beth said something like men are idiots I'm marrying the king' Aisling shrugged

'So your calling yourself an idiot' Emma smirked

'Er, I…that is to say'

'Draco' Aisling grinned 'A closed mouth gathers no feet'

Harry got a confused look on his face as the Slytherin's laughed

'I'm gonna make an uh…' He gestured to his broom

'Desperate escape' Emma offered

'Yeah something like that'

'We should be heading in too' Aisling said standing 'maybe use this Beth free opportunity to not have detentions'

'A free evening' Draco gaped 'now that would be new'

Next morning Ginny blinked as an owl landed in front of her and Harry. She carefully took the letter and waited until Aisling who had all but vaulted tables to get to them was sat beside Hermione and a cooled down Sarah, Draco with her before reading it

'It's from Ron'

Hey Harry and probably everyone else,

I hate London if I have to look at one more bloody wedding dress I'm going to scream and don't even start me on the baby stuff. Beth had her exam today and everything is fine, couldn't make out a bloody thing but the mediwitch said all was good so I have to trust her. Beth did her driving test as well, where that sudden plan came out of is beyond me, but she passed so we're going looking at cars tomorrow, seems little miss crafty had placed some sort of victim of kidnap claim with the ministry and won, twice. I have a feeling she's going to be trying to get kidnapped a lot, but if it means I'm rich so what. Oww just got slapped for that. She says hi and say 306 not that I have a clue what that is'

Ginny looked at Aisling

'It's a car' Aisling told them 'and a small one at that, which means cramped'

'Harry hope you've taken our advice, and aren't in the hospital wing, Malfoy Beth says your to get Blaise to suck up his Italian courage and ask Sarah out

Harry, this is Beth by the way, I'll talk to Sarah okay, so ask the damned girl out or I swear. Wedding is on the 20th of December so Hermione please, please start some sorts of plans before I throttle my mum and Molly and Draco your eighteen the day after, I can't get drunk so you are getting rat arsed. Sarah, Gin, Herm, Aisling, Draco will you be bridesmaids, joking about D, not the rest of you. Harry guess where we want you. Anyway gotta go Ron's humping my leg, oh wait he was sat on my tweezers, you should see him, looks like he might pass out. Talk to ya all soon

Beth and Ron xxxxx'

Everyone looked up in shock

'December' Hermione squeaked 'man that's fast'

'Well she's not really one to wait on things' Sarah shrugged

'Yeah when that girl gets an idea' Draco shuddered 'I usually end up getting bitten in the ass'

Beth was stood looking at C.D's when a guy with bright red hair walked past

'Hmm' she muttered as she rubbed her stomach 'wonder what Dray would look like with that hair'

Draco's head tingled and he ruffled his hair only to notice that everyone and he meant everyone was staring, holding back sniggers as they did

'What' he asked slowly

'Your hair' Hermione said in a very restrained voice

'Yeah, I know it's all weird and washed out'

'No actually'

He grabbed his head 'What'

'It's bright red'

His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide, Aisling passed him a mirror and he gulped, before his eyes narrowed

'Beth'

'How do you know' Sarah giggled

'She called a being from another dimension here, this has to be her doing' He growled 'that baby is trouble already and it hasn't even been born'

Ginny laughed loudly 'I have a feeling my little niece or nephew is going to be just as much trouble as his mommy'

Everyone laughed until the true horror of a male Beth with Weasley genes struck them and then a shudder ran through the group

Every Gryffindor and Slytherin watched in horror as Snape paced before them

'Today class we will be learning about contraceptive potions' He grimaced 'Obviously Mr Weasley and Miss Walsh don't need to be here for this and due to the fact that the potion can cause miscarriage we must start now to avoid any accidents once she returns'

'Now I hope, futilely most probably that you are not all slaves to your hormones like the happy couple' sarcasm dripped off every syllable of 'Happy couple' 'so you should not see this as an excuse. The ingredients are on the board, begin'

Harry sighed and prayed that the day couldn't get any worse

He was wrong, something he discovered five seconds after entering McGonagall's class room and seeing the words 'Sex Education' on the board

'I'm going to kill that pair' Draco growled as he sat beside him unconsciously

'Get in line'

'Now class' McGonagall coughed 'I trust you have all paid attention in Potions. To begin we will learn about muggle contraceptives, starting with'

Harry had to suppress a groan as she held up a condom and a banana, then winced as Aisling in front of him rubbed her hands together with badly suppressed glee

'Let the games begin' she muttered

Draco whimpered and sank lower in his chair 'where's an attack when you want one'

'Well' Sarah grinned as they sat down to lunch 'that was interesting'

'I don't think I'll ever want to have sex again' Harry muttered from his hands

'Me little fella just died' Seamus agreed

'I still can't get McGonagall saying Penis outta my head' Dean shuddered

'I'll never eat another banana' Neville told them solemnly

'Oh you think she was bad' Aisling grunted 'try getting it from a nun and a priest and then Beth's warped version when we were eleven'

The boys shuddered violently

'You enjoyed that' Harry pointed out

'Puhlease did you see Draco squirming, that was pure entertainment'

'Parkinson was taking plenty of notes' Hermione giggled

'On what' Ginny asked as she sat

'Sex Ed' Aisling told her

'Oh yeah we had it too, with Sprout and then Snape, the Hufflepuffs were so embarrassed in Potions, Ravenclaws were all this is wrong'

'That's because they're all prudes' Draco offered speaking for the first time

'I've heard stories they aren't' Seamus leered before realising who he was talking to and looking away

'Emma paid a lot of attention' Ginny smirked before frowning 'and then Luna actually did the condom banana thing for Sprout whose hands couldn't stop shaking'

'Well that's an insight I didn't need' Harry muttered darkly

'We're back' Beth grinned as she sat, Ron beside her looked terrified, everyone just glared 'What'

'We had Sex Ed' Sarah told her

'And'

'It was because of you'

Beth had the grace to look sheepish 'Er, sorry, but why over us, I mean we're a walking Sex Ed class, I'm how you don't end up right. Poster girl and everything'

'Was it bad' Ron asked

'You're just lucky you weren't there mate' Harry told him

'It would have been slightly pointless' Draco pointed out 'don't you think'

'We could teach it' Beth smirked before giving him a look 'I was only thinking this morning how cool your hair would look like that'

He glared and she backed off

'Why are you back' Aisling asked

'Nice to see you too' Beth replied 'We're back because my doctor double booked, I'm due back in a few weeks'

'How did you get back so fast?'

'Beth, car, foot slammed on the go pedal' Ron supplied

She huffed 'Just because you've never driven on a motor way'

'That wasn't a natural speed Bethany'

She rolled her eyes 'he's been a little over protective since he saw the scan'

'Not that I could make out a bloody thing' Ron grinned 'but it was really cool'

'For you, on my end it was cold and I was getting prodded and pushed and told where to lie and what to do with my arms' she frowned 'reminded me of sleeping in your bed'

Everyone groaned and Aisling clapped Beth on the back 'I dub thee Anya'

'Not like that, when he's not in the mood, its all cold feet and fidgeting'

'Anya' Ron asked

'Do you ever pay attention when I watch Buffy?'

'Yes, to her tits and I especially like it when the dark haired slayer is in it, bigger tits' Ron replied 'like you pay attention to the vampire that acts like Malfoy'

'No, no' Beth smiled ' Spike is a vampire, so he has a reason to act like a heartless bastard, for Draco, it's a hobby'

Draco preened

'So car' Sarah asked excitedly 'what type?'

Beth's eyes lit up 'It's a Peugeot 306 2002, black with full body kit, tinted windows and ten C.D radio, the interior is black and silver and she rocks. I've named her Betsy'

'Betsy' Aisling mouthed to Ron who just shrugged, the girl decided to go to the source

'Betsy'

'Just a name'

'Well, everytime it started to get slow on the road, She let out 'hup Betsy, good girl' like a nutter' Ron told them

Beth caught the looks 'What'

'You named your car after a cow' Sarah questioned

'Bloody culchie' Seamus muttered

'Jumped up Jackeen' Beth growled in reply

Harry stood 'Well, fun as this isn't, I have a project for Divination'

Beth gulped 'don't you mean we'

'I thought you were bailing out'

She shrugged 'nah, might as well' she stood and gave Ron a quick kiss 'see you later'

He waved her off and they watched the two go before Beth looked back and winked at Aisling, who crooked an eyebrow before letting out a loud snort as her pregnant friend slapped the boy who lived's ass and roared 'hup Betsy, good girl'

Harry let out a yelp and then whirled on Beth who squeaked and ran

'That's right, run you bloody bitch' Harry snarled taking off after her

'Scar headed freak' Beth yelled back 'I'll feed you to Voldemort'

'Nice to see my best friend and my girlfriend get along so well' Ron muttered

'DEATH EATER BITCH'

'WALKING DEAD'

'MR. POTTER, MISS. WALSH' McGonagall yelled 'Follow me, now'

The friends shared a look and gulped before following the highly irate Transfiguration teacher out, a silence descended until every head whipped to the teachers table at the sound of a snort, Snape surveyed the room with a look, while hiding his smile behind a napkin


	18. Life with less hassle

Title: Life without hassle

Disclaimer: SEE FIRST CHAPTER

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is keeping up with my long breaks in between chapters, man I need time off work. Well Enjoy

The friends were gathered in the common, common room looking at Ron in shock

'Let me get this straight' Aisling asked after a minute 'Beth and Harry were punished for the insults'

'Yes' Ron nodded 'and because they fight all the time, which isn't helping the mission or something'

'And Dumbledore wanted Harry to learn more about her life, why she is like she is' Draco asked

Sarah started humming the mission impossible theme at that notion

'Yep' Ron flicked some parchment at the girl 'Shut up Sarah'

'So he sent him to Ireland, with Beth as his guide' Aisling said as she tried to figure out what sort of potion the headmaster could possibly have been slipped

'You're Ireland' Ron told them

'Harry's going to try escape' Ginny giggled, cuing Sarah and Aisling humming to the tune to the great escape

'Nah, she'll make him meet her family if he tries that' Ron smirked

Everyone thought for a moment until Sarah burst out laughing

'What' Hermione asked?

'Beth's Cousin Jason, when he hears she's pregnant' Sarah sniggered 'he won't ask who, he'll just assume Harry and deck him'

'But Dee and Michael will have told them, right' Ron asked

'Oh yeah, but Jason hasn't the faintest who you are, so he'll just do it'

'This is true' Aisling nodded while grinning 'But Beth will whack him one then, which should be hilarious, damn I hope Emmet records it on his phone'

'Is insanity hereditary' Draco wondered aloud

'Ask your mother' Aisling smirked 'it might explain you'

Draco launched himself at her and the two began wrestling

'Should we do something' Sarah asked

'Are you kidding' Ron spluttered 'don't you realise what this means'

'No' Sarah told him 'and I meant about the fact that Aisling is choking Draco with his tie

'Nah' Hermione grinned 'he'll pass out and we'll have peace'

'We have a quiet week' Ron grinned 'no arguing, well no more of Beth's arguing style anyway' Draco let out a pained noise as the Malfoy family jewels got a kicking 'no sniping and no more dragging Harry to the infirmary'

'And by the looks of that' Sarah smirked as she calmly taped the Slytherin death match on her mobile 'no more Malfoy's'

The group smiled and settled back to watch Draco vainly attempt to flee without losing his dignity

'This is disturbing' Hermione muttered

'What that Aisling fights like a man or the fact that Draco is begging' Sarah asked

'No' Hermione shook her head 'the fact that we're all just watching and not helping'

'You wanna try separate them while dodging the claws of doom Herm, then be my guess' Ron shrugged 'personally I find it' Aisling let out a maniacal cackle 'okay now it's disturbing'

Sarah hopped up and went to the portrait

'Where are you going' Ginny asked

'To sell tickets' she smirked

Sarah had to laugh as Ron slumped into breakfast the next morning

'What wrong, thought you were looking forward to a Beth free week'

'I missed her' He muttered 'you have no idea'

'I don't think we want one either' Hermione sniffed

'It was so weird, I had the bed to myself, she wasn't stealing covers, kicking me, I have no bruises from when she rolls and I get elbowed, Hard, no drool on my t-shirt…I actually had a good nights sleep' he grumbled

'Yes' Aisling said as she grabbed a slice of toast 'can see the badness'

'Do you ever sit at Slytherin' Ron asked

'Why would I, if I wanted to see apes and horses eat I'd go to the zoo, or eat breakfast with the twins'

The song on the radio finished and the whole school was treated to

'Why miss Weasley, a lacy bra what would your brother say' from an oblivious Draco in the studio

'I'd say I'm going to force feed him his own balls' Ron growled until Ginny spoke

'Draco get your bloody hands out of my bag and give me back my book, why I leant it to you honestly, god Beth's right you are the nosiest bastard in Hogwarts' they heard her giggle 'and dead too, look, the song is finished'

Draco made a strange noise and a new song started, when Ginny reappeared Ron gave her a look

'I have my Muggle studies Swimming trip, so I'm wearing my costume, do you want to see the bra' she went for her bag

'No cheers'

'I wonder what they're doing' Hermione grinned

'Beth has probably said something like, this T.V, this remote watch and gone out with Sylvia shopping and flashing about her bling' Aisling sniggered

'Or she's found a Liverpool match somehow and is ignoring Harry' Sarah smirked

'She's going at buy a jersey for the baby isn't she' Aisling sighed

'She'll handle herself first, probably every one, home and away she can lay her hands on, then handle big and baby Weasley and It won't just be the jersey, it'll be the full kit and if they do baby grows she will buy about a hundred and teddies, flags, curtains, lamps, wallpaper, mugs, quilt covers oh and of course anything even remotely related to Gerrard'

'Why me' Ron questioned 'why did I have to start dating the maniac. She's not having a Liverpool themed nursery, I won't let her'

'Oh she'll make you' Aisling told him 'trust us'

Sarah blinked as her phone rang, pulling it out she blinked before answering and putting it on speakerphone

'Beth'

#ERR WRONG#

'Scar head' she sighed

#WE WON#

'Won what'

#THE MATCH KANE HONESTLY, LIVERPOOL VERSUS MAN UNITED#

'Er that's nice, you do realise I support Man U right'

#NICE, NICE, IT'S FANTASTIC, GERRARD IS GOD#

'Do you really need to yell?'

#I'M NOT#

There was a brief scuffle on the other end before Beth spoke

#Sarah#

'Yeah'

#Ignore him, well apart from the comment about Gerrard#

A yell broke out behind her #STEVIE, STEVIE, STEVIE#

'Right'

#Say hi to Ron, bye#

She hung up and everyone shared a look 'right then' Aisling muttered 'two Liverpool fanatics on our hands, where can I get a man untied jersey, stat'

'I think I need to read up on Liverpool or ask Dean' Ron turned to the boy 'Dean, Liverpool, tell me all'

Sarah smacked him 'A West Ham fan is not the best bet' she sighed before turning to Dean 'Hey can you explain the name'

'What's so confusing' Dean asked

'Well, its just everytime I hear them mentioned on T.V they're called West Ham nil, weird name'

Dean sent a rude gesture her way and turned to Seamus while she cackled

'Well, Steven Gerrard is captain' Ginny told him

Everyone blinked and she shrugged 'She tells me about the scores because no one else listens, plus I think he's kinda cute and there is another guy, she just tells me to shut up when I ask though'

'Well I made a lucky escape there, she wouldn't dare try converting me' Sarah muttered before smiling and standing 'and now I must leave you'

She walked off and Ron watched her 'Zabini' he gaped 'and Sarah, I'm officially terrified'

'Beth and Draco are scarier' Hermione sighed

'Nah, they're calming down' Ginny told them

'Yeah, he's whipped' Ron smirked

'Like you' Aisling pointed out

'I'm not whipped' Ron told her 'I just do what she says to avoid headaches, subtle difference'

'Ah yes' Aisling agreed 'Hey Gin, is his name short for Moron'

'I'm beginning to wonder myself' his sister teased

Ron looked up from his Divination homework and blinked

'Er hello'

'Draco sent me over here to get to know you because Beth thinks we should all be friends' Emma told him

'And Draco's not here why' Ron asked

'To quote 'if Beth isn't near him, then I don't have any reason to be near him' but I think he's having trouble with his Defence homework and is working on that'

'No he probably just didn't want to talk to me'

'Why not, you're his friends'

'Beth is'

'He and Harry are friends now, and he studies with Hermione and Aisling, discusses Quidditch with Sarah and Ginny, I've even seen the two of you walking to classes together. It's caused a big upset in Slytherin'

'I guess' Ron shrugged 'but it's Beth's fault'

'No denying that' Emma grinned 'but I wouldn't be dating Draco is she hadn't changed him'

'Huh'

'I didn't like his I am better then everyone because I am a Malfoy and a pureblood attitude'

'He's still like that'

'Not really, he's definitely less pushy in Slytherin now'

'He's still a git to me'

'That's Draco for you' She smiled 'he'll always be like that, he insists on calling me Pippy, Marcus's old nickname for me when I was eleven'

'Why don't you just kick him?'

'I do'

Ron grinned 'you know Emma; I think we'll get along just fine'

'Yeah, Me too and if he calls me Pippy you can hit him for me'

'Any chance to hit Draco is good with me. Actually can you tell Draco my brother's are having a fancy dress party for the shops anniversary tomorrow, your welcome of course'

'Yeah' she grinned 'that would be cool, I love that shop'

Ron smirked 'oh really, well maybe I'll get them to give you some gifts to use on Draco'

Draco looked up from his very late night studying in the common room as Aisling staggered in, grinning widely

'Who is he' Draco asked smirking

'Wha' she blinked running a hand through her hair

'You have the 'I just got shagged seven ways to Sunday look, obviously you don't look as satisfied as I could make you, but that isn't of importance, so I repeat who is he?'

'None of your concern Mr. Malfoy'

'Don't call me that, I keep looking for my dad and his little shadow Wormtail'

Aisling snorted and began walking towards the stairs

'Omigod you're walking like John Wayne' he frowned 'when did I start channelling Bethany'

'Maybe snarkiness isn't the only attitude S.T.D' Aisling smirked

'Oh look I see HE managed to get your sense of humour in gear too' his eyes narrowed 'was it a Weasley, George'

'Nope'

Draco growled 'I don't like this; hanging around with all you…you…you females has made me gossip hungry now tell me'

'Nah, it's funnier like this'

Draco sighed 'Emma dropped up a message. It's the second anniversary of Fred and George opening the shop tomorrow night, Costume party in their place'

'Cool' Aisling grinned 'I'll have to get planning, night'

'Night' Draco sighed as he turned back to his Arithmancy wondering if Hermione would still be awake and considering a trip down, he could always crash in Beth's bed. Sighing he grabbed his book, Hermione would be the only one who could explain the chapter to him

Hermione blinked away sleep as the portrait opened and she shook her head

'I'm dreaming'

'No you're wide awake' Draco told her crankily 'that portrait of yours is a snarky bitch isn't she'

'Not about you being here, more about the fact that you're here and your wearing sweat pants and a red hoodie and your hair, it's, it's'

'Washed Granger'

'Down' she gaped 'and it really suits you'

'Not another one, Beth is always saying that, until I get it cut it's staying gelled'

'Beth could cut it' Hermione told him as she slid up on the couch to make room for him

'I'm not handing Bethany scissors'

'She cut Ron's hair and it looks good'

Draco blinked 'that was her, maybe she's missed her calling in life'

Hermione grinned 'Let me guess Chapter Ten is giving you a headache'

'A migraine more like, help' he pouted 'please oh wise and wonderful Hermione, please'

'Only if you help me with Chapter Elven'

'Deal'

They worked in peaceful companionship until Ron stumbled down the stairs to get something; he eyed them on the couch before muttering 'Never eating cheese pizza before bed again'

He disappeared and the two shared bemused looks

Draco woke next morning to screaming loud high pitched screaming that usually belong to the same twit girls in the horror movies that rang upstairs after realising a psycho was in the house and not next door, he hated those girls, cracking an eye open he glared at Lavender Brown

'Is screaming part of some insane morning ritual' he asked sleepily

'Malfoy's in our room' She yelled 'Parvati Hermione quick'

Hermione grunted as she sat up and flipped her legs over the bed 'I let him stay there' she yawned 'we were studying'

'Calm down Lav' Parvati sighed 'just relax'

'No man should ever see me without my makeup and hair done'

'I agree Brown' Draco smirked 'it's a scary sight'

She retaliated by throwing what was in her hand at him, he peered out at her from under the blue bra cup and smirked

'Argh Malfoy give that back'

'You threw it' he grinned

'MEN' she huffed

Parvati gave him a look which clearly stated 'yes every damned morning' and returned to straightening her hair, Hermione merely shook her head before running a tired hand through her hair

'You better go ask Ron if he'll give you a pair of Harry's jeans and maybe a t-shirt' she told him as she grabbed her towel

'Why'

'Because Harry's roughly the same size as you and you can't walk around in those, you spilt green ink on them remember'

Draco shrugged and headed out, the common room froze as he stopped at the bottom of the girl's stairs 'Yes' he smirked 'those three are animals; Granger can do things you'd never guess'

'SHUT UP DRACO' Hermione growled

He laughed and headed up to the boys

'Ron' he called

The red head looked up from shaving and waved slightly 'you alright'

'Yeah, need some clothes is all'

'You know where Harry's trunk is'

Seamus, Dean and Neville gaped in amazement as Draco went to his rival's trunk and started pulling out clothes

'Hey, I still have you Blink 182 hoodie from when Beth borrowed it' Ron said as he put down his razor and rubbing his face with the towel

'Cheers, I keep meaning to give you back your Reebok one'

'Yeah, Emma has her eye on it doesn't she and Beth's parents bought if for me, so if it goes missing I'll be killed'

'If you come up to Slytherin now with me' Draco stopped as he pulled a t-shirt over his head 'I'll get it for you'

Ron smirked

'What' Draco demanded 'what?'

'Your t-shirt, do you not remember Aisling getting that made for Harry'

Draco looked down and groaned 'Yes I'm a muggle lover, Lover to many the muggle' he read 'bloody hell I'll change when I get up to my room, who cares anyway'

Later after Draco had been escorted back, Ron harassed by the Slytherin's and Emma casting a few lethal spells on his behalf the Gryffindor boys were gathered getting ready, Seamus was going as a Gaelic football player from his counties team, Dean was dressed as the phantom of the opera and Neville was dressed as Batman, Ron was in his boxers and scratching his head

Seamus grinned at Ron 'you look lost mate'

'I can't find my spare shirt; I have no idea where Beth put it'

'Why do you need it' Dean asked 'we're getting ready for a party, not classes'

'My costume' Ron told them

'Is what'

Ron found his shirt hanging on the back of the bathroom door with a note from Beth

'Check this out guys 'Ronald if this get's dirty before I arrive home then deal with it, just think of it as dirty baby clothes training Weasley' man that woman is strange'

'Oi Weasley, stop dodging the question, Costume, what is it'

'Never you mind' he grinned before pulling on some sweat pants and heading out of the room

'Are you sure' Emma asked eyeing the costume

'Yep' Aisling nodded 'I know Draco's costume and this one will match it'

The girl shrugged 'fine, fine'

Sarah giggled as she helped Ron with the final part of his costume

'You do realise they'll kill us'

'So what' He smirked 'it's funny'

'WHAT THE HELL' Ginny screamed at her brother as the group met at the gates

'Hey Ginny' Sarah giggled

'You two, your, your'

'You and Harry' Sarah grinned 'only, not'

Aisling giggled 'Ron, I must say the skirt suits you'

He tossed her a digital camera 'get lots of pictures won't ya'

'Weird' Draco muttered 'Weasel as Weaselette, Sarah as Potter'

'At least you and Emma coordinated' Ron pointed out

'How'

'Your Spike right'

'Yeah'

'And she's Buffy, season seven, when they were dating' Aisling told him

Emma giggled 'cool'

Draco smirked 'yeah' he linked arms with her 'how about it Slayer'

'And who are you' Ron asked Hermione

'Lara Croft moron' she sighed 'Beth bought you the poster remember'

'Oh the boobs' he grinned 'so Gin'

'Can you not see the fangs twit'

'So you're a vampire'

'Ron, you are the person who has seen every Buffy episode due to your fiancées obsession and you knew Buffy and Spike yet you don't know Vamp Willow, she's one of her favourite characters'

'I repeat Gin' He smirked 'Boobs'

Everyone looked at Aisling 'Faith' she grinned before licking her lips 'off to find my boy toy'

'Are we going to this party' Draco asked 'or are we going to stand here all night'

'PARTY' the others yelled and began walking leaving him stood behind

'Hey guys, guys wait up'

The party was thumping and Ron had desperate need of the Camera in Aisling's possession, after all how often did he get the chance to film his sister drinking Draco Malfoy under the table, Aisling however had vanished with the guy in the Zorro mask, well one of them, it was a popular costume, Ron briefly hopped she had picked the right one out of the group

'Aisling' he yelled 'Aisling'

Heading downstairs he heard her giggling

'Aisling, camera' he roared 'Aisling, just throw it out really'

He sighed 'I'm coming in'

He opened the door and froze before screaming in terror

'Ron' Aisling cursed 'hello knocking'

'I knocked, I yelled, I bloody well screamed' He told her his eyes covered 'now hand me the camera and if Charlie's been filming you I'll kill you both'

'Cheers for the idea' his brother grinned

'Give me the camera, or I swear Charles mom will be the first one to see the video'

'You're no fun Ron' he grumbled handing over the camera

Ron smirked 'My fiancée is pregnant Charles my boy, pregnant Beth equals dragging me anywhere available Beth, I'm fun I just don't do it in the middle of a shop with big windows' he turned and walked off before waving the camera overhead 'this thing has many stories to tell'

Charlie blinked before gagging 'Eww Ron, I don't want to know, really'

'Yeah well keep your pants on when I'm around in future maybe then you won't get the illustrated version of your younger brother's quite healthy sex life' she started heading up the stairs

Aisling let out a low growl 'Ron you're putting him off'

'Oh what a shame….HEY GUYS AISLINGS SHAGGING CHARLIE'

'I knew it was a Weasley' Draco grumbled 'I bloody well knew, that that how could she not tell me, Emma tell her she should have told me'

'Why do you care' Emma sighed

'Because I am the great Draco Mal….ouch'

Every looked down at Draco and sniggered 'Long leather coat plus eighteen shots of' Ron grabbed the bottle 'Mickey Finns apple sours not a good combo I guess'

'MICKEY FINNS' Aisling suddenly yelled up

'Opps forgot she's like a bloodhound with this' Sarah grinned 'I'LL SEND IT DOWN VIA MAGIC, NO NEED TO COME UP REALLY'

'WASN'T GOING TO'

'Thank Merlin for that'

'I bit ma tung' Draco told them

'Say what' Ron grinned

'Ma thun'

'Can't understand you'

'Ma thun' he pointed to his mouth 'I bit it wi ese uckin eef'

'Really mate are you that drunk'

Ron suddenly yelled as Draco punched his shin 'MALFOY'

'Uck ooo easel' Draco smirked

'I think no one should heal him after all we have alcohol in our systems' Sarah smirked 'we could damage him'

'Amge, amage' Draco pleaded 'no car, ix me'

'Aww' Emma sniggered 'want me to kiss it better'

Draco hopped up eagerly and she took his hand and led him away

Potions was not fun hung-over Draco mused as he tried and failed to concentrate on what he was doing

'Don't blow us up' Pansy huffed 'just because you were out with your friends last night, doesn't mean I want to blow up'

Ron let out a snort from nearby 'wasn't our fault Parkinson, some one got extra curricular on the way home'

'Can it Weasley, just because your girlfriend isn't here doesn't mean we're all celibate'

Ron grinned and clicked his fingers in Hermione's face to wake her up, Aisling snorted and slid off her hand, smacking her face and yelped loudly, the reaction was instantaneous Sarah jumped and knocked over Blaise who had been leaning over her shoulder, Draco yelped and fell off his seat and Hermione reared back knocking Neville and Seamus's potion onto them. Snape glared at them and then blinked at the completely unharmed Ron

'If I get hurt Beth will kill me' he shrugged 'self preservation at it's finest'

Draco rubbed his head as he stood and they all faced Snape for detentions

'Everyone but Weasley detentions tonight'

'That's not fair' Sarah yelled

'He is unmarked and has a complete potion' Snape retorted 'two nights for you Miss Kane'

Ron grinned smugly at them all until from his bag came the high pitch roar of 'YO RONNIE PICK UP THE PHONE YOUR BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IS RINGING'

'Detention tonight Mr. Weasley'

'Dammit Beth' he growled

'Aren't you going to answer it?' Hermione asked sweetly

Ron sighed admitting defeat and answered

'Share with the class' Snape grinned, knowing Bethany would provide some unwitting entertainment

#Ron# Beth grinned #would you be adverse to a Liverpool themed nursery# there was shuffling #oh Harry, yes, definitely but don't let Brian pick anymore clothes seriously that other shirt is disgusting, you'll be in the uniform Renvyle lads blue and white check if he keeps picking stuff, now Ron, Liverpool#

'It's not a good time Beth'

#I'll take that as a, hold on. Paul, John, no Harry is not getting anything remotely blue, it won't suit and he'll look like your clone, man shopping with these guys, stupid dinner dances. So yes on the Liverpool#

'Over my cold dead body Bethany'

#Aww Ronnie, you know, dammit guys this dress sexy or Slutty#

#SEXY# was heard from several male voices and then Harry #even I'd do ya in that Beth#

'Tell Harry he'd dead' Ron growled

#Nah, really it's a compliment, we're pretty cool now. How's school, Aisling hasn't threatened you has she, how's Draco's hair, tell him I managed to get hold of a few C.D's for him, Potter back away from the leather, Squall you ain't. How's potions, man I really miss that class#

'Eventful' Ron gritted out'

#cool, cool we're going to a fun fare tomorrow, but I'm not allowed on the rides because you know pregnant, but if it's like last night Harry will be so funny on the bumper cars, he's lethal you know even though he got smacked really hard in the side by Emmet and lifted off the seat and when he came back down all you could hear over the music was MY ARSE, and but he was so cool and collected on the terminator which was so scary even looking at it, I have loads of pictures too, and he was so funny at the karting#

'Aren't you supposed to be locked up dealing with issues?'

#No way, Tina pulled a guy Saturday and he and Harry are getting along so well, the four of us are having a great time, and he gets along with my friends and family really well, Eanna and Ellie adore him, we don't even need the extra days, but hell we're having a nice holiday #

'Look Beth I better go'

#Okay honey, love you#

Ron blushed hard 'Love you too honey'

She hung up and Ron looked around at the others

'I'm scared' Draco muttered 'Potter's turning into her'

'Jealous more like' Pansy sniffed

Ron's phone rang again and he answered quickly

'What'

#Bloody hell Ron, chill out, just wondering what's Beth's favourite flowers, we're all getting her some to say thanks for cooking the big dinner last night#

'Oh, roses'

'Tulips' Sarah, Aisling, Draco and Hermione yelled 'Yellow ones'

#yeah that sounds more like Beth# Harry laughed #crap, gotta go, she's back from the changing…Ron you gotta see the dress, she looks so fine#

'Harry' Ron growled but his friend had already hung up

'Aww' Blaise smirked 'All of Weasel's friends like his girlfriend better poor baby'

Class was disrupted yet again by the jealous and irate Weasley launching himself at the Slytherin


	19. Harry's Irish Adventure

Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did

Summary: Harry and Beth actually get along, shock horror, as Harry get's to know her friends and family

Harry dragged his bag onto his shoulder and sent Beth an evil look

'Don't blame me' She snapped 'you started it'

'You whacked me, crazy woman' He snarled 'and where is this bloody lift'

'Emmet's in the pub, we have to meet him'

'Well at least that's something I'll enjoy, I need a fire whiskey'

'We're in muggle Ireland' She hissed 'it'll be a paddy's'

'Paddy who, what's that is it a friend'

'No, it's a drink. I don't know why it's called that so shut up'

Harry glared and followed her as she made her way up the road

'How far'

'A few minutes'

'I don't see why…'

'Why what, we didn't pop out of thin air in a village'

'We didn't go straight to your house'

She sighed 'Dumbledore's instructions'

They walked in silence until they reached the little village and Beth led him into a pub where Emmet was gathered with a group of friends

'Oh balls' Beth muttered as a tall brunette man stood, she dived in front of Harry 'Jason, you will not punch him'

'He got you pregnant'

'No he didn't, this is Harry, not Ron' She snapped 'his best friend, Ron's back at school'

'Why isn't he here?'

'He didn't get punished with this crap'

'Oh so coming to see your family is punishment is it'

'For Harry, yes he hates me' she snarled before a woman came up behind Jason and began pulling him away

'Suzie' Beth smiled at her cousin's girlfriend 'I love you'

'Don't mind this lump, he doesn't mind at all when he's sober, it's when he's drunk and looking for a fight'

'Tell me about it' Beth sighed as she followed them to the others

'Ah Harry, mate. What's your poison' Emmet grinned 'Cidona Beth'

'Yes and get scar face a Paddy's, he's been spouting off about whiskey all day'

'I'll have a bud actually' Harry told Emmet as the two headed to the bar

'So, little Beth is pregnant' one of the men smiled

'Yes Noel and before you ask, Ron's back at school' She grunted as someone smacked shoulders with her and turned to glare 'watch it fat arse'

The dark haired girl sent her a look and went straight for Harry

'Hey' Sharon smiled

'Er' Harry said 'do I know you'

'Harry' Sharon gaped 'we spent a week together'

'Must have been the week no one remembers' Harry told her 'so I'm sorry'

'But, it's me, Sharon'

Harry shook his head 'I honestly don't know you'

'Shove off Sharon, the guy has pretty much said he's not interested and as far as I remember he's dating Sarah, go bother some other poor lad' Emmet snarled before looking at her sister 'and take your pit bull with you, it's drooling on my shoes'

'You know' Beth said as they came to sit down 'you only spent what half an hour with Lucius and you sound like him'

Emmet shrugged 'I don't like either of them, never have. Now tell me all about my nephew'

'Why is everybody convinced I'm having a boy?'

'Ron's a Weasley' Harry told her 'it's obvious'

Harry woke the next morning with a splitting headache and the horrible realisation that he wouldn't be getting a hangover potion, grabbing his pillow he held it over his face and groaned

'Morning' Beth said softly as she entered carrying a glass of water

Harry removed the pillow and grunted before taking the water

'Here' she handed him two anadin 'supposedly super fast'

'How long do they take?'

She smirked 'A while'

Harry grimaced but gulped them back 'so what do I learn today, after all I've already experience the joys of pool, poker machines, football matches and irate Manchester united fans' he touched his black eye 'who don't like hearing your opinions on Ronaldo from me'

'I told you not to, but Mr I've got courage from my eight sambucas was all up for saying it. Anyway today you learn the joy of muggle electricity'

'Computer, T.V stuff I know from my own home'

'Nope, the Hoover, the dishwasher and the washing machine, we're cleaning the house'

'I am not here to clean'

Beth snorted 'yeah, like my mom will actually care about that, face it Harry, your helping me clean, end of'

'I hate you'

'Love you too, Har oh and by the way when we finish up we're going to Galway to watch a movie and do some shopping'

Harry groaned 'shopping with you'

'No with me and the boys, we're getting stuff for Emmet's new car' She threw some clothes at the boy 'now get up'

Harry muttered to himself as he dried the dishes at Beth's sink, they had managed to break the dishwasher and now he and Beth were doing it the non electrical way

'There, last one' Beth grinned as she set a pot down and went for a clean tea towel

'For you maybe' Harry growled

'Quit the moaning, you only have a week of this'

'A week is enough'

'This might cheer you up; Ron has a minimum of eighteen years'

The boy perked up considerably 'so, it's a Saturday here are we going out'

'Hell yeah, we Harry are going to Westport' she thought 'well after we go get the stuff for Emmet's car that is'

'Oh he's not going he rang when you were in the bathroom'

'Huh' she asked

'Man U match in the pub, we're going in Monday instead'

'Who they playing' she threw the tea towel from her

'Liverpool'

'And you only tell me NOW, quick, get cleaned up, we're going to the pub'

Beth grinned over her coke as Harry and several other Liverpool supporters howled 'You'll never walk alone' into the quiet pub, at half two in the day it was a bit early for the drunken celebrations, but Beating Man united was a pretty big deal, so she shrugged and joined in, Emmet was grumbling in a corner horrified that his team had lost. Beth turned as the door opened and grinned as her friend Martina entered

'Hey hun' the pretty brunette smiled

'Hey Tina' Beth called 'drink' she frowned 'why are you wearing an Arsenal jersey'

'Yeah, Smirnoff ice, in the bottle with a straw' she smiled earning a baffled look from Beth and a sigh from the barmaid 'and I wear it cause it goes with my trainers'

'Can I get a coke and a Bud too' Beth asked as Harry stumbled over 'you Tina are a freak'

'Thanks'

'You're very sexy' he informed Tina

'Uh…thanks'

'I am very sexy' Harry told her

'Can you make that bud a coffee' Beth called earning a snort from the barmaid

'Ya think' she grinned

'You're very drunk' Tina supplied

'Harry, you have a girlfriend' Beth told him

'What Ginny she's not my girlfriend and she won't know'

'I will' Beth snapped 'and I'll tell Ron, in time she will know'

Harry grunted took his coffee and went to talk to the lads he had bonded with

'Friend of yours Beth' Tina asked

'My boyfriend's best friend' the girl sighed 'for reasons unknown'

'He's hot' Tina grinned

Beth bit her lip before grinning 'well that too you should see him after he's been swimming, but then he talks and it all goes out the window'

'Are we going to Westport tonight?'

'Oh hell yeah' Beth grinned 'can you imagine him' she nodded to Harry who was cursing at a poker machine 'clubbing'

'And this is' Harry yelled over the thumping music

'Baby Guinness' Beth yelled 'Tia Maria and Bailey's, Drink it'

Harry gave her a suspicious look but downed the drink, before shuddering and glaring as she laughed

'Come on, dance' she grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor, they along with the others were in the eighties and oldies room

A guy tapped Beth on the shoulder and Harry smirked as she pointed to him and then flashed her ring smirking

'You don't mind do you, it'll keep idiots off my back'

Harry smiled 'its fine, Ron will love both of us for doing it'

Martina whirled past dragging two of their friends with her

'Look your woman'

'Sod off' Harry grinned 'I prefer the red heads'

'Same here Har'

Emmet appeared and waved a pint glass at Harry

'Quadruple Vodka and red bull'

Harry gulped and Beth patted his back 'We'll train you yet Harry Potter, we will train you'

Hung-over again Harry groaned and rolled so his face was stuck into the pillow only for him to meet Beth's back. He sat up frantically then breathed a sigh of relief as he found Martina and Paul were also in the king size bed, all fully clothed, Brian, John and Emmet were on the floor and Marc was in a chair, they had come back to Marc's for a party, Harry groaned as his head and stomach reminded him of the Walsh sibling's training last night

'Don't puke' Brian warned from the floor 'and if you have to aim for Emmet'

'Nothing left' Harry croaked

'You ate seven burgers' Paul reminded him

'Shut up, Pregnant woman sleeping, I had to help him puke remember' Beth bitched 'Damn you Weasley, if I could drink I'd be unconscious'

Marc lit a cigarette and Harry beat Beth to it

'Smoke outside, Ron doesn't want people smoking around her'

'He's not here' Marc grinned

'I am though' Emmet snarled 'now go outside'

Marc did as ordered bitching loudly about getting ordered about in his own house

'So what are we doing today' Martina asked

'The cure' Brian, Paul, John and Emmet roared

Harry whined and fell backwards 'I'll die of alcohol poisoning'

'Puhlease, just because you have no hangover potions' Beth sniggered 'we've drank twice as much in The Hog's head, and that purple poison stuff you guzzle is gross'

'What' Brian asked 'what are you on about it?'

Emmet grinned 'Well guys remember how you commented that Harry was saddled with a fictional character's name' they nodded 'Check the scar guys, that is actual living breathing Harry Potter and my sister is a witch' he grumbled 'pretty fucking powerful too'

'You draw one person into Hogwarts and you gain respect' Harry smirked 'Only you Beth, only you'

'Can it Harry, before I do Voldie's job for him'

'But ya love me really'

Beth smiled 'I love Ron, I'm friends with you'

'Good enough for me'

'Okay, now I feel sick' Brian gagged 'let's get up and head into Clifden, I have a vague memory of doing something stupid in the Cross last night'

'Could it possibly have been dropping your pants and chasing the pub owner down the road' Martina croaked 'someone, kill me'

'Okay' Emmet grinned

'Leave her alone' Harry warned 'I like her and it's rare for me to like Beth's friends'

Tina beamed and reached across to hug him 'Aww Harry, I like you too'

'Can we not have an orgy' Beth let out from between them 'please?'

'Aww' Brian pouted 'why not'

Beth struggled out of the pile up 'do you want to be a eunuch Flaherty'

'I'm good' Brian smiled

'MARC' was roared from the hall making all the hung-over people winced 'YOUR ROOM SMELLS LIKE A BREWERY'

'Shut up' Marc grunted as he entered the room 'so does your mom'

'Oh Harry' Beth beamed 'have you met Sarah's mom'

The boys eyes widened and he dived under the covers

'Wuss bag' Beth laughed

'Have you heard from Ron' Harry asked as the group sat on an outside table of a pub, enjoying the cure, or in Beth's case a nice, big milkshake. Martina had been called into work so they would be meeting her later

'No, peace is reigning, I just hope we don't get home and find out that Aisling has killed him' She shrugged

'Why would Aisling kill your boyfriend' Paul asked

'You have met her right' Harry asked

'Yeah' Paul nodded 'she terrified me……oh, I get it'

'Brian' Beth snapped 'stop poking my stomach'

'I'm just seeing if it's hard yet' he told her

'My fist is hard and I'll introduce it to your face' she warned

'Man if I hadn't known you for years I'd think you were just a cranky pregnant woman' Brian huffed

'She's pregnant' John shrugged 'she'll be worse, so keep you hands to yourself Bri'

'Did you hear there is a funfair in letterfrack this week, starting tonight' Emmet grinned 'we should go'

'Yeah but they won't let Beth do any of the rides will they' Brian asked 'She'd be tossed around to much'

'Don't mind really' Beth shrugged 'I can eat candy floss and hot dogs, so I'm cool'

'So we going' John smiled

'Hell yeah we're going'

'Oh Sis' Emmet smirked 'the G.A.A fundraising dinner dance is on in two days, we got you and Harry tickets'

'Shit, guess I'm shopping tomorrow'

'We'll all go' John told her 'Emmet and I can drive and we'll go see a movie'

'Cool' Harry nodded 'now my round, more milkshake Beth'

'Nah, would you get my some chips though'

Harry nodded and went back into the pub and Emmet smirked 'something tells me this week is gonna be fun'

'That was horrible' Brian grumbled as he staggered off the Terminator ride

Beth looked up at the long line of chairs that span both clock wise and anti clockwise

'I bet'

Harry and Emmet grinned 'that was so much fun, I'm going on again'

'Yeah' Harry agreed 'definitely

'Bumper cars' John demanded 'come on'

Beth sighed and followed the six over excited men

'Beth' She turned and smiled as Tina and James approached 'Hey'

'Hi Beth' James grinned

'Hey guys, you going on the bumper cars'

'James won't come on with me' Tina pouted

'Harry and the others are on it'

'HEY TINA YOU CAN SHARE WITH ME' Harry roared

'Go on, I'll keep Beth company' James told his girlfriend

She kissed his cheek and ran to join Harry

'This' James smirked 'should be interesting'

The pair watched laughing as the two were annihilated by the others 'oh man if Harry drives a car like that then he's never getting near mine' she frowned 'and I hope Fred and George haven't taken her out either'

Later that night Beth decided to bring Harry to the relaxed and alcohol free atmosphere of her neighbour's house. As usual the whole of Beth's village gang was present, Kevin Paddy the owner, Noel, Brendan and Sean. Harry had realised quickly that yes there was someone else in the world Beth hit as frequently as she did him, only she really meant it when she threw the remote at Sean

'Ah make tea Beth' the man asked

'Do' Brendan grinned

'Beth makes the nicest tea' Noel piped up

Even Harry joined in 'Yes, nicest tea ever'

'Kevin' Beth whined 'make them stop'

'Shush would you' Kevin told them 'I can't hear the movie'

'You've seen it seventy times' Beth growled

'Shush'

Beth growled then stood stomping into the kitchen to make the accursed tea, Harry leaned back to watch her and apologise when he noticed she had grabbed Sean's favourite cup and was liberally sprinkling in salt, he smirked and nudged Noel who snorted

'Kevin Paddy' she yelled head in the cupboard

'Yes'

'I'm eating your Pringles'

'Leave me some'

'No'

'One ah do, one'

'Fine one' she grinned 'but just the one'

Tea made she brought it out 'for Noel' she smiled 'and Kevin' she kept on smiling

'Harry, Brendan' she turned and glared 'and prick features, may you choke on it'

Sean grinned in reply and sipped it 'lovely, nicest cup of Tea'

Beth smirked at Harry as she sat and tried to ignore the seven thousand repeat of misery, his legs getting broken had lost all the humour for her

'Can we please watch something else' She asked before jumping as Noel yelled

'Lost at Snake again' Kevin smirked 'I used to be great'

'You did it at level one and your highest score was 250' Beth reminded him

'Shut up you'

Sean chose that moment to hold out his cup in her eye line 'Beth we haven't had tea for hours, make some tea'

'One dose of salt or two' she asked sweetly as she took his cup before smacking him on the head with it 'you want tea, you make it'

He grumbled but went to do it 'and if you give me the small cup you will be shitting cup for a month'

'Yes Bitch'

'I'd cut your knob off only I forgot my magnifying glass' she beamed

'Ooh' Noel let out and Brendan cackled evilly

'Any biscuits Kevin Paddy' the man asked as he hopped up

'In the fridge'

'CAN WE PLEASE CHANGE THE MOVIE' Beth roared

'Fine, fine' Kevin said drawing back 'which one'

'From Hell' she beamed drawing groans from even Harry

A cup was handed to her and she growled

'Sean'

'What'

'Small cup'

'Oh you didn't ask for that one did you not'

'Must you smile when you're being arrogant' she snapped

'Yes' he smiled

'Merlin you're more annoying the Harry and that is a feat' she told him before standing and going to the kitchen to dump the tea and retrieve the precious Pringles, Harry reached for one and nearly lost a finger

'Never try get a Pringle' she warned 'even Sean knows that'

'Huh' came from the man

'Never mind' she sighed before settling back and enjoying the movie

Eanna Jay Walsh looked up at Harry with a puzzled sort of expression

'Who you'

'Harry' the man told him

'Why you here'

'I came to visit with Beth'

Suzie and Beth just grinned at each other

'Leave my mommy alone'

'I will, I will your daddy scares me'

'Big baby' Suzie giggled

'Not helping Suz' Harry growled

'Oh Beth' Her older cousin Rebecca smiled as she entered 'is this your boyfriend'

'No this is Harry Potter, our friend'

Chloe her other cousin blinked cast a look at him and shook herself 'yeah right, not likely'

'What' he asked as he dodged one of Eanna's toys

'You have crappy luck having the same name as a fictional character'

'No actually' Beth grinned as she took her baby cousin Ellie from Rebecca 'he has the bad luck of being that character, how many times has Voldemort threatened you this year'

'They've become more frequent since you offered to pass them on' Harry smirked

'Ah yeah forgot that'

'Well I always knew you were a bit of a witch' Suzie grinned as she got up to make tea

Ellie wiggled down and toddled over to Harry before sitting on his knee

'Well hello there' He smiled 'and who are you'

'That Ellie' Eanna told him 'Pat, pat'

'Huh'

'He wants to watch postman pat' Chloe told him

'Well that I can do' Harry grinned

The four women breathed out sighs of relief

Harry blinked as he listened to Terri, Beth's latest to be introduced friend and Beth talking at high speed about, he frowned and listen

oh man he sighed mentally more sport

'Look Terri' Beth sighed as they walked from one pub to another 'I personally couldn't name even one person on the Galway team so I don't give a shit who wins the Dublin match, just leave me alone, I'm getting a headache'

'Ah Beth' the Dublin woman grimaced

Beth just groaned and entered the pub and made for the bar

'Pint of Carlsberg, Pint of bud and a 7-up'

'7-up, jaysus girl you must have been on it heavy last night' Terri blinked

'Yeah' Lucy the bartender nodded blinking

'I just don't feel like drinking' Beth huffed

'She can't anyway' Harry shrugged 'Ron would kill her if she even looked at the stuff wantingly now she's pregnant'

Second later he was wiping a mix of Carlsberg and saliva from his face

'What' Terri spluttered 'no, no tell me your not, ah Beth'

The girl smiled sheepishly 'uh yeah nearly three months but we're engaged and I really love him and he really loves me' Beth soothed

'I will be having a talk with this guy' Terri huffed

Beth nodded 'I can call him if you want'

'No' Terri shook her head 'this is a face to face matter, don't you worry Chick Terri's here'

'She's not worried' Harry grinned 'she's already planning what horrible things she can yell at him when she's in labour'

'Do you ever shut up' Beth hissed

'Nope' Harry grinned 'its part of my charm'

'You're so annoying sometimes Harry'

'Why thank you'

'You sure you aren't dating this one, you treat him like your other exes'

Beth frowned before smirking 'Terri did I ever tell you about the vibrating fingers'

Harry gagged and Terri frowned 'no and I don't think I want you too either'

'Ah'

'Terri's talking chick'

Beth sat back and pouted

Next day Beth and Harry were sat outside enjoying a nice relaxed cup of tea after Harry had been forced into watching Charmed again, not that he really minded, he thought it was cool but he was getting pretty sick of the 'why I think Chris is hot' speeches, his revenge was Why Piper is hot speeches, and the fact that the pair had bought all the series they could get their hands on, meant Ron was in for a hell like experience for a while

'So I checked and this is a black tie event of all the accursed luck and Brian says there might be some really boring Irish Sean nos music which depresses the arse outta me'

Their location changed but neither realised

'Am I bovvered though?' Harry joked in an effeminate voice

'Does this face look bovvered' Beth asked

The two broke into laughter and Harry pulled out a cigarette and lit up

'Computer says no' Beth warned and he stepped back

'We're outside Beth' He smiled 'and I won't blow it on your face'

'Good boy' she sipped her tea and then blinked 'what the huh'


	20. Beth does what she wants, again

Chapter 20

Disclaimer, see first chapter

Summary, not much to say, Beth and Harry are still friends, Sarah and Aisling are evil and Ron is dumb

'Voldemort is moving' Dumbledore sighed 'we must get them back'

The Professors nodded and he made the announcement that the two would be arriving soon, along with all their stuff and that it would take a few minutes for them to realize where they were before casting the spell, they appeared. Harry clad in a white Liverpool away jersey and drinking tea from a pink cup which read 'I'm a Princess', Beth in a red home jersey, also drinking tea in a beware the pregnant bitch cup

'Am I bovvered though?' Harry joked in an effeminate voice

'Does this face look bovvered' Beth asked

The two broke into laughter and Harry pulled out a cigarette and lit up

'Computer says no' Beth warned and he stepped back

'We're outside Beth' He smiled 'and I won't blow it on your face'

'Good boy' she sipped her tea and then blinked 'what the huh'

Harry had gulped and was frantically stamping on his cigarette

'But we were meant to be going out to the dinner dance with the guys tonight and there is a match tomorrow, then we needed to do more shopping' Beth whinged

'Yeah' Harry nodded 'We were going to have a huge dinner, Steak and chips and then go out for a few games of pool before we went down and I wanted to show off my suit, then the Champions league' he shook his head 'I told you I should have bought both Jerseys'

'Yes I know' She grinned 'but you couldn't'

'I had the money'

'I already got you one'

Harry beamed at her before hugging her 'you're the best sis'

'Sis' Dumbledore asked

'Well' Harry shrugged 'yeah, Dee says we fight like brother and sister, so we figure why not. I'll be watching you now Weasley'

Ron gulped and Ginny grinned

'And I'll be watching you Potter' He said finally

'Yeah, Beth this beady eye will watch you every move' Ginny joked

Harry and Beth shared looks before bursting out with 'Am I bovvered though' and laughing lightly

Aisling turned to look at Dumbledore 'What have you done' She asked incredulously

The two made their way to sit down and were about to tuck into some food when Beth was presented with a file

'Er' she asked

'Your wedding file, Ron and the others have been fitted, it's just your dress' Hermione smiled

Beth turned her head to the side 'how big exactly is this wedding, because I was pretty specific small, intimate wedding'

'We'll be having it in the grounds, Dumbledore has given permission and invites have been sent' Aisling smiled 'Beth your marrying a Weasley, his family alone make it large'

'Without my consent' Beth questioned

'Ron okayed them' Sarah smiled

Beth muttered something and flicked a page before her head shot up 'Purple, I hate purple'

'It suited' Ginny shrugged

'Don't particularly care Gin; I wanted Baby blue, my one demand'

'It was too cold' Hermione defended

Beth muttered something before her face fell 'You've ordered cream fabric, cream. AISLING'

'What, you can't have black'

'I wanted the' she cast a look at Ron 'the one I gave you the picture of'

'It was too expensive'

'I have the shagging money for it' Beth growled

'Cream suits better' Ginny told her defiantly

Beth's jaw set 'I'm going to get on to everyone in here and change everything'

'You can't, it's all paid for and the clothes are all made' Sarah told her

'I told them' Ron swore 'but they wouldn't let me'

She stood and grabbed the file before stalking off, everyone looked at Draco, until Harry grabbed his cup and chased after her, Draco frowned then ran after them

'Oh crap' Hermione groaned 'she got two of them now'

Beth sighed loudly as she put down the final jar of sleeping draught, her back hurt and her feet ached, she could almost imagine what detention would be like when she was further along and all she could hear ringing in her head was designers, florists and caters telling her how nice pink and purple would be, how they would bring our her lovely pregnant complexion, which was as of that morning back at puke green. Snape gave her an almost please looked

'You're excused' he told her

'Thank you Professor' she replied not wanting a detention for being rude. Turning to her desk she grabbed her bag and pulled it onto her shoulder. Gently she slipped from the room only to dive back in falling against the door, panting hard.

'Miss Walsh, what are you doing'?

'There's a...there's a' She muttered as she cringed

'Please leave, I have spent enough time in your presence for one lifetime this evening'

'But Professor there's a dinosaur, a raptor outside' She yelped

'Why should I believe you' He replied. Beth stopped completely stumped for an answer 'Now you have a choice, leave or face two weeks detention.'

Beth whimpered before slipping out of the room. Pressing her self against the thick wood she smiled sweetly at the beast in front of her

'You don't want to eat me' she laughed nervously

The Raptor cocked his head as if to say, wanna bet

'I mean, look at me all fat, you'd get heart burn'

She was now edging her way left in the direction of the stairs. The seven year old in her that had loved dinosaurs before seeing Jurassic Park was fascinated and thinking #Where are the rest of the pack and why is he letting me move#, that notion terrified her even more, if possible.

'Tell you what you can eat Ron, he's my boyfriend. Nice and tall and muscled and cute and we're going to have a ba...okay maybe not Ron, I'll need him for nappies what about Aisling,' Beth stopped a thought flashing through her fear addled mind

'Oh I bet you know exactly who Aisling and Sarah are. And uh' She pulled her wand free

'Petrificus totalus'

The raptor froze mid lunge and Beth ran screaming all the way to the common Room, aware that the thing was now following.

'Cannons Rule' She screeched at the portrait which flew open scrabbling in Beth looked back to see the Raptor appear around the corner. She let lose a scream and dashed into the common room throwing herself onto Ron's knees

'And it's the same size as me, and it could have ate me, oh god and I could feel it's breath, it stank and he tried to EAT ME' She whimpered and Ron who had recovered from the shock of suddenly having a lap full of Beth looked down at her

'What's wrong?'

'A raptor, in the hall' she whimpered burying her face in his neck 'He wanted to eat me'

'Raptors are extinct' Hermione pointed out

'Go tell him that' Beth howled

Aisling and Sarah looked like the last thing they wanted was to open the portrait; Hermione couldn't move for books, and Draco and Harry just couldn't be bothered

'Fine, I'll be the brave boyfriend, I'll look'

'No he'll eat you' Beth yelped

Ron moved her regardless and made his way to the portrait. Pushing it open he spoke

'See Beth not...Omigod'

Ron beat the record in speed as he crossed the room and vaulted the sofa.

'It's real' He yelled

'And it's in here'

Beth stood and pointed to Ron 'Him, eat him, just like I said' She then dived behind Draco 'or this guy'

The raptor began to move forward

'Help' Beth screamed Sarah shot forward out of her seat and joined Ron behind the sofa; Aisling looked torn between sniggering and running.

'Oh god' Hermione growled 'Finite incatantum'

With that the creature disappeared

'What was that' Draco asked 'and which one of you summoned it here'

Sarah and Aisling traded proud smirks

'A joint effort' Sarah told them as she went back to her seat.

'Yeah she's just so fun to mess with' Aisling giggled

'It could have hurt someone' Harry told them

'She's pregnant' Ron bellowed

'Nah, see we've had it about two weeks now. Trained it to hunt Beth only'

'You were trying to kill me' Beth raged

'No it would have vanished if it tried to bite you, plus your so thick skinned he'd break his teeth if he did bite you' Aisling shrugged 'Harmless'

'Tried to eat me in the hall and no vanish' Beth grumbled 'was that your way of terrifying me into agreeing to that bloody fabric'

'If that's harmless' Ron muttered taking his seat again and pulling Beth protectively to him 'Then I'd hate to see you trying for blood. Look leave her alone for nine months that's all I ask'

Beth glared at the pair grumpily wondering about revenge when Ron yawned loudly

'I'm gonna head up to bed, coming Beth'

'Sure, Raptor can't climb stairs as far as I know' She shrugged and together they headed up stairs

'You two are dangerous' Harry glared 'she could have been hurt'

'She's gonna get us good for that' Aisling sighed

'Yep' Sarah smiled

'But just think of the fun we'll having getting her back' Aisling added

'BY THE WAY GIRLS DID I TELL YOU I WANT YOU BOTH AT THE BIRTH'

They gulped, horrified

'Can't you three ever not play pranks on each' Hermione asked

'No' Sarah smirked getting over the fear, Beth wouldn't want anyone present hell she didn't want to be present 'And you gotta admit life is just that little more exciting because of it'

Draco yawned suddenly and spoke 'Weasley may have had a good idea, Aisling perhaps we should head back to the common room'

'Yeah I guess after all potions first class tomorrow' She sighed standing

'Exactly' Draco said as he stood as well 'Till tomorrow'

'Yeah c-ya' Sarah waved

'Bye' Harry grunted

'Night' Hermione yawned

'C-ya tomorrow' Aisling smiled before leading Draco out of Gryffindor. Sarah wandered off soon after, Harry going too and Hermione was gathering her books when Beth reappeared

'Hey, what's wrong?'

'Uh, feel all weird; I'm going down to Madame Pomfrey'

'And Ron'

'Guy talk' Beth sighed 'Well Seamus's version anyway, I see Lavenders underwear, I don't need to hear about it in sordid details and I know that eventually Ron will forget I'm there and start telling them things and then we argue and it's not pretty'

Hermione gagged 'talk to you tomorrow'

'Yeah, night'

Blaise Zabini looked up as Beth slid into the seat opposite him

'Zabini'

'Walsh'

'I have a small proposition'

He smirked and closed his book 'Oh do tell'

Lavender gulped as Beth entered the room later

'Hey' she squeaked only succeeding in making Beth narrow her eyes

'Lavender' she asked 'what's wrong'

'Nothing' the girl smiled

'Riight' she nodded 'so where's Hermione'

'Around' Lavender giggled nervously

'Brown' Beth growled

'She's gone with the others to fight Voldemort'

Parvati snorted 'Ron wins five sickles for that'

'He bet on how long it would take her to spill' Beth blinked

'Yeah, Harry actually had some belief in her'

'It's official he's spent too much time with my friends, blonde women can do no wrong, the world is doomed'

'Have you something against blondes' Lavender demanded

'No, no I have something against guys who think if they agree with blondes they'll get laid' she frowned 'oh and blonde guys who think because they're blonde they'll get laid'

'But your friends with Draco' Parvati pointed out

Beth made a face 'Yeah, huh, weird'

'She'll be fuming' Ron hissed as he wiped his rain covered face, Voldemort was on the move and Harry had disobeyed an order and gone out to hunt him, the others with him, all but Beth

'She's pregnant, I'm not bringing her out here' Harry hissed

Draco gripped his wand, bemused by the fact that he was with Harry and Co about to fight the dark lord and possibly his own father and nodded 'they're going in'

Harry looked to where the girls were hidden and nodded, together the groups moved forward

Harry woke to screaming

'YOU COULD HAVE DIED RONALD, HOW FOOLISH ARE YOU'

'What' He whispered

'You were knocked out, the order came, but Ron pulled a stunt, it took out Fenrir Greyback, but Beth's not seeing that' Hermione supplied

'ARGH IF I WANTED TO MARRY A DEAD MAN I'D BE WITH A VAMPIRE, I'M PREGNANT NUMB NUTS I DON'T WANT TO BE A SINGLE MOTHER, AISLING I'M GOING TO SUNNYDALE, SPIKE HERE I COME'

She stalked out and everyone breathed a sigh of relief

'Wait a minute' Ron grumbled 'Isn't Spike the Malfoy look alike'

'Yes Ron' Sarah sighed

Beth returned and sat beside Ron, they began talking quietly until Beth turned to Harry

'What did you yell at Snape?'

'Er' The boy flushed 'nothing'

'You quoted Tommy Tiernan'

'No'

'You yelled up your man arse didn't you'

Harry coloured 'Er, yeah'

Beth sniggered 'We'll have to educate the others soon'

'Up your man arse' Hermione asked lips pursed

'Well' Sarah coughed 'it was more of an UP YOU MAN ARSE BAT BOY'

'I'll give you the D.V.D' Harry sighed 'it's at the end, he's talking about the Minotaur, makes very little sense but it's funny'

Beth winked at her friend and turned on Ron 'You never buy me anything and you were looking at that girl, I saw you, you were riding her with your eyes, I hate you and I hate shops' she started crying 'none of my clothes fit, I'm so fat, I have no clothes because they only make them for SKINNY BITCHES' she sniffled and cuddled up to him 'I…I'm feeling horny' Ron blinked and patted her hand only to draw back as she wailed 'get off me you had your chance'

Harry was in convulsions laughing 'Look him in the eyes'

'In the eyes' Beth howled

'Right' Aisling decided 'no more Tommy Tiernan for you two'

'Harry mate'

'Yes Dear'

'I dare you to do the Badger gag in Potions'

'Fine as long as you to the thick lads'

'Deal'

'Deal'

Ron froze food to mouth as fiancés voice rang out next morning

'Don't walk away when I'm talking to you that is like so rude'

He looked at the door in time to see Dumbledore enter, followed by Beth, temper well and truly up

'Oh god' he whined

'Love the t-shirt' Aisling sniggered pointing to the black t-shirt with the words 'All men are Idiots and I'm marrying their king' emblazoned on it in red

'Fred and George gave it to her' Ginny told her friend 'they are planning on doing a line of clothes like that, charmed to change depending on your situation'

'Hmm' Aisling nodded 'clever'

'Yeah, Beth thought it up, she gets half the money'

'I insist, hell no I demand a private room'

'Miss Walsh we do not provide students with private rooms'

'Draco has one' she reminded him

'Your dorm room is adequate'

'We're engaged; I am legally allowed my conjugal rights, I checked it last night when Lara Croft and suicide boy were off trying to kill Voldemort and I'm pregnant'

'Which' Snape smirked 'is proof that you do not need private rooms'

'Did I ask you bat features? Beside Seamus snores, Dean Wheezes, Neville makes funny squeaking noises and Harry has nightmares about purple penguins'

'Miss. Walsh'

'Back off Snape or we'll go find your chambers and we'll be messy'

Severus glared, hard

'Miss. Walsh this attitude will get you no where' Dumbledore pointed out

'Well being polite has gotten me less then no where' She threw her hands up in frustration 'I'm on the wrong side, Tom would let me have a room'

'Tom' Dumbledore asked while Harry choked and Ron held his head

'Yes Tom, Tom Riddle you know Voldemort the guy Harry has to kill, he's nice to me, he lets me boss around the Death Eaters and' she sniffed 'he sent me an owl congratulating me on my pregnancy, you didn't do that did you'

'Well I've never seen Dumbledore flummoxed before' Sarah grinned

'I'll put it nicely' Beth tried 'if you give us our own room, Professor McGonagall doesn't have to turf me out at two am every morning, she's seen things no teacher should see'

'Give them a room' The Professor called 'please'

'Miss. Walsh'

She set him with a foul look 'give me the damned room'

'No Miss Walsh'

'Well fine then, screw the sodding exams I'm moving to Hogsmede actually no I'm moving to London, better hours in the Diagon Alley shop anyway' she turned to stalk out before turning 'I'm so glad Snape killed you in the last book puppet master'

'Miss Walsh' Dumbledore tried

'Blow. Me Dumbledore, I'm going to visit the nice one in this war' she sniffed 'he might be evil but Tom is a damned sight nicer then you' she stalked out

'She didn't please say she didn't' Ron groaned

'She's just practically pledged her allegiance to Voldemort' Harry sighed 'that woman is in serious need of help'

'Nope' Aisling grinned 'the temper, then the tears that was a hormonal pregnant Beth fit'

Ron gulped very audibly before digging in his bag for the security chocolate that had become his life preserver, wielding it like a shield he ran out after her

'Badger' Beth grinned as she stepped up beside Harry on the way to potions

'You're perky' He blinked

Ron then appeared looking ruffled

'Eww' Harry gagged 'can't you even carry a hair brush so it's not obvious that Filch is going to have to sterilise yet another broom closet'

'You sound like Aisling' Beth giggled

'Well she's right' he stopped and looked around

'What are you doing' Ron frowned

'Making sure she didn't hear that, I'd never live it down'

'Renvyle' Ron sighed 'officially screwed you up'

'Nah that was your girlfriend' Harry grinned

Ron stepped forward menacingly and Beth rolled her eyes 'he meant mentally Ronald'

'He better have'

Beth waved him off dismissively and he actually stepped out of the conversation, Harry just about resisted the urge to make a whipped sound, see it was moments like that when Draco did come in handy, they would have to get Ron later

'Badger' Beth demanded 'for me, please, please'

He shook his head 'oh fine, see you all in a minute'

Ron shrugged and pulled Beth to potions, five minutes in the door burst open and Harry, dressed only in his boxers, covered in mud and leaves stomped it

'There's going to be a few changes around here' he pointed to the badger 'this is the man in charge now'

Everyone blinked

'You will address him as Mr. Badger and he deserves your respect'

'Look him in the eyes, in the eyes' Harry said madly

'Mr. Potter' Snape growled stalking forward

'Oh no, Merlin no' Ron groaned and Snape turned to see Beth on his desk, before she started bouncing up and down

'On the desk, on the desk, on the desk' she grinned as she smashed ink pots, glasses and vials 'on the desk on the desk on the de-ska'

'Get down Miss Walsh'

Harry laughed and moved past him, clean and dressed thanks to Hermione and handed him a d.v.d 'Professor you've just been punked'

'And the two of you have detention'

Beth looked down 'and I think we all have to redo out essays, sorry'

Snape got a foul look on his face and Beth giggled 'you look like you just stepped in Harry'

'Excuse me'

'Well Harry is lower on your list then dog shit right, so stepping in Harry would be worse then that'

'Mr. Weasley are you aware that you are marrying an insane woman'

Ron let out a muffled reply from his arms

'Well as long as he understands' Beth smiled as she got down 'then he can't divorce me, can he?' she looked at Snape

'No, but please do invite me to your house the moment before he finally snaps and kills you'

She snorted 'yeah right, I could so kick his ass'

Snape eyed her before nodded 'yes indeed you would'

'Hey' Ron yelped before frowning 'never mind, you're right'

'And if he did hurt me I'm sure Aisling could be very inventive if left too her own devices'

Aisling's head shot up 'who am I torturing' she grabbed a scrap of paper and began scribbling away, until Snape snapped it from her

'Fish hooks, large and small, Pulley system, lard, salt, pliers' an eyebrow went up 'industrial sewing needles, two large industrial cooking pots, four gallons of salt water' he grimaced 'barbed wire, plumber's piping, tarpaulin, chainsaw, heavy duty gloves' he gave her a look 'Rats, Wasps, Spiders! And underlined five times a Hanson album'

'Shopping list' Aisling replied brightly 'for the torture, I am getting to torture someone right'

'Not today Ais' Hermione said patting her arm in a consoling way

'Well' Draco shrugged 'not unless you find a death eater' everyone gaped at him and he shook his head 'no I can't believe I said that either'

Beth looked over at Harry when they were sat in Defence and frowned

'What are you doing?' he hissed

He was making hand motions at the Professors back

'Seeing if I can freeze him so I can escape'

'How do ya know you won't blow him up' Beth grinned

'You two on drugs' Ron asked

'I'm thinking about freezing' Harry told her

'Sure Piper, whatever you say' she said shaking her head 'personally I prefer the Telekinesis'

'No way' Harry told her 'Piper rocks'

'Nope Chris is coolest and the hero of season six' she sniffed 'even if he dies'

'He was born as he died' Harry reminded her

Ron looked to Draco 'I'm thinking of maybe letting Harry marry her'

Draco cracked open an eye 'for the sake of my sanity no, you and her are one thing, them together never'

'Pah Wyatt' Beth scoffed 'no way'

'Shield'

'Blah' she let out 'so what'

'Chris was a spider demon' he reminded her

'Oh thanks' she bit out dryly 'now I have to go watched Chris crossed so I can get pissed off with Bianca and forget that episode'

'Mmmm Bianca' Harry drooled 'lovely'

'She's a cow'

'You don't like her because she shagged Chris'

'Lucky bitch'

'So you like men with dark hair and green eyes then' he teased

'I like good looking men with dark hair and green eyes Harry' she replied easily

'Oh burn' Ron grinned 'wait, I have red hair'

'Yes Ron' Beth said soothingly 'and blue eyes, tomorrow we'll teach you how to tie your shoe and maybe I'll let you sit at the big boy table'

He glared before turning to look sulkily at the front of class

After class Beth wasn't seen for the rest of the day and Ron was on the verge of panic as he made his way to Dumbledore's office to see if he could use the floo, suddenly he was grabbed from behind, yelping he pulled his wand out and spun 'Rictus Sempre'

'Dammit' was growled and then Beth stood brushing herself down 'will you look before you attempt to hit people with spells, I'm pregnant Ron, remember'

'Well don't sneak up on me, what's going on Beth'

She hooked arms with him and smiled 'well you know how the bridesmaidzilla's are doing my head in'

'Yes, because they are doing the same to me, I don't care what the floral arrangement looks like; I won't even notice the thing. Man I'm beginning to regret letting you leave Attila the wedding planner and her horde take over the plans'

Beth grinned 'Good, because I have made alternative plan'

'Like what' Ron asked carefully

'Like we're eloping, later tonight, getting married tomorrow morning'

Ron blinked 'how the hell'

She grinned 'A little bit or blackmail, a little bit of money and a whole lot of threats'

'Who was threatened?'

'No one important' she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek 'we don't have to if you don't want too'

'I want to' he smiled 'but on one condition we still do the whole big ceremony thing; otherwise you will have to face the wrath of Grammy Weasley'

'Your mother warned me about her alright' Beth sighed 'We better head back up'

'So who's coming anyway?'

'Harry, Draco, Emma and one of her trust worthy friends'

'All Slytherin's'

'No Fred and George will be there as well' she smiled

'I pity Fred when Hermione finds out'

'I pity all of us actually' Beth grinned 'but I'm pretty sure she won't hurt a pregnant lady'

'Yeah' Ron said some what sceptically 'course she wouldn't'

The School was in an up roar, over the night Beth, Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise Zabini, Emma and her friend Lisa Jennings had vanished, unknown to the staff a small group of students were busy carrying out the jobs Zabini had given them. Molly, Arthur and the other Weasley's, minus Fred and George of course, Sirius, Lupin, Narcissia and the young girl's parents had been summoned up and were all gathered in the Great Hall

'Professor' Colin Creevey smiled shakily as he stopped before the group 'I have a letter here for you'

Dumbledore took it and read it before laughing, folding it and slipping it into his pocket before getting everyone's attention 'Students, staff and Guests, you are all excused for two hours to go and put on your party clothes and give the House elves a change to decorate the Great Hall. We are having a party'

The students, even Aisling and Co didn't need to be told twice

'Albus' Lupin asked carefully

'All is well Remus, now why don't you all go and I'll see you in two hours'

'But the children' Molly began

'Are perfectly fine' He assured her

'I guess' Sirius shrugged 'we party'

Everyone students, staff members, the concerned parents and several others who were as lost as everyone else were gathered waiting for the seven who seemed to be conducting everything to kick the party off when Blaise Zabini entered with a large group of Muggles

'See Marc, I told you it rocked' Emmet grinned

'Whatever'

'Ah, Dee, Michael' Dumbledore smiled 'A pleasure, can I ask who everyone here is'

'Hello Albus' Dee smiled 'well you know Emmet and Sylvia, These are Nichola, Claire and James Kane, Marc and Alex Kane, Sarah's brothers, My brother in Law Anthony, Maureen, Jason and his girlfriend Suzanne and their son Eanna, Rebecca and her Husband Gary and their daughter Ellie and Chloe, My family from England, My mother Mollie, My Brother Gary and his daughters Elise and Georgia, Martina Coyne, Helen Gordon, Brian Flaherty, Paul and Brendan Heanue, John coyne, Martha Donohue, Kevin Kane, Noel Mullen and Sean Fitz Beth's friends'

Aisling was eyeing the group suspiciously and Sarah was frowning

'The jammy bitch, she's planned an engagement party' Ginny growled 'without any advice from us'

'Blaise' Sarah called him over 'where are they'

'Lisa, Emma' One of their friends yelled as the two entered 'where were you'

They just grinned and shared looks, Harry, Fred, George and Draco stumbled in behind them, both carrying champagne bottles, ties from their tuxes hanging open

'Attention Guests' Draco boomed 'Please be upstanding and raise you glasses to'

Harry took over 'The new Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley'

Beth and Ron entered and banners unfurled under spells from Blaise and Harry

Beth cast a quick look around and caught the four livid glares being directed at her and Ron before she was over taken by Weasley's and Walsh's congratulating them both

It was half an hour before they managed to escape and Beth was feeling even better about eloping, Ron beside her was grinning like a fool and kept squeezing her

'First dance' a very over excited Bill yelled

'Yeah, shake it Weasley' Emmet roared

'Which one' Beth giggled

The music started and Ron proceeded to show Beth that all the lessons in fourth year had paid off. The slow songs portion lasted just one song and soon Draco was flinging a laughing Emma around and Beth and Harry were dancing madly

'Ronald' Ginny snapped making him look up from his conversation with Emmet

He gulped at the sight of the four women 'Er, I didn't…Actually I don't have to explain myself to you four'

'I do like her dress, it is the one she wanted' Sarah smiled only to get a whack from Aisling 'but I can't believe you guys'

'We're still getting married in December, this was more of a for us thing' Ron shrugged 'last night she cornered Blaise and kicked this off'

Beth approached carrying her four year old cousin Eanna and gave them a warning looks

'Bethany' Ginny said stiffly

Eanna smiled at Ron before pointing 'Baby'

'Yes' he nodded 'who's this Beth'

'This would be Eanna' Beth smiled before passing him over 'Heavy little fecker'

'Little Man' Harry beamed as he arrived 'how's it going'

'Tractor' Eanna grinned

'Yeah, it's really cool isn't it, maybe Ron will bring you flying later'

'Plane'

'No a broom'

Eanna giggled 'silly, Brooms no fly'

'They do' Harry told him

Eanna looked at the girls 'he drunk'

'Yep' Sarah smirked

'No Eanna' Harry insisted 'In the magic world brooms fly and your baby cousin is going to be a seeker for Gryffindor'

Beth glared at him 'Eanna, don't mind him'

'Seeker' He asked

'It's not important; now tell Ron who the best football team are'

'Tottenham'

Beth's eyes went wide and she whipped around to glare at Suzie 'Have you taught him nothing'

'Blame Jason' she shrugged

'Liverpool Eanna'

'Tottenham'

'Li-ver-po-ool' Beth insisted

'Man u' Eanna cheered

'Oh he's hopeless' Beth sighed 'I'll leave it till he's older'

'Gryffindor' Harry encouraged

'Hell no, Slytherin Eanna, say Slytherin Rule'

'Slytherin rule'

Beth cheered then realized everyone of her house mates was glaring

'Wha' she shrugged

Draco cast a sneaky spell and Beth smiled before taking Eanna from Ron 'go tell Daddy you're a Slytherin'

Eanna raced off to Jason who just nodded at his son's comment

'Eanna' Draco leaned down

The little boy nodded and turned to his dad

'Stupid Muggle'

Jason blinked 'excuse me'

Draco prompted him again 'Mudblood'

'Say what'

Beth leaned down and whispered something

'Draco's a girl'

Jason laughed loudly 'well now you make sense son'

'I'm a Slytherin like Beth'

'I'm a Gryffindor'

'Gryffindor's suck' Eanna informed her

Beth smiled thinly 'Jason, if you'll excuse me, I have a best friend to kill'

At that moment an Owl flew in and landed before Beth, she cast shocked looks at her friends before taking the letter; she read it quietly to herself before letting out a whoop

'I love you Lucius' she yelled 'You rule'

'What did he do' Draco asked carefully

'Someone forgot to take him off the Board of Governors and he has gotten them to grant us our own room, under the legal fact that we are married, ha suck on the Dumbledore. Also as a wedding present Voldemort won't make any more attempts on our lives for a month'

Beth grinned as Ron carried her over the threshold of their new room, it would be romantic if the others weren't two steps behind snooping

'Hot damn' she whistled taking in their living area cum kitchenette 'Lucius went all out for this present'

Draco opened a door 'Wow that is one big bath'

'Let me down, let me see' Beth wriggled until Ron let her down she raced to Draco and looked in under his arm 'Ron this thing is bigger then your bedroom'

Ron shook his head and smiled as Harry and the others snooped around the kitchen, then he heard the collective whoop of the sugar filled friends from the bed room, everyone followed to see them bouncing on the bed like a pair of five year olds, Harry immediately kicked off his shoes and joined them

'Playstation, Wormtail sent us a playstation and Bellatrix send a TV / d.v.d combo oh man evil friends rock'

'Hey' Draco stopped bouncing 'me and Harry got you a way better present'

'What did you get us anyway' Ron asked

'All the final fantasy games for the playstation' Harry told him

'I don't play the playstation' Ron frowned

'But Beth does, it's for when she's all swollen with belly and can't move around' Harry smiled

'You sound like Noel' Tina laughed

'Seifer, and Zell and Cloud, and Sephiroth and Tidus' she squealed 'all in my room'

'Rinoa' the two boys cheered 'and Tifa'

Aisling groaned 'No, no please no more Final bloody Fantasy, she's obsessed with Zell, we'll be hearing about him for months, she'll name the baby Zell if it is a boy, she bloody well got Darth sodding Vader playing final fantasy'

'No way Seifer' Beth giggled 'oh Dray, Har, plotting, plotting'

The two boys leant in close and when they pulled apart it looked like an arrangement had been agreed on, then Beth slipped off the bed and went to the D.V.D player 'Movie time'

Ron sighed knowing his romantic plans had just flown right out the window

'PIRATES' the three yelled drawing whines and grumbles

'IT'S MY ROOM' Beth yelled

'And we're going to kill anyone who tries stopping her'

'I love my bodyguards' she giggled before glomping Ron 'but I love my hubby more'

'Life' Ginny grinned 'just got a hell of a lot weirder'

'Wait' Beth grinned before darting over to her travel bags

'Legend of Sleepy Halliwell' Harry called

'Like duh' she called back 'then the courtship of Wyatt's father'

'Oh yeah and Hyde School reunion'

Tina smiled 'Oh my god, Chris' she leapt onto the bed 'quick, quick'

'Bump' Beth said 'if you feel like conjuring anyone then make it Chris Halliwell, the older one mind you, not baby Chris'

'Why' Ron asked worriedly

'So Tina can screw him' Beth grinned before she walked to some presents stacked at the side 'oh hey, Tina, you teamed up with the lads'

'Yep' the girl grinned

Beth opened the wrapping and stood gaping 'La…Laptop'

'Yeah, already set up, with a picture of your favourite guy on the desktop'

'How did you get a picture of me' Ron blinked

'Not you moron, Chris'

'Let me see this Chris' Aisling sighed

Beth passed the laptop over and Aisling scrutinized the screen, before she began backing away

'Freeze' Beth growled 'he's mine I so saw him first'

'Ah yes, but I'm not married' Aisling grinned

'Now why did you have to get logical on me' Beth whined

'Actually' Tina piped up 'I saw him first he's mine, mine all mine'

'And which one of us has the wand Coyne' Aisling smirked

Tina blinked before shrugging 'Well I don't think he's into that sort of thing, but I suppose you could try it'

Everyone just gaped at her, before realization dawned on all but Ron

'TINA' they gagged

'What' she asked half laughing

'I meant my wand' Aisling waved the wooden magical stick

'Oh….OH' the girl giggled 'well we could always work out a time share kinda of thing'

'Okay' Beth yelled 'can you please discuss the Chris Halliwell sex slave project another time, even though he could so totally orb away from you, but still it's not fair, I want him too but I'm stuck with Ron'

'Geez love we've only been married a few hours' Ron pouted

'For the meaningless sex' she told him 'your not here for that'

'Well if you were marrying for conversation you picked the wrong guy' Harry said from the beside the TV where he was selecting the episode of charmed he froze 'er forget I opened my mouth huh'

'And forget the first intelligent thing you've said since I met you, I think not' Draco smirked

Harry however was ignoring him and had sat beside Beth on the bed absorbed in Charmed


	21. Had to happen eventually

Chapter 21: Had to happen eventually

Disclaimer, see chapter one

Beth finally crosses that final line. A bit more serious then I'd want but the return to comedy will happen in the next chapter, just had to do it Sorry and big sorry to Beth fans Aisling in background Oh what she's gone and done now

Ron scratched his head as he finished cleaning his and Beth's bedroom, she had left two hours ago to get polish she said and hadn't been seen since, dropping the stack of baby magazines in his hand on her desk he headed out to find her.  
'Aisling' he called as the girl turned the corner before him 'you seen Beth'  
Aisling shook her head 'you have lost her everyday for a month now Ron'  
'Well' he grumbled 'We have separate classes, she has her tutoring and we do have different friends; we're married not joined at the bloody hip'  
'Funny how the disappearing act started the day after your wedding' Aisling commented  
'You're far from helpful'  
'ARGH' came from the C.C.R and the friends shared a look  
'Playstation' Aisling grinned before they ran to find Beth

'You stupid, blond haired bouncy little fuck, cast the damned spell, not draw it' Draco was spewing abuse at the TV  
'Oh Merlin, she's hooked Draco now' Aisling growled  
'Huh'  
'Shut up Weasley I swear if I lose this battle over you'  
'I told you to Draw Carbuncle' Harry told him  
'Fuck Carbuncle' Draco spat  
'Eww' Beth let out  
'What are you playing…?'  
'Can it Ron'  
Aisling pointed to the three TV's 'Draco is playing final fantasy VIII, disc'  
'Three'  
'Disc three and badly by the look of it'  
'O'CONNELL'  
'Right Harry is playing' she cocked her head 'I don't actually know'  
'Halo jackass' Harry gritted out  
Aisling cuffed him on the head 'well you're hiding in a room, every damned space game has one of those scenes and Beth is playing' The gamecube controller went flying as Beth screamed 'Resident evil'  
Beth scrabbled for the controller 'the dogs are freaky deal with it Aisling'  
Harry's watch beeped and the three swapped places, Beth letting out a scoff at Draco's advancement in FF VIII, Harry easily taking out Zombie dogs and Draco effortlessly battling aliens  
'So this is what you've been doing' Aisling blinked  
'Yeah' the three let out in that kind of vague way people did when they were more interested in the game  
'I knew wasn't dreaming about getting an Xbox from the wedding presents'  
'That's under our bed, this is the one Sarah bought Harry for Christmas, she sold it to him' Beth told them  
The friends rolled their eyes  
'Is Sarah out with Blaise Tonight?' Ron asked Aisling  
'No Theo'  
'Huh, but last week she was with Blaise'  
'That was last week'  
'I think I need a rota of who she's dating when'  
'I think it's a timeshare basis' Aisling shrugged  
'How's Charlie'  
'You're his brother you ask him' Aisling snapped  
'Oh trouble in paradise'  
'She told him to go fuck a horntail' Draco piped up  
'And he told her he had been' Harry supplied  
'DO YOU TELL THEM EVERYTHING' Aisling raged at Beth  
'Zell is so hot' was Beth's dreamy reply 'so not fair that Seifer's bad, I hate Squall and Rinoa, Irvine's hair is so lovely'  
'Okay, okay, yes I bloody well know, now shut up before I make that game a Frisbee' Aisling snapped  
'I always have the seventh game' she paused the game and went glassy eyed 'Vincent, Reno, Cloud'  
'Ron would you be adverse to me sewing her mouth shut' Aisling asked sweetly  
'I'll get you the equipment'  
'Next games' Harry called and the trio picked up boxes and set about loading the new games  
Ron was frowning minutes later  
'Er hun'  
'Yes' she smiled before cackling 'ha take that you squeaky annoying little red haired bastard'  
'Beth that's me'  
Beth was indeed playing Chamber of Secrets and as Harry was throwing spells at Ron instead of completing her trip to class  
'Well if you ran around yelling, Hurry up Harry in that annoying voice in real life babe I'd still hit you with spells'  
'Lara has lovely tits' Harry sighed  
'Jump you little bandicoot bastard' Draco growled  
'Though we got rid of that game' Harry said chancing a look at Beth  
'He threatened to insert his wand somewhere painful on both of us if I did' Beth sighed 'but he has promised to let us help it he gets twitchy'  
'He gets twitchy with every game' Harry pointed out  
'POTTER' she yelled at the scream 'Jump you little twerp'  
Harry carefully scooted away from her  
Aisling nudged Ron and they left the trio to their games and headed off to see what to do for the day  
'Merlin bless Friday evenings' Aisling sighed  
'Yeah, she pisses off' Ron let out before clapping a hand over his mouth  
'No' Aisling smiled 'I understand completely'

'Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair' Draco did a double take as Aisling strolled past later sing that  
'You wish you were a what' he spluttered only for her to ignore him 'Aisling, Aisling, O'CONNELL'  
He threw a wad of parchment at her and she turned, eyed him and threw her hand out, sending him flying, once he had picked himself up he cursed the spell that allowed her to conceal her wand in her arm  
'You'd be a great old punk rocker with flowers in your hair'  
'Malfoy why the fuck are you spouting that song' Sarah demanded when she found him sprawled in the floor  
'SONG' he yelled  
'Yes you know a musical composition'  
'I know what a song is Sarah'  
'So why the hell did you yell it'  
'I just got cursed because of a song'  
'I suppose that less then the usual reasons'  
'Oh do Bugger off'  
'Where's Theo'  
'You mean he isn't up your arse, wonder will never cease'  
Draco was sprawled on the floor seconds later, but this time he would have a black eye from it, the next person to happen upon him was Hermione  
'Every body look at me, me, I walk in the door you start screaming' she sang to herself  
'You aren't that bloody ugly Mudblood' he muttered  
'Hey' Beth yelled kicking him 'what did I say about that word'  
He grumbled and stayed laying down  
'Why are you staying there'  
'Figured I might as well let Potter and Weasley have their turn'  
Ron loomed over him 'well okay then'  
Draco was up and gone before Ron could even decide what to do with him  
'You do realise that you've probably driven him insane' he told his wife  
'And your point'  
'None'  
'As bloody usual' she muttered before following Hermione off  
'Well isn't she pleasant today' Ron grumbled to Harry  
'As opposed to what' he shrugged 'you didn't marry her because she was all kittens and bunnies did you, Ron seriously you can't tell me you've only just realised she's a bitch'  
Harry grumbled second later as he picked himself up off the floor and followed his best friend, wondering why the hell he always got hit because of Beth

Dinner was interrupted later that evening by a filthy little giggle from Sarah, who had her head buried in a book  
'What' Harry asked uneasily 'was that'  
'Mmm' she let out  
Ron leaned back and rolled his eyes before sitting back at the table 'she's got a portable dvd player carved into the book'  
'Right' Harry shrugged 'what's she watching'  
'Oh yeah, you can stake me whenever you want'  
'Blade again' Beth smiled  
'Well excuse me if Theo isn't putting out' Sarah huffed 'oh yeah Deacon, you can bite me, turn me, whatever'  
Beth leaned over and whispered something to Sarah who nodded and slid over her potions book, Beth grabbed her bag, found her notebook and after several seconds of fiddling about was absorbed in potions  
Ten minutes later 'Oh baby what I'd give to be that bike'  
'Let's just leave huh' Harry asked  
'Mmmmm, sexy leather'  
'Yeah' Ron nodded 'before she's buying me leather'

It was two hour before Beth and Sarah realised that the great hall had cleared out, sharing a smirk they pulled out another pair of DVD's and Beth conjured some popcorn both prepared to settle in for the night

Ron shot forward in bed at a yell  
'GET YOUR FAT ARSE UP WEASLEY, APPOINTMENT'  
'I ain't the bloody pregnant one, I'm staying here'  
A growl filled the room and he jumped up 'I'm awake, I'm awake dear, coming, coming'  
Beth turned away smirking 'oh he's so whipped'

Aisling woke to a face hovering over her and screamed  
'Gah Parkinson, make up put some on, seriously'  
'Sarah is looking for you'  
'That's nice' Aisling yawned before rolling over  
'Get up' Sarah snapped 'I don't want to spend a minute longer in the dog pound then I have too'  
'Why are you here' Aisling asked, still not willing in the least to move from her nice cocoon of warmth  
'D'uh Aisling we're supposed to be getting in a peaceful morning before Beth decides to bore us with baby crap'  
Aisling groaned into her pillow 'Go molest your boyfriend I'll be down in a minute'

Draco let out a vile curse as Emma's friend Carol entered his room  
'Knock ginger' he growled  
'Emma has a lunch date with us'  
The girl muttered something into Draco's chest  
'It's 9 am Mitchell' Draco snapped 'so bugger off until at least 11'  
'Look Malfoy, you used to be scary, but now your just a muggle whipped bitch'  
'Yeah well I'll set my fucking muggle on you if you don't just BUGGER OFF'  
'I'm not leaving till Emma's up'  
Draco cast a filthy look at her 'well fine, I'll just wake her up will I' he smirked 'in my own way'  
'I'm gone, I'm so gone' Carol screamed running from the room  
'You so need to change your locks' Emma grumbled  
'I know' he sighed as he tried to get back to sleep

Harry peered out from under his pillow at Ginny and Hermione  
'You know what girls'  
'What' his girlfriend smiled  
'I hate you'  
'Harry' they pouted  
'Leave me in bed, please' he whined before jamming the pillow down over his head  
'Maybe we should just send up Beth'  
'Fine' Harry yelled 'whatever, just let me go back to sleep'  
'Oh Seamus' Hermione smiled  
Harry sighed in relief only to jump from bed seconds later shivering 'you, you two incredible bitches'  
'Well I did say Ice water would get him up' Hermione Smiled  
'Just not in a way Ron wouldn't like' Ginny smirked  
Harry glared before turning mutinous and grabbing Seamus's quilt and stalking from the room  
'And where are you going'  
'Beth's couch' He growled 'And you two know not to wake her'

Beth grumbled as she adjusted her robes, feeling very much like a lab rat  
'Now I have a pamphlet here of the does and don't during your pregnancy, If you have a read while I talk to the nurse and your husband'  
Beth took it and sighed before she began reading, minutes later she screamed 'I have to give up WHAT'

Ron leaned against the door of Draco's room panting  
'That eager to see me that you ran here Weasley' the blond drawled  
'Beth's just had an appointment with the Mediwitch'  
'And'  
'She has to stop drinking caffeine'  
'Again, And'  
'She can't drink tea Malfoy'  
The older boy went pale 'we're all screwed'  
'Hell yes'

Seamus, Dean and Neville sniggered as Beth bounced her way out of their dorm room, seconds later Harry peered out from under the bed  
'Am I safe'  
'Yep' Seamus grinned 'she took your mp3 player though'  
'Oh great' Harry groaned as he stood and brushed his knees off 'what happened to the I-pod she bought Ron'  
'He has shit taste in music apparently' Neville told him 'she spends more time shuffling then listening, but since all her CD's were used for your music, she's happy out, at least that what she said'  
'She did leave a game on your bed' Dean told him  
Harry turned and let out a whoop  
'What' Seamus asked  
'Premiership manager 06' he grinned 'right I'm off anyone wants me I'll be on the Playstation'

Ron and Draco were making their way to find Harry when they spotted Beth sat on a window sill, listening to music and reading a book, on closer inspection, from a safe distance they realised she was 'reading' from Sarah's book  
'You know bump' she sighed 'if you ever, ever feel like summoning Cloud, or Kadaj, Sephiroth or even Reno, I will make sure you have the best toys like ever'  
Ron rolled his eyes at Draco  
'Of course all four at once would be great too'  
'Does she talk to herself a lot' Draco asked Ron  
'Not usually, but ever since she got a parcel last month she's been on a different planet whenever she watches a dvd I'm not allowed to watch'  
They changed directions and went the long way around Beth

Ginny looked up from her magazine and asked  
'What's big brother'  
'A reality show' Sarah shrugged as she tossed a ball in the air 'Beth liked it'  
'They put twelve people in a house, with camera's on them all the time, they have to do team tasks for food and luxuries and each week the contestants nominate 2 housemate and then the public vote for who they want to evict' Aisling explained not looking up from her Nintendo DS, while the others played mindless games, Aisling's was to build intelligence  
The four were in their own hidden room, safe from everyone including Beth who didn't wanna know where 'the room of extreme girly-ness' was located  
'Sounds pretty funny' Ginny grinned  
'Could you imagine a wizarding one' Hermione snorted  
Aisling and Sarah shared looks and seconds later were pulling the other two girls out of the door behind them  
'Where are we going' Ginny yelped  
'To find Beth, she's the only one who watches that shite, therefore she's the only one who can sell it to Dumbles' Sarah grinned  
'Uh why' Hermione demanded  
'When have we ever passed up the chance to humiliate our men folk Herm' Aisling wanted to know  
'Ah when you put it that way'

Dumbledore blinked at the five girls who had barged into his office minutes earlier and asked that they be allowed to run a 'Big Brother' house to raise money for a charity  
'It is an excellent experiment on human behaviour in a confined and restricted environment, a way of seeing how people communicate with each other and work together in a strange atmosphere, to study how they interact with people who they may not socialise with other wise' Beth let out before grimacing 'oww'  
'Well there goes her burst of intelligence for the month' Aisling sighed  
'And who do you propose to put into this house'  
'Draco, Harry and Ron obviously, and some randomly selected others from different houses and social standing around the school' Hermione smiled  
'Obviously headmaster' Snape sneered 'Mr. Weasley and his cohorts have managed to annoy their women once more and these harpies wish to use this experiment to embarrass them yet again'  
'And your complaining why' Sarah blinked  
Snape thought before smirking 'I believe it is an excellent idea Headmaster'  
'I thought you might' Dumbledore nodded 'do the boys know of your idea'  
'No' Aisling smirked 'they might actually manage to escape if we told them'  
Beth frowned 'Aisling you'd still find them'  
'Yes but I'd have to use my precious time and then I'd get annoyed and they'd get injured, it's better this way'  
'And why Mrs. Weasley are you willing to put your husband through this experiment'  
'Because I'd like one day even without him either coddling or molesting me and I can't finish Final Fantasy because he whines too much or watch Advent children because he either complains or goes on about Tifa's boobs'  
'Miss Weasley, surely you don't want to be separated from Harry for too long'  
'Either he goes in or I post him to Voldemort' She shrugged 'he's a bit clingy'  
'Tell me about it' Sarah muttered  
'And Miss Flint'  
'She's in the hospital wing, she ran into a door chasing Draco earlier, actually we have to yell at him for shutting it in her face' Aisling replied  
'Can we put Blaise in, I'm with Theo now and he's hovering, like a bloody vampire, he just appears from no where, very annoying' Sarah grumbled  
'No' Beth yelped before blushing 'he's busy'  
'Hmm' Dumbledore frowned 'the less about your and Mr. Zabini's business dealings said here the better Mrs. Weasley'  
'Cool' she beamed 'Can I use your floo later'  
'No'  
'Right guess I'm pulling a wraith impression again'  
'Mrs. Weasley' Dumbledore sighed  
'Sorry, oh hold up' she pulled a package from her bag and forced into Snape's hands 'there ya go, hand delivered as promised, you can make the cheque out to the usual account'  
Everyone looked up as Dumbledore's head met desk 'Out Mrs. Weasley'  
The five left and Aisling whirled on Beth 'are you dealing drugs'  
'No'  
'Illegal potions ingredients'  
She blinked 'no'  
'So what'  
'Never you mind, my business is my lucrative business'  
'Why won't you tell us' Aisling bitched  
'Because if Ron knew what it was he could make claims on MY money'  
'Isn't there like a share all property unspoken agreement in marriage' Ginny asked  
'Pah' Beth huffed 'this is my fall back money in case we get divorced'  
'Merlin Beth' Hermione yelped 'it's only been a month'  
'Huh, no not me but eventually he'll probably see sense'  
'True' Aisling nodded 'very true'  
'That reminds me, I have to go get my will amended, again'  
'Will' Ginny blinked 'again'  
'Eventually Voldemort's going to, er….well his fondness of me can't last forever, can it and if anyone is first to go it'll be me'  
'Morbid much' Aisling sighed  
'Realistic, I'm an irritating, annoying, loud mouthed, crass, ignorant harpy someday I'm gonna cross that line of no return'  
'You haven't forgotten the fact that your pregnant have you' Ginny asked  
'No, that's why I've been kissing his ass like I'd kiss Cloud in boxers for the past month, which reminds me, dry cleaning'  
She dashed off and everyone looked at Aisling  
'No' she sighed 'I don't know why a cloud would be in boxer's and no I don't know Beth would kiss it, I'm not a bloody psychic you know, I don't know every little thing that goes on in her mind so stop immediately looking to me for the answers'  
'Okay' Sarah let out 'geez, sorry your Majesty'  
'Too right I am, now move servant and warm my seat before lunch'  
'How about you take a sugar coated fuck off the end of Snape's dick' Sarah growled in response, only to blink as Aisling pointed at her, or more to the point Aisling pointed the hand, which had her wand tucked into at her 'er, or yeah I'll just do it'  
'Sugar coated' Hermione muttered 'where on earth'  
'Blade trinity, so not only has she insulted me but she has also revealed the identity of the DVD thief'  
Ginny nodded then brightened slightly 'Harry gave me his Wiz card to get Draco something for his birthday, wanna come shopping'  
'Hell yeah, come on' Aisling grinned  
'But what about classes, we have our N.E.W.T's Aisling' Hermione yelled 'oh bugger it, you're a bad influence Aisling O'Connell'  
'I'll buy you something pwetty' Ginny giggled  
'Fine, fine' Hermione huffed 'But if we get in trouble'  
'It was all Beth's fault' They grinned at her before linking arms  
'Is that fair'  
'Don't take blame if you can blame someone else' Aisling grinned 'I learnt that valuable lesson by having the ever ready to announce 'it wasn't me' Beth around, she assumes guilt before thinking, makes life good'

'So I'm ten, Weasley's fifteen and your are what Potter' Draco drawled as he dealt out the hands for 25  
'Nothing' Harry growled  
'Again' Ron sniggered as he uncapped three bottles of Bud and passed them out  
'I must say Weasley, excellent spot this, none of the women will every find us here, how did you find that passage'  
'Third year' Ron replied 'you have gotten that far in the books right'  
'No, gave up after the second one'  
'Ah'  
'Huh' Harry let out  
'He was reading Beth's Harry Potter books' Ron replied  
'Oh' Harry shrugged before leaning back on the dusty bed 'hey Ron, Beth tells me you're a dab hand with the cleaning spells now you've got your own room, you should have a go up here'  
'Bugger off Harry, if your so concerned you clean it' Ron snapped 'and not a bloody word from you Malfoy'  
'On my Hon'  
'Go on' Ron urged  
'Your wife has already pointed out that me swearing on my honour was pointless as I have none, so I'll swear on Potter's honour, he's got enough for the entire wizarding world'  
'I'm not a bloody virgin' Harry growled  
'I didn't mean that honour' Draco sighed as Ron glared  
'My sister better be'  
'She is' Harry nodded frantically  
Ron simply winked at Draco who snorted  
'Can we play' Harry asked  
'That desperate to lose' Draco grinned  
'Bugger off'  
'I say we make this interesting' The blonde of the trio smiled  
'I haven't got any money on me' Harry replied  
'I have enough money of my own' Draco drawled 'perhaps a dare, best of ten and loser has to do what the other two decide'  
'Deal' Ron grinned  
'Yeah fine, whatever' Harry shrugged

Harry was pouting, not a good look on the drunken boy who lived, but he was doing it anyway  
'That's not fair, you two have practice' he bitched  
'As do you Potter' Draco smirked 'you are designated card player in the world of demented Mrs. Weasley'  
'Argh' he threw up his hands and promptly fell off the bed making his companions laugh hard  
Cursing in a way that could only come from Beth's dvd collection and drinking with her friends from home he stood wondering not for the first time if he would ever get rid of his light weight title  
'Okay so, what have you two got planned'  
They shared devious looks and Ron smirked 'you will learn in time young one'  
'I think I preferred life when all you two did was bitch at each other and argue over Beth'  
'You maybe' Ron laughed passing his friend a bottle 'but we like this so much better'  
'Why' Harry growled  
'Your so easy to annoy'  
Harry stomped his foot and Draco reached over to tickle his chin 'and your so cute when you do that'  
As he glared the two fell about laughing, before he chuckled and sat on the bed 'Beth has warped you Malfoy'  
'Yep' he agreed whole heartedly 'and I love it'

Beth winced as Sarah punched yet another door  
'They ditched us, every single one of them, how rude, how horrible' Sarah growled 'oh that's it, we are so getting them back for it'  
'For what a day off' Beth shrugged 'I'm still here'  
'Yeah well, I sat in Aisling's bloody seat for twenty minutes' she growled 'Even Emma is hanging with her friends'  
'So, what now' Beth asked  
'I'm the brawn here Walsh'  
'Weasley'  
'No way, too many bloody Weasley's already, Walsh you were and Walsh you will stay'  
'So you're the brawn that means we what, wait so you can beat them all up'  
'No, you plan and I do the heavy lifting' Sarah shrugged before she hopped onto a window sill  
Beth leaned against the wall beside her 'well embarrassment is a given'  
'Aren't you banned from doing anything to Aisling'  
'And I care what about that' Beth grinned 'do we involve Emma'  
'Nah, leave her out, can't have her and Draco falling out can we'  
'Suppose, oh heads up'  
They looked down the hall to see Aisling, Hermione and Ginny laden down with bags giggling as they made their was towards them  
'Why' Sarah spat 'are you wearing fancy dresses and hats'  
'We crashed a polo match' Ginny squealed 'and Hermione pinched Prince Harry's arse'  
'We were soundly escorted out before I could get near William' Aisling sniggered  
'But not before' Hermione held two bottles of champagne aloft  
'We bought baby stuff' Ginny giggled  
'Yeah, all blue and red, cause ya know so obviously a boy' Aisling told her  
'I bought a Chelsea teddy for him' Hermione grinned thrusting it at Beth who dropped it like it was diseased  
'We want to throw a baby shower' Ginny said bouncing slightly  
'Oh fuck me' Beth let out  
'Okay' was hissed in her ear making her yelp and turn to smack Ron, who leaned in for a kiss  
'Blah, ick, eww, gerroff me Weasley'  
'But Beth I'm horny'  
'You smell like a brewery, you ain't coming anywhere near me in the foreseeable future'  
'Aww, Bethie, Puhlease, five minutes at the most, I promise'  
'How could I resist that' she asked Sarah only to yelp as Ron began dragging her off 'sarcasm carrot top, bloody hell' she dug her heels in and pulled free 'you're going to be celibate for a long time Weasley, deal with it'  
'Please, I swear I won't take long, you won't even know we've done it'  
'Yes Ron, I'm well aware of that fact, thank you very bloody much' She sighed 'go sort yourself out'  
'You're a useless wife you know that'  
Sarah grabbed Beth before she could start her way to becoming a widow  
'Ronald' Hermione called 'We have decided that we are retiring to Le Pub, will you join us'  
'Might as well, ain't getting any bloody action off queen steel knickers here'  
Beth's jaw dropped at that  
'Sarah' Aisling asked  
'I'd rather have rampant sex with the squid' Sarah growled before grabbing Beth's arm and stalking off  
'What's with those two' Draco asked  
'Don't know, don't care, in fact I rarely care now they have men to irritate with their issues' Aisling grinned 'now let's dump these bags and PARTY'

'Useless' Beth growled 'Frigid even'  
Sarah rubbed her hands with glee, Beth was on the warpath, this one would be good  
'I'm going out'  
'Huh, what about me'  
'Our plan will begin tomorrow, but this one, oh this one is all me' she yelled before grabbing her 'sneaky outta school' robes and pulling them on 'Bloody Weasley, stupid, little git, I'll make him pay alright just you bloody well wait'  
Sarah nodded 'fine, you attack your husband first then they all pay'  
'You can count on it' Beth all but growled as she threw open the door of her quarters

Voldemort and his death eaters jumped a mile when the door crashed open and an obviously irate cloaked figure stalked in, they relaxed slightly when Beth pulled down her hood  
'Ah Bethany, too what do we owe this pleasure'  
She grunted 'Weasley, fucking Weasley'  
'And what would you have me do about your little problem, kill him'  
'No that's far to short term for my liking' she replied angrily before she shoved up her left sleeve 'I had a much better idea' she held her arm out to Voldemort who for the first time in any of his followers memory looked like he was ready to bounce around and do a back flip, maybe even cheer  
'Mrs. Weasley' Wormtail squeaked  
'Don't make me buy a cat Peter' she snarled  
'She has made her choice' Lucius smirked 'who are we to stop one of Potter's inner circle from joining us, least of all Ms Walsh'  
She smiled evilly 'exactly'  
Voldemort smirked deciding to forgo the usual initiation process, mainly because she got distracted far to easily and would probably go into another one of her tangents before leaving mark-less in favour of simply pressing his wand to her arm, she grinned down at the dark mark and nodded  
'Now obviously you will have to hide it in your friends company' Voldemort told her 'and as for your training, Lucius will organise that'  
'Perfect' she grinned  
'Now join us, we are celebrating a successful attack'  
'No alcohol of course' she replied  
'Of course'

Beth woke and groaned her arm felt funny, she thought hard and then shot up in bed 'Ah hell'  
'What' Ron growled as he appeared in the doorway 'that couch is bloody uncomfortable you know'  
'Don't care Weasley, not like I'll be sleeping on it anytime soon, you were drunk and horny'  
'Actually by the time I arrived home I was ill and sober' he whined stalking past to the bathroom  
'Whatever' she snapped shoving her sleeve down and holding it down in her fist, the door closed and she grimaced 'hey, I need the bathroom'  
'Whatever' he retorted  
'Ron, come on, your child is sitting on my bladder'  
'Don't care, not my problem, there is a public bathroom around the corner'  
'RON'  
The shower started and she cursed before grabbing her dressing gown and heading to the public bathroom, but not before nabbing her husbands prized I-pod, as she made her way to the bathroom she happily deleted all of his tracks that she didn't like, after all since it was now HER I-pod she didn't need them. Once she had relieved herself and terrified a few first years she made her way to Dumbledore's office and like usual barged in  
'Mrs. Weasley'  
'Yeah about that, I've decided it's gonna be Walsh Weasley from now on, but anyway'  
'What do you need'  
'Just wondering, is there a test to see if I'm pregnant with the devil'  
'No' he replied shortly  
'Ah bugger, is there a way of telling if the baby has possessed me'  
'No'  
'Well then, I guess I did a really stupid thing'  
'For a change' he muttered earning a death look 'what exactly did you do Mrs. Walsh Weasley'  
She shoved up and sleeve and to his credit the Headmaster didn't faint, instead he got angry  
'You stupid, stupid girl, what possessed you, the wife of a Weasley, a friend of Harry Potter, the very girl who STOPPED Mr. Malfoy from becoming a death eater, A muggleborn to become a death eater'  
'Ron annoyed me' she replied  
'You've been married a month'  
'And wizarding hormones are fucked up' she bitched 'if I'm not crying and wanting a teddy then I want to rip Ron's head from his shoulders and dance around cackling, maybe hanging around the damned palace turned my and Aisling more dark side then I thought alright, so bloody sue me'  
'And how do you plan on getting out of this'  
'I thought maybe you could do that'  
'No, you dug your hole you dig your way out'  
She scowled 'fine'

The gang was at breakfast nursing Hangover's when Beth arrived down, grumbling to herself  
'Ugh, Beth you are so lucky' Aisling grumbled  
'Yeah, yeah, whatever sitting alone ruining my dvd pleasures because I've seen every one of them ten times, I actually miss getting twisted you know, probably the last time I really let loose was back in Imperial city'  
'He he' Aisling grinned 'Wish Vader was here'  
'O'CONNELL' Vader roared as he appeared  
'You are definitely the spawn of satan' Beth muttered at her stomach  
Vader looked around 'someone here has joined the dark side'  
'Yeah right' Harry snorted 'Aisling confess'  
She walloped him for that  
'No' Vader replied before looking at Beth and then at her left arm 'my my Ms. Walsh, and here I thought your main concern was sex, not world domination'  
'It's Walsh Weasley and I haven't joined no bloody dark side Anakin, so naff the fuck off'  
Vader force gripped her arm and she went purple 'leggo'  
Everyone else eyed her suspiciously and he did as asked  
'Beth' Ron asked  
'He gripped my arm, you'd be in pain if he gripped your sodding arm Weasley'  
'Denying your allegiances Bethany' Aisling swore that if dark lords bounced then Vader would be doing it, and clapping his hands, possibly even giggling  
'My only allegiance is with my damned self' she grimaced 'er and these lot of course'  
'Of course'  
They could almost see a smirk  
'And what could have driven you from your group of lightsiders' Vader asked  
'I'm pregnant the only side I'm on is the one with hot bathes, soft beds, Playstation and C.G.I characters'  
'Do not lie to me Bethany, I can sense that and the mark on your arm'  
He pulled back slightly to investigate the stick of wood pointed at his visor  
'You use the force through this' he sniggered  
'Oh bugger off' she spat  
'Aisling has told me, you must mean it to cast any dangerous curse Bethany' He replied 'not that you could harm me of course, but you do not hate me'  
'No but I have a lovely focus point to draw that from'  
Vader stared at her  
'Now that's not very nice'  
'Get out of my damned head'  
She growled as Ron grabbed her arm and forced her sleeve up before he pulled away in horror 'Beth'  
'Well you would piss me off' she replied shortly, decision made 'now if you'll excuse me, I have a raid to go on'  
Vader held her in place with the force and her eyes narrowed wand out  
'You spell will not work on me' he crowed  
He vanished and Beth sheathed her wand before patting her stomach 'good kid, you finally get it, don't you' she waved mockingly at the others 'see ya round'  
They stared after her in a muted shock before Aisling shrugged 'Well one of us was bound to go bad eventually, always thought it would me be, ah well'  
Draco gathered his stuff and stood 'Well, I'll see you around'  
'What' Hermione gaped  
'Beth's gone' he shrugged 'it's been fun and all, but well I was only friends with all of you because of her, Potty, Weasel, Weaselette, mudbloods it's been interesting'  
He sauntered off and the others shared looks, save Ron who had been holding his head since he had seen the dark mark.  
'So Beth's evil' Hermione asked  
'And Draco's gone back to the Slytherins' Aisling added  
'And one of us going to have to kill my wife' Ron croaked

Severus Snape had seen many, many things in his time as a death eater, but Bethany Marie Walsh Weasley bitching about the lack of movement allowed by the robes was definitely the oddest, she was throwing her legs out ahead of her trying to stretch it out while sticking her chest out and wiggling  
'What are you doing here' he snarled grabbing her arm and pulling her aside  
'I'm not allowed to go on the raid but Lord Voldemort said I could try on my robes for when I am allowed, after I've had the baby of course, but they so need adjustments, not at all comfortable, I mean how do you actually commit mass murder in these binding clothes and the masks, Gah so not flattering'  
'Have you lost what tiny portion of your mind you have left'  
'Blow me bat features'  
'And what would your husband say' he questioned  
'Well he kinda went catatonic so I don't really know'  
'They know'  
'Yep, I'm moving in here' she pushed him off 'now if you'll excuse me, I have to go'  
'Oh no you don't' he grabbed her once more before apparating to the Hogwarts gate and with Hagrid's help dragging her quite forcefully to his offices in the dungeon  
'That will be enough thank you Hagrid'  
The half giant left and he shook his head at her before going to his store 'that child, has caused more damage inside you then any other I have ever heard of, it terrifies me what it will be capable of in it's teens which is why you are not leaving this room until Voldemort had been defeated'  
'You can't stop me from leaving'  
'Oh but I can Mrs. Weasley' Snape snarled 'easily in fact'  
'And why would you, you hate me'  
'That child and you no doubt are the heirs Voldemort spoke of in a meeting earlier today, therefore he plans on training your spawn to be his successor'  
'So'  
'You asked for help from the headmaster Mrs. Weasley' he reminded her 'one of his puppet's has finally turned against him and he didn't help'  
'Puppet' she snarled  
'You really think he didn't know you visited Voldemort more often then you announced, I know very well of the passage in your chambers'  
'Well I joined him, so it's my choice'  
'How wrong you are, it was his doing'  
'Excuse me'  
'Voldemort has been using his powers to control the still growing mind of your foetus, in the hopes that you would turn against Potter, you are obviously the easiest target'  
'And why is that'  
'Your dislike of him'  
'He was my friend'  
'You hated each other'  
She huffed and glared 'so what exactly are you planning on doing, oh wise and wonderful vampire wannabe git'  
'A suppressant'  
'For what'  
'To dull the mind link he has created'  
'That's nifty' she bit out sarcastically 'but I'm not taking any potion that could hurt my kid'  
'It won't, you think this is the first time he has done this, foolish child, your knowledge comes from fiction, not fact. This potion will save you and your child, possibly from death at your husbands hands'  
That shut her up and she took the potion, feeling the hatred of Ron slowly seep from her veins  
'So now what' she snarked 'link broken but arm still well and truly marked, marriage well and truly over'  
'I have been examining the contraband I confiscated from you last week'  
'So what, if you don't want info on it, give it back'  
'Oh no Mrs. Weasley, because where your being sent, you won't need it'  
'Excuse ME!!!!!!!!' she snapped 'What are you blathering on about'  
'Time' he smirked 'for another one of your amazing adventures'  
She blinked and he simply eyed her  
'Where' she finally asked defeated  
'Oh you'll see, of course it's not permanent, just until your are in your last month'  
She threw her hands up 'okay dark avenger, how do I get there'  
'Your progeny will handle that, now I suggest you settle down until the house elf arrives with your things'

Snape smiled to himself once Bethany was gone and strode form his office up to the great hall  
'Ah Severus' Dumbledore smiled as he met him at the door  
'Albus, I have a message for Mr. Weasley, perhaps you should hear it also'  
The Headmaster nodded and followed his potions master to where a sullen group sat, Severus frowned and gestured for Draco to approach  
'Yes Professor' he asked  
'I have an announcement about Bethany's welfare'  
'Is she dead' Ron asked 'or in prison'  
'Neither in fact for her she's probably torn between deciding if she's in heaven or hell'  
'Huh' Aisling asked  
'I have sent her, or to be specific your child, Mr. Weasley has brought her to another world, one where she will be quite safe from Voldemort's manipulations'  
'Where' Sarah asked  
'That is something only I can know, just trust that she will be your old Bethany once she arrives back'

Beth looked down the hallway at the two approaching figures  
'Well bugger me' she let out before fainting


End file.
